PERSONA: The Locked Soul
by JoyersElfKyu
Summary: [LAST CHAPTER UPDATE] Perjuangan para persona-users telah sampai pada akhir. Namun, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa orang-orang yang telah mati hidup kembali? Mengapa tiba-tiba semua kembali ke awal? Hanya Victoria yang tahu./ KyuMin/GS/Ch 14 END/Happy Reading.
1. Chapter 1

**PERSONA: The Locking Soul**

 **Cast : Sungmin, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Shindong, and other member SJ...**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Fantasy, romance, supernatural**

 **Warning : Genderswitch! Typo masih ada di mana-mana..**

 **Disclaimer : Fanfiction ini milik saya yang terinspirasi game PS1 Persona, anime Fullmetal alchemist, dan Shakugan No Shana. Mian, kalau ceritanya agak aneh, aku masih baru di FFN ^_^**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read! Don't Bash!**

Pagi yang mendung di sekitar wilayah Ilsan bertepatan di hari Minggu membuat orang-orang lebih memilih bersantai di dalam rumah daripada menghabiskan waktu untuk pergi mencari hiburan, berbelanja dengan teman-teman, atau sekedar berjalan-jalan di taman.

Sementara itu, di sebuah tempat atau lebih tepatnya dalam sebuah ruangan dengan warna keseluruhan cat dindingnya ungu, tampak seorang namja paruh baya dan yeoja yaang masih sangat muda tengah duduk di depan sebuah layar. Namja itu mengelus dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Jadi, orang itu akan segera tiba, huh?" gumamnya. "Vic, seperti yang sudah aku katakan. Jangan pernah membiarkan kelompok lain masuk, kecuali mereka." Ia berucap tanpa menoleh pada yeoja yang diajaknya berbicara itu, Victoria.

"Ya, saya mengerti, Tuan Lee," sahut Victoria dengan tegas layaknya seorang bawahan yang profesional, ataukah itu memang benar? Victoria adalah bawahan namja paruh baya itu.

 ****Joyers**Persona****

Seperti yang telah diperkirakan dalam ramalan cuaca kemarin. Pagi ini hujan turun cukup deras di daerah Busan. Hujan pertama di musim semi. Tampak dua orang yeoja yang tengah merapikan barang-barang mereka dalam sebuah koper yang berukuran cukup besar. Mungkin tinggal dalam apartemen kecil ini membuat mereka tak nyaman hingga memilih pindah ke tempat lain.

"Sungmin eonni, masa pelajaran tahun baru akan dimulai minggu depan. Kau yakin kita akan pindah sekarang?" tanya yeoja berambut merah keunguan yang tengah memperhatikan kalender kecil di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Wae? Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik. Kita juga bisa menikmati kota itu, kan?" yeoja bernama Sungmin itu berbicara tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Yahh, aku hanya merasa itu sangat cepat. Kita sudah sejak kecil tinggal di Busan, tapi kenapa harus pindah ke Ilsan?" tanya yeoja lain sambil mengerucutkan bibir sebal.

"Kau benar, Ryeowook-ah. Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa mereka menyuruh kita untuk pindah ke Ilsan dan tinggal di sebuah asrama," ujar Sungmin yang kini telah selesai dengan kegiatan packing-nya.

Ryeowook memilih untuk tidak menyahut. Masih banyak barang yang belum ia packing. Ia agak heran dengan sepupunya itu. Bahkan ini baru 30 menit sejak mereka memulai beres-beres, tapi ia sudah selesai duluan. Padahal barang milik Sungmin 3 kali lipat lebih banyak dari miliknya.

 ****Joyers**Persona****

"MWO!?"

Ryeowook dan Sungmin membuka lebar mulut dan kedua mata mereka. Yah, mereka telah sampai di asrama baru mereka di Ilsan. Mereka sedikit, ani, bahkan sangat terkejut dengan fakta yang ada di asrama itu.

Shindong ahjussi, penjaga sekaligus teman baik pemilik asrama tengah menjelaskan apa saja yang terjadi. Wajahnya tenang-tenang saja saat menjelaskan. Ia tahu jika kedua yeoja imut dan cantik itu benar-benar shock.

"Bagaimana bisa? Yeoja dan namja tinggal di satu asrama dengan kamar saling bersebelahan?" Sungmin memandang Shindong ahjussi tak percaya, tak terkecuali Ryeowook. "Dan tadi anda bilang jika asrama ini hanya dihuni sembilan orang termasuk kami?"

"Sebenarnya ada **tiga belas** jika aku juga dihitung, Tuan Lee dan sekretarisnya Victoria, dan satu orang lagi yang akan sampai sebentar lagi. Asrama ini hanya terdiri dari dua lantai ditambah satu lantai bawah tanah. Dari luar memang tampak seperti asrama biasa, bukan?"

Mereka berdua menatap Shindong ahjussi bingung. Memangnya apa yang ada di dalam asrama ini? Setelah mereka masuk, seperti kembali pada masa berabad-abad yang lalu, mereka seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini. Ternyata ada juga asrama dengan tema seperti kerajaan ini.

"Asrama ini memiliki tema di era Victorian? Woaa... pasti benar-benar mahal." Ryeowook tak henti-hentinya memandang kagum unsur seni yang benar-benar terasa ini. Setidaknya ini bisa membuat mereka tak menyesal telah pergi ke Ilsan dan meninggalkan kota kelahiran mereka, Busan.

"Mari, aku antar kalian ke tempat penghuni asrama ini biasa berkumpul."

Bisakah mereka menyebut ini sebagai mansion? Atau haruskah mereka memakai pakaian layaknya seorang putri? Asrama yang aneh, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri jika benar-benar indah. Siapa orang kaya yang mau membuat asrama ini?

Saat ini mereka bertiga telah sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan "Fusion Room". Dalam hati kedua yeoja itu bertanya-tanya. Apa tidak apa-apa jika mereka masuk? Sepertinya ruangan ini begitu rahasia. Bisa terlihat dari letaknya yang berada di bagian yang paling pojok dan gelap.

"Tidak ada yang bisa memasuki ruangan ini. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa. Lee Soo Man, pemilik asrama ini hanya mengatakan jika pintu ini bisa dibuka jika kau memiliki dua atau tiga kartu yang memang harus disatukan."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudnya?" Shindong ahjussi hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Dan pintu berwarna ungu di sana itu," Shindong menunjuk sebuah pintu yang berada tak jauh dari Fusion Room ini, ".. bernama Violet Room yang juga tidak bisa dimasuki sembarang orang. Tuan Lee mengatakan jika hanya satu orang yang bisa memasuki ruangan itu. Tapi dia tidak menyebutkan nama atau yang lain."

Kedua yeoja itu mengangguk mengerti. Hahhh... ternyata asrama ini benar-benar misterius. Bahkan ada ruangan yang tidak bisa sembarangan untuk dimasuki.

"Dan yang ini bernama 'Ending Room'. Tuan Lee menyarankan agar tidak memasuki ruangan terlarang ini, kecuali jika kau sudah lelah dengan hidupmu."

"Mwo? Dengan kata lain jika kau memasuki ruangan ini kau akan mati. Begitu?" Ryeowook seolah tak percaya. Apakah di dalam sini ada pembunuh atau psikopat yang siap untuk melayangkan nyawa seseorang?

"Bisa dikatakan begitu. Aku pernah memasukinya, dan..."

Sungmin dan Ryeowook menanti kelanjutannya. Mereka tampak serius. ".. ahh... aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya." Mereka berdua mendesah kecewa karena tak mendapat kepastian yang diharapkan.

Shindong ahjussi memperhatikan jam dinding. Ia agak terkejut saat menyadari jika hari sudah mulai petang. "Oh! aku harus ke stasiun sekarang. Ruangan para penghuni asrama ini berkumpul ada pada lantai atas dengan nama 'Free Room For Freedom'. Kalian bisa menjelajahi asrama ini, kecuali tiga ruangan itu, okay!" Sebelum Sungmin dan Ryeowook sempat menyahut, Shindong ahjussi telah lebih dulu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya dia sangat terburu-buru," gumam Ryeowook. Sungmin mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

"Hey, kalian orang baru ya?"

Sontak Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangan ke asal suara. Tampak seorang namja bermata sipit sambil membawa kantong kresek kecil di tangannya. Seperti ia habis membeli sesuatu.

"Ahh, iya. Lee Sung Min imnida. Dan ini Kim Ryeo Wook, sepupuku." Namja itu memandang mereka berdua secara intens dan berhasil membuat Ryeowook cukup merinding.

"Ke... kenapa kau menatap kami seperti itu?"

"Ya! Yesung-ah, jangan menatap mereka seperti itu! Kau membuat mereka ketakutan. Apalagi yeoja mungil itu."

Tiba-tiba muncul suara seorang yeoja berwajah sangat cantik dan gaya berpakaian yang cukup elegan. Ia menunjuk Ryeowook dengan dagunya. Namja yang ternyata bernama Yesung itu seakan tersadar. Dengan segera ia meminta maaf dan membungkukkan badan.

"Maafkan namja aneh ini ya. Dia memang seperti itu. Kalian orang baru, kan? Kim Heechul imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Heechul eonni." Kedua yeoja itu mengangguk.

 ****Joyers**Persona****

Di sinilah mereka, di tempat para penghuni asrama berkumpul. Heechul dan Yesung memilih duduk dan membiarkan Ryeowook dan Sungmin memperkenalkan diri mereka. Ada tujuh orang yang saat ini memperhatikan mereka, termasuk Heechul dan Yesung.

"Annyeong haseyo. Sungmin imnida."

"Ryeowook imnida. Kami berdua saudara. Sungmin eonni adalah sepupuku."

 **Cklek**

Pintu di belakang mereka terbuka dan menampakkan Shindong ahjussi bersama seorang namja yang asing bagi mereka. Sepertinya dia orang baru juga.

"Ahh, kalian tengah berkumpul. Kebetulan, aku membawa orang baru. Dia bernama Cho Kyu Hyun. Kyuhyun-ah, tempatkan dirimu di samping kedua yeoja imut itu." Shindong ahjussi menunjuk Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Ne, ahjussi."

"Hmm, sepertinya Tuan Lee punya maksud tertentu sampai menambah tiga orang baru sekaligus," ujar seorang namja berbadan cukup besar dan kekar.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kami sekarang yang akan memperkenalkan diri. Aku Park Jung Soo, atau biasa dipanggil Leeteuk, pemimpin kelompok ini sekaligus yang paling tua."

"Woah, noona. Baru kali ini kau mengakui jika kau tua. Ahkkkh!" Leeteuk dengan santai memukul kepala orang yang baru saja berucap itu dengan sepatunya dan hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Namja yang kupukul ini bernama Lee Dong Hae, namja yang polos dan cenderung naif. Aku sangat menghargai kesabaran Eunhyuk saat menghadapinya." Leeteuk melirik ke arah seorang yeoja berambut pirang yang tengah meringis menatap Donghae. Namja itu masih mengelus kepalanya yang malang.

"Sekarang giliranku, Kim Young Woon atau bisa dipanggil Kangin. Usiaku tidak terlalu jauh dengan Leeteuk." Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan pada namja yang baru saja memperkenalkan diri itu. Bukankah dia yang pertama kali bicara tadi?

"Aku Tan Hankyung, siswa pindahan dari Cina tahun lalu." Siapapun bisa mengetahui jika namja ini bukan orang Korea. Dia memiliki nada bicara yang kaku saat bicara bahasa Korea.

"Hmm, Lee Hyuk Jae imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk. Woah! Senangnya... akhirnya ada tambahan yeoja juga di sini." Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin dan Ryeowook dengan pandangan berbinar layaknya seseorang yang baru saja memenangkan lotre.

"Sepertinya aku menjadi penutupan. Tadi kita belum berkenalan secara formal, bukan? Kim Jong Woon atau Yesung. Namaku hampir sama dengan Kangin Hyung jadi jangan samapai salah, okay!"

Leeteuk berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia melangkah mendekati Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun. "Sungmin, kau di kamar 10, Ryeowook kamar 11, dan Kyuhyun-ah kau di kamar 12. Heechul akan mengantarkan kalian."

Ketiga orang itu mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama Heechul.

Heechul berjalan menuruni tangga sambil memegang gelas berisi wine. Sangat cocok memang jika seorang yeoja yang berpakaian ala kerajaan memegang gelas wine. Begitu elegan. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak ketika melihat seorang namja yang sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya di halaman depan. Kondisi pintu yang terbuka lebar secara otomatis dapat memudahkan orang yang ada di dalam rumah untuk melihat ke arah luar.

"Kalau tidak salah dia itu... Kwi? Kee? Kyo? Kyu, Ahh itu dia. Kyuhyun." Yeoja cantik dengan kemampuan yang lemah dalam mengingat nama seseorang tidak dilarang, bukan?

"Sedang apa dia di sana?"

Daripada banyak berpikir, akan lebih baik jika langsung menghampiri orangnya saja. Pikirnya. Dia bukan tipe orang yang banyak berpikir hingga memunculkan sebuah asumsi yang hampir mendekati fantasy liar, alias menghayal.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

Sontak namja merasa dipanggil itu menoleh ke belakang. Sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan yeoja yang langka menurutnya. Di jaman modern ini ternyata masih ada orang yang memiliki style seperti ini. Mungkin kebiasaan tinggal di asrama dengan ala Victorian ini penyebabnya. Sepertinya ia akan terkena dampaknya juga.

"Ahh, Heechul noona.."

"Sedang apa kau malam-malam begini?"

Kyuhyun menatap layar laptopnya sejenak. "Hanya mencari sesuatu tentang '7 Deadly Sins' di internet. Apakah hal yang seperti itu benar-benar ada?"

Heechul mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu Pride, Sloth, Wrath, Gluttony, Lust, dan Greed itu? Setiap manusia pasti memiliki salah satu sifat di antara mereka. Lagipula untuk apa kau mencari tahu tentang hal itu?"

"Sebelum meninggal, orangtuaku memberikan sebuah note yang bertuliskan '7 Deadly Sins'. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud mereka. Jadi, aku mencoba mencari di segala situs di internet."

Heechul menatap tak percaya pada Kyuhyun. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan gelas wine-nya. "M.. m.. mwo? Jadi, kita semua... sama?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan dahi yang mengerut tak mengerti.

"Semua yang tinggal di asrama ini sama-sama yatim piatu dan setelah kematian kedua orangtua kami juga menemukan note seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Aku tidak berpikir jika itu penting."

 **Wuussshhhh... DUARRR! Swingg...**

Kyuhyun dan Heechul sontak terlonjak dari tempat mereka. Bahkan Heechul membuang gelas wine-nya kesembarang tempat. Ada apa ini? Kenapa langit tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah darah? Suasana berubah menjadi begitu mencekam. Angin malam yang berhembus bagaikan bongkahan es yang menusuk kulit. Dapat mereka lihat puluhan, ani, bahkan ratusan bayangan hitam berseliweran di langit.

"K.. Kyuhyun-ah, kita harus masuk! SEKARANG!"

Pekikan Heechul yang kencang berhasil menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari keterkejutannya. Mereka berlari memasuki asrama. Namun Dewi Fortuna sedang tak berpihak pada mereka. Pintu tiba-tiba tertutup dan terkunci. Astaga! Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Apakah membicarakan tentang '7 Deadly Sins' benar-benar terlarang?

Dari kejauhan tampak sebuah makhluk dengan wajah yang begitu menakutkan meluncur ke arah mereka dengan kecepatan yang setara dengan jet. Makhluk itu menyeringai menyeramkan pada mereka. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya sendiri hingga memutih. Ia merasa ada sesuata yang akan keluar dari tubuhnya. Kedua matanya terpejam cukup erat. Keringat dingin mengalir menuju lehernya. Hal itu sempat membuat Heechul khawatir.

"Kyu.. Kyuhyun-ah! Neo gwaen-... aarrrgghhtt!"

Tidak jauh berbeda dari keadaan Kyuhyun. Heechul seolah tak mampu menopang berat badannya sendiri. Ia terjatuh dengan kedua tangan yang memegang dadanya. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang berontak ingin keluar. Ia tidak tahu apa itu. Dalam pikirannya, dia hanya ingin semua ini berakhir.

 **Wuussshhh! Wuussshhh!**

Sebuah makhluk besar keluar dari tubuh Kyuhyun, begitu juga dengan Heechul. Apakah itu iblis? Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh. Tubuh mereka berdua menjadi lebih ringan dari sebelumnya.

"Aku adalah Kau. Kau adalah aku. Jiwa kita menyatu dalam bentuk yang berbeda." Kedua makhluk itu berkata secara bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba muncul hologram kecil di depan Kyuhyun maupun Heechul. Di dalamnya ada beberapa list yang sepertinya terhubung dengan makhluk itu.

"A.. a.. apa ini?" Heechul meringis sambil memegang kepalanya yang cukup pening.

Kyuhyun menatap intens hologram itu dengan napas terengah-engah. Perlahan, ia mencoba untuk menggerakkan ujung jari telunjuknya untuk menyentuh salah satu pilihan yang ada dalam hologram itu.

 **Klik!**

Hologram tersebut menghilang. Tampak makhluk besar yang masih setia di atas kepala Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke atas dengan jari telunjuk yang diacungkan ke atas lalu menurunkannya tepat di hadapan salah satu makhluk lain dengan ukuran lebih kecil dan wajah yang lebih menakutkan di depannya.

Tiba-tiba muncul sengatan listrik dari ujung jari tersebut. Listrik itu memanjang dengan cepat hingga membuat makhluk menyeramkan itu tidak sempat menghindar.

"Noona! Pencet saja... salah satu pilihan.. di hologram itu!"

Kyuhyun bersusah payah berteriak pada Heechul yang masih memegangi kepalanya. Sepertinya ini sangat menyakitkan baginya. Namun ia masih sempat mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Ia menurutinya dan hal yang sama pun terjadi. Hologram itu menghilang. Tapi yang berbeda kali ini, makhluk yang berada di atas kepala Heechul bukan mengeluarkan sengatan listrik, melainkan api biru membara.

 **Bruukk...**

 **Bruukk...**

Mereka sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan sakit yang teramat sangat ini. Kyuhyun dan Heechul jatuh pingsan dan tidak mempedulikan apalagi yang terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **REVIEW? Or DELETE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**PERSONA: The Locking Soul**

 **Cast : Sungmin, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Shindong, and other member SJ...**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Fantasy, romance, supernatural**

 **Warning : Genderswitch! Typo masih ada di mana-mana..**

 **Disclaimer : Fanfiction ini milik saya yang terinspirasi game PS1 Persona, anime Fullmetal alchemist, dan Shakugan No Shana. Mian, kalau ceritanya agak aneh, aku masih baru di FFN ^_^**

 **P.S : Buat yang nungguin Kyumin Moment, bersabar dulu, ne :D .. untuk beberapa chapter ini mungkin belum ada.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read! Don't Bash!**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Keesokan harinya...

Sungmin dan Ryeowook bergegas menuju ruang perawatan yang memang tersedia di asrama. Mereka sangat terkejut ketika Leeteuk memberitahu jika Kyuhyun dan Heechul pingsan sejak semalam dan belum sadar hingga sekarang. Apa yang terjadi malam kemarin sebenarnya? Bahkan mereka merasa aman-aman saja di dalam kamar. Meskipun dengan jendela yang harus ditutup, itulah perintah Shindong ahjussi.

"Sepertinya malam kemarin Heechul melanggar peraturan."

Samar-samar mereka berdua mendengar suara seorang namja paruh baya dari dalam ruang perawatan. Mereka yakin itu bukan Shindong ahjussi.

"Jika Kyuhyun aku masih bisa memakluminya karena ia orang baru. Tapi Heechul..."

"Sudahlah, Tuan Lee. Mungkin memang kita harus memberitahu mereka yang sebenarnya."

Ini baru suara Shindong ahjussi.

"Sungmin-ah, Ryeowook-ah!"

Leeteuk, Kangin, Yesung, Hankyung, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk menghampiri mereka berdua dengan perasaan cemas.

"Apa di dalam masih ada Tuan Lee?" tanya Donghae memastikan.

"Tuan Lee? Sepertinya iya."

 **Cklek!**

Shindong ahjussi keluar ruangan dan mendapati anak-anak itu dengan wajah khawatir tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruang perawatan. Ia menyuruh mereka masuk. Ada hal yang harus Tuan Lee sampaikan. Shindong ahjussi berkata jika ini berhubungan dengan mereka semua dan sangat penting. Meskipun telah sekian lama mereka mereka merahasiakan ini.

Di dalam ruangan, tampak Tuan Lee yang duduk sambil mengamati Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang masih belum tersadar.

"Peraturan mengenai dilarangnya keluar asrama di atas pukul sembilan malam pada hari Minggu masih berlaku, bukan?" Tuan Lee membuka pembicaraan.

"Ne, Tuan Lee," sahut Leeteuk.

"Kyuhyun mungkin belum tahu, tapi Heechul... dua tahun berada di sini seharusnya ia ingat betul akan hal itu."

"Tuan Lee, kalau boleh kami tahu, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Kali ini Eunhyuk bertanya.

"Orangtua kalian meninggal dengan cara yang sama, bukan? Yaitu jatuh dari lantai atas dengan tangan yang menggenggam sebuah catatan kecil bertuliskan '7 Deadly Sins'." Mereka terkejut. Jadi, Tuan Lee sudah tahu? Apalagi Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang baru saja kehilangan orangtua mereka.

"Tunggu dulu! Bisakah anda menjelaskan lebih lanjut, Tuan Lee?" Sungmin bertanya dengan tegas.

"Di dunia ini ada kelompok yang bernama '7 Deadly Sins' atau singkatnya SDS. Mereka mengincar para _Persona-users_ yang dianggap menguntungkan untuk tujuan mereka. Jadi SDS membunuh orangtua dan mengambil persona kalian untuk menambah kekuatan. Persona-users adalah manusia yang di dalamnya ada sebuah jiwa yang tersegel, yaitu Persona. Makhluk besar yang berfungsi untuk melawan demon."

Tuan Lee menatap Heechul dan Kyuhyun bergantian. "Seperti yang dilakukan mereka berdua semalam."

"Jadi, mereka yang membunuh orangtua kami? Kurang ajar!" Kangin mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat dan pandangan lurus tajam.

"Tenangkan dirimu, hyung." Yesung menepuk lembut pundak Kangin berharap mengurangi emosi namja itu.

Tuan Lee berdehem sebagai isyarat jika ia akan melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya. "Demon dianggap sebagai prajurit SDS, yang artinya mereka juga merupakan makhluk yang harus dimusnahkan. SDS sendiri memiliki seorang pemimpin yang mengaku mempunyai kekuatan Tuhan. Tentu saja itu tidak dibenarkan."

"Persona-users itu, siapa?" tanya Sungmin tidak yakin.

"Kalian, kalian semua yang tinggal di asrama ini, kecuali aku, Shindong, dan Victoria. Tapi saat ini Victoria masih menjaga Violet Room agar tidak ada yang memasukinya."

"Ah ya, Violet Room itu. Kenapa anda melarang ruangan itu untuk dimasuki?" tanya Hankyung.

"Tidak bisa aku katakan sekarang. Banyak di dunia ini Persona-users berkeliaran untuk membasmi demon dan mencari tahu keberadaan SDS. Tapi setelah kami tahu jika yang mereka, para pendosa itu, ternyata mengincar persona kalian, tentu saja kami tidak bisa hanya diam saja. Maka dari aku membangun mansion ini untuk dijadikan asrama dengan segel anti-demon berkekuatan maksimal."

"Jika begitu, anda tidak perlu repot-repot memberi peraturan itu, kan?" Tuan Lee mengalihkan pandangan pada Leeteuk.

"Minggu malam adalah saat dimana SDS melepaskan semua demonnya. Segel asrama ini tidak mampu menahan jutaan demon yang ingin masuk. Apalagi jika mereka mengaktifkan mode bertarung, langit yang kalian lihat akan berubah menjadi merah sepekat darah dan manusia biasa yang tidak memiliki persona seolah hanya menjadi patung hiasan saja. Mereka tidak akan bisa bergerak."

"Lalu anda, Shindong ahjussi, dan Victoria itu?"

"Tubuh kami telah diatur agar tidak terkena efek dari Reigekon."

"Tunggu sebentar... jika sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dan Heechul semalam?" Leeteuk masih tidak mengerti. Apa hubungannya mereka berdua yang pingsan dan persona?

"Dua teman kalian ini secara tidak sadar telah membangkitkan persona yang sudah lama tersegela dalam tubuh mereka. Persona itu difungsikan untuk melawan demon dan akan muncul hologram kecil yang berisi perintah untuk melawan. Entah itu dengan sihir, senjata, ataupun tangan kosong. Nah, berhubung ini adalah yang pertama kali, persona-users akan merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada bagian kepala. Namun tidak jika sudah terbiasa."

Tuan Lee yang sejak tadi duduk, kali ini mulai beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Namun sebelumnya ia berkata jika mereka harus menjaga diri sendiri saat bertemu salah satu dari SDS. Sayangnya ia tak menyebutkan siapa itu.

Satu minggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Hari ini adalah hari di mana seluruh pelajar yang ada di Korea Selatan akan memasuki pelajaran baru. Aktivitas mulai padat kembali. Bus sekolah tampak berlalu-lalang di jalan. Tak sedikit juga yang berjalan kaki atau naik sepeda kayuh.

Sekarang mari kita lihat bagaimana kehebohan di asrama yang dihuni tiga belas orang ini. Di mulai dari Leeteuk yang sibuk mencari kemeja dan rok putihnya yang sialnya menghilang dari almarinya. Alhasil ia uring-uringan di sekitar asrama untuk mencari kemeja itu. Bisa dimaklumi karena ini hari pertamanya bekerja sebagai pegawai di sebuah perusahaan.

"Aisshh... Leeteuk noona tak pernah bisa terbebas dari _white syndrome-_ nya." Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Saat ini ia telah siap dengan seragam SMA-nya dan berharap agar tak tersiksa di tahun ke-3-nya seperti di kelas 2 dulu. Mati-matian belajar demi masuk universitas.

"Maklumi sajalah. Leeteuk eonni memang tak bisa lepas dari barang-barang putihnya." Eunhyuk yang berdiri di samping Donghae melipatkan kedua tangannya. Keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dengan Donghae. Wajar saja karena mereka berdua memang seumuran.

"LIPSTIK-KUUUU! ANDWAEEE!"

Teriakan yeoja yang selalu mengutamakan kecantikan wajah – Heechul – itu menggema di seluruh asrama. Kehabisan lipstik memang hal sepele, tapi tidak untuk Heechul yang notabene sebagai seorang peragawati yang anti baginya kehabisan peralatan make up. Itu bagaikan kiamat. Oke, itu berlebihan. Tapi itu nyata!

"Argghhtt! Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana itu seorang yeoja. Kenapa mereka bisa berteriak sekeras itu?!" Kangin mengusap-usap kepalanya yang begitu pening. Paginya yang indah harus terusik dengan Leeteuk yang bingung sendiri ditambah dengan teriakan cempreng dari Heechul.

Kangin bekerja sebagai anggota kepolisian sejak hari ini. Jadi dia tengah melakukan latihan bagaimana saat berhadapan dengan ketua polisi. Tapi ia harus rela jika konsentrasinya harus hilang begitu saja.

Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang berpenampilan sama seperti Eunhyuk dan Donghae, bedanya Sungmin tahun ke-3 dan Ryeowook tahun ke-2, nampak duduk dengan tenang di ruang tamu. Sesekali meringis kecil ketika mendengar ocehan Leeteuk dan Heechul. Yahh, tidak ada yang lebih baik dari teriakan mereka.

"Astagaa! Kepalaku hampir pecah!" Kyuhyun menggaruk-garuk kasar kepalanya. Padahal ia sudah hampir 15 menit menata rambutnya dan kini kembali acak-acakan. Persiapan di hari pertama memang tidak semudah itu. Panik di sana-sini bukanlah hal yang tidak wajar.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau satu angkatan dengan Ryeowook, kan?" Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin tengah menatapnya.

"Ne.. wae-yo?"

"Ani. Hanya saja aku agak kaget saat tahu kalau kau ternyata lebih muda dariku. Bahkan aku mengira kau sudah kuliah."

"Huh? Apa wajahku setua itu? Padahal dulu banyak siswi yang mengejarku, bahkan hingga ke toilet. Hahh, bukankah aku ini tampan?"

Ryeowook mendengus. "Apakah kau keturunan dari Dewa Narcissus, Kyu? Kurasa tingkat kenarsisanmu itu perlu dikurangi."

Kyuhyun tak menyahut. Ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli. Toh dirinya memang tampan, setidaknya itu menurut para penggemarnya di sekolahnya yang dulu. Tidak ada salahnya kan menyetujui opini yang hampir mendekati fakta tersebut?

Sementara itu di teras depan, tampak Yesung yang tengah mengutak-atik gitarnya. Namja aneh namun memiliki suara yang merdu itu bekerja sebagai penyanyi di sebuah restauran yang cukup besar di Ilsan. Bekerja selama 4 jam per hari, namun tentu saja ia hanya menyanyikan lagi setidakanya 4-5 lagu dan gajinya sebanding dengan itu, bahkan lebih.

"Ada apa dengan gitarmu, Yesung-ah?" Seorang namja tiba-tiba duduk di samping Yesung.

"Ahh, hyung. Tidak ada, aku hanya menempatkan nada yang pas saja. Kau sendiri kenapa belum berangkat?"

"Aku menunggu anak-anak itu."

Namja itu ialah Hankyung, seorang guru bahasa Mandarin di Ilsan High School.

Yesung meletakkan gitarnya di sebelah kirinya. "Suasana di dalam masih kacau?"

"Lumayan reda, setidaknya sampai Heechul menemukan lipstik baru. Untung saja Leeteuk noona sudah mendapatkan barang-barang berwarna putihnya." Dan dibalas dengan tawa oleh Yesung.

Ilsan High School, di tempat itulah Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk bersekolah. Bukan hal yang bagi pasangan hiperaktif itu, tapi tidak untuk mereka yang baru minggu lalu menginjakkan kaki di asrama milik Tuan Lee. Sekolah yang cukup besar dengan suasana yang bisa dikatakan tenang.

"Ryeowook-ah, aku pikir ada yang aneh dengan asrama ini," bisik Kyuhyun ketika Kim Se Hyun Seosaengnim sedang menulis berbagai rumus fisika di papan tulis. Karena mereka anak baru, jadi pastilah mendapat tempat duduk di bagian belakang.

Ryeowook yang memang tidak memperhatikan pelajaran fisika yang notabene adalah mata pelajaran yang tidak ada dalam kamus hariannya. Ia mengernyit bingung pada Kyuhyun. "Huh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ani. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang sedang bersembunyi di sini. Sesuatu... dengan energi yang besar." Ucapan Kyuhyun melirih pada bagian akhir.

"Huuuffftt... mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja," sahut Ryeowook.

Meskipun berkata demikian, sejujurnya ia merasa setuju dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun. Namun ia tidak ingin ambil pusing. Bisa saja itu hanya imajinasi saja. Lagipula sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh dengan sekolah ini. Buktinya Donghar dan Eunhyuk yang sudah 2 tahun berada di sini merasa biasa saja. Yahh, semoga saja.

 **Teetttttt... Teeeettttttt...**

Bel tanda istirahat bisa didengar oleh seluruh murid. Ada yang bernapas lega karena bisa terbebas dari pelajaran yang melelahkan selama 1 jam dan ada juga yang langsung berhambur ke kantin untuk mengambil jatah makan dengan bersorak senang, tapi ada juga yang menanggapi dengan biasa.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, Ryeowook-ssi... kalian mau ke kantin?" Minho, seorang namja yang cukup tampan di kelas itu menghampiri meja Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Namja yang mudah menyapa orang lain meskipun mereka baru mengenal.

"Ya, tapi nanti. Karena di awal begini pasti sedang ramai," ujar Ryeowook yang masih memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Ne, aku setuju dengan itu," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Jika tidak buru-buru, kita akan kehabisan. Kau tahu? Anak-anak di sini memiliki nafsu makan yang besar." Minho sengaja merendahkan nada suaranya di kalimat terakhir.

"Dan kau sendiri?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan dahi yang mengernyit.

Minho memegang ujung dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Entahlah. Dalam sehari kadang aku bisa menghabiskan lebih dari 10 porsi. Itupun kadang aku merasa tidak cukup."

Sontak Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook melebarkan mulut mereka dan menatap Minho tak percaya. Benar-benar perut karet! Bagaimana bisa ia menghabiskan porsi dalam sehari tiga kali lipat, bahkan lebih dari manusia normal? Baiklah, dengan kata lain Minho itu tidak normal.

"Kau duluan sajalah. Nanti kami menyusul." Minho menatap Ryeowook dan berpikir sejenak.

"Hmm... baiklah."

Di dalam kantin, bisa dilihat bagaimana ramainya dan panjangnya antrian untuk mengambil jatah makan siang mereka. Di ujung kantin, terdapat tiga sosok yang menatap jenuh kepada antrian yang semakin memanjang itu.

"Jika aku menjadi kepala yayasan, aku akan membangun lima kantin di sekolah ini," celetuk salah satu namja, sebenarnya dia memang satu-satunya.

"Bicara saja mudah, Donghae-ya. Menjadi kepala yayasan pun tidak akan mempedulikan keadaan seperti ini. Lebih menyenangkan diri sendiri," sahut seorang yeoja berambut pirang yang kita kenal dengan nama Eunhyuk itu.

"Sejujurnya aku setuju denganmu, Donghae-ya. Tapi pernyataan Eunhyuk lebih mengarah pada fakta yang sebenarnya," ujar yeoja imut dengan rambut coklat tua panjang yng memiliki nama Sungmin itu.

"Hei! Kalian bertiga yang di sana!"

Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Sungmin secara bersamaan mengalihkan pandangan pada namja berwajah datar yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku kantin.

"Kau memanggil kami?" Donghae menunjuk dirinya dan yang lain.

"Sebenarnya aku malas memanggil kalian. Arrggghhtt! Tidak, aku memang benar-benar malas melakukan segala sesuatu. Sungguh membosankan. Tapi karena kalian itu penting, jadi kalian bisa duduk di depanku. Sudah tersedia tiga porsi makan. Aisshh... aku jadi berbicara banyak."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Orang ini sungguh aneh, batinnya. Meskipun Donghae itu orang yang menyebalkan, tapi yang ini malah lebih parah. Bahkan untuk berbicara saja malas. Lalu apa yang dilakukannya dalam berbahasa? Apakah menggunakan isyarat tubuh? Tapi, ada untungnya juga, mereka bisa memakan jatah mereka tanpa berlama-lama mengantri. Kenapa dia mau melakukan itu, ya?"

"Kau tidak ingin membunuh kami dengan racun, kan?" Eunhyuk bertanya ragu.

Namja itu menatap mereka dengan malas. "Jika aku meracuni kalian, bisa-bisa orang itu langsung membunuhku. Aku belum ingin mati, kau tahu..."

"Ahh, aku tahu kau! Henry Lau, yang mendapat julukan namja termalas itu, kan? Woahh! Ternyata namja sepertimu benar-benar ada." Donghae memandang Henry takjub. Yang ditatap hanya mendengus.

"Selamat makan!"

"Sungmin eonni! Donghae oppa! Eunhyuk eonni!"

Merasa ada yang meneriakkan nama mereka, ketiga orang itu pun dengan kompak menoleh ke sumber suara. Tampak Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang berdiri sambil memegang tempat makanan yang masih penuh.

"Oh! Kalian, kemarilah!" Eunhyuk ikut berteriak namun tidak terlalu keras karena di mulutnya masih ada makanan.

Mereka berdua pun duduk di sebelah Henry yang masih menatap makanannya dengan malas. Hahhh... tampaknya ia benar-benar malas dalam melakukan apapun.

Di ruang guru, Hankyung menatap heran pada guru bahasa Mandarin selain dirinya. Zhoumi, guru berwajah tampan yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata. Entah apa yang ia lakukan sehingga guru-guru di sini banyak yang tidak menyukainya. Banyak alasan yang diutarakan mereka.

"Dia itu serakah! Uang yang seharusnya dibagikan pada guru-guru di sini malah diambil setengahnya." Itu menurut Jang Hyun Woo, guru Biologi.

"Zhoumi seosaengnim pernah melakukan kasus korupsi, tapi entah apa yang ia lakukan pada kepala yayasan hingga mereka tak berani berkutik." Yang ini dikatakan oleh Park Jong Sang, wakil kepala sekolah.

"Aku tidak ingin berkata banyak. Tapi intinya hanya satu, dia itu benar-benar tamak! Aku heran kenapa masih dipekerjakan di sini? Bahkan seluruh penguasa di sekolah ini tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Mereka sangat bodoh!" Shin Tak Goo, guru Bahasa Inggris yang mengatakannya. Meskipun ia berkata tak ingin berkata banyak, padahal ucapannya yang paling panjang dari yang lain.

"Sampai diusianya yang hampir mendekati kepala 4 itu, belum juga mendapatkan seorang istri. Wajar saja... lagipula siapa yang mau menjadi pendamping hidup namja yang suka main dengan yeoja di bar itu?" Oh Hae Ra, guru Olahraga juga ikut berpendapat mengenai Zhoumi saem.

Bagaimana bisa dengan imej seburuk itu dia bisa bertahan di sekolah ini tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun? Bahkan dia terlihat santai. Kepala yayasan, para penyumbang dana, dan kepala sekolah seharusnya menindaklanjuti hal seperti ini agar tidak memperburuk citra Ilsan High School. Hankyung memang guru baru di sana, tapi ia yakin jika semua juga memiliki pendapat yang sama. Ia ragu, apakah murid-murid mengetahui hal ini?

"Hankyung seosaengnim, Hankyung saem!"

Hankyung yang tersadar dari lamunannya sontak menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari siapa yang memanggilnya. Ia mendapati orang yang menjadi perbincangan guru-guru itu, Zhoumi. "Ah, ya? Apa anda ada perlu dengan saya, Zhoumi-ssi?"

Zhoumi tersenyum manis, namun itu tampak menakutkan bagi Hankyung. "Hankyung-ssi, saya lihat sedari tadi anda hanya memperhatikan saya dari meja ini. Apakah ada masalah dengan wajah saya, seosaengnim?"

"Eh? Bu-bukan begitu..."

"Ahh, sepertinya anda sudah tahu semuanya dari guru-guru yang ada di sini ya?" Zhoumi bertanya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi hingga Hankyung tak berani mengeluarkan suaranya. "Tidak apa-apa. Bukan masalahku juga." Namja itu pergi meninggalkan Hankyung yang masih sibuk menetralkan detak jantungnya. Astaga! Orang itu benar-benar menakutkan...

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Chapter 2 Updateeeeee! ^_^**

 **Gomawo buat: abilhikmah, ELFRyeonggyu, dewi. , ratu kyuhae.**

 **Akhir kata, Review sangat dibutuhkan. So, jangan sungkan untuk isi kotak review, yah**


	3. Chapter 3

**PERSONA: The Locked Soul**

 **Cast : Sungmin, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Shindong, and other member SJ...**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Fantasy, romance, supernatural**

 **Warning : Genderswitch! Typo masih ada di mana-mana..**

 **Disclaimer : Fanfiction ini milik saya yang terinspirasi game PS1 Persona, anime Fullmetal alchemist, dan Shakugan No Shana. Mian, kalau ceritanya agak aneh, aku masih baru di FFN ^_^**

 **P.S : Judul sengaja aku ganti karena kurang pas sama artinya.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read! Don't Bash!**

**Joyers**Persona**

Seorang yeoja cantik dengan tubuh tinggi melebihi rata-rata, memiliki tatapan tajam, dan kini tengah berpose sexy di depan kamera yang memotret lekuk indah tubuhnya. Bak seorang model profesional, yeoja berusia 26 tahun yang kita kenal dengan nama Heechul itu, begitu mudahnya melakukan berbagai pose di depan kamera dengan pakaian mini. Padahal ia masih baru dalam dunia permodelan seperti ini.

Managernya, Shim Chang Min, tersenyum puas melihat bagaimana aksi Heechul. Tak salah ia dipilih sebagai model headline dalam majalah terbaru bulan ini. Dia memiliki aura model yang kuat. Tak menyesal dirinya menjadi manager model baru ini. Ia pikir jika seseorang yang masih baru pastilah memiliki banyak kesalahan dalam pemotretan pertamanya, tapi seorang Kim Hee Chul, hanya satu kata... PERFECTO!

 **Plokk.. Plokk.. Plokk...**

Yeoja yang tak kalah cantiknya dari Heechul melihat yeoja itu dengan cukup sinis. Ia bertepuk tangan bukan karena kehebatan Heechul, tapi karena ingin meremehkannya. Untung saja pemotretan telah selesai, jadi Heechul tidak terlalu merasa terganggu.

"Kim Ki Bum-ssi? Ada apa dengan tatapan itu?" Dahi Heechul mengernyit. Ia cukup tahu jika yeoja ini tak terlalu menyukainya.

"Jangan salah sangka dulu, Heechul-ssi... Untuk merayakan kesuksesan pemotretan pertamamu ini, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke bar? Banyak namja tampan di sana. Kau juga bisa ajak managermu itu." Kibum menunjuk Changmin yang tengah berbincang dengan penerbit majalah.

Sebenarnya ia ragu, namun sepertinya pergi untuk menikmati cocktail malam ini cukup mengasikkan. "Baiklah, Kibum-ssi. Akan kutanyakan dulu pada Changmin."

"Dan satu lagi, jangan panggil aku seformal itu, okay?!"

"Tidak masalah, Kibum-ah."

"Good! Pukul 8 malam, aku tunggu di depan cafe La Feiro. Kita akan berangkat bersama, Heechul-ah. Bar itu tepat berjarak 100 meter dari cafe tersebut."

Belum sempat Heechul menyahut, Kibum telah lebih dulu berbalik dan meninggalkannya tetap dengan gayanya yang terkesan angkuh. Entah kenapa ia merasa jika yeoja itu memiliki kepribadian yang penuh dengan kemaksiatan.

**Joyers**Persona**

"Cepat masuk! Dasar pencuri!"

Kangin menatap seorang pencuri di supermarket yang digiring paksa ke dalam penjara tanpa melalui sidang. Sudah jelas jika ia telah melakukan tindakan pencurian terhadap sebuah peralatan elektronik yang cukup mahal. Banyak saksi mata saat itu, jadi tanpa sidang pun ia akan tetap dipenjara selama beberapa tahun ke depan.

"Penjahat-penjahat kecil seperti mereka seharusnya tak perlu ada di muka bumi ini. Benar kan, Kangin-ssi?"

"Ah.. Ne, Sir." Kangin menunjukkan sikap hormatnya kepada kepala kepolisian itu, Choi Si Won. Seorang namja jangkung berbadan kekar dan sangat berpengalaman dalam mengejar penjahat sekuat apapun itu serta memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan.

"Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar murka pada orang-orang seperti itu. Jadi, siapa saja yang memasuki penjara ini, tidak akan bisa kembali dengan jiwa dan raga yang menyatu."

Kangin menatap Siwon penuh keterkejutan. "Begitu kejamkah peraturan di kepolisian ini? Bukankah itu melanggar peraturan yang dibuat pemerintah?"

"Pemerintah telah memberikan ijin sepenuhnya padaku, Kangin-ssi. Tak peduli kecil atau besar kejahatan yang mereka lakukan, akan mendapat hukuman yang sama... yaitu mati!"

Bahkan selama bertahun-tahun ia berlatih sebagai polisi, tak ada hal yang begitu kejam seperti ini. Hanya di penjara ini saja yang menggunakan peraturan seperti itu. Dalam hati Kangin merutuki orang yang berani memberikan ijin kepada Siwon agar ia bisa melanjutkan peraturan yang telah ia buat sendiri.

"Sir, tahanan nomor 195 telah mencapai batasnya." Seorang polisi melapor sambil menunjukkan sebuah berkas pada Siwon. Namja itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, segera pindahkan dia ke tempat biasa," perintah Siwon yang lalu mengembalikan berkas yang ia lihat sebentar itu.

"Siap, Sir!" Polisi itu pun kembali setelah menerima perintah. Tidak ada yang berani melawan pada kepala kepolisian itu jika tidak ingin memiliki nasib yang sama dengan para tahanan.

Kangin yang sejak tadi memperhatikan, namun tidak berani bertanya. Sungguh ia ingin tahu apa yang dimaksud dalam pembicaraan itu. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka maksud dengan 'mencapai batasnya' ataupun 'tempat biasa' itu? Hahh... seandainya ia memiliki otak secerdas William James Sidis.

**Joyers**Persona**

 _Keoreumeol ddo meomchweoseojwo_

 _Honjaseo du nuneol garijwo_

 _Nae dwi-e keudaeka kamssajudeon keu ddaecheoreom_

 _Keudaeka bonaejweotnayo parami maemanjijwo_

 _molrae heulrin nunmul ape hokshi na jujeo-anjabeorilkka_

 _Nan chu-eokgwa neul mannajwo_

 _Kin shigando mireonaejin mothajwo_

 _Nal deo kajyeoyajwo wae namkyeodweoyo_

 _Keudae mokshinde_

 _I sarang mideoyahaeyo idaero kkeutnael sun eobtjwo_

 _Deo meolri sumeodo kkok naega chajanaejulkeojwo_

 _Ajik nae shimjangeun keudael hyanghae_

 _Ddwinikka..._

Suara merdu milik Kim Jong Woon terdengar di setiap sudut restauran Alardo Aimo, sebuah tempat makan bernuansa Perancis. Sangat wajar karena pemilik sekaligus pendirinya sendiri, Bernie Caesar, adalah orang Perancis yang membuka cabang selain di Seoul, tapi juga beberapa kota di Korea Selatan, termasuk Ilsan.

"Mr. Kim, satu tahun kau bekerja di sini, selama itu pula aku mendapat surat dari para pelanggan jika kau memiliki daya tarik untuk memikat mereka. Aku mulai berpikir untuk mengganti Kristal dan memilihmu sebagai pegawai tetap." Mr. Caesar menepuk pundak Yesung setelah namja itu menyelesaikan lagu ke-3-nya.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Mr. Caesar! Setidaknya anda bisa mempekerjakan kami berdua." Dari belakang tiba-tiba yeoja bernama Kristal itu berseru. Terkesan tidak sopan memang saat berbicara dengan atasan. Tapi itu tidak terlalu dipermasalahkan oleh Mr. Caesar..

Namja berusia 55 tahun itu tersenyum. "Iya, iya, Mr. Jung. Kau ini pemarah sekali. Itu hanya pikiranku saja. Yahh, kalau bisa, suaramu harus lebih merdu lagi." Ia tertawa seolah tidak mempedulikan Kristal yang berdecak kesal. Yeoja itu memandang Yesung sinis.

'Apa bagusnya namja ini? Bahkan pimpinan sampai menginginkannya.' Kristal membatin dengan kesal.

"Anda tidak perlu melakukan itu, Mr. Caesar. Kristal-ssi juga memiliki daya tarik terhadap pengunjung. Saya pernah mendengar seorang pelanggan yang membicarakan dia," tutur Yesung yang tidak mempedulikan tatapan Kristal yang bertambah sinis terhadapnya.

'Cih! Penjilat!' Batinnya mengumpat. 'Jika saja Mr. Kim tidak menyuruh kami melakukan hal ini, pasti sudah kusuruh Gulia untuk memakanmu.'

"Okay, let's back to work, guys!"

"Yes, Mr. Caesar," sahut Kristal dan Yesung bersamaan, meskipun yeoja itu menjawab dengan nada malas.

**Joyers**Persona**

"Leeteuk-ssi! Periksa laporan ini. Setelah itu antarkan berkas-berkas ini ke ruangan Direktur Kwon!"

Seorang yeoja senior berbadan agak besar serta telah menginjak usia akhir 40-an itu menyerahkan sebuah map yang cukup besar kepada Leeteuk. Ia memperhatikan isi dari dokumen tersebut. Bahkan ini baru hari pertama ia bekerja, tapi pekerjaan sudah menggunung saja. Bukankah seharusnya yang memeriksa berkas ini adalah sajangnim sendiri? Yahh, mau bagaimana lagi. Mungkin dia ingin mengujinya.

Setelah tiga puluh menit berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, Leeteuk segera merapikan dokumen-dokumen itu untuk diberikan pada direktur perusahan tempat ia bekerja, Kwon Yu Ri. Jarang memang jika seorang yeoja yang memimpin sebuah perusahaan besar sendirian. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Perusahaan yang berjalan di bidang elektronik ini dipimpin langsung oleh seorang yeoja single.

Leeteuk mengetuk pintu ruangan direktur secara perlahan. Namun baru satu kali ketukan, ia tiba-tiba mendengar suara dari dalam. Ia tidak menyadari jika ternyata pintu itu terbuka sedikit. Jadi, sedikit mencuri dengar tidak apa, kan?

"Kau pikir kau ini siapa, huh? Kau hanya seorang office boy. Bahkan rumah anjingku lebih mahal dari dirimu!" Leeteuk sontak menjauhkan telinganya.

"Ampun, direktur. Saya berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Cuih! Makhluk rendahan sepertimu tidak pantas berada di perusahaanku ini. Kau hanya seorang manusia lemah yang tidak apa-apanya, hanya mampu menunduk saat ditindas, dan kemampuan di bawah rata-rata! Manusia memang seperti itu!"

Leeteuk memegang map itu dengan semakin erat. Bahkan kini terlihat lipatan-lipatan di bagian tepinya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan direktur sombong itu padanya jika ia tahu kalau dokumennya rusak. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya menahan amarah. Bagaimana bisa seorang direktur melakukan hal itu kepada bawahannya? Dia pikir dirinya itu bukan manusia?

"Hmmm, Leeteuk-ssi. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Direktur memang seperti itu. Semua yang bekerja di sini sangat sering menerima hinaannya," celetuk Yoona, sekretaris direktur, yang kini tengah menatap Leeteuk.

"Dan kalian masih tahan dengan itu?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Lebih baik menunggu dipecat daripada mengundurkan diri. Karena Direktur Kwon akan membuat orang yang mengundurkan diri menjadi tidak bisa bekerja dimana pun, bahkan perusahaan kecil sekalipun."

"Astaga... bagaimana dia melakukan itu? Benar-benar tak memiliki hati!" Leeteuk semakin kesal dengan direktur itu. Menyesal ia karena telah diterima di perusahaan ini, meskipun digaji dengan jumlah nominal yang besar. Namun tidak ada kebahagiaan saat bekerja. Pantas saat ia baru pertama kali memasuki gedung ini, sebagaian pegawai hanya menunjukkan wajah murung dan kesal. Mereka terlihat begitu tertekan.

"Aku setuju denganmu. Dia itu hanya bisa memamerkan dan membanggakan apa yang ia punya. Sifat sombong dan angkuh secara permanen telah mengikat dirinya. Orang yang selalu menghina dengan menyebut 'Manusia itu makhluk yang rendah!'. Aku selalu bertanya dalam hati, apakah ia bukan manusia? Apakah ia menganggap dirinya itu Tuhan?" Yoona mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Mungkin dia sudah mencapai batas amarahnya, tapi masih dipendam.

Leeteuk memalingkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Tampak seorang yeoja paruh baya berpakaian office boy keluar dengan wajah menunduk. Apakah ia dipecat? Seorang yeoja yang lebih tua sangat tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti ini. Leeteuk menghembuskan napas sebelum memasuki ruangan direktur.

"Permisi, direktur. Saya ingin mengantar berkas-berkas ini."

Yuri memandang Leeteuk dari atas hingga ke bawah. Tanpa disangka ia tersenyum, meskipun agak aneh. "Park Jung Soo, yang baru masuk hari ini, bukan?"

"Ya, direktur."

"Ahn Rim yang memberikanmu berkas itu? Apa kau sudah memeriksanya? Dengar, karena aku adalah orang yang sempurna, jadi aku tidak menginginkan satu kesalahan pun terjadi."

"Se.. sempurna? Ah, ya, direktur." Leeteuk berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan seluruh perasaannya. Ia masih waras untuk hal itu.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu benar, Leeteuk-ssi? Kwon Yu Ri, sosok yang memiliki kesempurnaan dalam hidupnya, entah itu wajah, harta, popularitas, kecerdasan dalam bisnis, dan bahkan usia. Usiaku sangat sempurna, yang tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh apapun itu."

Yuri mengambil dokumen yang masih dipegang Leeteuk. Yeoja berambut hitam legam itu membacanya sekilas. Ia mengangguk, tapi itu belum membuktikan jika berkas tersebut telah "sempurna" seperti yang ia katakan. Yuri lalu menyuruh Leeteuk keluar dari ruangannya dan tidak ada yang menyadari jika yeoja itu menyeringai setelah kepergian Leeteuk.

**Joyers**Persona**

Malam hari di asrama, tampak Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook yang tengah sibuk memperhatikan barang-barang khusus yang diberikan Shindong ahjussi. Barang-barang yang memang asing bagi mereka, karena itu berhubungan dengan posisi mereka sebagai seorang persona-users.

"Ahjussi, apa kau tidak berniat menceritakan ini semua?" Kyuhyun menunjuk peralatan yang berserakan di atas meja itu. Mereka saat ini tengah berada di ruang bawah tanah yang nyatanya digunakan sebagai tempat rahasia. Tuan Lee memang memiliki niat dan tujuan yang jelas untuk ini.

Shindong memegang dagunya seraya mengambil salah satu dari alat-alat tersebut. Tampak seperti sebuah tablet namun agak besar. "Persona Computer, atau bisa disingkat PC." Ia beralih mengambil barang yang sama tapi yang ini lebih kecil. "Ada juga yang lebih kecil, yaitu Mini Persona Computer atau Mini PC, fungsinya adalah melihat status persona milik kalian, mengatur formasi, dan mengganti persona kalian dengan yang lain, itu pun jika kalian memiliki lebih dari satu persona."

"Lebih dari satu? Bagaimana caranya ahjussi?" tanya Sungmin yang juga memegang salah satu Mini PC itu.

"Tanyakan pada Tuan Lee saja." Sungmin mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia malas, tapi jika memiliki lebih dari satu persona itu menguntungkan, akan ia lakukan.

"Ahjussi, kenapa ada senjata api juga? Apakah demon bisa kalah dengan senjata api?" Ryewook mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat ada beberapa senjata api yang tampaknya berat itu.

"Ne, memangnya senjata seperti ini mampu? Dan juga terlihat berat." Kyuhyun menimpali.

"Ada beberapa yang berat dan ada yang biasa saja. Bahkan kalian bisa menggunakan satu tangan. Jenisnya tidak terlalu banyak, yaitu MP7A1, FN P90, dan MP5. Dan untuk yang ringan ada pistol dan revolver. Caranya adalah menembak tepat di kepala demon itu."

Shindong mengambil senjata yang lain. "Dan yang ini adalah pedang yang bisa menghasilkan racun. Tebaskan ini di leher demon. Dia akan langsung mati. Tapi ingat! Gunakan senjata ini jika keadaan kalian sudah terdesak, misalnya Persona kalian sudah terlalu lemah atau point hidupnya menurun drastis. Jika tidak, kalian nantinya hanya bisa bergantung pada senjata. Selain itu bertarung dengan menggunakan persona juga bisa memperkuat dan menambah level persona kalian," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Lalu yang berbentuk seperti jam tangan itu apa, ahjussi?" Ryeowook menunjuk barang yang memang mirip seperti jam tangan dengan layar berukuran 240x320.

"Itu memang jam tangan, tapi multifungsi. Dikhususkan bagi member dalam grup. Kalian bisa berhubungan dan mengetahui posisi teman-teman kalian dengan benda ini. Ahh, sepertinya itu saja. Jika yang lain sudah datang, suruh mereka datang kemari."

"Baiklah, ahjussi," jawab ketiganya bersamaan.

Setelah keluar dari ruang bawah tanah, Ryeowook langsung menuju kamarnya dengan alasan ingin mengerjakan tugas. Yahh, sebenarnya bukan mengerjakan, tapi lebih tepatnya menyalin. Bukankah itu benar? Menyalin pekerjaan orang lain yang telah selesai terlebih dahulu, milik Kyuhyun. Hah, dasar Ryeowook-ie...

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau suka wine?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Wine? Bahkan aku mengoleksinya di rumah."

"Bagus! Kudengar di Ilsan ada sebuah bar yang cukup terkenal. Aku diberi tahu Heechul eonni tadi sebelum ia berangkat bersama temannya. Bagaimana jika kita menyusul?" Sungmin memberi saran. Sepertinya Kyuhyun cukup tertarik dengan itu.

"Ide bagus. Aku akan ganti pakaian dahulu."

**Joyers**Persona**

Berdiam diri di dalam bar memang menyebalkan bagi Heechul. Ia hanya bisa duduk sambil menikmati cocktail dan menyaksikan mereka yang tengah beraksi di tempat dansa itu. meliukkan tubuh dengan erotis dan gerakan yang menggoda kaum namja, seperti yang dilakukan oleh model senior itu, Kibum. Sepertinya gairah sex yang dimiliki yeoja itu begitu tinggi. Bisa dilihat dari tatapan matanya yang tajam dan senyum menyeringai.

"Aku sangat yakin jika ia memiliki tempat pribadi untuk hal 'itu'." Heechul bergumam.

Sementara itu Changmin memilih untuk tidak ikut karena ia ada acara sendiri dengan kekasihnya. Menyesal Heechul karena menyetujui ajakan Kibum untuk datang ke tempat ini. Lebih baik menikmati wine kualitas tinggi dalam ketenangan dari sekarang. Sungguh ia tidak tahan dengan pemandangan dewasa di depannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak Sungmin tadi, tapi sepertinya yeoja itu terlihat sibuk dan itu sangat tidak menyenangkan. Huh, apakah ada yang kukenal di sini?" Heechul menegakkan tubuhnya memandangai setiap sudut bar. Nihil! Tak ada satu orang pun yang ia kenal.

Sementara itu di tempat yang sama, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin baru saja sampai. Mereka cukup terkejut dengan suasana bar yang cukup ramai. Ada panggung dansa juga dan di atasnya ada yeoja cantik yang seolah lupa dengan sekitarnya. Ia menari tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya lapar. Tapi ada satu hal yang aneh. Dalam pandangan Sungmin yeoja itu tiba-tiba menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum aneh.

"Dia sepertinya menatapmu, Kyu."

"Eoh?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada yeoja itu lagi. Nyatanya ia tengah melihat ke arah yang lain. "Mungkin kau salah lihat, noona. Dia menatap namja berkumis itu." Kyuhyun menunjuk seorang namja berkumis yang sedang meminum vodka miliknya.

"Jinjja?" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia yakin yeoja tadi tiba-tiba memandang Kyuhyun. Tapi, ya sudahlah. "Lebih baik kita cari Heechul eonni, Kyu."

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab, yeoja itu telah lebih dulu menarik lengannya. Dengan pasrah ia hanya menuruitu kemana arah yeoja itu. Tanpa disangka, mereka melihat Heechul yang sedang duduk sendirian sambil memegangi keningnya. Mungkinkah dia itu tengah mabuk?

"EONNI!"

Teriakan Sungmin yang cukup nyaring itu membuat Heechul mendongakkan kepala. Ia menyipitkan kedua matanya mencoba untuk memperjelas pandangannya. "Sungmin? Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin segera duduk di sebelah Heechul diikuti dengan Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana kalian bisa kemari?" tanya Heechul yang lumayang terkejut itu.

"Aku hanya mengajak Kyuhyun minum wine. Kebetulan tadi sebelum berangkat kau memberitahuku tentang bar ini. Jadi kami datang saja. Oh iya, mana temanmu?" Sungmin menyadari jika Heechul hanya sendirian.

Dengan santai ia menunjuk yeoja yang masih betah dengan aktivitasnya. "Dia."

"Yeoja itu?" Heechul mengangguk.

 **BRAKKK! Braakkk! BRUUKK!**

"AAAARRRRRRGGGHHTTTT!"

Sontak ketiganya mengalihkan pandangan. Sangat, sangat terkejut karena secara tiba-tiba muncul makhluk besar, benar-benar besar. Dan yang lebih mengerikan adalah ketika makhluk tersebut memakan tubuh manusia bulat-bulat. Darah berceceran dimana-mana. Bahkan Sungmin hampir muntah. Sementara Heechul terlihat sangat panik.

"Cepat kita pergi dari tempat ini! PALLI!" pekiknya pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sepertinya belum ada niat untuk pergi.

Dengan gelagapan mereka bertiga segera mencari jalan keluar yang dirasa aman. Namun sepertinya jalan keluar telah ditutup oleh orang-orang yang ingin keluar dari tempat ini. Sama saja mencari mati jika ingin menerobos kerumunan orang yang egois itu. Mereka hanya memikirkan diri-sendiri hingga banyak korban yang jatuh.

"Lewat belakang, noona!" Kyuhyun sengaja berteriak agar mereka mendengar. Suara pelan tak lagi berguna di tempat ini. Teriakan terdengar begitu keras.

"ARRRGGGHHHTTT!"

"ANDWAEEEEE!"

"TOLONG AKU!"

"TOLOOOONNGGG!"

Sementara itu, Kibum menatap jengah kepada makhluk besar yang asik dengan santapannya. "Astaga, Gluttony... kau menghancurkan malam indahku."

"Eh?" Untuk sejenak ia menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Aku hanya khawatir padamu, Luxuria. Di tempat ini ada tiga persona-users."

"Yahh, tapi mereka itu masih baru. Tak perlu dikhawatirkan, Glu. Cepat kau ubah mereka. Mereka bisa membantu kita."

Makhluk besar itu menunjukkan wajah kecewa. "Mengubah mereka? Tapi aku masih lapar."

Kibum mendengus. "Ya sudah. Kau makanlah sepuasmu."

Seolah mendapat jackpot, makhluk yang dipanggil Gluttony itu kembali melahap tubuh-tubuh manusia itu dengan sangat rakus. Sementara Kibum melangkah keluar bar. Dapat ia lihat beberapa manusia yang tak bernyawa berserakan dimana. Mungkin karena terinjak-injak. Ia mengangkat tangannya lalu terpejam. "Akan kuubah mereka."

Entah apa yang ia lakukan hingga berhasil membuat mayat-mayat beserta darahnya itu menghilang. Bahkan tak ada bekas sedikit pun. Kibum mengalihkan pandangan ke bar yang hancur sebagian itu. "Setelah ini akan kulakukan hal yang sama terhadap bar. Maka tak akan ada yang percaya dengan orang-orang itu. Dasar wartawan bodoh!"

Yeoja itu tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

Chapter 3 updateeeeeeeee! ^^

Apakah ini masih kurang panjang?

Gomawo buat yang udah review yah. **abilhikmah, ELFRyeonggyu, dewi. , ratu kyuhae, PumpkinEvil13.**

 **Buat yang lain dimohon reviewnya ya... silent reader kayaknya masih bayak loh... jangan sungkan-sungkan buat isi kotak review. Itu berguna juga buat semangat author buat nulis.**

 **Gomawo ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**PERSONA: The Locked Soul**

 **Cast : All member Super Junior and Other group...**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Fantasy, romance, supernatural, adventure, action**

 **Warning : Genderswitch! Death Chara! Typo masih ada di mana-mana..**

 **Disclaimer : Fanfiction ini milik saya yang terinspirasi game PS1 Persona, anime Fullmetal alchemist, dan Shakugan No Shana. Agak mirip dikit sihh, tapi gak sepenuhnya kok. Mian, kalau ceritanya agak aneh, aku masih baru di FFN ^_^**

 **P.S : Judul sengaja aku ganti karena kurang pas sama artinya.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read! Don't Bash!**

 **\- Happy Reading -**

 **BRRAKKK!**

Suara gebrakan pintu berhasil membuat Shindong, Kangin, dan Hankyung terlonjak kaget. Sebenarnya saat ini mereka sedang berdiskusi masalah peralatan persona-users, namun terhenti karena kedatangan tiga orang dengan nafas mereka yang terengah-engah seperti tengah dikejar oleh monster buas. Mereka adalah Heechul, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa dengan nafas kalian?" Shindong berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Biarkan mereka mengaturnya dulu, ahjussi," sahut Hankyung. Shindong mengangguk. Ia menuntun mereka agar duduk di sofa sembari mengatur nafas.

"Ceritakan secara perlahan," ujar Kangin.

Heechul menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. "Ada makhluk besar di bar tadi. Dia dengan brutal memakan orang-orang di bar itu. Di telapak tangannya ada tanda merah."

"Darah berceceran dimana-mana, isi tubuh manusia berserakan di lantai, orang-orang berteriak meminta pertolongan, namun mereka semua tidak bisa menyelamatkan diri. Kami tidak tahu apakah ada yang berhasil keluar atau tidak. Kami, kami tidak tahu harus berbuat apa." Sungmin menunduk. Di dalam kepalanya kembali berputar memori tentang kejadian mengerikan tadi.

"Apa kau tahu itu makhluk apa ahjussi?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada lirih.

Shindong memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk mengingat. Makhluk besar, memakan orang dengan brutal, dan tanda merah di telapak tangan. Ia membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. Shindong memandang ketiganya tak percaya. "Dia... dia adalah salah satu dari **7 Deadly Sins,** Gluttony!"

"7 Deadly Sins? Anda bercanda ahjussi." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau pernah mencari tahu tentang mereka, bukan?" Heechul teringat dengan malam dimana penyerangan pertama itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya. Gluttony adalah lambang dari kerakusan."

"Setelah kalian berkumpul malam ini, akan kubagikan peralatannya," ujar Shindong yang lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

 ****Joyers**Persona****

"Untuk namja, bisa mendapat FN P90 dan pistol. Sedangkan yeoja, MP7A1 dan revolver. Gunakan itu seperlunya saja. Jangan terlalu banyak menghabiskan kaliber kalian. Usahakan agar lebih banyak menggunakan persona. Sebagai cadangannya, kalian bisa menggunakan long sword sesuai dengan jenis persona yang kalian miliki. Kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti." Shindong memperhatikan kertas yang diberikan Tuan Lee.

"Besok tepat pukul 9 malam, kita akan melakukan perburuan 7 Deadly Sins. Kalian akan terbagi menjadi 4 kelompok. Leeteuk dengan Kangin, Heechul dengan Hankyung, Yesung dengan Ryeowook, Donghae dengan Eunhyuk, dan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin. Beberapa waktu yang lalu sudah aku ajarkan cara memanggil persona, bukan? Pejamkan mata kalian sambil menyebut kata 'Persona' dua kali. Paham?"

Shindong menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar. Ia memberikan sabuah tas berwarna biru tua untuk masing-masing orang. Dia juga mengatakan agar selalu membawa tas ini kemanapun, termasuk saat sekolah dan tentunya tidak saat berada di dalam asrama. Itu dimaksudkan agar keberadaan mereka dapat terdeteksi oleh Tuan Lee.

"Ne, ahjussi. Kami paham. Lalu, kami berpencar di daerah mana saja?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Itu akan aku beritahu besok," jawab Shindong.

"Bagaimana jika kita kalah, ahjussi?" Kali ini Yesung bertanya.

Shindong menepuk bahu Yesung pelan. "Yakinlah pada dirimu sendiri, Yesung-ah. Sampai kapanpun juga kejahatan tak akan bisa melawan kebaikan." Yesung mengangguk.

"Ahjussi," panggil Heechul pelan.

"Ya, Heechul-ah?"

"Apakah berganti pasangan tidak diperbolehkan?"

Shindong mengerutkan keningnya. "Memangnya kau ingin dipasangkan dengan siapa?"

"Hmmm..." Heechul memandang salah satu dari mereka. Kebetulan yang ditatap sedang sibuk dengan jam tangan barunya.

"Apa kau ingin denganku, noona?" Donghae bertanya sambil nyengir kuda dan langsung dihadiahi tatapan mematikan dari Eunhyuk.

"Lee Donghae, chagi-ya... kau mau kubuang ke laut?" Eunhyuk tersenyum, tapi diartikan sebagai senyum yang menakutkan bagi Donghae. Sontak namja itu langsung terdiam lalu membentuk kata isyarat 'peace' dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Aku juga ingin ganti pasangan, ahjussi."

Kini semua pandangan tertuju pada Ryeowook yang mengangkat tangan kanannya. Yeoja itu mengerjap pelan. Perlahan ia menurunkan tangannya. "Wae-yo? Apa tidak boleh, ahjussi?"

Shindong menepuk keningnya frustasi. "Terserah kalian saja. Yang terpenting satu grup harus tediri dari namja dan yeoja." Tidak ada jawaban dari yang lain. "Ya sudah. Kalian beristirahatlah dulu." Ia langsung meninggalkan mereka yang kelihatannya masih bingung dengan suasana yang tercipta ini.

"Jadi, Heechul-ah, Ryeowook-ah, kalian ingin berpasangan dengan siapa? Kim Heechul, apakah kau tidak senang dipasangkan dengan Hankyung? Bukankah kalian cukup dekat?" Leeteuk bertanya layaknya seorang detektif pada sang tersangka.

"Ne, kau tidak menyukaiku, Heechul-ah?" Hankyung menunjukkan wajah memelasnya. Heechul hanya mendengus.

"Aku hanya ingin dengan Sungmin, bodoh!"

 **Kriikk.. Krikk... Kriiikk**

Semuanya terdiam mendengar pernyataan Heechul. Mereka memandang wajah datar. "Lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar," perintah Kangin sambil menarik Hankyung yang memang kamar mereka bersebelahan. Yang lain pun juga begitu.

"Lalu aku, bagaimana?" Ryeowook menunjuk dirinya sendiri yang kebingungan ketika melihat semuanya pergi.

"Ryeowook-ah..." panggil Leeteuk dengan suara yang amat manis.

"Ne?"

"TIDURRR!"

Hampir saja yeoja itu kehilangan jantungnya. Ternyata ada juga yang mengalahkan teriakan Heechul yang kehabisan lipstik, yaitu seorang Park Jung Soo.

 ****Joyers**Persona****

Keesokan harinya...

"Envy, Gluttony, Lust, Pride, Wrath, Sloth, dan Greed... kalian adalah pion terbaikku. Jangan lupakan rencana kita hari ini," ujar seorang namja paruh baya yang duduk di atas sebuah kursi yang terbuat dari darah manusia yang dibekukan.

"Tenang saja, Tuan. Tujuan pertama kita adalah Ilsan High School. Greed sudah kusuruh untuk melakukan tugasnya. Bisa dipastikan Gluttony akan makan banyak hari ini," kata salah satu diantaranya yang mereka sebut Lust. Seketika makhluk besar di sebelahnya berjingkrak kesenangan.

"Bagus! Tapi ingat! Jangan pernah membunuh mangsaku!"

"Kami akan selalu ingat, Tuan."

 ****Joyers**Persona****

"Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana cara mengerjakan soal ini?"

Minho menyerahkan buku matematikanya pada Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Namja itu mendongak lalu mengambil buku tersebut. Ia membacanya sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepala.

"Ini cukup mudah. Kau tinggal menentukan persamaan matematikanya dulu, baru masukkan ke persamaan garis singgungnya. Tapi sebelumnya kau harus mencari gradiennya."

Minho mengerucutkan bibir ketika mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. "Aku lebih suka antri di dalam kantin daripada mengerjakan soal mematikan ini." Kyuhyun tertawa. Menurutnya mencari persamaan garis singgung parabola lebih menyenangkan daripada merelakan waktu lebih dari 15 menit hanya untuk mengantri satu kotak makanan.

Selagi keduanya tengah sibuk berdiskusi, atau lebih tepatnya Minho yang terus mengeluh karena otaknya tidak bisa mencerna apa yang Kyuhyun jelaskankan, dari luar kelas tampak seorang namja yang menatap mereka. Ia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya ke suatu tempat. Melewati satu tangga, dua tangga, dan seterusnya hingga sampailah dirinya di atap gedung sekolah.

Namja itu melepaskan jas yang dipakainya ke sembarang tempat, begitu juga dengan kemejanya hingga ia hanya bertelanjang dada. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Secara perlahan, kulit halus berwarna putih itu berubah menjadi bongkahan baja berwarna hitam dan menutupi seluruh tubuh termasuk wajahnya. Pandangan namja itu tertuju pada tiga makhluk besar yang melompat ke arahnya.

"Envy, Luxuria Lust, Wrath, dan... kemana Pride?"

"Dia masih ada pertemuan dengan si makhluk rendah," ujar makhluk berwarna hijau, mirip seperti kodok besar namun memiliki rambut coklat lusuh, atau yang biasa mereka panggil sebagai Envy.

"Sloth sudah aku suruh melakukan tugasnya. Sekarang ia pasti pergi menuju pemimpin." Namja itu, atau si makhluk baja yang tamak, Greed.

Luxuria, makhluk lain yang tampak seperti ular besar tapi memiliki 2 kaki, berjalan mendekati tepi atap. Ia memperhatikan siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lalang di bawah sana. "Di sini, apakah tidak ada yang bisa aku rayu?"

"Tenang saja, Lust. Habis ini akan kucarikan kau namja tampan, ber-uang, tapi bodoh." Wrath, makhluk berbentuk macan berkepala manusia dengan otot besar – bahkan terlalu besar – berujar dengan wajah datar.

"No, no, no... aku tidak perlu yang kaya, cukup kau berikan aku yang tampan dan memiliki gairah seksual yang tinggi."

"Yang aku tahu, semua namja itu selalu memiliki gairah seksual di atas rata-rata," sahut Greed. Mungkin karena sudah menjadi sifatnya yang tamak terhadap apapun, termasuk yeoja, ia jadi tahu.

Envy mendengus. "Jadi, sampai kapan kita akan berada di tempat ini?"

"Kita tunggu Gluttony dan Pride terlebuh dahulu."

 ****Joyers**Persona****

Donghae menempatkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan wajah kusut. Berulang kali ia menatap ponselnya memperhatikan 'pukul berapa sekarang?'. Sedikit kesal karena harus mendengar ocehan guru Shin akibat adanya satu siswa kurang ajar yang tidak memperhatikannya saat mengajar di depan. Padahal ini pertemuan pertama, tapi guru itu langsung membuat mood muridnya menjadi buruk dan terbesitlah kesan buruk terhadap guru bahasa Inggris yang satu ini, seorang namja paruh baya yang terkenal cukup cerewet.

'Mengoceh dengan bahasa Korea masih bisa aku terima. Tapi orang itu menggunakan bahasa ALIEN! Menyebalkan...' batinnya kesal.

 **DUAARRRRR!**

" **AAAARRGGGHHHTTTTT!"**

" **TOLOOOOOONGGG!"**

Sontak guru Shin berhenti dengan ocehannya, semua segera berlari menuju ke jendela untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Guru Shin! Gedung olahraganya!" pekik salah seorang dari mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa hancur seperti itu?" gumam yang lain yang masih menatap tak percaya.

"Donghae-ya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Sungmin yang cukup terkejut kini bertanya pada orang dengan keadaan tidak jauh darinya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Coba kita kirim sinyal pada Yesung hyung, Heechul noona, Leeteuk noona, dan Kangin hyung." Donghae beralih pada Eunhyuk yang mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyuk-ah?"

"Apa gunanya kita memiliki peralatan sebagai persona-users jika hanya berdiam diri di sini? Aku akan keluar!" Eunhyuk menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ya! Kau-"

 **Tring! Tring! Tring!**

Ucapan Sungmin terpotong karena sebuah suara muncul dari jam tangan mereka. Cahaya merah kecil terlihat berkedip-kedip di atas layar yang menunjukkan denah di mana tempat sang pengirim sinyal berada.

"Ada tiga titik merah. Kurasa ini dari Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Hankyung hyung." Donghae memperhatikan jam tangannya, atau yang biasa disebut Persona Detector itu.

"Ayo kita pergi!"

Tanpa mereka sangka, ternyata Sungmin sudah siap dengan peralatannya. Donghae pun segera berkemas. Mereka bertiga pergi secara diam-diam agar orang di dalam kelas itu tak menyadarinya.

Eunhyuk, Sungmin, dan Donghae berjalan mengendap-endap menaiki tangga dengan senjata api yang sudah siap di tangan mereka. Sejauh ini keadaan masih aman hingga tujuan mereka ke atap gedung. Jika bangunan yang pertama kali hancur adalah gedung olahraga, kemungkinan ada yang memang berjaga di sana dan yang lain memantau dari kejauhan. Satu-satunya tempat yang tepat hanyalah gedung utama ini dengan posisi di tengah-tengah gedung yang lain, gedung olahraga dan gedung ekstrakurikuler. Namun tak ada satu orang pun di tempat ini. Sepertinya ada yang aneh...

"Di sini kosong. Aku yakin target mereka selanjutnya adalah gedung ekstra." Donghae berujar yakin.

"Oh! Lihat! Ada helikopter!" Sungmin menunjuk sebuah helikopter yang sepertinya memang tengah menuju ke arah mereka. Tapi, siapa itu?

"Kalian! Cepatlah naik!"

Dari dalam, tampak Shindong yang memunculkan kepalanya melalui jendela. Ketiganya cukup terkejut dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. Mungkinkah yang lain telah mengirimkan sinyal ke asrama?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Eunhyuk meraih tangga yang dijulurkan dari atas itu diikuti dengan Sungmin, lalu Donghae. Cukup membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mereka sampai di dalam helikopter. Tangga yang terbuat dari tali memang menyulitkan magi siapapun, apalgi jika itu digantungkan dengan bebas.

"Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Hankyung hyung?" Donghae bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Ia bahkan belum melihat mereka selama di sekolah.

"Mereka bersama Tuan Lee menuju markas kita yang baru. Ayo berangkat." Shindong mengucapkan kalimat terakhir pada pengemudi helikopter.

Sungmin menngernyit bingung. "Markas yang baru?"

"Asrama kita telah dikepung oleh demon. Kita memang bisa melawan, tapi itu akan membuang banyak tenaga dan berakhir sia-sia."

"Cepat sekali... bahkan kita belum melakukan persiapan apa-apa selain peralatan. Bahkan aku tidak pernah menggunakan persona atau marasakan bagaimana bertarung dengan demon. Hanya Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang memiliki pengalaman seperti itu." Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafas berat.

Shindong menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Jangan khawatir.. setelah ini kalian mungkin akan jauh dari kata istirahat. Di markas kita yang baru, sudah disiapkan jadwal latihan menembak, bertahan, dan menggunakan persona. Selain itu, Violet Room, Fussion Room, dan Ending Roon telah dipindahkan oleh Tuan Lee ke markas kita yang baru."

"Eoh? Sebegitu pentingnyakah tiga ruangan itu?"

"Sangat... setelah ini kalian akan mengetahuinya sendiri."

Ketiganya mengangguk mengerti. Hahh... sepertinya ini akan cukup sulit. Mengingat bagaimana tadi hancurnya sebagian gedung olahraga akibat perbuatan makhluk-makhluk yang entah bagaimana bentuknya itu.

 ****Joyers**Persona****

Sebuah bangunan biasa yang cukup besar terletak di tengah hutan Ilsan, inilah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal selanjutnya bagi para persona-users. Cukup mengesalkan, Kangin yang baru menjadi polisi selama dua hari, Heechul menjadi model selama dua hari, Leeteuk menjadi sekretaris selama dua hari, dan lainnya yang baru menginjakkan kaki di sekolah setelah liburan panjang, harus berhenti karena masalah ini. Yesung yang telah lama bekerja di restauran juga harus merelakan pekerjaannya.

Kenapa? Jawabannya hanya satu. Demon telah menguasai kota ini...

 ****Joyers**Persona****

Kyuhyun berjalan mengililingi hutan sambil memegang tabletnya. Sore-sore seperti sekarang ini, meskipun sangat dingin, menjadi kesukaannya untuk berjalan-jalan di hutan. Saat di Nowon, tempat tinggalnya dulu, sangat jarang ia melakukan hal ini jika tidak ada acara camping bersama teman-temannya atau acara sekolah.

Namja itu menghentikan langkah. Kedua matanya memicing kala melihat sosok yang –sepertinya– ia kenal. Benarkah itu dia, Yesung hyung?

"Yesung hyung? Kau juga memiliki hobi jalan-jalan di sore hari?" Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Yesung.

Yesung menoleh. "Tidak. Aku baru saja mengikuti seseorang yang mencurigakan. Tapi aku kehilangan jejaknya. Kau sendiri? Apakah kau melihat orang mencurigakan itu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Aku menyukainya, berjalan-jalan di tengah hutan saat berkemah. Tapi, memangnya siapa yang kau sebut mencurigakan itu, hyung?"

"Jika aku tahu, aku tidak akan mencarinya, pabo!" Yesung merogoh tas yang memang sengaja ia bawa. "Oh iya, bagaimana jika kita berlatih menembak di jadwal yang kosong ini? Shindong ahjussi berkata jika perburuan malam ini dibatalkan karena demon yang semakin banyak berkeliaran hingga menyulitkan bagi kita para pemula."

"Boleh. Lagipula Shindong ahjussi mengijinkan kita untuk menggunakan tempat latihan menembak."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi!"

 ****Joyers**Persona****

 **DORR!**

Yesung berdecak ketika merpati buatan yang dibidiknya tiba-tiba terbang hingga tembakannya meleset. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun sendiri meletakkan senjatanya dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Yesung hanya menatapnya bingung. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?

"Apa yang kau—"

 **Wuuushhh! Wuuusshhh!**

Tiba-tiba muncul makhluk besar berjubah biru tua dari atas kepalanya. Sontak Yesung memundurkan langkahnya. Inikah yang disebut... Persona?

"Namanya Lector, persona jenis petir/listrik. Saat pertama kali mengeluarkannya, kepalaku terasa seperti tertusuk benda tajam. Benar-benar menyakitkan..." Kyuhyun kembali mengingat pertarungan pertamanya dengan Heechul saat melawan dua demon dulu.

"Lalu hologram itu... ah, berisi perintah kan?"

"Jika sudah hapal, cukup meneriakkannya dengan lantang." Yesung mengangguk. Ia lalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Memejamkan kedua mata sambil menyebut kata persona dua kali.

 **WUUUUUUSSHHHH! Wuuuuuushhhhh!**

Kekuatan angin yang ditimbulkan lebih besar karena ini memang yang pertama kali bagi namja itu. Ia jatuh terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi dadanya yang sangit sakit, apalagi ditambah rasa pening di kepalanya.

" _Kau adalah aku. Aku adalah kau. Kita bersatu dalam jiwa yang sama dan bentuk yang berbeda."_

"Airie, lama tak jumpa." Persona milik Kyuhyun berbicara pada makhluk besar bengan jubah biru tosca yang baru saja keluar dari tubuh Yesung.

"Oh, hey, Lector!"

Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan perbincangan singkat keduanya. Ia segera memasukkan kembali personanya dan berlari menghampiri Yesung yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang bergetar dengan cukup kuat. Wajahnya begitu pucat. Kyuhyun memapah tubuh namja itu untuk duduk di atas kursi.

"Hyung! Cepat suruh personamu masuk. Kau tinggal mengucapkan kata perintah 'Masuklah!'"

Dengan sisa tenaga yang Yesung miliki, ia mengucapkan kata itu meskipun dengan nada pelan dan terdengar cukup lemah dan setelah Airie masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, ia pingsan. Beruntung Kyuhyun segera menampaninya, jika tidak ia akan jatuh ke lantai dengan kepala yang mendahului.

 ****Joyers**Persona****

"Jadi, dia memanggil personanya untuk yang pertama kali?" Tuan Lee memegang dagunya layaknya orang yang tengah berpikir. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Memang seperti inilah efeknya saat pertama kali memanggil persona." Shindong mendesah pelan.

"Tapi, ada hal yang aneh. Sebelumnya aku sempat mendengar persona milikku dan milik Yesung hyung saling menyapa."

Tuan Lee terkekeh pelan. "Itu bukan aneh, Kyuhyun-ah. Kalian juga bisa mengajak mereka mengobrol."

Kyuhyun hanya ber-Oh-ria sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dimana yang lain?" tanyanya. Biasanya mereka akan terburu-buru datang untuk melihat kejadian yang menimpa salah satu anggota.

Tuan Lee sontak membulatkan mata saat Kyuhyun menyinggung yang lain. "Aigoo! Aku melupakan mereka!"

"Oh?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung karena Tuan Lee tiba-tiba berlari keluar dari kamar Yesung, begitu juga dengan Shindong ahjussi. Memangnya apa yang salah? Ataukah terjadi sesuatu?

"Eunghhh..."

Kyuhyun yang awalnya ingin mengikuti Tuan Lee dan Shindong harus mengurungkan niatnya. Ia beralih pada Yesung yang melenguh. Namja itu perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Tangan kanannya reflek meemengang keningnya yang masih terasa pening. Kyuhyun menganmbil air di meja nakas lalu meminumkannya pada Yesung.

"Gwaenchana, hyung?" Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kepalaku masih sakit. Apa kau juga merasa seperti ini sebelumnya?" Suara namja itu terdengar parau.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ya, dan itu diperparah karena aku langsung berhadapan dengan demon."

 ****Joyers**Persona****

"Heechul-ah!"

Heechul menoleh. Ia melihat Tuan Lee dan Shindong yang berlari menuju ke arahnya. Yeoja itu membuka pintu di hadapannya dimaksudkan agar mereka berdua bisa memasuki ruangan itu.

"Ahjussi, Tuan Lee... kalian tega sekali memberikan tugas berat ini pada seorang yeoja. Untung saja Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Leeteuk eonni menolak untuk mengeluarkan persona mereka."

"Mianhae, Chullie. Habisnya hanya kau dan Kyuhyun yang memiliki pengalaman. Sebenarnya aku ingin menyuruh Kyuhyun, tapi dia sendiri bahkan bersama Yesung." Shindong mengelus bahu Heechul. Entah apa tujuannya, mungkin untuk menenangkan yeoja. Yahh, walaupun bad mood-nya masih melekat.

Heechul mendengus. "Ya, ya, ya... untuk selanjutnya biar kalian yang urus. Dengan sedikit paksaan mereka harus mau mengeluarkan persona mereka."

Tuan Lee tersenyum. "Hahh... seandainya kau tulus melakukan ini semua, mungkin kotak make up berisi barang-barang berkualitas bisa aku berikan padamu."

Sontak yeoja yang notabene adalah seorang model itu membulatkan mata lebar-lebar. Make up baru? Dia bilang make up... BERKUALITAS?

"Tuan Lee..."

"Ya?"

"Silahkan anda beristirahat. Saya yang akan mengurus semuanya."

Shindong mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Secara tiba-tiba yeoja ini menggunakan bahasa formal dan bersikap sopan. Setelah Heechul berjalan memasuki ruangan, ia berbisik pada Tuan Lee. "Sepertinya tak ada yang lebih berharga dari apapun di dunia ini, selain penampilannya." Sontak Tuan Lee tertawa terbahak.

"Yahh... berdoa saja supaya dia tidak sama seperti Lust."

"Selama ia tidak hobi menggoda namja saja." Shindong menyahut dengan nada bercandanya.

 ****Joyers**Persona****

Sosok yeoja cantik bergaun dan bersayap hitam, berdiri di atap gedung sekolah dengan seringaiannya. Ia turun dengan mudahnya ke bawah tanpa menanggung luka setitik pun. Yeoja itu tersenyum puas saat melihat berbagai jenis demon berterbangan di depan wajahnya.

"Meskipun Tuhan telah menurunkan seorang malaikat bernama Lucifer, tetap saja kekuatannya sebanding. Aku, Superbia Pride 'The Fallen Angel', salah satu dari 7 dosa mematikan yang pertama kali diciptakan, adalah makhluk dengan kesempurnaan abadi yang memiliki kekuatan sama seperti Tuhan!"

Kedua mata makhluk bernama Pride itu berubah menjadi merah menyala. Dengan kegilaannya, ia menghancurkan sebagian kota, mengubah setiap manusia yang ditemuinya menjadi demon, dan siapapun tidak berani melawannya.

Di sisi lain, lima sosok manusia, atau lebih tepatnya anggota dari 7 Deadly Sins dengan bentuk manusia, hanya bisa menatap kegilaan Pride menghancurkan sebagian Kota Ilsan.

"Hey, Wrath. Kau tidak ingin bergabung dengan Pride?"

"Tidak. Biarkan dia menyelesaikan ini, Envy."

"Yah, Lucifer pantas marah dengan ketidakadilan yang diberikan Tuhan padanya."

"Pride menghancurkan seluruh makananku, Lust."

"Astaga, Gluttony. Di daerah lainnya masih banyak makananmu."

Makhluk yang dipanggil Gluttony itu mengelus perutnya yang kecil, setidaknya itu masih dalam bentuk manusianya. Ia mendengus. "Sejak dulu Pride selalu begitu ketika mengingat hal yang dilakukan Tuhan padanya."

Keempatnya menyeringai senang. Bisa mereka saksikan bagaimana kemarahan Pride saat ini. Bahkan gedung berlantai 5 bisa dihancurkan hanya dengan satu kali pukulan. Ini cukup memudahkan mereka kedepannya nanti.

"Seperti yang dilakukannya pada salah satu kerajaan di Yunani dulu," timpal Greed.

 ****Joyers**Persona****

Shindong mengawasi satu persatu para persona-users yang saat ini tengah berlatih menggunakan persona dan senjata api. Dalam sekali lihat, ia bisa memastikan siapa yang cepat belajar menembak dan siapa saja yang pintar mengatur serangan dengan menggunakan persona. Butuh konsentrasi besar saat melakukannya. Ia lalu beralih pada jam tangannya.

"Sudah cukup!"

Seketika musuh-musuh dalam bentuk hologram itu musnah. Shindong memberi isyarat agar mereka mengikuti dirinya.

Ruang bawah tanah...

Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan di ruang bawah tanah yang cukup sempit, gelap, tanpa ada apapun di dalamnya. Benar-benar ruangan yang kosong. Namun ada yang menarik, ada lima pintu di sana, dalam bentuk yang sama dan warna yang berbeda.

"Setiap kelompok yang terdiri dua orang ini akan melewati satu pintu saja. Kalian boleh menggunakan senjata apa saja, asalkan tidak menggunakan persona. Aku hanya ingin melihat kemampuan kalian dalam hal kefokusan. Targetnya adalah 20 demon." Setiap orang mengangguk dan mengikuti intruksi yang diberikan Shindong ahjussi.

Kita mulai dari kelompok Leeteuk dan Kangin...

Kangin membuka pintu pertama yang berwarna hijau secara perlahan. Ia cukup dikejutkan dengan pemandangan di depan matanya. Pohon, batu, tanah, air... apa ini? Mungkinkah mereka sedang berada di dalam hutan? Tapi itu tidak mungkin... bahkan ini hanyalah ruang bawah tanah.

Leeteuk mengeluarkan pedangnya yang berwarna putih bercahaya. Seperti yang dikatakan Shindong, pedang yang diberikan sama seperti jenis persona yang dimilikinya, cahaya. Sedangkan milik Kangin mempunyai bentuk yang besar dan bergelombang pada bagian tepinya, persona jenis petarung tanpa senjata.

Beberapa saat kemudian, muncul berbagai macam makhluk aneh berterbangan di sekitar mereka dan ada juga yang berkeliaran di daratan, itulah yang mereka sebut demon. Kangin dan Leeteuk memasang posisi siaga. Mereka berdiri saling memunggungi.

"Aku mulai dari yang punya sayap." Leeteuk berucap.

"Baiklah, aku yang berjaga di bawah," sahut Kangin.

Sementara Leeteuk memulai menaiki pepohonan, Kangin melirik ke kiri dan kanan. Ia berjalan santai namun tetap waspada mencari demon yang siap bertarung. Langkahnya terhenti. Namja itu memperhatikan ke tanah dan menangkap bayangan besar tengah mengarah padanya. Sontak ia mengacungkan pedangnya ke belakang. Tapi,

Nihil...

Tak ada apapun di belakangnya kecuali pepohonan yang lebat. Kangin mendengus. Ia paling tidak suka diberi tipuan semacam ini.

Ada yang aneh... Kangin mencoba untuk melihat ke atas. Ia terkejut dan sontak berguling ke belakang. Demon itu secara tiba-tiba muncul dari atas dan siap menerkamnya.

"Ck! Mari kita lalui ini."

Seolah mendapat tenaga super, Kangin melompat tepat ke leher demon berbentuk banteng itu dan langsung menebasnya hingga terputus.

 **CRRAASSHH! Srrrrssss...**

Kangin tersenyum miring ketika merasakan debu pertanda hancurnya demon tersebut.

"AAARRRRRGGGHHTTT! KANGIN-AHHHHHH!"

Itu suara Leeteuk! Namja itu sontak berlari mencari keberadaan yeoja itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Leeteuk terjatuh bebas dari atas dengan lengan kiri yang terluka. Kangin berlari menghampirinya. Ia menyandarkan punggung Leeteuk pada lengannya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Teukie-ya? Kenapa kau bisa..."

"Kangin-ah... jangan pernah meremehkan hal ini. Pertarungan ini... asli! Rasa sakit, luka, dan darah... SEMUA NYATA!"

 **Deg!**

 ****Joyers**Persona****

"HYA! HYAA! HYAAA! MATI KAU!"

Secara brutal Hankyung menebas pedangnya pada setiap demon yang ia jumpai. Berbeda dengan Heechul yang menggunakan MP7A1-nya dengan santai namun terfokus terhadap target. Yeoja itu bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Ia memang ahli dalam mengatur fokusnya. Membidik tepat ke arah kepalanya.

 **DOORRR! DORRR!**

Meskipun begitu, dia tidak cocok menjadi seorang sniper. Apalagi senjata yang digunakan bukanlah untuk jarak jauh melainkan jarak dekat.

"Satu lagi, dasar babi sial! Arrgghhtt!"

Heechul mengerang sambil memegangi perutnya yang terkena serangan bola api. Rupanya demon berbentuk naga yang menjadi biangnya. Ia mendesis menahan sakit.

"Kau main-main denganku, ular berkaki!"

Yeoja itu segera membidik sang demon dan langsung melepaskan tembakannya. Tepat Heechul meluncurkan pelurunya di tengah kedua matanya. Dalam beberapa detik saja ia bisa merasakan angin bercampur debu berhembus melewatinya.

"Uhuk... uhuk.."

Heechul memegangi perutnya yang sempat diserang tadi. Tidak ada luka, tapi rasanya sakit sekali. Rasa sakit itu seperti menembus ke dalam tubuhnya dan menusuk organ dalamnya. Yeoja itu menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya lewat mulut lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hankyung! Sisanya aku serahkan padamu!" Heechul berteriak pada namja yang asik bertarung itu, tapi masih sempatnya ia mengacung ibu jarinya.

 ****Joyers**Persona****

Jalan-jalan, memetik buah, dan saling menyuapi...

Tidak ada hal yang berarti lain yang dilakukan duo pasangan aneh ini, Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Jika yang lain akan berjuang melawan demon, mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu berdua di dekat sungai tanpa mempedulikan demon yang berkali-kali ingin menyerang mereka. Seperti saat ini, mereka berdua duduk santai di atas sebuah batu di sungai sambil berbincang. Eunhyuk melihat sebuah ikan – monster – besar, tengah menuju ke arah mereka.

"Hae-ya... di belakangmu ada ikan besar."

 **DORRR! DORRR! DOORRR!**

Dengan tatapan yang masih tertuju pada Eunhyuk, Donghae tiba-tiba melepaskan tembakan pada monster berbentuk ikan itu. Dia tampak seperti seorang psycho, menembak tanpa melihat target dan masih sempat tersenyum seolah dirinya sedang bermain pistol air.

"Itu adalah ikan ke-7 yang menganggu kita. Tapi, sepertinya kita akan mendapat tamu lain."

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya. Ia melihat ke arah belakang – karena Donghae sempat mengalihkan pandangan ke sana – dan mendapati seekor burung elang besar dengan mata merah tengah menyiapkan cakarnya.

"Aishh... aku tidak suka dengan burung pemakan daging."

Yeoja itu mengeluarkan pedangnya yang berwarna coklat namun mengkilat dan benar-benar tajam. Ia melemparkan pedang tersebut dengan ujungnya yang paling tajam mengarah tepat pada sang burung. Dalam hitungan detik, ia mendapatkan kembali pedangnya, sekaligus menyaksikan debu-debu halus yang tertiup angin.

"Aku suka pedangmu, Hyuk-ah. Itu mirip seperti bumerang."

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Jadi, aku hanya menyukai pedang ini? Dan bukan pemiliknya?"

"Eyy... tentu saja tidak. Kau tetap nomer satu."

Baiklah.. kita tinggalkan adegan telenovela yang mereka lakukan. Mentang-mentang hanya mereka yang menjadi pasangan asli dalam kelompok, jadi dengan seenaknya melakukan pertarungan versi mereka sendiri.

 ****Joyers**Persona****

Lega, kedua orang ini bisa bernapas lega setelah memusnahkan 19 demon. Tinggal satu lagi dan mereka harus mengisi tenaga untuk itu, mengingat yang terakhir biasanya yang paling susah. Yesung dan Ryeowook bersandar di salah satu pohon sambil memperhatikan barang-barang yang diberikan Tuan Lee.

"Oh iya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi kau jangan beritahu pada siapapun, oppa."

Yesung mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Katakan saja."

"Sepertinya Heechul eonni menyukai salah satu dari namja di dalam kelompok ini dan sepertinya itu bukan Hankyung oppa."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku menyadari tatapannya waktu itu, saat pembagian pasangan bertarung dalam kelompok. Ia memandang Kyuhyun seolah ingin namja itu menjadi pasangannya tapi mengalihkan pada Sungmin agar tidak terlalu dicurigai."

"Bagaimana kau tahu hal itu?"

"Apalagi di dalam sini," Ryeowook memegang dadanya, "aku mendengar sebuah suara 'Heechul menyukai Kyuhyun'. Bukankah itu kentara sekali? Hahh, ada untungnya juga memiliki Lover, persona jenis hati. Selain bisa menyembuhkan, itu bisa membuatku lebih peka. Saat itu aku memang tidak tahu jika itu adalah persona. Aku kira aku seorang indigo." Ryeowook terkekeh sendiri.

"Kau ada-ada saja. Hmm... benarkah Heechul menyukai Kyuhyun?" Yesung memandang Ryeowook yang mengedikkan bahunya. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan dirimu? Kau ingin berpasangan dengan siapa, huh?"

"Tentu saja Sungmin eonni, sejak kecil aku tidak pernah jauh darinya, kecuali saat kelulusan. Jadi kami berbeda sekolah." Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Haahhh... daripada hal itu, yang disebelahmu itu lebih penting."

"Mwo? Nugu?" Ryeowook menoleh ke sisi kanannya. Sontak ia terlonjak kaget lalu memeluk Yesung yang mendengus karena teriakan yeoja itu yang benar-benar menusuk telinga.

"Hey, aku menunggu kalian sejak tadi, bodoh! Bukankah seharusnya kalian melawanku?" Monster berbentuk badak itu mundur beberapa langkah. Yesung menepuk dahinya frustasi.

"Aisshh... bagaimana bisa ada demon sepertinya?" desisnya. Yesung mengeluarkan FN P90-nya. Dengan malas ia mengarahkannya pada sang demon.

 **DORRR! DORR! DORR!**

Terdengar tiga kali tembakan. Ryeowook yang sejak tadi menutup mata dan masih dalam keadaan memeluk lengan Yesung mencoba untuk mendongak menatap namja itu.

"Apakah kita menang?"

Yesung meliriknya sekilas. Ia menghela napas. "Monster itu... memakan pelurunya."

"MWO?!"

Yeoja itu berbalik secara perlahan. Ini sama saja menghadapi sebuah bayangan. Bahkan tiga peluru dengan kecepatan seperti itu bisa ia tangkap dan... dimakan? Astaga.. seandainya mereka diijinkan untuk menggunakan persona, pasti sejak tadi mereka telah keluar dari hutan yang cukup gelap ini. Padahal di sana masih ada matahari – yang entah itu buatan atau apa -.

"Ini enak..." ucap demon itu dengan santainya.

"Aku ragu jika dia itu adalah demon." Ryeowook berbisik pada Yesung.

"Ck! Terserah! Lawan saja dia dengan segala kekuatan yang kau punya!" Yesung menyiapkan pedangnya. "... kecuali persona." Ryeowook mengangguk.

"HYAAAAAAA! TERIMA INI!"

 **CRASSHH! DORRR! DORRR!**

 ****Joyers**Persona****

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan mengitari hutan. Dapat dilihat wajah keduanya yang nampak kusut. Sesekali salah satu di antara mereka mendesah kecil. Sejak tadi mereka telah memasang posisi waspada. Setiap kali merasa ada banyangan yang melintas, entah itu di belakang, kiri, kanan, depan, atau dari jauh sekalipun, mereka segera menyiapkan senjata yang ada. Itu pun jika musuh benar-benar muncul.

"Dua jam... bahkan itu waktu yang cukup untuk berlatih menembak, bermain game, dan bersantai. Tapi ini... satu demon saja belum kita temukan." Kyuhyun mengeluh sambil mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

Sungmin meliriknya sekilas. Sejujurnya ia menyetujui apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Selama lebih dari dua jam mereka hanya berputar-putar di dalam hutan ini dan tidak menemukan jalan yang di sinari cahaya secara langsung. Sebenarnya apa tujuannya kali ini? Yeoja itu menatap ke depan. sontak ia menghentikan langkah saat melihat pemandangan itu. Kyuhyun jadi ikut berhentu juga dan menatap Sungmin aneh.

"Wae? Apa ada demon?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia hanya menunjuk ke depan. Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya untuk memperjelas pandangannya. Jika ia tak salah, di sana ada sebuah gunung berapi. Bisa terlihat dari gumpalan asap hitam yang mengepul di atasnya. Dan ia baru menyadarinya... ini bukanlah siang hari.

"Tunggu sebentar! Bukankah saat kita pertama kali memasuki hutan ini, masih ada cahaya matahari? Tapi, kenapa sekarang berubah menjadi bintang?" Kyuhyun berpikir keras. Ia tahu jika matahari itu termasuk dalam kategori bintang, atau lebih tepatnya bintang di pagi hingga sore hari. Mungkinkah hanya memerlukan waktu dua jam bisa terjadi perubahan secepat itu?

"Ya, aku juga menyadarinya sejak tadi. Tapi... apakah kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh. Di sana ada gunung, kepulan asap hitam, dan bebatuan kecil berwarna merah menyala berterbangan di sekitarnya. Menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Meletus... tentu saja gunung itu akan meletus dan mengeluarkan semua laharnya. Apalagi?"

Sungmin menggetok kepala Kyuhyun yang katanya berisi otak yang encer tapi sulit menangkap apa yang ia maksud. Namja itu mengerang pelan sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Wae-yo?"

"Bodoh! Tidakkah kau berpikir di sana ada demon yang berhubungan dengan api? Atau memiliki kekuatan api?"

Kyuhyun akhirnya menyadarinya. Ia memandang Sungmin takjub. "Woah, noona. Kau tidak hanya imut dan cantik, tapi juga cerdas!" Kyuhyun mencubit kecil pipi chubby milik Sungmin. Yeoja itu terdiam cukup lama. Mungkin namja itu tidak sadar jika berhasil melukis rona merah di kedua pipi itu. "Ayo pergi!"

"Y-ye."

Sungmin seolah tersadar. Ia melihat tangan Kyuhyun yang terjulur di depannya. Dengan ragu yeoja itu meraihnya. Mereka berdua segera berlari menuju ke arah gunung.

Ternyata di bawahnya ada sebuah gua. Mungkinkah perkiraan Sungmin benar jika di sini terdapat demon jenis api?

"Aneh. Di sini cukup terang." Sungmin mengamati puluhan obor yang tersedia di dinding gua.

Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, sebuah bayangan hitam besar nampak menuju ke arah mereka secara perlahan. Kyuhyun telah siap dengan pedangnya, tapi Sungmin dengan cepat menghalangi namja itu agar tidak bergerak terlalu jauh.

"Andwae! Kau jangan menyerang."

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar itu. "Wae-yo? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa bertarung, huh?"

"Jangan salah paham, Kyu. Sampai kapanpun petir tidak akan mampu melawan api begitu juga sebaliknya. Melawan dengan senjata api pun percuma." Sungmin mengeluarkan pedangnya yang tampak seperti air yang membeku. Memiliki permukaan transparan dan mengkilat. Ia mengelus permukaannya dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

Seekor ular berwarna merah terang, lebih tepatnya ular yang terbuat dari lahar panas berdiameter satu meter dan memiliki panjang hingga sembilan meter itu menggeliat mendekati Sungmin. Ular itu menyemburkan magma tepat mengarah pada yeoja itu. Untung saja pedang yang Sungmin miliki mampu untuk menghalaunya.

Bagai kecepatan angin, Sungmin berlari melewati dinding gua. Ia melompat tepat di tengah lilitan ekor ular tersebut sambil mengacungkan pedangnya.

 **CTASSS!**

Namun siapa sangka jika lilitan itu tiba-tiba memanjang dengan cepat dan ekornya yang paling ujung berhasil menjatuhkan Sungmin hingga terpisah dari pedangnya.

"SUNGMIN! AWAS!"

Kyuhyun sontak berterika ketika ular itu berniat menyemburkan magma lagi. Sayangnya Sungmin masih tergeletak di tanah sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang panas akibat terkena lahar. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun segera meraih pedang milik Sungmin.

Sebenarnya hal itu dilarang karena pedang tersebut bertolak belakang dengan jenis persona yang dimiliki Kyuhyun. Bahkan saat ini namja itu meringis kesakitan ketika tangannya terasa akan hancur saat bersentuhan dengan pedang putih transparan itu. Ini lebih menyakitkan daripada memegang sebongkah es batu. Untungnya ini hanya berlaku terhadap sebuah pedang.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini hanya satu, masih ada sembilan belas demon lagi. Kalah di awal hanya menjadi sebuah penghinaan bagi siapapun jika berada di posisi mereka berdua. Dengan yakin, ia berlari menuju ke arah ular itu lalu melompat setinggi yang bisa untuk bisa memotong tubuhnya.

 **CRAASSS! CRASSS! CRAASSSSS!**

Dengan brutal Kyuhyun memotong tubuh ular itu menjadi beberapa bagian. Gumpalan-gumpalan lahar itu dengan cepat menjadi butiran debu yang dengan mudahnya terbang meskipun tidak angin.

Namja itu teringat dengan Sungmin. Dengan cepat ia berbalik. Napasnya tercekat saat melihat Sungmin yang pinggangnya mulai menghitam. Ia tidak tahu jika lahar itu menimbulkan efek yang begini parahnya. Entah karena apa, Kyuhyun meletakkan pedang tersebut agar bersentuhan dengan pinggang Sungmin.

"Aaarrrrgghhhttt!" Yeoja itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Apakah ini benar-benar sakit?" tanyanya. Sungmin mengangguk lemah. Bodoh, Cho! Seharusnya kau tidak perlu bertanya lagi.

Secara perlahan, warna hitam itu memudar. Berganti dengan warna putih susu, yahh... itu adalah warna kulit Sungmin. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Berlama-lama melihat tubuh seorang yeoja seperti ini bisa membuatnya hilang kendali. Ia segera membuka tas milik Sungmin yang masih tergantung di pundaknya. Ada baiknya juga Tuan Lee menyiapkan sebuah jaket tebal dan tipis ini. Ia lalu mengambil jaket yang tipis.

Sungmin memegang pinggangnya yang seolah tak pernah ada luka sedikitpun. Ia sontak berdiri dari tidurnya begitu menyadari jika masih ada Kyuhyun di sana.

"Hmmm... Shindong ahjussi mengatakan jika pedangku bisa mengobati luka."

"Ahh, aku tidak berpikir ke sana. Yang aku tahu jika api bisa mereda jika ada air." Kyuhyun memakaikan jaket berwarna merah muda yang diambilnya tadi pada Sungmin. "Ini untuk... hmm... menutupi pinggangmu."

"Oh? Go-gomawo..."

Untuk sementara suasana menjadi agak canggung. Hahh... ini tidak akan selesai.

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan."

 ****Joyers**Persona****

"Gluttony, apa kau mencium keberadaan para persona-users itu?" Lust memperhatikan keadaan sekitar dari atap bangunan yang hampir runtuh.

"Sepertinya mereka ada di dalam hutan, Kibum."

"Aisshhh... sudah kukatakan itu adalah nama manusiaku. Bahkan aku tak sudi disebut seperti itu, Minho!"

"Kau juga memanggil nama manusiaku. Bukankah kita sudah impas?"

Lust menghela napasnya. Ia mengedikkan bahunya. "Sekali lagi, hanya makhluk rendahan yang disebut manusia yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu."

Gluttony tak mempedulikannya dan sibuk mencar target yang akan menjadi menu makan malamnya hari ini.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

Chapter 4 updateeeeeeeee! ^^

Kalau masih kurang panjang, tinggal review yahh ...

 **SPECIAL THANKS buat yang udah review yahh ^^ jangan bosen-bosen buat ngisi pendapat kalian tentang fancict ini.**

 **Buat yang lain dimohon reviewnya ya... silent reader kayaknya masih bayak loh... jangan sungkan-sungkan buat isi kotak review. Itu berguna juga buat semangat author buat nulis. Tapi, aku nggak maksa kok dan janji akan lanjutin ini FF sampai kelar.**

 **Gomawo ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**PERSONA: The Locked Soul**

 **Cast : All member Super Junior and other group...**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Fantasy, romance, supernatural, adventure, action**

 **Warning : Genderswitch! Death Chara! Typo masih ada di mana-mana..**

 **Disclaimer : Fanfiction ini milik saya yang terinspirasi game PS1 Persona, anime Fullmetal alchemist, dan Shakugan No Shana. Agak mirip sihh, karena aku emang suka menggabung sebuah cerita satu dengan cerita lain sesuai dengan versiku sendiri. Jadi aku hanya mabil bagian yang penting. Mian, kalau ceritanya agak aneh, aku masih baru di FFN ^_^**

 **P.S : Judul sengaja aku ganti karena kurang pas sama artinya.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read! Don't Bash!**

 **Happy Reading -**

Shindong dengan sabar menunggu kedatangan para persona-users itu sambil menikmati secangkir kopi panas dan membaca sesuatu dari I-pad-nya. Benar-benar tipe penyabar, sangat. Bahkan siapapun tak akan mau menunggu seseorang lebih dari empat jam di dalam ruangan sempit dengan lima pintu di depannya. Asalkan jangan pernah menyamakan dengan kasus seseorang yang menunggu kedatangan cintanya di taman selama satu hari penuh saat musim dingin. Itu berlebihan.

 **Cklek..**

Pintu terbuka secara perlahan. Tampaklah sepasang manusia yang dengan santainya keluar sambil memegang sebuah kartu berukuran hampir sama dengan gadget yang masih berada di tangan Shindong.

"Yesung-ah, Ryeowook-ah. Akhirnya ada juga yang bisa menemaniku berbincang." Shindong meletakkan gadgetnya di atas meja kayu di sebelah kursi yang ia duduki.

"Lainnya belum datang, ahjussi?" Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya.

Shindong menggeleng. Pandangannya tertuju pada kartu yang dipegang Ryeowook. "Ahh, kartu itu. Kalian pasti telah bertemu dengan demon yang dapat berbicara."

"Memangnya apa fungsinya?" Ryeowook bertanya sembari memperhatikan kartu itu depan belakang.

"Kartu itu palsu. Tuan Lee memang sengaja membuat demon-demon palsu yang bisa membuat sebuah luka tampak nyata dan terasa sakitnya, termasuk demon yang bisa berbicara dan dapat memberikan fussion card pada yang berhasil mengalahkannya. Jadi itu tak ada artinya." Shindong mengambil kartu bergambar badak itu. "Tapi jika kalian berhasil mendapatkannya dari demon yang asli. Simpan itu hingga terkumpul dua atau tiga buah. Lalu masuklah ke dalam Fussion Room. Kalian bisa mendapat persona baru di sana."

Yesung dan Ryeowook terbelalak. "Persona baru?"

"Lalu, bagaimana persona kami yang lama?"

"Jangan khawatir. Persona baru itu hanya cadangan dan intinya tetap persona asli milik kalian." Yesung dan Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti.

 **Cklek...**

Satu kelompok lagi telah menunjukkan kedatangannya. Kali ini mereka datang dengan riang gembira dengan tangan saling bertautan dan diayun-ayunkan layaknya sepasang sahabat yang baru pulang sekolah. Pada kenyataannya mereka itu adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Kalian tampaknya senang sekali. Apakah perasaan setelah melawan demon bisa sebahagia itu?" Shindong bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Kami senang ahjussi. Demon ke-20 yang kami serang tadi sangat baik. Ia memberikan sebuah kartu pada kami," tutur Donghae senang.

Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Shindong ber-sweatdrop-ria. Bagaimana bisa ada pasangan aneh seperti mereka? Shindong mendesah. Sepertinya ia harus mengulang kembali penjelasan yang ia berikan pada YeWook tadi.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka. Mereka sempat berpikir, pantas saja pertarungan tadi begitu mudah hanya beberapa tembakan dan dan satu kali tebasan pedang bisa langsung mengalahkan para demon itu. Ternyata semua itu buatan. Hahh... dunia sudah semakin canggih saja.

"Tapi aku khawatir pada tiga kelompok lain yang belum datang. Tuan Lee mengatakan jika salah satu dari pintu ini berisi demon asli dengan level tinggi. Tentu saja saat mereka terluka, itu bukanlah buatan, melainkan asli." Shindong saling menautkan kedua tangannya khawatir.

"Jinjja-yo?!"

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

"Bagaimana jika mereka tidak bisa menghadapinya?"

"Apakah Tuan Lee ingin bermain-main dengan nyawa manusia?"

Shindong menghela napas berat. Sungguh ia tidak mengetahui apa yang direncanakan Tuan Lee sekarang. Memberikan seorang pemula tes terberat seperti itu tentu bisa sangat berbahaya. Apalagi mereka tidak akan bisa keluar jika belum menyelesaikan 20 demon yang menjadi target mereka.

"Aihh... kalian simpan dulu pertanyaan itu untuk besok. Beristirahatlah sekarang. Ruangan ini rasanya menyempit jika kalian berempat masih di sini."

"Andwae! Aku ingin menunggu mereka di sini. Kalau perlu aku akan masuk ke dalam sana." Yesung menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku juga! Leeteuk eonni, Heechul eonni, Sungmin eonni, aku akan menunggu mereka, benar kan, Ryeowook-ah?" Eunhyuk merangkul bahu Ryeowook. Yeoja itu menundukkan kepala. Ia mengangguk dengan lemah.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan tetap di sini. Kangin hyung, Hankyung hyung, dan Kyuhyun-ie, selama mereka belum keluar, aku tidak akan pindah dari posisiku." Donghae yang selama ini selalu bersikap kekanakan, polos, dan cenderung naif, cukup mengejutkan jika ia bisa menampakkan ekspresi wajah datar dan tatapan lurus ke depan.

Meskipun mereka semua tidak menuruti perkataan Shindong, tapi namja itu tersenyum. Ia merasa senang karena setiap orang tidak memiliki sikap individualisme yang selalu mementingkan diri sendiri dan tidak mempedulikan orang lain meskipun itu orang yang dekat dengan kita.

"Terserah... tapi jangan pernah mengeluh jika kalian merasa bosan," ujar Shindong mewanti-wanti.

 ****PERSONA****

Kangin menguap cukup lebar. Ia meregangkan seluruh ototnya yang kram akibat tidur terlalu lama. Namja itu terlonjak saat melihat pintu yang sama saat mereka memasuki hutan ini. dengan segera dirinya membangunkan Leeteuk yang juga tertidur di atas pahanya. Yeoja itu melakukan hal yang sama, menguap dan meregangkan seluruh ototnya.

"Teukie, jika kita tidak ketiduran tadi, mungkin kita bisa langsung keluar dari hutan ini."

"Aisshh..." Leeteuk mencoba berdiri sambil mengusap-usap kedua matanya yang gatal. "Jadi, kita bisa keluar sekarang?"

Kangin mengangguk. Ia meraih gagang pintu lalu membukanya secara perlahan. Namja itu mengangguk lagi dan mengisyaratkan pada Leeteuk untuk melewatinya.

Tampak di dalam ruangan, Shindong ahjussi, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Yesung melihat mereka berdua dengan perasaan senang. Penantian, yang meskipun hanya beberapa menit setelah HaeHyuk keluar, tak sia-sia. Kelompok pertama akhirnya telah menyelesaikan target mereka.

"Syukurlah kalian kembali. Tinggal Kelompok ke-2 dan ke-5 yang masih berada di dalam." Shindong mengambil napas lega, begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"Kalau begitu kita tunggu mereka." Leeteuk mengambil posisi di sebelah Eunhyuk yang masih merangkul Ryeowook.

"Oh iya, tadi kami bertemu demon yang bisa berbicara dan mendapatkan kartu ini." Kangin menunjukkan kartu yang sama dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya Shindong harus menarik napas berat karena ia akan kembali menjelaskan pada mereka berdua.

 ****PERSONA****

Berlari, Hankyung dan Heechul terus berlari dari kejaran demon berbentuk singa yang terbuat dari api. Mereka benar-benar frustasi ketika senjata api tak mempan dan pedang pun bisa ditembus dengan mudah. Harapan mereka satu-satunya adalah air. Ya! Tujuan mereka adalah sungai.

Tapi, ada hal yang mengesalkan...

"HANKYUNG! BERITAHU AKU JIKA KITA SUDAH 2 JAM BERLARI DAN TIDAK BISA MENEMUKAN AIR!" Heechul harus berteriak karena mereka masih berlari.

"LEBIH... INI SUDAH LEBIH DARI 2 JAM, HEECHUL-AH!"

"Menyerah sajalah... kalian tak akan bisa mengalahkanku. Tipe petarung tanpa sihir dan tangan kosong dan tipe api tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku. Senjata pun hanya bisa menmbusku." Demon tersebut seolah mengejek mereka yang sepertinya tampak kelelahan.

Heechul mendesis kesal dibuatnya. Yeoja itu melirik ke kanan dan kiri berharap agar menemukan danau, sungai, atau apalah itu yang penting terbuat dari air.

"HEECHUL! ARAH JAM 3! ADA SUNGAI!"

"KALAU BEGITU CEPAT KE SANAAAAA!"

Kedua orang itu menambah kecepatan berlari mereka. Dan benar! Ada sebuah sungai di sana. Dengan cepat mereka menyebur ke dalam sungai tersebut hingga dengan bodohnya sang demon juga ikut menyebur. Seketika demon tersebut berubah menjadi debu. Mereka akhirnya bisa bernapas lega.

 **Pluk..**

Tiba-tiba sebuar kartu yang mendarat di atas kepala Hankyung. Sontak namja itu mengambilnya. Ia mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Ige mwo-ya?"

Heechul yang penasaran mengambilnya cepat dari tangan Hankyung. "Taruh saja di dalam tasmu," ujarnya dingin. Namja itu menurutinya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau dingin padaku akhir-akhir ini?"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak merasakannya. Bukankah kita memang seperti ini saja sejak dulu. Kita hanya dekat sebagai teman, kan?" Heechul yang duduk di atas batu tertarik untuk bermain air dengan mengayun-ayunkan kakinya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau meningkatkan status itu?" Hankyung memutar-mutar jarinya di permukaan air.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hmmm... sebernarnya aku-"

"OH! Itu pintunya!"

Hankyung menghela napas beratnya. Ia pun mengikuti Heechul yang berlari bersusah payah melewati aliran sungai yang lumayan deras dengan kedalaman selutut itu. Gara-gara singa bodoh itu, mereka jadi basah-basahan.

Sebuah pintu berwarna coklat yang tiba-tiba muncul di tepi sungai dibuka pelan oleh Heechul. Ia tersenyum pada orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan.

"Kami kembali!"

 ****PERSONA****

Beberapa saat setelah menyelesaikan demon pertama...

1.. 2..3...

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin harus dihadapkan dengan tiga lorong dalam gua. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk daripada diharuskan memilih jalan yang sama sekali tidak kau ketahui itu akan membawamu ke mana.

"Jadi, kita harus lewat yang mana?" Sungmin yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang diam – tampaknya sedang berpikir -, akhirnya memilih untuk bertanya.

"Kita coba yang pertama saja." Kyuhyun menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Baiklah.."

Baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di dalam lorong gua pertama, semburan lahar panas tiba-tiba mengarah dinding gua. Keduanya terdiam, sangat terkejut. Dalam pikiran siapapun pasti akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak jika lahar itu tepat mengenai mereka, begitu pula yang merasakan, bahkan itu di luar kepala.

Kali ini demon itu berbentuk naga. Nampaknya semua demon yang bertipe api berbentuk naga atau ular. Tapi yang ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Memiliki sayap, besar, berkulit lahar panas, dan yang paling parah adalah... tengah bersiap-siap menyemburkan api – untung saja bukan lahar panas lagi-. Sungmin yang tahu itu segera meletakkan pedangnya di depan.

"Berhati-hatilah, noona."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Tampak raut wajah khawatir di wajah Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu terdiam. "Pastikan tanganmu tidak hancur karena diriku."

Namja itu memperhatikan tangannya yang tanpa luka – karena telah disembuhkan oleh pedang milik Sungmin. Sejujurnya ia berpikir, bagaimana seandainya mereka benar-benar menghadapi demon yang sesungguhnya di dunia nyata? Bahkan kelemahannya pun terlihat jelas.

Kyuhyun melirik ke sampingnya, terdapat lelehan lahar di sana. Sementara Sungmin masih bertarung di depan, ia harus memutar otaknya. Bagaimana cara agar petir bisa melawan api? Jika dilihat dari teknik serangan, jelas api jauh lebih unggul, akan tetapi apabila jika dari hasilnya, kehancuran yang dibuat petir jauh lebih besar.

Namja itu mengeluarkan pedangnya dan memperhatikan petir-petir kecil yang menyala di sekitarnya. Seketika ia membulatkan kedua matanya saat menyadari suatu hal. Bahkan ini lebih penting... jika sebenarnya persona miliknya adalah... **Api biru**! Seharusnya petir akan bertambah kuat saat berhadapan dengan air. Pantas tadi saat dirinya memegang pedang milik Sungmin, tangannya seperti akan hancur.

"Api biru menghasilkan petir, tapi api merah tidak," gumamnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Sungmin yang terengah-engah karena hampir kehabisan energi. "NOONA!"

Sungmin melihat ke belakang, tampak Kyuhyun yang tengah memegang sebuah pedang yang dialiri dengan petir.

"Arahkan pedangmu pada naga itu, noona!" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Baru ia akan membuka mulut, Kyuhyun lebih dulu menghentikannya. "Lakukan saja!"

Kyuhyun ternyata juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia mengarahkan pedangnya pada naga tersebut. "Kita serang sama-sama..."

"Tapi, Kyu-"

Terlambat, namja itu telah lebih dulu menarik tangannya yang memegang pedang dan berlari mendekat ke arah sang demon. Otomatis Sungmin juga ikut berlari. Setelah tepat berada satu meter di depan mahkluk tersebut, Kyuhyun segera melepaskan tangan Sungmin dan melompat ke sisi kanan naga itu. Ia mengisyaratkan pada Sungmin agar melakukan hal yang sama namun berlawanan arah.

"TANCAPKAN PEDANGMU, LALU SEGERA PERGI, NOONA!"

Sungguh Sungmin tak mengerti apa yang tengah direncanakan namja itu. Dia sepertinya telah menemukan sesuatu. Sudah jelas jika api dan petir hasilnya adalah **draw,** alias sama. Mungkinkah Kyuhyun sudah menemukan cara melawan untuk melawan api? Yeoja itu menggelengkan kepala. Ia segera melakukan apa yang Kyuhyun instruksikan dan segera pergi dari lorong itu.

 **ZRRTT! ZRRTT! ZRRTT! DUAARRR! DUARRRRR!**

 ****PERSONA****

"Mereka berdua masih belum kembali?"

Tuan Lee berjalan menghampiri mereka yang tengah menunggu munculnya kelompok ke-5. Mereka menggeleng lemah. Ini sudah lebih dari 5 jam. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan di sana? Mungkin itu benar, jika yang tengah dua orang itu hadapi adalah demon asli dengan level paling tinggi.

"Aku tidak khawatir jika mereka memasuki lorong kedua atau ketiga. Yang aku khawatirkan adalah jika mereka memasuki lorong pertama. Itu adalah pusat dari gunung berapi yang sangat sensitif dengan ledakan." Tuan Lee bergumam. Namun tak ada satupun yang tahu apa maksudnya.

 **BRAKK!**

Tiba-tiba pintu yang paling ditunggu untuk dibuka itu didobrak oleh kelompok itu, kelompok kelima. Mereka segera menutup pintu dengan napas terengah-engah. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin jatuh terduduk di lantai setelah menjatuhkan pedang mereka.

"Cepat bawa mereka ke kamar!" perintah Tuan Lee cepat.

Orang-orang yang tadinya sempat terkejut hingga tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan segera sadar dan menghampiri keduanya yang sepertinya telah kehilangan banyak tenaga.

"Sungmin eonni!" pekik Ryeowook hampir menangis. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan saudara satu-satunya yang dimilikinya itu.

"Kyuhyun..." Bahkan Heechul yang terkenal santai itu tampak berkaca-kaca pada kedua matanya.

 ****PERSONA****

Envy melangkah memasuki sebuah bangunan yang hampir runtuh dengan seringaian yang tak jarang ia tampilkan. Yeoja itu sebenarnya cantik, tapi karena sifat dan dosa permanen yang telah melekat pada dirinya membuat wujud aslinya menjadi sangat jelek. Envy, yang artinya iri hati, jika telah melekat pada suatu mahkluk, tidak bisa dipungkiri dengan segala rencana dan perbuatannya dalam mengadu domba mereka yang berhubungan dekat. Hingga menimbulkan bencana besar. Inilah yang menjadi penyebab ia dijadikan pion oleh 'orang itu'.

"Mr. Kim, sepertinya Sloth melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sangat baik. Saat ini ia berhasil memberi tanda salah satu kapal karam di bawah laut tepat pada posisi 36 derajat lintang utara di sebelah barat Kunsan. Cepat atau lambat, seluruh orang yang ada di Korea Selatan akan berhasil takluk pada anda."

Orang yang dipanggil Mr. Kim tersenyum puas. "Bagus! Segera lanjutkan hingga bidang segitujuh berhasil dibuat. Aku tidak sabar bagaimana manisnya kesepuluh persona itu."

"Aku penasaran, kenapa anda sangat menginginkan persona milik mereka? Bukankah masih banyak di dunia ini?"

"Aku hanya memanfaatkan kepolosan mereka yang tidak tahu rahasia di balik jiwa yang tersegel itu. Terutama 'Dia'!"

Envy tak menyahut. Ia tidak berani mengganggu tawa jahat yang menurutnya terdengar merdu.

 ****PERSONA****

Mereka, para persona-users, yang akan menjadi penyelamat negara telah menginjakkan kaki di daerah Busan. Kota ini rupanya masih belum tersentuh oleh tujuh dosa mematikan itu. beberapa warga masih banyak melakukan aktivitasnya di stasiun yang mereka datangi. Agak heran karena kehebohan di Ilsan belum terjamah oleh berita. Sepertinya orang-orang itu telah menyegel daerah tersebut dengan Reigeckon.

"Ryeowook-ah, pada akhirnya kita akan kembali lagi ke kota ini." Sungmin menarik napas panjang.

"Semoga tempat ini aman dari mereka." Ryeowook menyahut dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Jika ditengok ke belakang, nampak Shindong yang terlihat kesusahan membawa banyak barang-barang yang akan diperlukan nantinya.

"Ya, Bocah! Kalian bukannya membatu orang tua malah asik menghirup udara segar. Cepat bantu ahjussi!"

"Oh, ahjussi. Maaf, kami lupa." Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Sedari tadi aku tidak melihat Kangin hyung dan Leeteuk noona. Apa mereka masih di dalam stasiun?" Hankyung menggerakkan kepalanya mencari keberadaan dua orang iitu.

"Kalian lupa? Bukankah mereka berdua masih berjaga di markas?" sahut Yesung, satu-satunya orang yang paling banyak membawa tas, termasuk tas gitar, seluruh bajunya, tas kamera, tas untuk perawatan tubuh, dan peralatan gadgetnya. Hankyung mendesah. Ia baru sadar hal itu dan merutuki kebodohannya.

"Woah! Yesung oppa sepertinya tidak akan kekurangan barang." Eunhyuk terkekah setelah menghitung banyaknya barang bawaan namja itu.

Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang berjalan paling belakang sendiri hanya menyaksikan percakapan kecil mereka. Heechul melirik namja yang tersenyum tipis itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Heechul hati-hati.

"Oh?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit kelelahan setelah malam kemarin. Oh iya, noona. Kudengar kita hanya akan tinggal dua hari di sini. Sebenarnya apa tujuannya?"

"Entahlah.. setelah aku mencuri dengar sedikit kemarin. Sepertinya kita akan mencari gedung apartemen milik Tuan Lee setelah ini. Dua kelompok diwajibkan untuk berjaga di kota ini, lalu dua kelompok yang lain akan berjaga di Mokpo."

"Jadi, kita akan dipisah?"

"Bisa jadi.."

 ****PERSONA****

Beberapa jam setelah sampai di apartemen...

Kyuhyun berjalan menjelajahi gedung 20 lantai itu sambil memainkan PSP-nya. Daripada berdiam diri di dalam kamar, lebih baik mencari tempat yang enak untuk bersantai. Namja itu mempause permainannya untuk sementara dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kecil yang sengaja ia bawa untuk tempat benda persegi itu. Pandangannya tertuju pada ujung koridor yang tampak begitu gelap.

"Apa Tuan Lee tidak tahu jika di dalam gedungnya ada tempat segelap ini?"

Namja itu memperhatikan berbagai pintu yang tampak familiar. Ia memutar otaknya mencoba untuk mencari ingatan tentang pintu-pintu ini, lebih tepatnya tiga pintu ini. Ahh! Ini adalah pintu yang dijelaskan Shindong ahjussi waktu itu. Pantas saja di atasnya terdapat nama ruangan.

"Sepertinya mencoba keberuntungan di dalam Violet Room cukup menarik."

Diraihnya gagang pintu itu dan secara perlahan ia membukanya. Hebat! Ini tidak dikunci. Suara derit pintu mulai terdengar. Kyuhyun melangkah memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan perasaan was-was. Bisa jadi puluhan demon menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba, atau yang lebih parah itu demon jenis api seperti kemarin. Mengerikan...

"Tidak usah pikir yang macam-macam. Bisa dikatakan ini adalah tempat yang sangat aman."

Seorang yeoja cantik bergaun ungu, hahh.. bahkan meja, kursi, sofa, dinding, lantai, dan semuanya berwarna ungu. Untung saja kulit dan rambut yeoja ini memiliki warna yang berbeda, putih untuk kulit, dan coklat tua untuk rambut.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Victoria Song. Panggil aku Victoria. Aku adalah penjaga di ruangan ini, ruangan yang berada di antara jiwa, mimpi, dan dunia yang tak pernah ada dan dikhususkan bagi orang yang telah terikat dengan takdir."

Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Takdir?"

"Ya, takdir untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Beberapa orang ada yang sama sepertimu, tapi mereka gagal. Mereka hanya bisa mencegahnya, tapi tak bisa menghentikan sumbernya. Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik, tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Syarat apa?"

"Yaitu... harus menciumku."

Sontak Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut. "Mwo?! Kau... kau bercanda?"

Victoria tertawa kecil. "Kau lucu saat terkejut. Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Aku bisa dibunuh oleh mate-mu jika berani mengambil frist kiss-mu."

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia merasa telah dibodohi. "Darimana kau tahu jika aku belum pernah melakukannya? Dan juga, apa yang kau maksud dengan 'mate-ku'?"

"Itulah syaratnya, Kyuhyun-ssi. Bawalah mate-mu kemari dan kau akan mendapat petunjuknya. Aku akan hanya menjadi guide-mu. Bertanyalah apapun ketika kau memasuki ruangan ini. Di markas juga kau bisa menemukanku. Aku bisa berpindah dengan cepat, karena aku hanya diberi tugas untuk ini."

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa itu maksudnya 'mate'. Bisa kau jelaskan, Victoria-ssi?"

"Baiklah. Mate artinya pasangan, maksudnya adalah pasangan yang akan menemanimu hingga akhir, yang akan selalu ada untukmu, dan mencintaimu dengan tulus."

"Mencintaiku? Bahkan aku tidak mengetahui apa itu cinta, bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang, dan bagaimana rasanya dicintai dengan tulus. Aku hanya mengetahui apa yang mereka sebut sebagai kasih sayang." Kyuhyun menarik napas berat. Sebelum pindah ke Ilsan, dirinya memang tidak pernah dekat seorang yeoja, meskipun ia tahu jika banyak yang menyukainya. Itupun karena dirinya memang tampan.

"Itulah maksudku, Kyuhyun-ssi. Mate-mu adalah orang yang akan mengajarimu arti cinta yang sesungguhnya. Sayangnya, para pendahulumu itu mengabaikannya. Mereka mengira jika cinta dan persahabatan akan hanya menjadi penghalang saja. Maka dari itu mereka melakukan semuanya sendiri tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka hadapi."

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat. "Sudahlah, aku akan mencoba ruangan yang lain."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpaaa..." Victoria tersenyum ramah. Ia dapat melihat pintu Violet Room yang mulai tertutup rapat.

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang. Ia melihat pintu yang bernama Fussion Room. Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Shindong ahjussi kemarin, ia yakin jika tiga kartu yang dipegangnya ini asli. Ia dan Sungmin mendapatkan 5 kartu setelah berhasil menghancurkan gunung berapi itu. Ia memegang tiga kartu dan Sungmin dua kartu.

 **Cklek...**

Ruangan ini tampak sedikit aneh. Dinding berwarna merah sebagai dasar dan terdapat lingkaran yang di tengahnya ada gambar dua hewan – entah hewan apa – yang saling melingkarkan diri terhadap satu sama lain. Selain itu, ada satu meja kerja dan satu kursi yang saat ini tengah diduduki oleh seorang namja. Namja tersebut tampak tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat datang di Fussion Room, Kyuhyun-ssi. Jung Yunho, itu namaku dan jangan tanyakan kenapa aku bisa mengetahui namamu. Tuan Lee telah memberitahuku masing-masing nama dari kalian."

"Hmm, lalu... apakah aku bisa menggunakan tiga kartu ini, Yunho-ssi?" Kyuhyun meletakkan tiga kartu di atas meja itu.

Yunho memperhatikannya sejenak. "Jika melihat kualitas kartumu, sepertinya aku hanya perlu dua saja untuk melakukannya. Sekitar lima belas menit, kau bisa mendapat persona jenis api merah, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu mengambil satu kartunya yang tersisa. Ia dapat melihat Yunho yang beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi menuju ke ruangan lain. Namja itu berpikir. Jika ia memiliki dua persona dengan tipe api biru dan api merah. Kira-kira, bisakah dirinya mengalahkan demon dengan kekuatan yang sama? Mungkin setelah ini ia harus kembali ke Violet Room dan bertanya pada yeoja itu.

"Orang yang terikat dengan takdir?" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mendesah kecil. "Bahkan itu sama sekali tidak ada dalam pikiranku."

Tak lama, Yunho muncul dengan membawa sebuah kartu bercahaya merah terang yang berdiri di telapak tangannya tanpa menyentuhnya. Kartu ini lebih kecil dari sebelumnya, mungkin mirip seperti kartu bridge. Kyuhyun menerima kartu dan menggenggamnya.

 **Srinkk!**

Seolah ada sesuatu yang memasuki dirinya dan menetap di sana.

 **Deg!**

 ****PERSONA****

"Jadi, kau datang lagi untuk menanyakan hal ini?"

Victoria memperhatikan dua kartu bercahaya yang saat ini tengah melayang-layang di hadapannya.

"Ya, bukankah kau yang mengatakannya?"

Yeoja itu menatap Kyuhyun sekilas lalu beralih pada kartu tersebut. Ia menghela napas pelan. "Pada dasarnya, persona merupakan sisi lain dari manusia. Semua orang memilikinya, namun mereka tidak mampu menemukan jati diri mereka yang lain itu. Jadi, sekuat apapun personamu jika yang memilikinya adalah orang lemah, maka semua akan percuma, Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Maksudmu?"

Victoria tersenyum misterius. "Kau datang pada Yunho untuk menambah persona yang sebenarnya tidak perlu. Kau adalah seseorang yang telah terikat dengan takdir. Segala macam persona dalam dirimu akan bangkit saat kapan saja jika memang sudah waktunya. Api merah yang sekarang telah menjadi milikmu itu tidak akan bisa banyak membantu, karena itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bukan berasal dari dalam dirimu sendiri. Kau paham maksudku?"

Namja itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia mencoba untuk memahami segala penjelasan Victoria. Sungguh, dirinya benar-benar tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Mungkinkah para pendahulunya juga merasakan hal yang sama?

"Dan juga, kenapa kau bertanya hal ini? Bukankah persona milikmu itu bertipe petir, dan bukan api biru?" tanya Victoria.

"Saat melawan demon waktu itu, aku hanya memikirkan segala kemungkinan. Aku hanya berasumsi jika kekuatan personaku adalah kekuatan dasar dari petir, yaitu api biru. Jadi, aku mengambil kesimpulan, api biru bisa menciptakan petir, sedangkan api merah tidak."

Victoria terkekeh mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Namja itu mengernyit. Memangnya apa yang lucu?

"Siapa bilang? Api merah juga bisa menghasilkan petir, tergantung siapa yang memakainya. Demon yang ada di dunia ini hanya menggunakan kekuatan dasar. Jadi, mereka tidak bisa mengembangkan kekuatannya, karena mereka tidak memiliki pikiran. Yang mereka tahu adalah mereka harus tunduk dan patuh terhadap perintah orang yang berada di atasnya. Dan juga, kekuatan personamu adalah kekuatan dasar, yaitu petir."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan.

"Selain itu, jika kau berpikir api biru bisa menciptakan petir, kau salah, Kyuhyun-ssi. Kim Heechul, rekanmu itu memiliki persona tipe api biru, tapi dia tidak bisa menciptakan petir. Berbeda denganmu, personamu bisa kapan saja menciptakan api biru jika mau." Victoria mengeluarkan berbagai jenis kartu bercahaya, sedangkan yang sebelumnya ia kembalikan pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu?" Kyuhyun mengernyit kala yeoja itu menata kartu di atas meja di depan mereka.

"Aku lupa mengatakannya padamu tadi. Ini adalah berbagai macam persona yang telah kau bangkitkan selama kau bertarung dan menjalani kehidupanmu." Victoria mengangkat kartu tersebut lalu ia lemparkan pada Kyuhyun. Namja itu sontak terkejut. Seperti ada berbagai macam kekuatan yang merasukinya. Rasanya benar-benar aneh.

"Untuk selanjutnya, jika kau berhasil membangkitkan personamu yang lain, itu akan langsung masuk ke dalam tubuhmu. Dan juga… datanglah kembali dengan membawa mate-mu."

 ****PERSONA****

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!...**

Pride, sang Lucifer menghadapkan dirinya pada sosok yang ia anggap sebagai pimpinan. Ia bisa melihat berbagai macam makhluk yang tunduk kepadanya sebagai pion yang pertama kali direkrut.

"Mr. Kim, mungkin sebaiknya kita harus cepat bertindak. Anak itu telah berhasil membangkitkan Maria, Starrion, Voodoo, Gloomy, dan satu persona yang sepertinya susah untuk dikendalikan, bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri, yaitu Windy."

Diluar dugaan, ternyata Mr. Kim tertawa lepas seolah itu hanya guyonan yang sangat tidak penting menurutnya. "Pride.. entah kenapa aku lebih suka jika Envy yang menjelaskannya. Bukankah kau adalah simbol dari kebanggaan? Jadi, buatlah berita itu bagaikan berita fantastis yang bisa menambah semangatku agar bisa mencapai tujuanku dengan cepat."

"Apa maksud anda, Mr. Kim?" Pride mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Mr. Kim tak menjawab dan bahkan kembali melanjutkan tawanya. Sementara Pride sendiri hanya menatapnya bingung sekaligus kesal dirinya dibanding-bandingkan dengan Envy hanya karena bagaimana ia menyampaikan sebuah berita.

"Maafkan aku, Pride. Tadi itu aku hanya melakukan latihanku menjadi penguasa dunia yang sempurna tanpa celah. Setelah aku mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, siapapun yang membawa kabar buruk, akan aku musnahkan."

Pride menyeringai. 'Ya, dan seharusnya dia tidak bermain-main dengan seorang malaikat.'

 ****PERSONA****

"Kyuhyun?"

Sontak namja yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan yang bernama Violet Room itu langsung membalikkan badannya. Ia cukup dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seseorang yang sangat ia kenali.

"Ahh, Sungmin noona… sedang apa.. kau di sini?"

Sungmin mengernyit. Kenapa namja ini tiba-tiba menjadi gugup? Apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya?

"Wae? Kenapa kau terlihat gugup? Dan, itu ruangan apa?" Sungmin menunjuk pintu yang baru saja ia masuki.

"Eoh? Itu, hanya gudang…" Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya.

" _Aisshh! Dasar bocah! Dia berani menyebut ruanganku sebagai gudang!"_

 **Deg!**

Secara tiba-tiba suara teriakan Victoria yang sedang marah terngiang di telinganya. "Sungmin noona, aku belum pernah pergi ke Busan. Berhubung kau pernah tinggal di sini, pasti kau tahu segala tempat yang menyenagkan di sini, kan?"

"Justru karena itu aku mencarimu. Semua telah menunggu di lobi untuk berjalan-jalan."

"Eh?"

 ****PERSONA****

"HUWAAAAAAAA! PANTAIIIIIII!"

"Bagus juga bisa liburan seperti ini. Sekolah hanya dua hari, setelah itu berhenti karena makhluk-makhluk itu."

Pantai Haeundae, salah satu objek wisata yang wajib di kunjunngi di Busan, terletak di wilayah Distrik Haeundae. Para persona-users – minus Kangin dan Leeteuk – itu memilih tempat ini atas rekomendasi dari Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang notabene adalah penduduk asli Kota Busan.

"Selanjutnya kita harus meminta maaf pada Leeteuk noona dan Kangin hyung. Hahaha!" Donghae seolah menertawai dua orang itu yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena harus berjaga di dalam hutan yang gelap dan menakutkan.

"Tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, kita bisa mengunjungi Bexco, Busan Exhibtion & Convention Centre. Kebetulan ada berbagai macam pemeran yang tersedia saat ini." Ryeowook menjelaskan layaknya seorang Guide Tour.

Donghae dan Yesung langung menuju tempat pembelian tiket untuk permainan air, banana boat. Mereka saling menantang siapa yang paling kuat menahan terjangan air dan kapal pisang yang djalan berbelok-belok hingga mampu mengocok perut seseorang.

"DONGHAEEE! Lakukan yang terbaik demi yeojamu yang manis ini!" Donghae tersenyum mendengar teriakan Eunhyuk. Ia membalas dengan mengacungkan ibu jarinya setinggi mungkin.

Sementara itu, Yesung hanya bisa merengut kesal. Setidaknya jika ada yang menyemangatinya seperti itu akan lebih baik. Jika sudah begini, siapa yang harus disalahkan jika dirinya memang tidak memiliki seorang yeojachingu? Huhh.. itu benar-benar mengesalkan.

"KIM JONG WOON! JIKA KAU TIDAK MENANG, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMUUUU!"

 **Deg!**

Yesung merasakan ada yang berdesir di hatinya. Walaupun terdengar mengerikan, setidaknya dia memiliki alasan tidak terbunuh jika kali ini dirinya harus memenangkan kompetisi ini. Yahh, berlebihan memang, mengingat ini bukan sesuatu yang bersifat penting atau apalah itu. Just have fun!

"Sepertinya kau membuat kemajuan dengan Yesung-ie, Ryeowook-ah."

Sontak Ryeowook menoleh ketika melihat Hankyung yang menatap lurus ke depan. Ia yakin jika namja ini yang mengajaknya bicara tadi.

"Eoh? Tidak apa kan jika aku menyemangati pasanganku? Meskipun bukan asli seperti Eunhyuk dan Donghae…" Ryeowook menundukkan kepala, ia bermaksud menyembunyikan pipinya yang memanas akibat perkataannya sendiri.

"Kau benar. Aku juga ingin seperti mereka, tapi sayangnya itu tidak mungkin," lirih Hankyung sambil menatap Heechul yang berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia tidak menyadari tatapan bingung Ryeowook yang tertuju padanya.

Sementara itu, Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk diam di atas pasir dambil bermain PSP. "YA! Daripada kau hanya sibuk dengan benda kotakmu itu, kenapa tidak mencoba balap motor boat dengan Hankyung oppa, huh?"

Heechul yang tadinya ingin menghampiri Kyuhyun, sontak terhenti. Ia menoleh pada Hankyung yang sepertinya cukup terkejut. "Balap motor boat? Dia akan semakin terlihat keren jika bisa memangkannya," gumam Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"HUUUUUU! YEEAAHHHHH! AKU MENANGGGG!"

Yesung mengangkat kedua tangannya kala melihat Donghae yang terjatuh ke dalam air. Sepertinya ia sangat kesal karena tidak berhasil mengalahkannya.

"YA! IKAN JELEK! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENANG, HUH? DASAR BODOH!"

Donghae hanya bisa mendengus. Ia masih memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang terus mengoceh karena dirinya kalah. Siapapun, tolong hentikan yeoja itu! Donghae menangis dalam hati. Sepertinya Eunhyuk tidak mau berhenti.

"Selanjutnya adalah…. Kompetisi motor boat, Sungmin versus Heechul!" Sungmin dan Heechul langsung mendelik kesal pada Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berkata tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu.

"Ya! Kenapa kami? Bukankah seharusnya kau dan Hankyung oppa?" Sungmin berkacak pinggang dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak bisa bermain motor boat," sahut Kyuhyun santai seperti tanpa dosa.

 **Prokk! Prokkk! Prokk!**

"Sudahlah, eonni. Apa salahnya dicoba?" ujar Ryeowook bermaksud menengahi. Ia agak khawatir dengan keselamatan Kyuhyun. Jangan sampai mereka menjadikannya daging panggang, apalagi dengan nama "Kyuhyun Panggang", sangat tidak elit, kan?

Sungmin Heechul sama-sama menghela napas mereka. Baiklah, sedikit berkompetisi sepertinya tak jadi masalah.

"KIM HEECHULLL! FIGHTIIINGGG!"

Heechul mendesah, kenapa suara penyemangat yang ingin ia dengar tak muncul. Yeoja itu membalas dengan tersenyum pada Hankyung.

 **Plaakkk!**

"Akhhh!"

Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja kena geplakan Yesung yang super sekali. Entah apa dosa yang sudah ia perbuat hingga menjadi seperti ini.

"Hanya kau yang belum memberi kata semangat, cepat lakukan!" paksa Yesung sambil mendorong Kyuhyun untuk maju ke depan. Aisshh! Kenapa dirinya seolah menjadi anak yang pantas menjadi bahan bully-an?

"Iya, iya.." Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang, lalu mengeluarkannya. "LEE SUNGMINNN! AKU TAHU KAU SANGAT MENYUKAI PINK! MAKA DARI ITU, JIKA KAU KALAH, SELURUH BENDA PINK MILIKMU AKAN AKU BUANG KE LAUT! CEPATLAH KEMARI DAN CEGAH AKU AGAR TIDAK MELAKUKANNYA!"

Sontak Sungmin melebarkan matanya dan segera berbalik mencari keberadaan namja itu. "MWOO! KAU INGIN MATI? AWAS SAJA KAU, CHO! AKAN AKU BUNUH KAU SETELAH INI! Selain itu, GUNAKAN BAHASA FORMAL, BODOH!"

Kelima orang lainnya hanya menatap dua orang itu aneh. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Ini kalimat motivasi atau saling mengancam mengancam? Sementara itu Heechul hanya mendesah lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Sungmin eonni akan sangat sensitive jika menyangkut tentang barang-barang pink kesayangannya," bisik Ryeowook pada Eunhyuk yang berada di sampingnya.

"Waahhh, ku kira yeoja itu memiliki kepribadian yang tenang. Tak disangka dia berubah hanya karena ancaman palsu mengenai benda-benda pink miliknya. Oh? Sudah mulai!"

Semuanya mengambil posisi yang pas agar bisa mengamati keduanya dengan tenang dan tanpa gangguan.

 ****PERSONA****

Tuhan menciptakan seorang malaikat untuk tunduk dan patuh atas semua perintah-Nya. Seorang malaikat yang memiliki bentuk yang sempurna yang berkedudukan di surga tepat berada di bawah-Nya. Semua urusan yang berada di bumi sudah menjadi tanggungan para malaikat itu. Namun, ada salah satu malaikat yang tiba-tiba keluar dari batasannya, seorang malaikat yang dahulunya sangat patuh terhadap Tuhan.

Sesosok makhluk yang indah, mempesona, dan mendekati sempurna bernama Lucifer, seorang malaikat yang Tuhan ciptakan untuk membantu-Nya membangun alam semesta ini. Namun tidak perlu waktu yang lama baginya untuk membangkang dan menentang apa yang telah Tuhan perintahkan. Lucifer, salah satu dari tiga malaikat teratas yang bertugas memerintah malaikat lainnya, selain Mikhael dan Gabriel, yang berhasil membuat Tuhan menjadi murka.

"Aku, sang Lucifer, malaikat penghuni surga yang sangat dipuja. Berdoalah padaku, maka kalian akan mendapat imbalan yang sepadan."

Lucifer yang masih memiliki sayap yang indah berwarna putih cerah, Lucifer yang selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan di surga, dan Lucifer yang selalu taat pada ucapan Tuhan. Sayangnya, Lucifer yang seperti itu kini telah tiada. Ia telah mendapat balasan yang sebenarnya tidak setimpal atas kesombongan yang miliki.

Status yang tinggi, tempat tinggal yang tak ternilai harganya, dan penampilan yang sempurna mengakibatkan kesombongan, kebanggaan yang berlebihan, dan sifat arogan muncul dalam dirinya.

"Lucifer, selama ini kau sangat taat padaku, selalu setia, dan tidak pernah membantah perkataanku. Tapi kau telah berubah! Kau menjadi pembangkang dan sangat sombong! Kau menganggap dirimu setara dengan Tuhan! Kau menganggap dirimu setara dengan apa yang telah menciptakan dirimu. Apa kau pikir seseorang yang berhasil menciptakan sebuah mainan kertas mau dianggap sama dengan hasil ciptaannya itu?"

Lucifer tertawa. Ia seolah meremehkan Tuhan. "Akui saja jika aku memang setara dengan dirimu. Aku mempesona, aku sempurna, dan sangat hebat. Aku memiliki kekuatan yang teramat besar. Aku adalah salah satu dari malaikat tertinggi. Tentu saja aku ini memiliki persamaan dengan-Mu, Tuhan."

"Kau benar-benar telah kurang ajar, Lucifer! Setelah semua yang aku dapatkan dari menciptakan makhluk yang tak lebih dari seonggok sampah seperti dirimu ini," kedua mata Lucifer berkilat marah karena Tuhan menyamakan dirinya dengan sesuatu yang sangat menjijikkan, ".. aku telah memutuskan untuk menurunkan kau ke bumi. Jatuhlah martabatmu di sana. Buatlah dosa sebesar mungkin hingga kau puas! Jika perlu, ajaklah orang-orang yang berniat mengkhianatiku untuk tunduk patuh padamu, maka mereka adalah calon penghuni neraka yang telah aku buat khusus bagimu dan para pengikutmu."

Lucifer mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak terima dengan penghinaan yang diterimanya saat ini. Bagaimana bisa seorang malaikat yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi yang hampir menyamai Tuhan itu, tiba-tiba harus jatuh bagai jatuhnya seseorang ke dalam jurang tanpa dasar?

"Lucifer, kau adalah dosa yang tak akan pernah aku ampuni!"

 ****PERSONA****

" _Lucifer, kau adalah dosa yang tak akan pernah aku ampuni!"_

Kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Tuhan padanya selalu terngiang di telinga serang Superbia Pride. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa atas penghinaan itu. Penghinaan pertama yang ia dapatkan dari Tuhan. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika dirinya mampu membuktikan itu semua, membuat orang-orang menjadi pengikutnya dan menemaninya meringkuk dalam neraka. Bila sudah tiba waktunya nanti, Lucifer yang disebut sebagai "The Fallen Angel" akan bangkit untuk melakukan pemusnahan.

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa menyangkal jika Pride, adalah sumber utama dari ketujuh dosa mematikan ini."

Dan mungkin, tidak ada yang tahu jika sesungguhnya Pride pernah menjelma menjadi seorang manusia, yaitu Kwon Yuri, seorang direktur yang menjadi atasan Leeteuk beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Sejak dulu, aku sangat tidak suka menjadi seorang pion, malaikat sepertiku yang setara dengan Tuhan sudah seharusnya menjadi pemimpin. Maka dari itu, jangan pernah mempermainkan seorang malaikat!"

 ****PERSONA****

"Oh! Heechul! Dia kembali!" Hankyung berseru ketika melihat Heechul yang saat ini telah menepikan motor boat-nya. Ia melepas pelampung yang ia pakai. Tampak beberapa petugas yang menghampirinya.

"Tapi, dimana Sungmin noona? Tidak mungkin dia belum sampai." Donghae mengernyit kala mengetahui Heechul yang sampai seorang diri.

"Oh, benar juga." Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah laut berharap jika Sungmin bisa terlihat oleh pandangannya.

"Aku memenangkannya." Heechul tersenyum sambil ber-high-five-ria dengan Hankyung.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Ada yang aneh dengan Heechul. Apalagi sampai sekarang Sungmin belum juga sampai. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Yesung yang memang berada di samping Kyuhyun pun merasakan hal yang sama, begitu juga Ryeowook yang notebene adalah adik sepupu Sungmin.

"Dimana Sungmin eonni? Kenapa dia masih belum terlihat?" Ryeowook benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin. Bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa padanya?

"Heechul noona, kenapa Sungmin belum juga sampai?" tanya Yesung yang tak ingin terlalu lama berlarut dalam rasa kepenasarannya.

Heechul menyeringai. Hal itu menambah kesan curiga dari yang lain terhadap yeoja itu. "Dia tidak akan kembali, tentu saja."

"APA MAKSUDMU, KIM HEECHUL?" Eunhyuk mendorong pundak Heechul hingga yeoja itu sedikit terdorong terbelakang. Bukannya marah atau apapun, ia malah terkekeh sambil membersihkan pundaknya yang seolah baru saja terkena kotoran. Melihat itu Eunhyuk benar-benar merasa kesal. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Heechul?

"Lee Sungmin, telah aku dorong hingga ia terjatuh ke dasar laut. Itu hebat, kan?" Heechul tertawa puas. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang tertunduk namun kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. "Sekarang tidak akan ada yang menganggu kita, Kyuhyun-ah." Yeoja itu meraih tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang mengepal, lalu ia buka dengan lembut.

 **Sreett!**

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Heechul. Ia lalu berlari ke arah petugas yang tengah merapikan peralatan motor boat. Namja itu membisikkan sesuatu pada si petugas dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang.

"Tuan! Anda harus memakai pelampung anda!" seru petugas itu ketika sadar jika Kyuhyun pergi tanpa mengenakan pengaman apapun.

Sementara itu, Ryeowook tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia berlari ke hadapan Heechul lalu menamparnya dengan keras hingga yeoja itu terjatuh. Entah ia mendapat kekuatan dari mana hingga bisa menampar sekeras itu.

"KAU BOLEH MENYUKAI KYUHYUN, PACARAN DENGANNYA, ATAU APAPUN ITU! KAU BOLEH MELAKUKAN SESUKAMU! Tapi, tolong….. KEMBALIKAN SUNGMIN EONNI! BAWA DIA KEMARI! DASAR BRENGSEK! ARRGGHT! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Jika saja tidak ada Yesung dan Donghae yang menahan kedua lengannya, dia pasti sudah mengantarkan nyawa Heechul ke hadapan Tuhan.

"Ryeowook-ah! Tenangkan dirimu! Kita berdoa saja supaya Kyuhyun bisa kembali dengan cepat." Eunhyuk merangkul Ryeowook yang masih menangis sesenggukkan sambil sesekali menyerukan nama Sungmin. Sementara Hankyung menatap Heechul tak percaya. Jika selama ini Heechul memang benar-benar menyukai Kyuhyuh, artinya perasaannya yang telah membuatnya berubah. Ini tidak benar!

"Heechul-ah! Sadarlah! Kau telah melakukan kesalahan yang benar-benar fatal! Perasaanmu sukamu tak boleh kau campuradukkan dengan emosi dan pikiran jahatmu! Aku tahu kau bukan orang seperti ini. Kau itu baik dan-"

Hankyung menghentikan perkataannya saat mendengar suara tawa Heechul yang semakin menjadi, seolah dirinya benar-benar puas dengan apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Tak lama ia berhenti lalu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa aku salah? Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan! Aku cemburu dengan Sungmin yang bisa selalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Aku iri melihat cara mereka berinteraksi. Dan kupikir, dengan menyingkirkan Sungmin, semua akan selesai." Heechul kembali menyeringai, terlihat mengerikan dari yang sebelumnya.

"Eonni.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" lirih Eunhyuk. Batinnya menangis melihat Heechul yang berubah. Dia bukan seperti Kim Heechul yang dikenalnya.

 ****PERSONA****

 **Brrrrmmm!**

Kyuhyun terus melajukan motor boat-nya lurus ke depan. Entah ini sudah seberapa jauh ia meninggalkan pantai. Tak mempedulikan dirinya yang bahkan tidak memakai satu pengaman apapun. Hanya kaos polos berwarna biru dan celana pendek yang dikenakannya. Tujuannya hanya satu, mencari Sungmin.

"Oh?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan lajunya. Ia bisa melihat sebuah motor boat yang menepi di sebuah pulau yang sepertinya tak berpenghuni. Dengan segera namja itu mengarahkan motor boat-nya menuju pulau tersebut. Ia melepas kuncinya lalu beranjak turun. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru pulau berharap ada sosok yang dicarinya.

"Dimana dia?"

Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua matanya saat melihat satu, ah tidak, dua orang yang saling merangkul di bawah pohon. Namja itu tersenyum. Seharusnya ia menyadarinya sejak awal, bahwa seorang Kim Heechul tidak akan membiarkan orang yang lebih muda darinya berbicara informal dan kasar.

"Seharusnya aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukan itu semua, Heechul noona…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

Chapter 5 Updateeeeeeeeeeeeee! ^^

Panjangnya masih sama kayak kemarin, Cuma aku panjangan beberapa ratus kata aja. Kurang panjang? Review aja…

 **SPECIAL THANKS** buat yang udah review yahh ^^ **abilhikmah, ELFRyeonggyu, dewi. , ratu kyuhae, PumpkinEvil13, Guest, lydiasimatupang2301.** Jangan bosen-bosen buat review jika ada kekurangan atau apa aja, saran juga boleh ^^

 **Untuk yang masih siders, gwaenchana. Gitu-gitu juga masih bisa nambahin views-nya. Tapi kalau berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan sesuatu di kotak review, okay!**

 **Kamsahamnida ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**PERSONA: The Locked Soul**

 **Cast : All member Super Junior and other group...**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Fantasy, romance, supernatural, adventure, action**

 **Warning : Genderswitch! Death Chara! Typo masih ada di mana-mana..**

 **Disclaimer : Fanfiction ini milik saya yang terinspirasi game PS1 Persona, anime Fullmetal alchemist, dan Shakugan No Shana. Agak mirip sihh, karena aku emang suka menggabung sebuah cerita satu dengan cerita lain sesuai dengan versiku sendiri. Jadi aku hanya mabil bagian yang penting. Mian, kalau ceritanya agak aneh, aku masih baru di FFN ^_^**

 **P.S : Judul sengaja aku ganti karena kurang pas sama artinya.**

Sebenarnya ini fanfic mau lanjut dari kemarin-kemarin. Cuma karena kesehatan author sedang menurun, jadi baru bisa lanjut dan update sekarang. BTW... ada yang masih nungguin FF ini nggak? Kalau masih ada langsung ke konten aja

 **Don't Like, Don't Read! Don't Bash!**

 **Happy Reading –**

Sosok Heechul – yang ternyata palsu – itu menyeringai sambil menatap para persona-users di depannya. Ia lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan keadaan telapak tangan yang terbuka ke atas. Mereka memasang sikap was-was, mengira-ngira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Orang-orang yang juga berlibur di pantai itu tidak mempedulikan apa yang mereka lakukan. Yahh, mereka memang terlihat seperti remaja yang sedang melepas penat di akhir pekan sambil bermain ria di pantai.

 **Srink!**

Entah apa yang terjadi. Ketika ada sesuatu berwarna merah terang keluar dari telapak tangan yeoja tersebut. Semakin lama cahaya itu kian membesar seolah akan mengurung mereka semua dalam satu wadah. Dalam beberapa detik, langit yang awalnya cerah tanpa awan, cuaca yang menyejukkan, berubah menjadi sangat menegangkan. Langit tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah pekat, sepekat darah. Orang-orang terdiam seperti patung. Hanya mereka, para persona-users dan Heechul – palsu – saja yang dapat bergerak bebas.

"A.. a.. apa ini?" Hankyung mengalihkan pandangannya ke semua tempat yang mampu ia lihat. "Ini, ini aneh. Langit menjadi merah dan orang-orang, mereka sama sekali tak bergerak. Apa yang kau-" Namja itu menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat orang yang menjadi dalang dari semua ini telah berubah wujud, namun tidak pada bibirnya yang masih menyeringai mengerikan.

Yesung melebarkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak mampu mempercayai ini. Yeoja yang saat ini berdiri di depannya, menyeringai padanya, adalah orang yang sangat ia kenal. Namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Perkenalkan, aku adalah Envy. Ada apa, Kim Jong Woon? Kau tidak percaya ini aku?"

Sontak yang lain menatapnya bingung. Bagaimana Yesung mengenal yeoja ini? Berkali-kali Yesung mengusap kedua matanya, tetap saja tidak akan merubah apapun. Yeoja ini, benar-benar tak dapat dipercaya.

"Oppa, kau mengenalnya?" tanya Ryeowook yang heran dengan perubahan ekspresi Yesung.

"Kristal…" Yesung bergumam pelan. "Aku tidak percaya jika… jika kau terlibat dengan semua ini!" yeoja itu hanya membalas dengan kekehan.

"Hyung, dia itu siapa?" Donghae menatap namja itu penuh tanya.

"Kristal Jung. Dia adalah teman kerjaku di restauran. Dia juga penyanyi sepertiku," sahutnya lirih. Masih tak percaya dengan satu fakta yang baru ia ketahui.

Eunhyuk menarik napas panjang. Ia berjalan maju dengan tatapan tajam yang mengarah pada yeoja yang ternyata Kristal itu. "Aku tidak peduli dia siapa. Yang terpenting, dia telah mengaktifkan reigeckon. Itu artinya kita harus melawannya! LANDRE!"

 **Wuusshhhh!**

Kristal tambah meyeringai kala menyaksikan Eunhyuk yang mengeluarkan persona miliknya. "Teman kalian ini berpikir sangat cepat. Tapi sayangnya, yang akan kalian hadapi bukanlah aku. Tapi demon yang berada di bawah perintahku!"

Tiba-tiba datang satu demon berbentuk seperti gorila, namun berwarna biru terang. Gorila tersebut membawa sebuah kapak dan memakai alas yang terbuat dari baja di kakinya. Demon itu juga memakai pelindung tubuh yang berasal dari batu laut.

"WATOROU!"

"FERRO!"

"AIRIE!"

"LOVER!"

Satu persatu persona mereka mulai bermunculan. Di mulai dari Eunhyuk yang memang pertama kali memanggil personanya untuk memancing yang lain. "Earth Break!" serunya lantang sambil menunjuk gorila itu, begitu pula personanya yang memang mengikuti segala pergerakan tubuh yang di huninya. Tak lama, bebatuan dengan bentuk bermacam-macam bermunculan dari atas dan meluncur dengan cepat menuju target.

Merasa jika tak ada perubahan yang terjadi, Eunhyuk menjadi geram. Sepertinya tanah bukan tandingannya.

 **DUAKK!**

"Arrrgghhttt!"

Eunhyuk memegangi perutnya sambil meringis kesakitan. Demon itu tiba-tiba menyerang persona miliknya dengan satu tendangan.

"Cure!"

Beberapa hologram berbentuk hati tampak mengelilingi Landre lalu secara bersamaan memasuki dirinya. Eunhyuk sendiri akhirnya dapat berdiri tegak seperti semula. "Gomawo, Ryeowook-ah." Yeoja itu membalas dengan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"One attack!"

Hankyung menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan, diikuti dengan personanya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Tangan milik personanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi besi, seolah memang tangan tangan tersebut terbuat dari besi. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menarik tangannya, dan… BOOM! Hal itu berhasil membuat demon tersebut terjatuh.

"Berhasil!" Namja itu tersenyum puas dengan hasilnya.

Namun tak perlu waktu lama untuk memudarkannya. Nyatanya, gorila itu masih bisa berdiri tegak dan langsung melancarkan serangan balik pada Hankyung. Lagi-lagi Ryeowook harus menyembuhkannya.

"Tanah dan besi masih belum kuat, tapi aku akan membuat angin hingga bisa menyayat tubuhmu itu!" Yesung memberi aba-aba pada personanya dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu menghempaskannya dengan sangat kuat. "Windy Power Slash!"

Kumpulan benang-benang transparan meluncur dengan cepat ke arah demon itu. Namun tak disangka, ia berhasil menghindar meskipun beberapa benang memang sempat mengenai dirinya. Sementara benang yang lain tetap terbang menuju bebatuan laut. **DUARR!** Bebatuan tersebut meledak dan terpecah berkeping-berkeping.

"Sial!" umpat Yesung kesal karena ia sedikit meleset.

"Donghae oppa! Demon ini ternyata lemah terhadap air. Kau menjadi harapan satu-satunya!" Seru Ryeowook ketika kemampuan istimewa milik personanya begitu berguna, yaitu mengidentifikasi serangan musuh, kelemahannya, jenisnya, dan kelebihannya.

Donghae mengangguk. Ia segera mengangkat tangannya dan secara perlahan menurunkannya. "Water Up!"

Tiba-tiba lautan air di belakang demon itu membentuk sebuah gelombang tinggi, seolah-olah akan terjadi tsunami besar. Namun anehnya tidak ada pergerakan lanjutan dari gelombang tersebut dan hanya diam di tempat. "Slasher active!" Tetesan air yang cukup besar mulai beterbangan dan membentuk sebuah benda tajam seperti pisau yang tentunya sangat tajam, begitu juga dengan tetesan air yang lain. "Power Up! GO!"

Orang-orang di sana hanya bisa melihat bagaimana demon itu berteriak kesakitan. Padahal sebenarnya pisau yang terbuat dari air itu tidak sampai menembus kulitnya, hanya sebatas menempel saja lalu mencair hingga melumuri setiap permukaan kulit berbulu kasar itu.

Sementara makhluk yang menyebabkan ini semua menatap mereka datar. Kristal akhirnya memilih untuk pergi di saat pandangan yang lain masih terfokus kepada demon. Namun rupanya Yesung sempat melihatnya pergi. Sejujurnya ia masih tidak menyangka jika Kristal terlibat dalam kekacauan yang ada. Ia memang tahu jika yeoja itu sangat tidak menyukainya, tapi… ini benar-benar di luar kepala!

 ****PERSONA****

"Seharusnya aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukan itu semua, Heechul noona…"

Heechul yang sejak tadi merangkul bahu Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya. "Kyuhyun? Syukurlah kau datang."

Mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebut membuat Sungmin langsung beranjak dari duduknya. Melihat itu, Heechul pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Sewaktu kami berdua hampir mendekati pulau ini, tiba-tiba seorang yeoja datang dan membawa kami kemari dan salah satu motor boat itu dibawa pergi olehnya. Parahnya lagi, yeoja itu membuat bahan bakar motor boat yang satu-satunya kami miliki bocor dan habis." Sungmin menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir. Entah apa yang membuatnya hingga berani berjalan memasuki hutan lebat yang ada di pulai tersebut. Sungmin dan Heechul mengernyit heran. Apa yang akan ia lakukan?

"Wae?"

"Apakah kalian tidak menyadari ada cahaya dari dalam sana?" tanya namja itu sambil menunjuk bagian dalam hutan. Kedua yeoja itu menggeleng.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya diikuti Sungmin dan Heechul di belakang, sepertinya mereka juga ikut penasaran.

"Ige mwo-ya?!"

Sontak ketiga orang itu terkejut ketika melihat pemandangan yang cukup aneh itu. Di depan mereka tampak sebuah bidang datar berbentuk segitujuh dimana setiap sudutnya ditarik garis ke sudut yang lain hingga terlihat seperti memiliki bentuk yang tidak teratur. Selain itu, terdapat kayu dengan api di atasnya di setiap sudutnya. Terdapat juga lingkaran kecil di tengah bidang, sepertinya itu menunjukkan bagian tengahnya. Bidang tersebut cukup besar dengan garis tengahnya yang berukuran tujuh meter.

"Kukira pulau ini tak berpenghuni dan sepertinya bentuk ini menunjukkan sesuatu." Heechul mengemukakan hipotesanya, atau lebih tepat perkiraan.

"Ani, kupikir ini lebih dari sekedar menunjukkan sesuatu," sahut Sungmin.

"Maksudmu?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sungmin memandangnya lalu mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Kau tahu? Biasanya bidang yang sering dibuat oleh para pemuja setan atau satan itu berbentuk segienam dengan segitiga yang menyinggung garis tepinya lalu terdapat gambar satu mata di tengahnya. Sementara ini… sangat aneh. Seperti tidak memiliki suatu pola."

"Mungkin saja penduduk yang tinggal di hutan ini memiliki sistem pemujaan yang lain. Bahkan kita tidak tahu apakah ada orang yang tinggal di sini," ujar Heechul.

"Sepertinya," Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ke pusat bidang, "… aku pernah melihat lambang ini." Namja itu memperhatikan lingkaran yang berada di tengah dengan seksama. Secara perlahan ia menginjakkan salah satu kakinya di lingkaran tersebut.

 **Zrrrttt!**

Sontak Kyuhyun mengangkat kakinya ketika merasakan ada aliran, seperti listrik yang menyentuhnya. Memang tidak menyakitkan baginya, tapi itu terlalu mengejutkan. "Kita harus segera pergi dari tempat ini!"

Kedua yeoja itu mengangguk. Siapa juga yang ingin berlama-lama di pulau aneh ini? Apalagi terdapat lambang itu, makin menambah kesan yang mengerikan. Namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah.

"Wae? Kenapa berhenti, Kyu?" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya.

Kyuhyun mendongak ke atas. Kedua yeoja itu mengikutinya. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain membuka mata selebar-lebarnya ketika melihat pemandangan yang tak lazim, bahkan lebih aneh dari lambang itu.

"Langitnya…. Langitnya… berwarna.. Merah?!"

Dan sepertinya kehidupan mereka mulai sekarang jauh dari kata normal.

 ****PERSONA****

"Sampai jumpa, hyung! Ryeowook-ie! Eunhyuk noona!"

Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya pada HaeHyuk dan YeWook yang telah pergi ke Mokpo dengan menggunakan kereta api, begitu juga dengan tiga orang di sebelahnya, Sungmin, Heechul, dan Hankyung.

"Jaga diri kalian! Termasuk kau, Kim Heechul!" seru Donghae yang langsung terkena lemparan kerikil.

"PANGGIL AKU NOONA, BODOH!"

Sontak yang lain tertawa menyaksikan hal itu. Meskipun mereka saling berjauhan, selalu diusahakan agar tetap berhubungan lewat peralatan yang diberikan oleh Tuan Lee. Sebenarnya mereka tidak tahu kenapa diharuskan saling berjauhan seperti ini, bahkan Shindong ahjussi dan Tuan Lee sendiri tengah pergi ke Seoul.

"Sekarang tinggal kita berempat. Sungmin-ah, apa kau tidak punya rekomendasi tempat liburan yang lebih bagus?" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan pada Heechul.

"Ada. Tempat itu adalah yang paling sering aku kunjungi. Tapi, kita hanya bisa menikmati keindahannya saat malam hari."

"Huh? Apakah tempatnya tutup ketika siang hari?" Hankyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak. Tempat itu selalu terbuka untuk umum, kapanpun. Hanya saja, tidak ada yang melebihi keindahannya ketika malam datang. Kalian akan tahu nanti." Sungmin tersenyum misterius. Benarkah itu benar-benar tempat yang indah?

Heechul mengalihkan pandangan pada Kyuhyun yang hanya diam. "Kyuhyun-ah…" namja itu sontak mengubah perhatiannya. "Kenapa kau hanya diam? Apakah kau tidak tertarik?"

"Ahh, tidak, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Kim Heechul!"

Sontak keempat orang itu langsung beralih pandangan pada orang yang meneriakkan nama Heechul itu. Entah kenapa, Heechul sendiri malah berteriak sambil berlari lalu memeluk orang itu, seolah mereka adalah teman lama yang baru kali ini bertemu.

"Ya! Bukankah itu Minho?" Kyuhyun menunjuk orang yang berada di sebelah orang yang memanggil Heechul tadi.

"Minho? Nugu?" tanya Sungmin. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Dia adalah teman sekelasku dengan Ryeowook. Tak aku sangka ia bisa selamat dari peristiwa di sekolah waktu itu."

 **Brukk!**

Heechul terdiam. Ia cukup, bahkan sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan yeoja itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya hingga bisa mendorongnya begitu kuat sampai terjatuh. Apakah ia masih membencinya? Ia rasa sudah tidak ada permusuhan lagi di antara mereka. Apalagi agensi mereka sudah tutup karena Ilsan masih dipenuhi oleh kawanan makhluk yang beterbangan di sekitar.

"Oh! Heechul noona!" Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat Heechul yang terjatuh karena kesengajaan dua orang itu.

"Eonni!"

"Heechul! Neo gwaenchana?" Hankyung segera menghampiri Heechul yang masih bergeming. Ia menatap tajam Minho dan Kibum.

"Lust, kau terlalu keras sepertinya."

"Kupikir itu masih ringan, Gluttony."

Kyuhyun langsung menajamkan pendengarannya ketika mendengar nama yang disebutkan itu. Lust, Gluttony…. Tidak salah lagi! Mereka adalah salah satu dari 7 Deadly Sins yang tengah mereka cari.

"Lust? Gluttony? Ka—katakan jika ini tidak benar, Kibum!"

Lust hanya tersenyum miring. Ia sangat suka melihat ekspresi wajah kebingungan bercampur dengan rasa takut seperti yang tengah Heechul tunjukkan ini.

 ****PERSONA****

Heechul membanting pintu apartemen dengan kasar. Ia sangat kesal sekarang. Tak disangka jika orang yang ia kira akan menjadi partner dalam dunia permodelan ternyata adalah musuh yang telah membunuh kedua orangtuanya? Setidaknya itu yang ia tangkap dari penjelasan Tuan Lee mengenai anggota SDS yang telah membunuh orangtua mereka.

"Aku benar-benar tidak akan memaafkan mereka!"

Sungmin yang berada di depan Heechul sontak berbalik. Sementara Heechul sendiri hanya berjalan melewatinya seolah tak menyadari ada orang lain di apartemen tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, aku berjanji akan menghabisi mereka dengan tanganku sendiri. Mereka yang telah membuatku meninggalkan negaraku dan juga membunuh kedua orangtuaku!" Hankyung mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Kita semua di sini sama, hyung." Kyuhyun menepuk pelan pundak Hankyung. "Jadi biarkan kita berjuang bersama. Karena batang lidi akan menjadi tak terpatahkan jika diikat bersama-sama."

Hankyung menghela napasnya dan segera berlalu dari sana. Mungkin menghampiri Heechul adalah pilihan yang kurang tepat saat ini, jadi ia akan pergi ke kamarnya saja.

Kyuhyun beralih pada Sungmin yang tengah memandangnya. "Mwo? Kau ingin menghabisi mereka karena telah membunuh kedua orangtuamu juga?"

"Oh?" Sungmin sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Ah tidak. Aku tahu menyerang dengan keadaan emosi tidak akan akan membuahkan hasil yang baik."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu berlalu begitu saja.

 ****PERSONA****

"Kangin-ah.. apa persiapannya sudah beres?"

"Sedikit lagi."

Leeteuk memasukkan seluruh barang-barangnya ke dalam koper. Sepertinya mereka akan pergi, tapi kemana? Bukankah yang kita ketahui jika mereka telah memiliki tugas untuk berjaga di markas?

Kangin menghela napasnya. "Untung saja Tuan Lee meralatnya. Jika tidak, kita bisa mati jika hanya berdua di sini."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Beliau mengatakan jika mereka telah menjalankan rencana mereka yang entah apa itu. Tuan Lee juga mengatakan jika kita harus menemukan kebenaran di balik kebenaran."

"Aisshh! Ini semakin rumit saja!" keluh Kangin sambil menghentakkan koper besarnya. Ia beralih menatap jam dinding. "Sudah pukul empat sore. Pukul berapa kita berangkat?"

"Oh? Satu jam lagi kereta akan berangkat. Kita harus cepat!"

 ****PERSONA****

Kyuhyun, Hankyung, dan Heechul tak bisa berkedip sama sekali. Mereka terperangah dan takjub tatkala melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapan, atau lebih tepatnya di bawah mereka. Manyaksikan keindahan yang Sungmin tunjukkan dari atas bukit benar-benar menjadi kenikmatan sendiri, apalagi jika sudah memasukinya.

"Dadaepo Sunset Fountain of Dream, salah satu air mancur terbesar di dunia dengan 1148 lampu LED. Bagaimana?"

Sayangnya tak ada yang memperhatikan ucapan Sungmin barusan. Mereka seolah tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari air mancur itu.

"Ungu, biru, kuning, hijau, tosca, orange, … ya, katakan padaku, warna apalagi yang kurang?" Heechul menghitung warna-warni yang menjadikan air mancur itu begitu mengagumkan.

"Pink, Heechul-ah… kau belum menyebutkannya," sahut Hankyung.

"Huh, warna apapun itu, ayo cepat kita ke sana!" Kyuhyun berjalan terlebih dahulu, lalu diikuti yang lain.

Para persona-users itu tidak sadar jika mereka tengah diikuti oleh seseorang seringaian yang terukir jelas di bibirnya. Pada kedua tangannya terdapat aliran listrik berwarna merah. Ia lalu menempelkannya pada pohon yang sejak tadi menjadi tempat persembunyiannya. Tak ada yang menyangka jika akhirnya pohon tersebut pada akhirnya akan hancur berkeping-keping.

Sementara itu, Heechul berlari dengan cepat memutari air mancur yang memang berbentuk lingkaran, meskipun ada juga yang berupa garis lengkung. Namun hal itu membuatnya terpisah dari yang lain.

"Aisshh, Kim Heechul itu…" Hankyung mengusap dahinya frustasi.

"Kejar saja dia, hyung. Kapan lagi noona sok anggun itu berubah menjadi seperti itu." Kyuhyun menunjuk Heechul dengan dagunya yang masih berlarian sambil menyerukan kebahagiaannya. Yahh, meskipun berakhir dengan tatapan aneh dari para pengunjung di sana. Bahkan yang tadinya ingin berfoto-ria manjadi gagal karena perbuatan yeoja itu.

"Heechul eonni benar-benar butuh hiburan," ujar Sungmin.

"Noona, selagi mereka sedang bermain kejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil, bagaimana jika kau temani aku mencari makan? Aku lapar.."

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang tengah memegangi perutnya. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah. Tadi aku sempat melihat ada penjual burger di dekat pintu masuk. Ayo ke sana!"

 ****PERSONA****

Sungmin memandangi burgernya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia kembaali teringat dengan kenangan di sini bersama keluarganya. Beberapa hari setelah tempat dibuka untuk umum, dia bersama ayah, ibu, juga sepupunya Ryeowook datang ke tempat ini. Saat itu ia masih kelas 6 di sekolah dasar. Mereka menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat favorit, hingga dua tahun yang lalu kejadian itu merenggut nyawa kedua orangtuanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sungmin tersentak dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang ditujukan padanya tadi. Ia mendongak dan menoleh ke samping. Yeoja itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya teringat dengan kenangan di masa lalu."

"Setiap orang pasti memiliki kenangannya, noona. Entah itu menyenangkan, atau sebaliknya, bahkan kedua-duanya. Yang perlu kita lakukan adalah mengenangnya dan jangan pernah melupakannya."

"Aku tahu itu dan aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri jika aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kenangan berdarah waktu itu."

Kyuhyun menyadari ada perubahan wajah pada yang terlihat jelas pada yeoja itu. Ia menggenggam kaleng minumnya dengan sangat kuat, tapi Sungmin tidak menyadari jika sebagian isinya telah tumpah.

Sebelum melihat kemarahan Sungmin yang lebih jauh lagi, Kyuhyun segera meraih kaleng tersebut lalu meletakkannya pada kursi panjang yang tengah mereka duduki. Namja itu lalu memegang tangan Sungmin lembut. Sungmin menyadarinya dan segera mendongakkan kepalanya. Bersamaan dengan itu pula air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan akhirnya terjatuh.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengusap pipi yeoja itu dengan lembut. "Aku tidak suka melihat ada seorang yeoja yang menangis di depanku."

'Cukup dua tahun yang lalu saja, aku melihat eomma dan noona menangis akibat tujuh dosa terkutuk itu!' lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sungmin menarik napas panjang. "Ah, maaf. Aku terlalu terbawa emosi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jika kau mau kau bisa bercerita padaku," ujar Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin menghela napas. "Dua tahun yang lalu… saat itu, aku dan Ryeowook tengah bermain-main di kamarku. Tapi ada yang aneh, aku merasa ada yang tidak biasa dengan perubahan sikap kedua orangtua kami. Mereka mengatakan agar kami selalu berada di dalam kamar apapun yang terjadi. Aku benar-benar bingung saat itu, namun aku tetap menurutinya."

"Lalu kau mendengar suara tawa dari seorang wanita. Kau mendengar ada beberapa barang yang terjatuh, pecah, dan sebagainya. Selain itu, teriakan ibumu yang paling bisa kau dengar." Sungmin sontak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. Jantungnya berdegub kencang kala itu. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun mengetahuinya?

"Ba-bagaimana kau….."

"Aku tahu, noona. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa tahu. Aku hanya melihat semuanya dari kedua matamu. Ketika itu, kau dan Ryeowook melanggar perintah kedua orangtuamu. Kalian keluar dari kamar dan menyaksikan pemandangan yang tak pernah bisa kau lupakan seumur hidup. Ada beberapa makhluk aneh mengelilingi tubuh keduaorangtuamu yang telah bersimbah darah. Suasana di dalam rumahmu juga sangat berantakan, seperti terkena gempa berskala tingga."

Jantung Sungmin makin berdegub kencang, Kyuhyun seolah mengingatknannya kembali dengan kejadian itu. Ia ingin menangis. Kedua mata ini sudah terasa panas. Beruntung ada Kyuhyun di sampingnya yang bisa sedikit menenangkannya dengan mengusap lembut punggungnya. Ia menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan orangtua Ryeowook?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mereka sudah meninggal sejak Ryeowook masih bayi. Lalu orangtuaku mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Ia adalah sepupu, sekaligus adikku," lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut tempat itu. Masih tampak dua sosok yang tengah berlarian mengitari air mancur yang berada paling tengah. Namja itu memutar kedua matanya malas.

"Apa mereka tak lelah? Bahkan orang lain lelah menunggu mereka," cibir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun. Heechul, Hankyung, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Yesung, Leeteuk, Kangin, dan juga Kyuhyun adalah orang-orang yang memiliki takdir yang sama dengannya. Tinggal di tempat yang sama, yahh.. meskipun kali ini mereka harus dipisah, entah apa tujuannya. Ia sadar jika semuanya pasti merasakan hal yang sama.

Kehilangan kedua orangtua….

Apa sebenarnya yang dicari oleh makhluk-makhluk aneh itu?

 ****PERSONA****

"Kangin hyung?"

"Kangin oppa?"

Sementara Kangin sendiri hanya tersenyum aneh. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen yang saat ini tengah dihuni Donghae, Eunhyuk, Yesung, dan Ryeowook. Tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada membuat mereka memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu, batin Kangin.

"Tidak usah kaget seperti itu. Kalian malah semakin terlihat bertambah bodoh tahu!" canda Kangin yang memilih duduk di atas sofa untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa lelah setelah berjalan dari stasiun hingga kemari dengan jarak sejauh tiga kilometer.

"Aisshh! Kau menyebalkan!" kesal Eunhyuk.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hyung?" Yesung tak mempedulikan ucapan Kangin. Kedatangannya kemari yang membuatnya penasaran. ".. dan, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan koper besar itu?"

"Ne, bukankah kau dan Leeteuk noona diberi perintah untuk menjaga base kita di hutan? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Leeteuk noona?" Donghae menyadari jika Leeteuk tidak bersama dengan Kangin.

"Tuan Lee yang menyuruh kami agar meninggalkan base. Jadi, telah diputuskan bahwa aku akan berada di sini bersama kalian dan Leeteuk menuju ke Busan. Sementara Tuan Lee sendiri pergi ke Seoul bersama Shindong," jelas Kangin.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan menjaga base kita, oppa?" kali ini Ryeowook yang bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kami hanya menuruti perintah Tuan Lee saja. Kalau kalian keberatan aku berada di sini, silahkan lapor saja pada Tuan Lee."

Yang lain hanya menghela napas berat ketika melihat namja itu langsung tertidur pulas setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

 ****PERSONA****

"Henry, apa kau bosan?"

"Diamlah, Greed. Aku malas menjawab pertanyaanmu. Aissshh! Tugas ini menyusahkanku saja. Oh iya, panggil aku Sloth!"

"Wae? Aku saja tidak keberatan jika dipanggil Zhoumi."

Greed terkekeh melihat Sloth yang hampir mati kebosanan dengan tugas yang diberikan Mr. Kim. Segala tugas apapun yang dilimpahkan padanya pasti dianggap menyusahkan dan selalu membuatnya bosan. Seperti sekarang ini. Sloth menggali lubang di bawah tanah sambil menarik sesuatu yang tampak seperti tali berwarna merah terang dan bercahaya.

'Tali yang super panjang,' batin Greed

"Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain mengikutiku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku hanya mengambil jalan yang kau lalui, setelah itu aku akan pergi."

"Bagus, lebih cepat dengan lebih baik."

 ****PERSONA****

"Baiklah, saatnya untuk mulai serius. Jangan terlalu banyak bermainnya!"

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Hankyung secara kompak menghela napas berat. Setelah ini mereka akan mendengar ocehan Leeteuk yang tidak ada habisnya. Mungkin jiwa pemimpin yang cerewet telah melekat padanya secara permanen. Hahh… tidak ada yang lebih baik dari suara merdu itu – read: cempreng -.

"Kita mulai dari informasi tentang SDS."

Kyuhyun mengambil smartphone-nya. "Superbia Pride, simbol dari Kesombongan. Invidia Envy, simbol dari Iri Hati. Gulia Gluttony, simbol dari Kerakusan. Anger Wrath, simbol dari Kemurkaan. Avaritia Greed, simbol dari Ketamakan. Luxuria Lust, simbol dari Nafsu-birahi. Acedia Sloth, simbol dari Kemalasan."

"Yang kita tahu untuk sekarang ini, Lust ternyata adalah teman satu agensi Heechul eonni, Gluttony adalah teman satu sekolah kami, dan seorang wanita yang kami temui di pantai tadi. Yesung mengatakan jika dia adalah Kristal, rekan kerjanya. Ia mengakui dirinya adalah Envy."

"Menurutku, ada kemungkinan kalau mereka menyamar dengan menjadi orang yang bisa saja dekat dengan kita. Aku sedikit curiga dengan salah satu muridku yang bernama Henry. Guru-guru lain menyatakan jika mereka dengan anak itu, anak yang dijuluki murid Termalas. Tapi anehnya, dia bisa naik kelas tanpa sedikitpun merasa susah." Hankyung mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku yakin, bagaimanapun caranya, sifat yang sudah melekat secara permanen itu tidak akan bisa disembunyikan semudah itu," timpal Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk mengusap dagunya. Kali ini pikirannya melayang pada direktur di perusahaan tempat ia bekerja. Seorang Direktur wanita yang terkenal sangat sombong, sangat kejam pada bawahan yang melakukan kesalahan, meskipun itu sebesar bakteri. Ia terlalu membanggakan kekayaannya, terlalu menyombongkan apa yang ia miliki.

"Di tempatku bekerja, ada seorang direktur wanita yang terkenal sangat sombong, kejam, tidak punya hati, terlalu merendahkan orang lain, dan menganggap dirinya memiliki kedudukan paling atas di dunia ini. Namanya Kwon Yuri. Sifatnya sangat mirip dengan Pride," Jelas Leeteuk.

"Ah iya!" Sontak seluruh perhatian tertuju pada Hankyung. "Ada seorang guru bahasa Mandari di sekolah bernama Zhoumi. Aku curiga jika dia adalah Greed. Mendengar dari guru-guru lain jika ia sangat suka melakukan korupsi, bermain dengan banyak wanita, dan terasa semua itu belum cukup untuk kepuasannya. Tapi anehnya, kepala yayasan sama sekali tidak mendengar penjelasan yang lain mengenai hal itu. Dia terlalu naif."

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tidak, hyung. Menurutku dia telah dikendalikan oleh sesuatu. Senaif apapun seseorang, tidak akan bertahan untuk waktu yang lama."

Hankyung berpikir sejenak. Lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Kali ini ia setuju pada pendapat Kyuhyun.

"Ini artinya hanya identitas dari Anger Wrath yang belum kita ketahui," ucap Sungmin.

Leeteuk lalu berdiri dari tempatnya. "Baiklah, rundingan kali ini cukup. Kalian beristirahatlah. Dahulu." Yeoja itu langsung pergi dari dari ruang tamu itu menuju kamarnya, atau lebih tepatnya kamarnya bersama Heechul.

Mendengar nama Heechul, sebenarnya dimana yeoja itu sekarang? Dia sama sekali tidak mengikuti kegiatan rundingan kali ini. Setelah diselidiki, nyatanya Heechul tengah tertidur pulas di kamarnya. Ia terlalu lelah sehabis berlarian memutari air mancur tadi. Hankyung sebenarnya juga kelelahan karena mengikuti Heechul. Tapi yahh… sebagai seorang lelaki, tetap harus kuat! Meskipun pada akhirnya ia langsung ambruk di kasurnya setelah sampai di kamar.

 ****PERSONA****

 **~03.55~**

Suara detik jam dinding menggema di dalam ruangan yang hening itu. Kyuhyun, sang penghuni ruangan yang tadinya tengah tertidur pulas tiba-tiba saja terbangun. Ia meraih ponsel yang memang sengaja diletakkan di meja nakas samping. Masih dini hari. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat dirinya terjaga sepagi ini?

Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari posisinya. Masih dengan piyama tidur dan rambut yang acak-acakan, namja itu keluar dari apartemennya. Sepanjang koridor yang ia lewati masih begitu sepi. Oh iya! Violet Room… mungkin saja ada berita penting yang bisa disampaikan oleh yeoja penghuni ruangan serba ungu itu.

"Siapa namanya? Hmm… Vic.. toria? Ah ya, Victoria," gumamnya pelan.

Tanpa disangka, nyatanya ruangan yang ingin ia cari berada tepat di depannya yang tepat berhadapan dengan Fusion Room, dan satu ruangan lagi di sebelahnya.

"Ending Room… mungkin sekarang aku bisa memasukinya."

 **Cklek! Srinkk!**

Tiba-tiba cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan keluar dari ruangan itu. Sontak Kyuhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. Setelah dirasa dirinya cukup terbiasa dengan cahaya tersebut, namja itu perlahan menurunkan kedua tangannya. Ia terkejut ketika melihat kondisi di sekelilingnya. Ini sama sekali tidak tampak seperti sebuah ruangan. Seperti berada di dalam batang pohon dan di dalamnya terdapat pohon lain yang daunnya berwarna orange, daun musim gugur. Padahal sekarang ini masih musim panas.

"Selamat datang di August Tree."

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan suara yang entah datang darimana itu. "Siapa itu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Ketika seseorang memasuki ruangan ini, ia memiliki dua pilihan. Yang pertama, melanjutkan petualangannya, atau yang kedua, menyerah dengan semua ini. Jika kau memilih yang kedua, maka persona milikmu akan diambil dan kau akan berakhir dari dunia ini."

"Jadi, aku harus memilih begitu?"

"Ya. Sebenarnya ruangan ini adalah tempat bagi mereka yang merasa putus asa dengan hidupnya tanpa harus merasakan betapa sakitnya bunuh diri itu."

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. "Aku masuk ke dalam ruangan ini karena aku sama sekali tidak tahu dan… aku pilih opsi yang pertama."

"Pilihan diterima!"

Namja itu memejamkan kedua matanya ketika cahaya yang menyilaukan kembali bersinar terang. Namun saat ia membuka mata, keadaan tiba-tiba berubah. Dirinya berada di posisi semula, yaitu di depan pintu "Ending Room". Tidak ada cahaya apalagi cahaya yang menyilaukan seperti tadi, hanya koridor yang sangat gelap yang bisa ia lihat saat ini.

"Kyuhyun?"

Namja itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia sedikit menoleh ke arah samping. Tampak sosok yeoja yang saat ini berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Oh? Heechul noona?"

"Sedang apa kau sendirian di sini?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada dinding putih di sebelahnya. "Ah itu, aku tidak sengaja terbangun dan memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar. Kau sendiri, noona?"

"Yahh, hampir sama sepertimu. Mau jalan-jalan bersama?" ajak Heechul.

"Baiklah. Tapi, sepertinya agak aneh jika hanya menyusuri gedung ini. Apa kau suka keluar saat dini hari, noona?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Heechul mengangguk. Jujur saja sekarang hatinya berlonjak kegirangan saat ini. Mungkin yeoja itu harus menahan detak jantungnya yang mengalami percepatan. Huuffttt, kalian pasti memahami, bukan? Bagaimana seorang yeoja ketika berada di samping namja yang ia sukai dan hanya berdua saja? Kali ini sisi feminim Heechul mulai keluar.

"Hahh! Mungkin musim gugur makin dekat saja!" Heechul menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya. Ia kira musim panas masih panjang. Tapi nyatanya cuacanya makin hari makin dingin. "Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau tidak kedinginan? Bahkan sekarang kau hanya memakai piyamamu saja."

Kyuhyun melirik Heechul. Ini kesalahannya karena lupa memakai jaket tadi. "Tidak apa-apa, noona. Ini juga tidak sering."

"Justru itu, karena kau tidak terbiasa, kau bisa saja sakit. Akan aku pinjamkan jaketku."

Baru saja Heechul ingin melepas jaketnya, dengan cepat Kyuhyun segera menghentikannya. "Tidak usah, noona. Jika begitu, kau yang akan sakit. Lagipula aku ini adalah seorang namja. Jika menjaga seorang yeoja saja tidak bisa, bagaimana bisa aku menjaga dunia ini dari makhluk-makhluk jahat?" namja tersenyum lembut.

Heechul terdiam. Ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun tak berkedip. 'Ya Tuhan.. kenapa namja ini makin tampan saja? Kenapa juga aku tidak menyadarinya dari awal?' batinnya.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan!"

Sontak Heechul tersadar dari pikirannya. "Oh? Ba-baiklah. Tapi, jika kau memang tidak mau memakai jaketku, aku akan menggenggam tanganmu. Oh ayolah.. piyama itu sangat tipis!"

"Huh?" Kyuhyun agak terkejut karena secara tiba-tiba Heechul menggenggam tangan kirinya.

"Ahh, se-sebaiknya kita kembali saja, noona."

"Oh, wae?"

"Aku… Hooaammm.. aku kembali mengantuk, noona."

Heechul mengangguk. "Baiklah."

 ****PERSONA****

"Mereka masih tidur?"

Kyuhyun melirik ke sana ke mari memastikan semua yang ada di apartemen itu masih sibuk bergelut dengan bantal dan selimut mereka.

"Sepertinya iya."

Mereka tidak sadar jika ada orang lain yang melihat kedatangan mereka dari balik dinding. Seseorang yang terbangun karena menyadari jika roomate-nya menghilang, Hankyung. Namja itu mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Darimana dua orang ini? Bahkan ini masih pukul lima pagi.

 ****PERSONA****

"Mwo! Kau yakin, Teukie?"

Kangin semakin melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin. Simbol dari kemurkaan? Baiklah, akan aku pikirkan."

 **Klik!**

"Ada apa, hyung?" Donghae mengerutkan dahinya melihat Kangin yang saat ini tengah memejamkan kedua matanya. Kebetulan di ruang tamu itu yang lain juga tengah berkumpul.

"Leeteuk mengatakan jika kemungkinan anggota tujuh dosa terkutuk itu adalah orang terdekat kita atau sok dekat dengan kita."

"Siapa?" Kali ini Ryeowook bertanya.

"Teman kalian, Gluttony sebagai Minho dan Sloth sebagi Henry. Gluttony adalah simbol dari Kerakusan dan Sloth adalah simbol dari kemalasan. Selain itu ada…"

Kangin menjelaskan siapa saja orang-orang yang dikatakan Leeteuk sebagai anggota dari SDS. Mereka juga tidak menyangka jika selama ini orang-orang itu berada sangat dekat dengan mereka.

"Lalu, aku juga tidak yakin. Anger Wrath, simbol dari Kemurkaan, adalah orang yang berada sangat dekat denganku. Mengingat hanya aku saja yang tidak mengenal salah satu dari keenam orang itu. Ada kemungkinan jika orang ketujuh yang aku kenal. Tapi, siapa?"

"Coba kau ingat-ingat dulu, oppa. Siapa orang di kantormu yang mudah murka terhadap sesuatu," ucap Eunhyuk.

"Iya tapi, …-"

" _ **Penjahat-penjahat kecil seperti mereka seharusnya tak perlu ada di muka bumi ini. Benar kan, Kangin-ssi?"**_

" _ **Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar murka pada orang-orang seperti itu. Jadi, siapa saja yang memasuki penjara ini, tidak akan bisa kembali dengan jiwa dan raga yang menyatu."**_

Tiba-tiba saja memori itu terpintas di pikirannya. Ia ingat betul apa yang diucapkan atasannya di hari dimana ia pertama kali masuk kerja. Seorang Kepala Kepolisian, Choi Siwon, yang terkenal sangat kejam menyiksa orang-orang yang melanggar peraturan sekecil apapun. Jika sudah masuk ke dalam tahanannya, maka orang itu tidak akan bisa keluar dengan selamat.

"Atasanku, Choi Si-Won.. aku tidak yakin. Tapi orang itu sangat murka pada seseorang yang melanggar peraturan sekecil apapun. Orang itu akan disiksa dan dihukum mati. Bahkan hal itu sudah diijinkan oleh pemerintah. Bukankah itu terlalu aneh?"

"Jadi, maksudmu dia adalah seorang kepala kepolisian?" tanya Yesung.

"Benar. Sepertinya hal ini harus kuberitahukan pada Leeteuk!"

Kangin segera meraih ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu di sana.

 ****PERSONA****

 **Drrtt drrttt.. Klik!**

"Ada apa, Kangin-ah? Apa ada info terbaru?"

"..."

"Benarkah? Kau yakin dengan itu? Akan aku beritahukan dengan yang lain."

 **Klik!**

Leeteuk memandang teman-temannya secara bergantian. "Sudah ketemu, teman-teman. Anger Wrath, simbol dari Kemurkaan. Kangin mengatakan padaku ada seseorang yang bernama Choi Si-Won, yaitu seorang kepala kepolisian yang memiliki sifat yang sama dengan Wrath. Orang itu adalah atasan Kangin sendiri."

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan, eonni? Kita tidak bisa keluar dari kota ini, kan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Benar, lagipula Tuan Lee menyuruh kita agar tetap berada di apartemen ini hingga ada perintah lebih lanjut darinya," timpal Hankyung.

Leeteuk menghela napasnya. "Untuk kali ini, sebagai pemimpin kalian aku tidak takut jika harus diberi hukuman. Teman-teman, kita harus pergi dari apartemen ini. kita tidak bisa jika hanya diam di tempat yang sama untuk waktu yang lama. Makhluk-makhluk itu pastinya juga selalu berpindah-pindah tempat untuk menjalankan rencana mereka."

"Eonni, itu tidak terlalu terburu-buru? Bahkan kita baru beberapa hari di sini." Heechul mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Tidak, noona. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Bukankah musuh juga tidak bisa menunggu mangsanya? Kita harus cepat bertindak sebelum hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi," ujar Kyuhyun. Pandangannya memandang lurus ke depan dan tajam. Seolah-olah musuh ada di depannya saat itu juga.

 ****PERSONA****

"Daerah Mokpo sudah dicapai oleh Sloth, Mr. Kim. Apa perintahmu selanjutnya?"

"Aku berikan tugas padamu, Wrath. Jagalah daerah inti. Sementara lima orang lainnya yang akan mengawasi pergerakan para persona-users itu. Kita hanya memerlukan delapan orang. Dua orang yang tidak dibutuhkan itu harus disingkirkan. Ferro dan Firoland."

"Baiklah, Mr. Kim."

Setelah Wrath pergi, tampak Lust dan Gluttony yang memasuki ruangan itu. Mereka berjalan mendekati Mr. Kim.

"Apa tugas untuk kami, Mr. Kim?"

"Kalian berdua dan Greed yang akan mengawasi segali pergerakan lima persona-users yang berada di Busan. Sementara itu, katakan juga pada Pride dan Envy untuk mengawasi yang lain. Kalian mengerti!?"

Lust dan Gluttony mengangguk.

"Sebentar lagi kekuatan Tuhan akan menjadi milikku! Hahaha!"

Lust tersenyum mendengar tawa pemimpinnya yang terdengar merdu. Yahh, segala apapun yang berdosa adalah kenikmatan baginya.

 ****PERSONA****

"Tugas lagi?" Pride memandang remeh Envy. "Kali ini apa?"

"Mengawasi persona-users yang saat ini tinggal di Mokpo," sahut Envy sambbil memainkan rambutnya.

Pride berdecak. "Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan orang tua itu? Selain memerintah pionnya untuk hal sepele seperti ini. Kenapa dia tidak lakukan sendiri saja?"

Envy membelalakkan kedua matanya terkejut. "Jangan pernah menghinanya, Pride! Sejak awal kita semua ini ada karena dia!"

"Tidak! Kau salah! Kalian semua ini lahir karena aku! Akulah yang membawa kalian ke dunia ini! Kali ini aku tidak akan menurutinya. Katakan pada orang itu, bahwa Pride telah berkhianat!"

Yeoja bersayap hitam itu pergi meninggalkan Envy yang menatapnya tajam. Dengan segera Envy mengejarnya dan menahan lengannya sebelum Pride bersiap untuk terbang.

"Kau bisa saja melakukan hal ini, tapi Mr. Kim tidak akan semudah itu melepasmu! Simbol tujuh bidang itu tidak akan lengkap jika hanya ada enam pion di dalamnya."

Pride terdiam. Dengan kasar ia melepas cengkraman tangan Envy dari lengannya. Selama ini ia menginginkan satu tujuan, dan hal itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Mr. Kim. Jika ia hanya mementingkan egonya, maka tujuannya tidak akan pernah tercapai. Ia tersenyum penuh arti. Seharusnya ia sadar, kekuatan itu akan segera menjadi miliknya dan yeoja itu berjanji akan membalaskan segala penghinaan yang ia dapatkan!

'Aku menyerahkan diri untuk hal ini. Hanya hingga tujuannya yang sama denganku tercapai,' batinnya.

"Sekarang kau masih ingin berkhianat, Pride?" Envy memandangnya ragu.

"Lupakan saja yang tadi. Ayo laksanakan perintahnya," ujarnya yakin. Meskipun di balik keyakinan itu ada maksud lain.

 ****PERSONA****

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, begitu juga Leeteuk dan Sungmin. Sementara Heechul dan Hankyung mulai berjalan mengitari air mancur seolah mencari sesuatu. Mereka saat ini berada di Dadaepo Sunset Fountain of Dream, tempat yang semalam mereke – minus Leeteuk – kunjungi.

"Jangan bilang kalian ingin berlarian lagi seperti kemarin.."

"Bukan, Sungmin. Di dalam air mancur ini ada sesuatu yang aneh. Lihatlah di dalam air itu." Hankyung menunjuk pusat air mancur yang memang di dalamnya terdapat ukiran-ukiran yang agak aneh.

"Mungkin saja itu hanya sebagai hiasan, Hankyung-ah," ujar Leeteuk.

"Tapi itu sangat tertutup, eonni. Bahkan sebelumnya ada sebuah kayu yang menutupinya jika saja namja ini tidak mencoba untuk menyingkirkannya." Heechul melirik Hankyung yang menggaruk tengkuknya.

Sungmin mengernyit. "Apa boleh masuk sembarangan ke dalam?"

"Tentu saja hal itu dilakukan secara diam-diam, Sungmin-ie," bisik Hankyung.

"Pantas saja kemarin baju Hankyung hyung basah tapi Heechul noona tidak. Kukira kalian habis perang dengan air," celetuk Kyuhyun asal.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Kita juga tidak tahu kan apakah itu ada hubungannya dengan mereka atau tidak," ucap Sungmin.

"Mungkin kita diamkan dulu hal ini," kata Kyuhyun memberi saran.

"Baiklah. Mau aku ajak ke tempat asalku?"

Sontak yang lain menatap Leeteuk. Mereka pikir yeoja ini hanya tahu hal yang serius saja.

"Di mana?"

"Pohang."

 ****PERSONA****

Sementara yang lain sedang mengistirahatkan diri setelah perjalanan jauh – yang tentu saja menggunakan jalur cepat – di rumah lama Leeteuk, Kyuhyun memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di area sekitar taman terdekat. Beberapa tahun tidak dihuni, rumah tersebut menjadi sangat kotor, debu ada di mana-mana, dan sarang laba-laba ada di setiap sudut rumah. Leeteuk sendiri memang tak berniat menempati rumah itu lagi. Ia lebih nyaman bersama teman-teman barunya. Selain itu rumah ini memiliki kenangan buruk dalam ingatannya.

Namja itu meregangkan otot-ototnya yang pegal. Wajar saja.. siapa yang tidak pegal setelah membersihkan satu rumah, meskipun secara bersama-sama?

"Rumah itu benar-benar menjadi sarang kuman."

'Sniff… sniff'

Kyuhyun mengernyit ketika ia merasak sesuatu yang menggeliat di kakinya. Sontak ia melihat ke bawah. Namja itu tersenyum tatkala melihat seekor anjing yang seolah mencari sesuatu yang berada di bawah sepatunya. Ia lalu berjongkok berniat untuk mengelus bulu-bulunya.

"Hey, apa yang sedang kau cari, huh?"

Anjing itu menggonggong seolah ia ingin meminta Kyuhyun agar mengikutinya. Setelah itu, ia berjalan sambil terus mengendus tanah di bawahnya. Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya tak mengerti. Tapi ia ikuti saja anjing tersebut.

Tak lama hewan itu berhenti didekat sebuah sumur tua yang sepertinya sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Mungkin anjing itu hanya ingin bermain-main saja dengannya. Bahkan kini ia sudah berjalan jauh dari taman. Namun ketika ia ingin berbalik, anjing itu kembali menggonggong. Sepertinya ada sesuatu dengan sumur itu, batinnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan sumur tua ini? Apakah kau ingin menunjukkan sesuatu?"

Kemudian anjing itu berjalan mendekati sumur. Ia mencoba untuk menggapai penutupnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh. Namja itu akhirnya mendekati sumur tua itu dan segera membuka penutupnya. Ia mengernyit bingung.

"Yang aku tahu sumur itu sangat dalam. Bahkan ini… dibuka atau tidak akan sama saja."

Merasa kesal karena sudah dipermainkan oleh seekor anjing, Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan daerah itu untuk kembali ke rumah Leeteuk.

Ia tidak sadar jika seseorang dari balik pohon tengah menyeringai ke arahnya. Sosok itu berjalan mendekati anjing tadi lalu memberinya sepotong daging. Anjing tersebut tampak begitu senang karena mendapat makanan. Saking senangnya hewan itu tidak sadar jika sosok tersebut telah menyiapkan sengatan listrik berwarna merah di telapak tangannya.

 **ZAP!**

"Tidak akan aku biarkan mereka menggagalkan rencana ini, bahkan itu hanya karena seekor anjing sekalipun!"

Sosok itu meninggalkan anjing yang telah tak memiliki nyawa lagi, tetap dengan serngaiannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

Chapter 6 Updateeeeeeeeeeeeee! ^^

Panjangnya masih sama kayak kemarin, Cuma aku panjangan beberapa ratus kata aja. Kurang panjang? Review aja…

 **SPECIAL THANKS** buat yang udah review yahh ^^ **abilhikmah, ELFRyeonggyu, dewi. , ratu kyuhae, PumpkinEvil13, Guest, lydiasimatupang2301, gyu1315.** Jangan bosen-bosen buat review jika ada kekurangan atau apa aja, saran juga boleh ^^

 **Untuk yang masih siders, gwaenchana. Gitu-gitu juga masih bisa nambahin views-nya. Tapi kalau berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan sesuatu di kotak review, okay!**

 **Kamsahamnida ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**PERSONA: The Locked Soul**

 **Cast : All member Super Junior and other group...**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Fantasy, romance, supernatural, adventure, action**

 **Warning : Genderswitch! Death Chara! Typo masih ada di mana-mana..**

 **Disclaimer : Fanfiction ini milik saya yang terinspirasi game PS1 Persona, anime Fullmetal alchemist, dan Shakugan No Shana. Agak mirip sihh, karena aku emang suka menggabung sebuah cerita satu dengan cerita lain sesuai dengan versiku sendiri. Jadi aku hanya mabil bagian yang penting. Mian, kalau ceritanya agak aneh, aku masih baru di FFN ^_^**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read! Don't Bash!**

 **Happy Reading –**

Leeteuk yang tadinya berkutat dengan peralatan dapur, segera menoleh ketika melihat Kyuhyun datang dan langsung merebahkan diri di atas sofa. Sepertinya namja itu sedang kesal, pikirnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya, tapi urusan memasak menjadi yang terpenting kali ini. Lebih baik tidak membuat teman-temannya kelaparan saat mereka terbangun nanti.

"Oh? Ini sudah hampir pukul enam. Bahkan mereka telah melewati tidur lebih dari empat jam."

Yeoja berdimple itu dengan cepat menyelesaikan kegiatannya – yang memang hanya tinggal sedikit – lalu bersiap untuk membangunkan anak-anak itu.

Leeteuk menarik napas – super – panjang, dalam hati ia mulai berhitung. 1… 2….. 3!

"BAAANGUUUUUNNNN!"

Suara yang melebihi tujuh oktaf bergema di setiap sudut rumah tersebut. Bahkan burung-burung yang tadinya damai bertengger di pepohonan, segera mengepakkan sayap mereka bersamaan dan pergi. Kerumunan serangga seperti kecoak, jangkrik, dan lainnya juga ikut beterbangan, mungkin mereka mengira ada gempa mendadak yang tidak bisa terdeteksi. Cicak yang selalu menempel di dinding malah terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Sungguh luar biasa teriakannya itu.

Empat orang lainnya masih tidak bisa berhenti untuk membuka mata lebar-lebar, disertai dengan napas yang menderu – layaknya orang yang habis bermimpi buruk-. Kira-kira seperti itulah, cara yang akan selalu digunakan Leeteuk untuk membangunkan mereka yang tidur bagaikan orang mati. Apalagi jika sudah berteriak tepat di sebelah telinganya, mungkin pihak rumah sakit yang akan membangunkannya. Okey, itu berlebihan.

"Akhhk! Oh, kepalaku… pusing sekali,.." keluh Sungmin dengan mata yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Aigoo! Eonni itu benar-benar… gendang telingaku hampir berlubang." Begitu juga dengan Heechul yang mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingkingnya.

"Leeteuk noona…. Akhhh! Bahkan sewaktu di asrama dulu dia hanya berteriak jika kehilangan sesuatu. Kali ini, dia kehilangan apa lagi?" Hankyung mengucek kedua matanya dan duduk di tepi ranjang untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih hilang sebagian.

"Bahkan aku beberapa menit tertidur…" Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas beratnya. Setidaknya kenapa Leeteuk noona tidak membiarkannya tidur sebentar? Aisshh! Mungkin ini karena ia yang masih berkeliaran di luar saat yang lain tidur, batinnya nelangsa.

Satu persatu mulai berdatangan dengan kedua mata yang masih terbuka sebagian. Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak. Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang bahkan masih menutup mata sepenuhnya. Ia tahu jika anak itu baru datang, mungkin sedikit mengerjainya tidak apa, kan?

"Mianhae, yedeura. Aku pasti sangat mengganggu tidur kalian. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Kalian mandilah terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu kita makan bersama."

Mereka hanya menjawab dengan deheman lalu pergi mandi seperti yang Leeteuk katakan. Kali ini yeoja itu menggunakan nada yang lebih lembut, sangat berbalik dari teriakan supernya tadi. Ia pun melanjutkan aktivitasnya mencuci peralatan dapur. Namun, ditengah kegiatannya itu, tanpa sengaja Leeteuk melihat siluet orang yang melintas di belakang rumahnya. Ia mematikan kran air dan segera menutup tirai jendela tanpa memikirkannya lebih lanjut.

 ****PERSONA****

Hoammmm….

Kyuhyun menguap sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya. Dengan kedua mata yang setengah terpejam ia menengok ke arah jam dinding. Pukul sembilan malam. Ia memperhatikan jendela yang berada di kamar yang sedang ia tempati bersama Hankyung ini. Entah kenapa ia menjadi sangat mengantuk. Biasanya ia kuat begadang hingga dini hari. Tapi kali ini, ia harus rela terjatuh di tempat tidur pukul setengah delapan malam, dan kesalnya ia terbangun karena ada tuntutan kandung kemihnya yang sudah penuh.

Bisa namja itu dengar Hankyung yang sedang bersenandung ria sambil memainkan ponsel di sampingnya. Entah apa yang tengah dilakukan namja itu, Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahu tak peduli. Dengan langkah gontai namja itu beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Kyu?" tanya Hankyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Toilet," sahut Kyuhyun singkat.

Namun setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi, namja itu agak mengernyit. Yang ia tahu pintu kamar mandi Leeteuk noona berwarna coklat tua, tapi kenapa sekarang berubah menjadi warna ungu terang? Sudahlah, mungkin karena dalam kondisi mengantuk ia jadi aga mengigau.

 **Cklek..**

Dan tidak ia sangka jika itu memang bukan kamar mandi di rumah Leeteuk noona. Tapi sebuah ruangan yang pernah ia masuki dan keseluruhannya berwarna ungu, Violet Room. Bisa ia lihat seorang yeoja yang tengah duduk di belakang meja sambil memainkan beberapa kartu. Victoria – yeoja itu – menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat datang di Violet Room. Kebetulan aku juga sudah menunggumu."

Kyuhyun yang masih mengumpulkan nyawanya hanya melongo menatap Victoria hingga membuat yeoja itu mendegus kesal. Dengan kasar ia menggebrak meja. Tentu saja Kyuhyun langsung tersadar dan membuka matanya selebar mungkin.

"Oh, kau… ada apa?"

"Ini tentang Windy, personamu yang baru."

 ****PERSONA****

 **Wuuusssshhhh~**

Angin musim gugur dan cuaca nan dingin tak membuat yeoja imut itu berhenti melangkah keluar rumah. Ia merapatkan jaket pink tebalnya dan segera memasang sarung tangan yang juga berwarna pink. Yeoja – yang kita ketahui bernama Sungmin – itu meraih ponsel di saku jaketnya untuk sekedar melihat waktu.

"Kukira pukul sepuluh itu tidak terlalu malam," gumamnya asal. Ia sangat tahu jika Leeteuk sampai mengetahui jika ada yang keluar pada jam-jam seperti ini, tidak akan selamat dari ocehannya. "Kalau diam-diam, tidak akan ketahuan," lanjutnya sambil terkekeh kecil.

Sungmin kembali melangkah, entah kemana, ia hanya mengikuti kakinya. Lagipula ia belum mengenal daerah ini sama sekali.

"Eh?"

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat cahaya merah vertikal, hingga menembus langit dari kejauhan. Sangat aneh.. apalagi ada petir yang menyambar di sekitarnya, meskipun hanya satu atau dua. Haruskah ia mendekati cahaya tersebut? Yeoja itu menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya dengan cepat. Pada dasarnya ia bukanlah yeoja yang penakut, lebih tepatnya ia adalah tipe yang ingin tahu banyak hal.

Dengan penuh keyakinan Sungmin menghampiri cahaya tersebut, tanpa menyadari ada sepasang kaki yang sejak tadi mengikutinya. Dengan tatapan waspada, yeoja itu terus melangkah. Setiap kali ada sesuatu yang sepertinya tengah melintas, Sungmin secara reflek bersembunyi di balik dinding sebuah rumah ataupun di belakang pohon besar. Sosok di belakang Sungmin juga masih setia dengan kegiatan menguntitnya itu.

Setelah berjalan sekitar lima menit, akhirnya ia tahu darimana asal cahaya merah itu. Sungmin mengintip dari balik pohon. Tampak dua orang aneh yang sepertinya dalang dari terbentuknya cahaya tersebut.

'Mereka siapa?' batin Sungmin bertanya.

"Greed, aku harus melanjutkan tugasku yang menyusahkan ini. Bukankah kau juga sudah menemukan mereka? Sana pergi!" usir orang satu yang lalu masuk ke dalam sebuah sumur.

Greed menghela napasnya. "Tanpa kau suruh pun, aku juga akan pergi."

"HEN-.."

Sungmin sontak menutup mulutnya rapat. Ia langsung menyembunyikan dirinya ketika Greed menyadari suaranya yang lumayan keras.

'Mulut bodoh! Kenapa kau harus berteriak?' rutuknya dalam hati sambil memukul pelan bibirnya beberapa kali.

"Hello… apa di balik pohon itu ada penguntit, huh?" Greed menyeringai. Ia melihat ujung sebuah sepatu kets di belakang sebuah pohon.

Sementara Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika sebenarnya ia lumayan takut. Dirinya sama sekali belum ada persiapan, astaga! Makhluk itu semakin mendekat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Persona-users? Ahh, kau ingin mengajakku bertarung malam-malam seperti ini?"

Tak ada sautan, tentu saja. Bahkan untuk bergerak saja Sungmin terlalu takut. Wajah Greed benar-benar menyeramkan dengan kedua mata yang berwarna merah menyala itu. Yeoja itu menyesali dirinya, bagaimana seseorang yang mempunyai kekuatan melebihi manusia biasa ini tak bisa melakukan apapun terhadap musuh? Sungguh tak pantas disebut penyelamat.

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa." Greed memejamkan matanya. "Reigekon Active!" Kini kedua mata merah itu semakin menyala terang. Begitu juga dengan warna langit.

Sosok di belakang Sungmin telah keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia berjalan secara perlahan menghampiri Sungmin yang telah berkeringat dingin. Yeoja itu nampak memegang pedang esnya, mungkin sebentar lagi demon akan segera muncul.

"Wahh, kau masih belum keluar rupanya. Huufftt, haruskah aku memanggil yang berlevel extreme? Ah tidak, kau pastilah seorang pemula. Kalau begitu, level hard satu saja."

 **Puk!**

Sungmin merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahunya. Sontak ia berbalik dan mengacungkan pedangnya tepat di leher orang tersebut.

"Oh? Kyuhyun-ah…" Sungmin sengaja menggunakan suara yang teramat pelan agar Greed tak bisa mendengarnya.

'Sedang apa kau di sini?' Kyuhyun berbicara namun tidak mengeluarkan suaranya, ia hanya menggerakkan bibirnya.

'Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan.' Sungmin kini melakukan hal yang sama.

'Ya! Seharusnya kau tidak berjalan-jalan sendirian!'

'Maaf.' Yeoja itu menundukkan kepalanya menyesal.

'A-…'

Kyuhyun terbelalak. Ia sekilas melihat sebuah demon bertipe rock yang kini akan mengarahkan sebuah batu besar ke arah pohon yang menjadi tempat persembunyian mereka. Ia pun memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Persona!"

Sungmin terkejut melihat tindakan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba memanggil personanya. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat di mana Greed berada. Tanpa disangka makhluk itu juga tengah menatap dirinya sambil menyeringai, di sampingnya terdapat satu demon, namun sangat besar. Tubuhnya terbentuk dari bebatuan yang ditumpuk hingga membentuk tangan, kaki, kepala, dan anggota tubuh lain yang tentunya tidak sempurna.

Meskipun begitu, Sungmin tidak segera memanggil personanya. Ia lebih menyukai menggunakan pedang esnya.

 **Duarrr!**

Batu besar itu berbenturan dengan bola api biru yang diciptakan Lector, persona miliknya, hingga menyebabkan sebuah ledakan yang lumayan besar. Namun penduduk sekitar tidak akan terganggu oleh hal tersebut.

Efek dari reigekon yang menjadi penyebabnya. Manusia yang masuk dalam jangkauan reigekon akan membatu, tak bergerak. Sedangkan manusia yang berada di luar itu tidak akan menyadari apapun yang terjadi. Mereka juga tidak mungkin mendekatinya karena reigekon mempunyai daya tolak yang tinggi terhadap manusia biasa, kecuali manusia biasa yang diberi perisai diri hingga bisa bertahan di dalam jangkauan reigekon.

"Kalian hanya bisa menggunakan demon-demon itu untuk melawan kami. Aku ingin tahu, mungkinkah kalian itu lemah?"

Greed mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ia sungguh kesal dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Namja itu tak tahu saja bagaimana kuatnya Seven Deadly Sins jika sudah memiliki niat melawan yang kuat tanpa demon.

"Kau hanya bocah kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Lebih baik kau diam!"

"Memang, tapi aku cukup tahu jika tempat kalian sudah di tetapkan, di Neraka Lucifer!"

Greed tersenyum miring. "Sayangnya itu tak akan terjadi. Kami ini makhluk sempurna! Kesempurnaan abadi telah terikat dengan kami. Kau sendiri bahkan hanya mengandalkan persona bodoh itu untuk melawan."

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya, mencoba itu mengontrol emosi. "Change! Voodoo!"

Lector kembali masuk ke dalam tubuh Kyuhyun dan digantikan oleh persona lain yang memiliki rupa wanita tua dan memegang sebuah boneka voodoo.

Suara geraman demon di samping Greed terdengar begitu keras. Greed menggertakkan giginya kesal. Bisa dilihatnya jika persona itu menusukkan sebuah jarum pada salah satu bagian pada bonekanya. Greed menolehkan pandangannya di area dekat Kyuhyun. Ia menyeringai ketika mendapati sesosok yeoja yang tengah menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang.

"Yeoja itu.." gumamnya pelan.

Sementara Kyuhyun sibuk berurusan dengan demon, ia akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menghancurkan yeoja itu. Telapak tangannya pun telah dikelilingi oleh sengatan listrik berwarna merah menyala.

Sungmin menyadari hal itu. Ia menatap Greed dengan pandangan terkejutnya. Ia memundurkan langkahnya dan segera menjauh tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun. Greed menyeringai. Ini akan akan sangat memudahkannya.

"Change! Starrion!"

Sama seperti Lector tadi, Voodoo kembali masuk dan digantikan oleh Starrion, persona yang mirip seperti manusia biasa namun seluruh tubuhnya berwarna biru.

"Tackle!"

 **Duakkk!**

Demon itu terjungkal ke belakang setelah merasakan tendangan Starrion yang sangat kuat. Setelah itu lagi, dan lagi. Persona milik Kyuhyun menendang demon tersebut tanpa ampun. Tanpa perlu waktu yang lama, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan debu-debu halus yang terbang tertiup angin dan melewatinya. Debu yang menjadi tanda hancurnya makhluk batu itu.

"Sekarang sudah -…"

Napas Kyuhyun tercekat kala tak mendapati Greed dimanapun. Jika hanya Greed yang menghilang tidak akan menjadi masalah, tapi Sungmin… dia juga tidak ada! Ia tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sampai terjadi suatu hal yang buruk terhadap yeoja itu.

"Noona! Sungmin noona!"

Kyuhyun terus berlari sambil menyerukan nama Sungmin. Ia yakin jika Sungmin dan Greed tidak akan keluar dari jangkauan reigekon.

"Sungmin noo-…"

Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya ketika petir milik Greed menyerang Sungmin, namun yeoja itu berhasil menahannya dengan pedang. Ia menggeram kesal. Kenapa bisa ia lepas perhatian seperti ini.

"Change! Windy!"

Tampak makhluk berbentuk awan namun memiliki tangan dan kaki muncul menggantikan Starrion. Greed menyadari kedatangan Kyuhyun. Kedua mata namja itu berkilat kesal. Windy… Windy… Windy. Sial! Itu adalah persona yang kekuatannya paling ditakuti oleh ketujuh dosa mematikan, termasuk dirinya.

Greed menghembuskan napasnya kesal. "Reigekon Non-Active!" Setelah itu, ia segera pergi dari sana.

Selepas kepergian Greed, Kyuhyun kembali memasukkan personanya. Namun ia langsung terjatuh di tanah dengan napas terengah-engah dan pandangan yang buram. Sungmin yang melihatnya segera menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, gwaenchana?"

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu. Aku merasa… aku merasa begitu lemah."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Sejak tadi ia cukup dibuat penasaran dengan banyaknya persona milik Kyuhyun. Bahkan Fussion card yang mereka dapat waktu itu hanya cukup untuk mendapatkan satu persona. Tapi sepertinya sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Kita harus segera kembali, Kyu."

"Tidak. Ini mungkin hanya sementara, Noona. Bukankah kau ingin berjalan-jalan? Ayo aku temani." Kyuhyun teringat dengan penjelasan Victoria tadi. Beruntung ia nyasar di ruangan ungu itu. Setidaknya ia bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak membuatnya mengantuk lagi, kopi.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika ada makhluk itu atau yang lainnya muncul kembali?"

"Tidak akan. Kau percayalah padaku."

Kyuhyun meringis pelan ketika ia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Masih sedikit sakit ditubuhnya yang ia rasakan. Mungkin jika berjalan-jalan sebentar dapat menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, menurutnya.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu." Sungmin menghela napas beratnya.

 ****PERSONA****

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, Greed menuju Mr. Kim. Namun sepertinya ada yang aneh… gedung yang memang menjadi tempat Mr. Kim bersembunyi ini.. kosong?

"Greed? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Greed menoleh dan mendapati Pride yang menatapnya aneh. "Dimana Mr. Kim?"

Pride memutar bola matanya malas. "Henry hampir menyelesaikan tugasnya. Jadi Mr. Kim pindah ke daerah inti. Kenapa? Kau terlihat panik." Pride mengangkat sebelas alisnya.

"Kau tahu persona yang memiliki nama Windy? Sesuai namanya, persona itu memiliki kekuatan angin."

"Semua juga sudah mengetahuinya, Bodoh! Lagipula anak itu tidak akan bisa mengendalikannya. Kekuatan dasarnya adalah petir, sama dengan kita, dan petir tidak akan bisa bertahan jika ada angin. Anak itu hanya akan bisa mengeluarkannya, tanpa bisa menggunakannya. Lalu, jika ia telah mengeluarkannya, tubuhnya akan melemah untuk beberapa saat."

Greed mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Bagaimana bisa ia dibodohi oleh bocah ingusan seperti anak itu? Tapi yang pasti ia telah mengetahui kelemahannya. Greed menyeringai.

 ****PERSONA****

 **Zap! Zrrtt!**

"Arrggghhtt!"

Kangin segera berlari menuju Eunhyuk yang memekik kesakitan. Ia lalu memandang tajam makhluk yang tengah menyeringai di depannya namun tak bisa dipungkiri jika badannya saat ini juga sangat lemah. Sementara Donghae hanya terdiam di barisan paling belakang. Ia merutuki diri sendiri karena tak bisa melakukan apapun di saat seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Hahaha! Bagaimana? Serangan petirku lumayan kan? Kalian boleh saja menang melawan tiga demon level extreme, meskipun untuk itu menyebabkan kalian menjadi sangat lemah, tapi tidak akan ada yang mampu melawan petirku."

"Ck! Krystal, ani! Envy, jangan lupakan kekuatan udara milik Airie. Kau tahu kan jika udara yang bergerak disebut angin?" Yesung menatap Envy dengan wajah datarnya.

"Jangan membodohiku, Yesung-ssi. Persona yang bisa mengeluakan angin hanyalah Windy. Kalaupun kau bisa, pasti aka sangat lama."

"Jika aku mau, aku bisa membuatkan topan untukmu, Envy."

Envy mengeraskan rahangnya. Dengan kekuatan penuh ia mengarahkan serangan petirnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, namun kali ini diarahkan pada Yesung. "Buat saja topanmu itu, Bodoh!"

Yesung membulatkan kedua matanya. Jujur saja namja itu sangat panik saat ini. Personanya memang mampu untuk membuat angin, tapi… tapi sayangnya kekuatan itu masih belum bangkit. Harus banyak berlatih agar bisa membangkitkannya.

"Wae? Kau tampak takut. Ahh, seharusnya aku tahu… jika Tuan Kim yang terhormat ini hanya menggertak saja. Menggertak seorang Envy? Haha! Dalam mimpimu saja!"

Ryeowook berjalan mendekati Yesung. "Oppa, ini tidak baik. Kangin oppa dan Eunhyuk eonni telah kehilangan banyak energi, sementara Donghae oppa tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Jika ia memaksa untuk melawan, maka nyawanya bisa melayang karena petir akan bertambah kuat jika ada air," bisiknya.

"Kau sembuhkan saja Kangin hyung dan Eunhyuk, Ryeowook-ah," sahut Yesung tak kalah pelan.

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya. "CURE ALL!"

Kangin dan Eunhyuk berasa seperti seseorang yang kehabisan napas lalu diberi pasokan oksigen. Rasanya sangat menyegarkan. Energi baru telah berkumpul di dalam tubuh mereka. Dua orang itu pun berdiri dengan tegaknya.

"Ini sungguh membosankan. Reigekon Deactivated!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Envy dengan kecepatan penuh pergi dari tempat tersebut, atau lebih tepatnya atap dari gedung apartemen yang dihuni lima persona-users itu.

"Maafkan aku teman-teman. Satu-satunya yang bisa aku buat hanya Windy Power Slasher. Itupun bukan udara yang bergerak, melainkan kumpulan jarum transparan yang terbuat dari udara," ujar Yesung lirih.

Kangin menepuk pendak Yesung sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Mulai besok kita akan berlatih bersama-sama untuk bisa membangkitkan kekuatan anginmu yang sebenarnya."

 ****PERSONA****

"Hufftt… Aku baru sadar jika ternyata rumah Leeteuk noona lumayan jauh dari jalan raya."

Kyuhyun memperhatikan jalan raya tersebut. Tak banyak kendaraan yang melintas. Hanya beberapa mobil dan truk yang memang selalu berkeliaran di jalan selama malam hari.

"Dan sekarang kita akan kemana? Aku baru pertama kali ini ke Pohang." Sungmin mendengus. Untung saja ada Kyuhyun yang mengikutinya. Eh? Tunggu dulu… benarkah namja itu memang mengikutinya?

"Kyuhyun-ah, tadi kau mengikutiku?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ahh itu… aku sebenarnya ingin ke toilet, kau tahulah di rumah Leeteuk noona toiletnya ada di luar. Tapi setelah itu aku melihatmu keluar, jadi aku ikuti saja. Sekarang aku baru sadar saat kau bertanya, Noona." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam.

Yeoja itu menelan salivanya ketika menyadari tatapan Kyuhyun padanya. "M-m-mwo?"

"Jika sebenarnya aku… aku… aku benar-benar… butuh ke toilet sekarang juga!" Kyuhyun memegangi area selangkangannya sambil meringis. "Argh! Aku sudah tidak tahan! Ini sudah di ujung, Noona!"

Sungmin jadi ikut kelabakan sendiri melihat Kyuhyun yang berusaha menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari 'junior'nya itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke setiap sudut di jalan raya itu. Bagai mendapat seebuah hadiah, Sungmin tersenyum lega saat melihat sebuah restauran junk food di ujung jalan yang masih buka.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi Sungmin segera menarik lengan Kyuhyun ke seberang jalan agar namja tersebut cepat-cepat menuntaskan masalahnya dengan toilet. Para pegawai restauran menatap Kyuhyun aneh karena Kyuhyun terus memegangi 'itu'nya.

Agar tak terlalu dicurigai, Sungmin memesan burger dua porsi dan dua coklat panas. Sementara Kyuhyun meminta ijin untuk pergi ke toilet. Tak lama kemudian, namja itu akhirnya muncul dengan wajah segarnya. Ia mendesah lega.

"Ini pesanannya, Nona. Terima kasih dan silahkan datang kembali."

Sungmin mengambil satu burger dan coklat panasnya lalu memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Namja itu mengernyit. Kebetulan juga dirinya merasa lapar setelah melawan demon tadi.

"Oh? Terima kasih."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Kita makan di sini dulu, ya."

Kyuhyun mengiyakan. Mereka berdua pun mengambil tempat yang berhadapan dengan jendela. Makan sambil menikmati jalan raya di malam hari, tidak terlalu buruk juga. Beberapa saat namja itu terdiam. Entah kenapa ia teringat dengan ucapan Victoria mengenai 'mate'. Kyuhyun melirik yeoja di sebelahnya yang sibuk menyantap makanannya.

"Noona.."

"Hmm?"

"Kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Uhuk… uhuk…"

Sungmin segera meraih coklat panasnya. Namun ia sadar jika itu panas. Aisshh! Kenapa namja ini tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Sementara Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari duduknya dan membeli minuman dingin dari mesin minuman.

"Ini… minumlah, Noona."

Sungmin dengan cepat mengambilnya. Ia merasa segar ketika air dingin itu mengalir di kerongkongannya.

"Hahhh… kau kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hmm, aku hanya bertanya."

Sungmin mendengus. "Tentu saja pernah."

"Benarkah? Dari dulu hingga sekarang aku belum pernah merasakan apa yang disebut 'Cinta' itu, Noona." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Aku jatuh cinta, dan sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa cinta itu. Rasa cinta pada keluargaku, teman-temanku, Tuhanku, dan pada diriku sendiri. Kau bohong jika kau tidak pernah merasakan cinta, Kyu. Apakah kau mencintai keluargamu? Teman-temanmu? Tuhanmu? Bahkan dirimu sendiri?"

"Tentu saja aku mencintai mereka, tapi bukan cinta yang seperti itu yang aku maksud, Noona. Maksudku, apa kau pernah memiliki seorang kekasih?"

"Kekasih? Tidak. Aku jarang memiliki teman namja."

"Kekasih tidak harus teman, kan?"

"Iya, tapi kau butuh berteman dengan seseorang agar kau bisa mencintainya, entah itu mencintai sebagai seorang sahabat atau pasangan hidupmu. Kau tahu pasangan kekasih yang sebelumnya melakukan pendekatan? Tentu saja mereka berteman juga, kan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ucapan Sungmin memang benar. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"Aku tidak percaya dengan hal yang seperti itu. Menurutku itu hanya rasa kagum, entah karena kebaikan hati, cantik atau tampan, pintar, dan sebagainya. Setelah itu mereka yang mengalaminya akan terus memikirkan seseorang yang dikira telah mencuri hati mereka pada pandangan pertama. Itulah sebabnya! Karena terlalu sering berkeliaran di dalam pikiran, akhirnya perasaan yang benar-benar disebut sebagai cinta itu muncul."

"Kau tahu banyak juga ya, Noona."

"Tidak juga. Itupun aku dapat dari menonton film dan drama."

Kyuhyun menghela napas beratnya. "Ya sudah. Ayo cepat kita kembali sebelum ada yang menyadari jika kita keluar rumah malam-malam seperti ini."

Sungmin mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan restauran itu. Saat akan menyebrangi jalan, Sungmin berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun. Namun ketika masih berada di tengah, tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil melaju ke arah yeoja tersebut dengan kecepatan penuh. Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

 **Srett..**

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun segera berlari ke tengah jalan dan menarik lengan Sungmin.

"Hey! Apa kau ingin mati?"

Teriakan sang pengemudi tak mereka dengarkan. Dua insan itu sibuk saling menatap satu sama lain. Sungmin terdiam. Dua tangannya yang berada di dada Kyuhyun, perlahan ia arahkan pada kedua pundaknya. Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri tengah melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sungmin.

Tanpa berkedip, seolah tak ingin melepaskan pandangan satu sama lain. Entah jantung siapa yang berdetak lebih kencang saat ini. Tidak ada yang berniat meninggalkan suasana ini. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam perasaan masing-masing.

Mungkin karena telah terbawa oleh suasana, Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Dengan susah payah Sungmin mengontrol detak jantungnya ketika deru napas namja itu menerpa wajahnya. Seolah tersadar sesuatu, Sungmin tiba-tiba mendorong pundak Kyuhyun hingga namja itu mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Oh! Maaf. Aku terlalu terbawa suasana." Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia jadi malu sendiri dengan tingkahnya tadi. Apa yang akan terjadi seandainya Sungmin tidak mendorongnya?

"Tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu, Kyu. Kau sudah menyelamatkanku. Gomawo." Sungmin menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang sudah seperti tomat itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tadi itu bahaya sekali, Noona. Kau harus berhati-hati. Di jalan yang sepi ini banyak pengemudi tak bertanggungjawab yang mengendari kendaraannya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata."

Jujur saja, namja berusaha untuk memalingkan wajahnya agar Sungmin tidak melihat wajah gugupnya itu. Dan bagian terpentingnya jantung keduanya masih belum normal. Berulang kali Kyuhyun membuang pikirannya yang tidak-tidak dengan kejadian tadi.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, Kyu."

 ****PERSONA****

"Airie? Kalian bilang Airie? KENAPA AKU BARU MENGETAHUINYA SEKARANG?"

Seorang namja paruh baya – yang kita panggil Mr. Kim - melempar kursi kayu ke arah Envy. Makhluk itu dengan cepat menghindar. Ia tahu jika Mr. Kim bukan marah padanya.

"Tapi sepertinya butuh waktu lama agar manusia itu bisa membangkitkan elemen anginnya," ujar Pride. Memang yeija itu tidak ikut dalam pertarungan envy, atau lebih tepatnya dia hanya menyaksikan.

Mr. Kim menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Awasi dia terus. Jika ia telah mempelajari elemennya dengan sungguh dan mencapai batasnya, kita akan segera melakukan sesuatu padanya. Untuk sementara jangan muncul di hadapan mereka. Kalian hanya perlu mengirimkan demon saja."

Envy dan Pride mengangguk.

'Mungkin orang tua ini akan melakukannya lagi,' batin Pride seolah bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Mr. Kim.

 ****PERSONA****

Pagi telah menyapa. Leeteuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang pegal karena habis tidur semalam, sedikit salah posisi yang menyebabkannya. Ia melihat Hankyung yang duduk di depan rumah, namun tatapannya tertuju pada sesuatu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah namja itu perhatikan. Seperti tak merasakan hal lain lagi.

"Hankyung?"

Sontak Hankyung menoleh. "Eh? Leeteuk noona…"

Leeteuk mengikuti arah pandang Hankyung. Yeoja berdimple itu tersenyum tipis ketika melihat heechul yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Sungmin di dekat pagar. Leeteuk tahu yang mana yang sedang namja Cina itu perhatikan.

"Aku lihat akhir-akhir ini kau jarang besama Heechul. Biasanya kalian lengket. Apakah ada masalah?"

"Ahh itu… tidak ada, Noona."

Leeteuk mendengus. Ia tahu jika namja itu berbohong. "Sejak dulu aku sering memperhatikan kalian. Jadi, kapan kau akan mengatakannya?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Tsk… kau menyukainya."

"A.."

"Jangan bohong! Jangan mengatakan jika kau hanya menganggapnya saudara!"

Hankyung menghela napasnya. "Heechul hanya menganggapku saudara. Ia tidak menyukaiku, Noona."

"Kenapa kau bisa beranggapan seperti itu?"

"Karena ia menyukai orang lain."

Leeteuk mengernyitkan dahinya. Heechul… dia menyukai orang lain? Siapa? Setahunya Heechul jarang dekat dengan laki-laki lain, kecuali namja dalam grup mereka. Apakah itu artinya yang disukai Heechul masih orang terdekat?

"Siapa? Siapa yang disukai Heechul?"

"Dia…"

"Noona, apakah kita akan pindah lagi?"

Ucapan Hankyung terpotong ketika muncul seseorang yang mengenakan kaos biru polos dan celana pendek juga rambut yang basah. Di lehernya masih ada haneduk yang pastinya digunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut.

"Kyuhyun? Ahh, iya. Sekitar pukul…" Leeteuk memperhatikan jam tangannya, "dua siang nanti. Masih tersisa lima jam lagi. Kenapa? Kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Sebenarnya ada satu tempat yang ingin aku datangi sebentar lagi."

"Kalau kau ingin jalan-jalan, pergi saja. Tapi hati-hati dan perhatikan keadaan sekelilingmu!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam rumah untuk bersiap-siap.

 ****PERSONA****

Kyuhyun memperhatika sumur di depannya dengan intens. Kemarin malam ia dikejutkan dengan cahaya merah yang berasal dari sumur yang beberapa waktu lalu ia jumpai ini. Tapi anehnya, bukankah sumur ini telah buntu? Lalu bagaimana Henry bisa masuk ke dalamnya.

"Apakah sumur ini menunjukkan sesuatu?"

Daripada memikirkannya, lebih baik ia segera membuka penutup sumur tersebut dan melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Kyuhyun tersentak ketika menyadari betapa dalamnya sumur itu. Lalu, apa yang dilakukan Henry di dalam sana? Tidak mungkin salah satu anggota SDS itu memiliki otak yang bodoh dengan menceburkan diri di dalam sumur yang entah bisa dipakai lagi atau tidak ini/

"Tidak ada ember ataupun tali. Sudah pasti tidak ada lagi yang memakainya. Lagipula tidak ada rumah di dalam jarak seratus meter dari sumur ini. Hanya ada pepohonan."

'Sepertinya anak ini menyadari sesuatu,' batin seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun.

Sosok itu berjalan mendekat. Ia memegang pundak Kyuhyun lembut. Sontak namja tersebut tersentak dan segera berbalik. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati seorang yeoja yang begit cantik dan… sangat sexy. Bayangkan saja ada yeoja yang memakai pakaian super mini hingga memperlihatkan belahan dadanya di pagi hari, lalu ia datang dan membelai lenganmu dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Anehnya, Kyuhyun merasa pernah melihat yeoja ini sebelumnya, tapi dimana?

"Ahh, Tuan… tolong aku…"

Tiba-tiba yeoja itu memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat dan sengaja meletakkan kepalanya di dada namja itu. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Kyuhyun selain mendelik selebar mungkin. Namja itu menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika ia adalah namja normal yang masih memiliki nafsu. Apalagi lirihan yeoja ini yang terdengar seperti… desahan.

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya yang mendorong pelan pundak yeoja itu.

"Nona, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Aku…"

'Astaga, kenapa dia sangat tampan,' batinnya.

Yeoja tersebut menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun dan membelainya pelan. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat merasakan keringat dingin mulai mengalir. Tidak ingin membahayakan dirinya sendiri, Kyuhyun menjauhkan yeoja itu darinya. Tentunya dengan pelan, karena ia tidak suka menyakiti seorang yeoja.

"Ma-maaf, Nona. Sepertinya kau harus mencari bantuan orang lain. Aku… aku ada urusan dengan teman. Ya, begitulah. Bye.."

Yeoja itu menyeringai sambil memainkan rambutnya dengan memutar-mutarnya. Ia melihat kepergian namja itu dengan agak kecewa.

"Kau sangat tampan. Aku harus mendapatkanmu. Bodohnya aku karena tidak menyadarinya dari dulu."

 ****PERSONA****

"Hosh… hosh… hosh…"

Leeteuk mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Tadi Kyuhyun mengatakan jika dirinya ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, tapi sekarang namja itu kembali dengan napas terengah-engah. Ia tampak seperti seseorang yang tengah dikejar-kejar sesuatu yang mengerikan – bahkan lebih mengerikan dari demon sekalipun.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Kyuhyun mendongak. Ia mendapati Leeteuk yang berdiri di depan pintu dan menatapnya aneh. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Ahh… tadi ada orang aneh. Tapi itu tak usah dipikirkan."

Merasa ada yang aneh sebenarnya, tapi Leeteuk tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Selama namja di depannya ini tampak baik-baik saja, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Mungkin saja itu hanya orang gila atau apalah.

"Tinggal satu jam lagi. Semua telah menunggumu. Ayo segera berkemas, dan…" Leeteuk mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyuhyun, ".. lain kali jika ingin pergi malam-malam, bawalah tasmu, Bodoh!"

Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah datar. Ia menatap yeoja yang berusia 27 tahun, lebih tua sebelas tahun darinya itu. "Kau tahu darimana, Noona?"

Leeteuk berdecak. "Jangan kira aku tidak tahu kalau kau dan Sungmin menghilang dari kamar kemarin malam. Tidak! Mungkin tengah malam. Dasar bocah!"

Namja itu mendengus. "Maaf, Noona. Kemarin kami hanya berjalan-jalan."

"Terserah. Cepatlah masuk dan segera bersiap," titah Leeteuk. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan langsung mengikuti ucapan pemimpinnya itu daripada harus diam dan mendengar ocehan panjangnya.

 ****PERSONA****

"KANGIN HYUNG!"

Yesung yang kebetulan berdiri di samping namja ikan itu segera melayangkan jitakan manisnya. Bahkan Kangin yang tengah duduk di depan tv sedikit terbentur tepi sofa yang terbuat dari kayu karena terkejut dengan teriakan Donghae.

"YA! Dasar bocah! Jangan mengikuti langkah Leeteuk yang suka berteriak-teriak di dalam rumah, Bodoh!"

Donghae tak terlalu memperhatikan omelan Kangin karena masih sibuk dengan kepalanya yang masih sakit akibat jitakan Yesung.

"Yesung oppa, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook yang muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya. Tentu ia terkejut dengan keributan yang terjadi.

"Astaga, kalian berisik sekali!" Begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk yang baru saja menikmati tidur cantiknya, namun ia harus rela merasakan pening di kepalanya karena terbangun dengan cara ini.

Donghae mendengus. Padahal ia hanya ingin memberi kabar penting yang baru saja ia dapatkan bersama Yesung. "Hyung, Noona, kami berdua hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang kami temukan di taman kota tadi."

"Taman kota?"

.

.

.

"Jadi lambang ini yang kalian maksud?" tanya Kangin ketika mereka sampai di sebuah tempat di taman yang letaknya di wilayah yang jarang dikunjungi orang-orang.

Donghae dan Yesung mengangguk. Sebenarnya di gazebo yang mereka datangi memiliki hawa udara yang sangat sejuk, namun karena tempatnya yang sangat kotor dan sama sekali tak terawat, tanaman tidak disiram, rumput liar yang dibiarkan begitu saja, dan debu di dalam gazebo yang membuat orang tak berselara, bahkan untuk meliriknya.

"Ugh! Bagaimana ada tempat seperti di taman? Apakah petugas taman tidak mengurusnya?" Eunhyuk memasang wajah jijiknya.

"Bukankah ini reigekon?"

Sontak semua mengarahkan pandangan kepada Ryeowook. Lalu secara serentak mereka lalu memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Kalian baru sadar? Itulah yang membuat lambang ini menjadi aneh. Bukankah reigekon hanya bisa dibuat oleh kelompok SDS? Lagipula, untuk apa mereka susah-susah membuat reigekon dengan jangkauan yang sangat dekat ini, jika lambang ini tidak terlalu penting untuk mereka?" Yesung menunjuk sebuah lambang berbentuk segi tujuh di bawah gazebo.

Donghae mengangguk. "Dari luar memang tidak terlihat ada yang aneh di tempat ini, tapi jika sudah memasukinya, semua akan terlihat jelas."

Kangin mengelus dagunya. "Jadi, apakah kita harus melaporkannya pada Leeteuk?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi mungkin lambang ini tidak hanya satu, dan bisa jadi Leeteuk noona dan yang lain telah melihat lambang yang serupa namun mereka tidak menyadarinya." Yang lain mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar perkiraan Yesung.

 **Titt!**

Kangin mengerutkan kening. Bisa ia lihat warna di layar sentuh jam tangannya yang berubah warna dari hitam menjadi merah. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera mengklik layar tersebut di sembarang bagian. Setelah itu muncul sebuah hologram di depannya. Tuan Lee. Itulah yang pertama kali ia lihat pada layar sentuh hologram tersebut.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Donghae sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Tuan Lee mengirimi kita pesan."

 ****PERSONA****

"Jadi, tujuan kita Seoul?" Heechul mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bagaimana jika Tuan Lee dan Shindong ahjussi tahu jika kita meninggalkan apartemen tanpa seijin mereka?"

"Aku sudah menghubungi mereka kemarin dan menjelaskan semuanya. Awalnya mereka marah, tapi mengingat ada yang harus disampaikan pada kita semua, jadi mereka menyuruh mereka untuk segera pergi ke Seoul dan segera menyelesaikan semuanya, sebelum gerhana matahari dimulai," jelas Leeteuk. Yeoja itu mempercepat langkahnya menuju halte bus terdekat, begitu juga dengan yang lain.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Gerhana matahari? Bukankah itu dua minggu lagi? Lagipula, apa yang akan terjadi saat itu tiba?"

Leeteuk menghela napasnya. "Aku juga tidak mengerti."

"Kira-kira, apa yang akan disampaikan mereka pada kita ya?" Hankyung mengelus dagunya seolah sedang berpikir layaknya seorang detektif dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh yang lain.

Tak lama, terdengar pekikan Sungmin. "Hey, busnya sudah datang!"

.

.

.

Leeteuk mendengus, Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya, Hankyung menghela napas ketika melihat ekspresi lucu Leeteuk dan Heechul, Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli, dan Sungmin hanya terdiam sambil memuji indahnya bangunan di depan mereka ini dalam hati.

"Tuan Lee tidak adil! Dia dan Shindong ahjussi bisa menempati mansion semegah ini, sementara kita hanya diberikan apartemen biasa," keluh Heechul sedikit kesal.

"Untung saja kita bisa menikmati tinggal di sini untuk sementara." Sontak Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya pada Leeteuk. Ia menatap yeoja itu tak percaya.

"Jangan bilang kita akan pindah lagi, Eonni!"

Leeteuk mengedikkan bahunya. "Bukankah itu rencana kita untuk tidak berdiam di satu tempat yang sama selama jangka waktu yang panjang. Mengerti, Heechul-ssi?" Heechul hanya mendengus.

Beberapa detik setelahnya tampak pintu utama mansion yang mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Kelima orang itu memandang pintu, menanti siapa yang akan mereka lihat selanjutnya. Seseorang yang memakai kemeja putih dan celana kain hitam panjang disertai dengan jas putih, tengah tersenyum pada mereka.

"Masuklah. Sebentar lagi lima orang lainnya akan sampai."

 ****PERSONA****

Di sebuah tempat dengan cahaya yang amat minim, Mr. Kim memandang lima makhluk di depannya dengan tatapan serius. Pride, Envy, Lust, Gluttony, dan Greed.

"Dengar! Sampai puncak kekuatan itu tiba, jangan ada yang menampakkan diri pada persona-users itu, kecuali kalian yang ingin membunuh dua orang diantaranya seperti yang telah aku perintahkan. Selain itu, beritahu aku jika orang dengan persona bernama Airie itu telah mencapai kekuatan maksimalnya."

Lust tersenyum, namun tampak mengerikan. Ia berjalan satu langkah ke depan. Mr. Kim mengerutkan keningnya melihat hal tersebut. "Mr., bisakah aku mendekati Sang pemilik Takdir? Tenang saja, dia tak akan mengenaliku."

"Kau menyukainya, Lust?"

Gluttony yang berdiri di sampingnya mengerucutkan bibir sebal. "Kau pasti akan lebih dekat dengan orang itu daripada aku, Lust."

Lust tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Gluttony. "Tenang saja, Glu. Nantinya kau juga akan dapat makanan," bisiknya.

"Biarkan saja Lust melakukan itu. Sementara aku, Greed, dan Pride yang akan mencabut nyawa dua orang di antara mereka." Envy menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan dua orang yang memang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Mr. Kim nampak berpikir, ia melirik ke arah Lust yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman yang meyakinkan. "Baiklah. Tapi jangan kecewakan aku!"

'Tsk… Memangnya apa yang akan dia lakukan? Kekuatan saja tidak punya. Aku akui, kau menang dalam hal usia, tapi tidak yang lainnya,' batin Pride.

 **-FLASHBACK—**

Sesosok yeoja secara perlahan membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap sejenak untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Ditolehkannya kepala ke samping kiri dan kanan. Yeoja itu memejamkan matanya sebelum beranjak dari tempat tersebut. Tubuhnya yang masih terbalut sebuah kain merah yang hanya menutupi bagian dadanya hingga bagian tengah paha mencoba untuk menegakkan diri.

"Selamat datang, Lucifer!"

Yeoja yang baru saja berdiri itu sontak menggerakkan kepalanya mencari sumber suara yang baru saja memanggil namanya itu. Dapat ia lihat sesosok bayangan dalam kegelapan. "Siapa di sana?"

"Aku adalah seseorang yang telah membangkitkan jiwa Lucifer dalam tubuh ini."

Yeoja itu mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menyipitkan pandangan agar dapat melihat jelas sosok di hadapannya ini. Bisa ia dengar suara langkah kaki mulai mendekat. Setelah itu muncul seorang namja paruh baya dengan jas, kemeja, dan celana panjang putihnya. Ia menatap yeoja itu dengan senyuman selamat datang.

"Siapa kau?"

Tak segera menjawab, tapi ia malah memberikan kalimat lain yang lebih panjang. "Bertahun-tahun aku menantikan hari ini, hari di mana jiwa Lucifer bangkit dan berada di bawah pengaruhku. Jutaan makhluk di bawah sini.." namja itu menghentakkan kakinya sekali di lantai penuh debu itu. Yeoja itu mau tak mau ikut memandang ke bawah, "Produk gagal yang kuberi nama 'Demon'. Calon Pride yang gagal. Tapi kali ini, akhirnya aku berhasil!"

Sosok yang masih terbalut kain merah itu kian mengernyit bingung. Ia hanya ingat dengan penghinaan Tuhan yang diberikannya, setelah itu semuanya gelap dan tiba-tiba saja ia terbaring di tempat kotor nan gelap ini. Bau obat-obatan dan segala jenis bahan-bahan yang ia tak tahu namanya tercium hingga menyulitkannya bernapas.

"Hei, kau manusia! Berani sekali kau mengatakan jika aku, Sang Lucifer berada di bawah pengaruhmu!"

"Tuan Lucifer yang terhormat, jika jiwamu tidak berhasil aku bangkitkan, mungkin saat ini kau telah berada di tempat penuh api super panas melebihi matahari yang disebut Neraka."

Lucifer memandang sosok itu tajam. Ia sangat kesal, seolah dirinya adalah makhluk yang mudah dipermainkan. "Siapa sebenarnya dirimu?"

Namja paruh baya itu tersenyum misterius. "Namaku adalah Kim Young Min. Cukup panggil aku Mr. Kim." Setelahnya, ia berjalan mendekati Lucifer dan menarik lengan yeoja tersebut.

"Kau akan membawaku ke mana?" tanyanya kesal. Ia sungguh tidak terima dengan perlakuan manusia tak tahu diri ini terhadap malaikat sempurna sepertinya.

"Diam dan ikuti saja aku!"

Lucifer menggertakkan giginya. Ia menatap Mr. Kim dengan tatapan membunuh. Jika saja ia masih memiliki kekuatan seorang malaikat, maka ia tak perlu segan untuk menghancurkan tubuh di depannya ini hingga menjadi debu yang sangat halus.

"Bisa kau lihat sendiri, Lucifer. Di depanmu ini telah terbaring jutaan manusia yang diawetkan. Mereka dimasukkan ke dalam suatu cairan di dalam sebuah tabung. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga percobaan yang aku buat selesai."

Tidak dapat dipungkiri jika yeoja itu hanya bisa menganga melihat pemandangan mengerikan di depannya. Para manusia yang diawetkan, cairan merah yang berada di dalam sebuah tabung kecil seukuran jari kelingking, dan satu tabung besar yang dibiarkan kosong. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang orang tua ini rencanakan?

"Kenapa ada tabung yang kosong?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Itu adalah bekas tempatmu. Seluruh raga yang ada di tempat ini akan disuntikkan cairan merah yang ada di tabung kecil itu. Jika raga tersebut tidak kuat, maka akan terbentuk jiwa yang gagal dan buruk rupa pula. Nah, jiwa yang gagal itu akan bertahan sebagai monster yang nantinya akan sangat membantu."

"Dan jika berhasil?"

"Ya, kau inilah yang berhasil. Nanti aku akan membuang semua cairan merah tersebut dan menggantinya dengan sampel darahmu, dengan tujuan mereka yang berhasil akan memiliki sifat yang berasal dari dirimu."

Lucifer menghela napas. "Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu Pak Tua?"

Mr. Kim tersenyum misterius. "Menciptakan kebenaran dan mendapatkan kekuatan Tuhan."

 **-FLASHBACK END—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

Chapter 7 Updateeeeeeeeeeeeee! ^^

Sebenernya aku punya niat buat ngerubah rate dari T ke M. Tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir lagi kayaknya itu bakalan nggak cocok buat chapter awal-awal ini. Dan sepertinya harus menunggu hingga waktu yang tepat.

 **SPECIAL THANKS** buat yang udah review yahh ^^ **abilhikmah, ELFRyeonggyu, dewi. , ratu kyuhae, PumpkinEvil13, Guest, lydiasimatupang2301, gyu1315, PaboGirl, leleekyumin** Jangan bosen-bosen buat review jika ada kekurangan atau apa aja, saran juga boleh ^^

 **Kamsahamnida ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Before…**

Lucifer menggertakkan giginya. Ia menatap Mr. Kim dengan tatapan membunuh. Jika saja ia masih memiliki kekuatan seorang malaikat, maka ia tak perlu segan untuk menghancurkan tubuh di depannya ini hingga menjadi debu yang sangat halus.

"Bisa kau lihat sendiri, Lucifer. Di depanmu ini telah terbaring jutaan manusia yang diawetkan. Mereka dimasukkan ke dalam suatu cairan di dalam sebuah tabung. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga percobaan yang aku buat selesai."

Tidak dapat dipungkiri jika yeoja itu hanya bisa menganga melihat pemandangan mengerikan di depannya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang orang tua ini rencanakan?

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu Pak Tua?"

Mr. Kim tersenyum misterius. "Menciptakan kebenaran dan mendapatkan kekuatan Tuhan."

 **-FLASHBACK END—**

Pride teringat dengan masa di mana ia didatangkan ke bumi dengan cara dan kondisi yang tidak masuk akal. Jiwanya dibangkitkan dalam sosok perempuan yang cantik, namun dipenuhi dengan rasa dendam. Mungkin bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Dalam sejarah makhluk hidup di bumi, tidak pernah ada yang memiliki rasa dendam terhadap Tuhan, kecuali Pride, sang jelmaan Lucifer.

 ***Persona***

 **PERSONA: The Locked Soul**

 **Cast : All member Super Junior and other group...**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Fantasy, romance, supernatural, adventure, action**

 **Warning : Genderswitch! Death Chara! Typo masih ada di mana-mana..**

 **Disclaimer : Fanfiction ini milik saya yang terinspirasi game PS1 Persona, anime Fullmetal alchemist, dan Shakugan No Shana. Agak mirip sihh, karena aku emang suka menggabung sebuah cerita satu dengan cerita lain sesuai dengan versiku sendiri. Jadi aku hanya mabil bagian yang penting. Mian, kalau ceritanya agak aneh, aku masih baru di FFN ^_^**

Ahh... MAAF UPDATE-nya KELAMAAN... mianhae... Author cukup sibuk dengan tugas sekolah yang membuat pusing. Apalagi minggu ini UTS. Dan juga kegiatan sekolah yang WOW lelahnya. Huuffttt.. okelah gak usah banyak curcol.

Don't Like? Don't Read! Don't Bash!

-Happy Reading-

"Daerah inti?"

Leeteuk mengernyitkan dahinya, begitu juga dengan yang lain. Ya, mereka semua – sepuluh orang itu telah kembali berkumpul di Mansion Tuan Lee yang ada di Seoul. Tentunya lebih mewah daripada yang ada di Ilsan.

Shindong menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ternyata SDS memiliki seseorang yang menjadi orang utama, alias dia yang telah menciptakan makhluk-makhluk itu."

"Dari mana anda tahu?"

"Karena dia adalah teman Tuan Lee yang terobsesi dengan klonning manusia, dan karena ia berniat kuat untuk menguasai dunia, dia menjadikan hasil klonning buatannya sebagai pion, pembantu, dan yang lain. Seperti demon dan SDS itu termasuk ciptaannya. Orang itu bernama Kim Young Min, salah satu pemuja setan yang berhasil membangkitkan jiwa Lucifer di dalam tubuh salah satu pionnya, Pride," jelas Shindong ahjussi.

"Bagaimana bisa ada obsesi seperti itu? Klonning manusia itu dilarang!" Donghae mendengus kesal, "Orang itu benar-benar memiliki sifat hedonisme yang tinggi. Menguasai dunia dan memuja setan. Aissh! Aku benar-benar membencinya!"

Shindong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap anak kecil yang ditunjukkan Donghae. "Hae, di jaman serba modern seperti ini, hal-hal seperti itu bukan lagi tabu. Bahkan penemuan yang sangat dilarang dan dikecam pun tetap berlanjut." Donghae tetap pada sikapnya.

"Jadi, kabar mengenai jati diri Pride di dunia maya adalah kenyataan," gumam Kyuhyun pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh yang lain. "Tapi, siapa yang telah menyebarkan informasi itu di dunia maya?"

"Tentu saja itu si Youngmin sendiri. Supaya seluruh orang takut. Tapi pada dasarnya orang itu terlalu kuno dan tidak menyadari perubahan zaman di masa kini hingga tidak menyadari jika itu tidak mempan, bahkan Pride, Lust, Envy, dan yang lain hanyalah dianggap sebagai penamaan dari dosa yang sebenarnya," sahut Heechul.

"Pride, sang malaikat yang turun ke bumi, Lucifer. Tidakkah kalian merasa curiga dengan keberadaannya di bumi ini?"

Leeteuk mengernyit. Ia menatap Yesung bingun. "Maksudmu?"

"Begini… tentang kenapa dia diturunkan ke bumi dan apa penyebab malaikat itu bermusuhan dengan Tuhan. Mungkin saja enam dosa yang lain bersumber dari dirinya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu, Hyung?" tanya Donghae.

Yesung menghela napas. Entah kenapa ia merasa susah jika menjelaskan dengan kata-kata. "Aku juga tidak yakin. Pride adalah simbol dari kebanggaan atau kesombongan. Tentunya dia sifat yang merupakan akar dari kesombongan itu sendiri. Misalnya iri hati. Sebenarnya seseorang yang merasakan hal tersebut hanya menunjukkan apa yang paling bisa ia lakukan, entah itu baik, maupun buruk. Tujuannya satu, membuat lawannya menjadi iri hati. Padahal dia sendiri yang merasa iri hati kepada lawannya itu."

"Envy? Jadi intinya kau mengatakan sifatnya bersumber dari Pride, begitu?"

Yesung mengangguk. "Bisa dianggap seperti itu."

"Mungkin kau benar. Tapi, bagaimana dengan berbagai macam simbol yang kita temukan di Mokpo, Busan, dan di pulau kecil tempat Heechul dan Sungmin terdempar waktu itu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Tambah dua lagi, Teuk-ah. Di daerah Suntyon paling ujung yang dekat dengan laut. Sebelum ke Seoul, aku dan Tuan Lee mengunjungi daerah tersebut untuk berlibur sejenak. Siapa sangka jika kami menemukan simbol aneh di sekitar wilayah pantai yang cukup tersembunyi? Lalu yang kedua adalah di Seoul, tepatnya di mansion yang kalian tempati ini."

Sontak seluruh orang yang ada di tempat itu –kecuali Shindong- menolehkan pandangan menyapu setiap sudut mansion ini. "Tuan Lee juga sudah memerintahkan agar terus menjaga kedua simbol yang kami temukan itu. Untung saja demon yang berada hutan waktu itu masih bisa diatur dan menurut apa ucapan Tuan Lee."

Shindong memperhatikan jam di tangannya lalu mulai beranjak. "Aku harus pergi. Nikmatilah liburan kalian di Seoul hari ini. Esok kalian harus kembali dipisah untuk mencari daerah inti."

 ***Persona***

Kyuhyun berjalan di sekitar taman mansion. Namja itu memikirkan arti dari simbol mereka temukan. Mungkinkah alasan Tuan Lee menempatkan mereka di tempat yang berbeda agar simbol itu bisa ditemukan? Jika begitu, maka Tuan Lee sendiri telah mengetahui maksud dan tujuan dari tujuh manusia pendosa itu.

"Mokpo, Busan, Suntyon, Seoul, dan pulau kecil itu. Apakah kota-kota itu memiliki sebuah hubungan? Mungkin saja ada simbol lain yang belum diketahui." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk menganalisa semua ini yang entah memiliki suatu pola tertentu atau hanya penempatan secara random.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kyuhyun?"

Namja itu memalingkan wajahnya ke segala arah hingga ia menemukan seorang yeoja yang seperti biasa, selalu dengan gaya kerajaannya. "Ahh, Heechul noona. Aku hanya mencari udara segar. Sudah beberapa hari ini kita disibukkan dengan demon dan orang-orang penuh dosa itu."

Heechul mengangguk. "Kau benar, Kyu. Kita dipaksa harus bertindak dengan kompak jika ingin menyelesaikan seluruh masalah yang ada ini dan kau tahu? Kebersamaan ini membuatku merasakan hal lain… di dalam sini." Yeoja itu memegang dadanya yang begitu terasa jika saat ini jantungnya berdetak begitu keras.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apakah dadamu sakit? Mungkin kelelahan, Noona."

Heechul tersenyum. "Dalam hal seperti ini, kau terlalu polos, Kyuhyun. Sejak malam dimana demon pertama kali menyerang mansion kita di Ilsan, aku muali merasakan sesuatu padamu. Hingga kini, aku menyadarinya. Aku sadar jika aku menyukaimu."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia menatap Heechul dingin. "Kau seharusnya tidak membicarakan hal ini sekarang, Noona."

Heechul terkejut dengan cara pengucapan Kyuhyun yang begitu dingin padanya. "Aku hanya mengira ini waktu yang tepat, Kyuhyun."

"Selama ini arti cinta yang aku tahu adalah keluarga, sahabat, dan Tuhan. Jika cinta yang kau maksud itu, mungkin aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau bisa mengerti, Kyu. Kita bisa belajar bersama apa itu arti cinta apa yang sedang aku bicarakan."

"Inilah yang aku maksud, Noona. Kau berbicara hal yang tidak penting di saat negerimu sendiri sedang berada di ambang kehancuran. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak menomorsatukan diriku sendiri dan lebih memilih kebahagiaan seluruh orang."

"Jadi kau menganggap cinta itu tidak penting?"

"Tentu saja cinta itu penting. Jika tak ada cinta, maka tak akan ada kebersamaan di dunia ini. Namun ada saatnya sendiri dimana cinta itu bisa bersatu di saat yang tepat, dan bukannya terdesak. Kau tahu maksudku, bukan?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat dan berlalu dari hadapan Heechul yang masih terdiam. Hatinya terasa sakit sekarang. Ia tersenyum miris. Bahkan dirinya hanya mencoba untuk mengutrakan perasaan, tapi Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan sikap yang begitu dingin. Ia tak yakin jika besok namja itu mau untuk berdekatan dengannya.

Heechul merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menyentuh lembut bahunya. Yeoja itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Tak disangka ia menghempaskan tangan itu dan berlari memasuki mansion. Namja itu, Hankyung, menatap sendu Heechul. Jika saja ia menjadi orang seberuntung Kyuhyun…

Hembusan angin sore itu begitu menusuk kulit karena musim gugur yang memasuki pertengahan. Namun tidak bisa mempengaruhi sosok di balik dinding mansion yang tengah menyeringai. Beberapa rencana yang tadinya sangat mustahil untuk dilakukan, menjadi rencana yang ia kira akan membawanya pada keberuntungan.

"Menarik sekali. Cinta… apa bagusnya itu?"

 ***Persona***

"Welcome to Violet Room, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun yang tadinya memejamkan mata sontak membuka lebar. Ia kenal betul suara itu dan juga ruangan yang penuh dengan warna ungu ini. "Victoria!"

"Tidak usah terkejut begitu. Kau tidak sedang bermimpi. Tapi ini merupakan keadaan dimana kau tidak tidur, dan juga tidak sadar."

"Maksudmu?"

Victoria mengabaikan pertanyaan yang menurutnya tidak penting itu. "Kau menolak Heechul tadi, bukan?"

"Ya. Apakah itu masalah?"

"Tidak, tentu saja. Aku hanya memberitahu jika kau telah membangkitkan kekuatan barumu. Cold-hearted. Kau bisa menggunakannya sebagai penangkal demon berkekuatan Lover."

Kyuhyun merasakan sebuah energi baru memasuki dirinya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit merasa bersalah pada Heechul. Hahh… semoga ini tidak menjadi masalah.

 ***Persona***

Heechul berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan seseorang yang juga berjalan dari berlawanan arah tanpa memperhatikan depannya karena terfokus oleh layar gadget yang ia pegang. Jika saja orang itu tidak segera menengok ke depan, bisa dipastikan akan terjadi tabrakan.

"Ohh, Heechul… eonni..?" Yeoja itu, Sungmin, nampak keheranan dengan sikap Heechul yang aneh. Bisa ia lihat tetes air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Namun, Heechul sendiri juga tidak mempedulikan Sungmin dan memilih untuk segera pergi ke kamarnya.

Sungmin menghela napas. Ia tahu jika seorang yeoja sudah dalam keadaan seperti itu, ia harus dibiarkan sendiri untuk sementara waktu, baru setelahnya harus ada yang menenangkan agar masalah yang dihadapi tidak semakin larut.

"Ryeowookie!"

Yeoja mungil yang telah siap dengan tas ungu selempangannya dan dandanan yang terkesan imut menoleh pada Sungmin. "Eonni, kenapa kau hanya memakai pakaian santaimu? Bahkan aku menghabiskan dua jamku hanya untuk berdandan." Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibir sebal.

Sungmin memperhatikan penampilannya yang hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek berwarna pink dengan gambar minnie mouse dan celana jeans pendek serta rambut yang dikucir kuda dengan poni yang hampir menutupi alis kanannya. Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum polos sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Ahh, tenang saja, Ryeong. Aku hanya perlu memakai jaketku."

"Apa kau tidak akan kedinginan? Suhu di luar sangat kontras dengan di dalam mansion ini."

"Kalau kau mau menunggu, aku akan ganti baju sekarang."

"Ya sudah. Cepat sana ganti baju!" Sungmin hanya bisa terkekeh melihat sikap kesal Ryeowook.

Seperginya Sungmin, Ryeowook memilih untuk turun ke bawah. Ia mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah memegang kepalanya sambil berjalan keluar dari salah satu ruangan, yang bisa ia simpulkan jika itu adalah toilet yang memang dikhususkan untuk lantai bawah. Tampaknya ada sedikit masalah dengan kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Ryeowook sedikit berlari agar lebih dekat dengan namja itu. "Apa sebentar lagi kau ada acara?"

"Eoh? Sepertinya tidak ada. Kenapa?"

"Aku dan Sungmin eonni akan pergi ke Hyundai Department Store."

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Kebiasaan yeoja."

Ryeowook berkacak pinggang. "Eyy, jangan kira para namja tidak melakukannya juga. Kau pikir baju ini kau dapat dari mana jika tidak membelinya?"

"Aku kan hanya memenuhi kebutuhan sandang. Bukan untuk kepuasaan diri," ujar Kyuhyun membela diri.

"Terserahlah. Jadi, kau ikut atau tidak?"

"Baiklah. Lagipula aku agak bosan di sini."

Ryeowook mengacungkan dua jempolnya. Sebenarnya jika tidak maksud tertentu, ia tidak akan mengajak Kyuhyun. Hehe…

.

.

Dan seperti inilah maksud tertentu itu. Ryeowook tertawa geli ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang kewalahan membawa seluruh belanjaan miliknya dan juga Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin hanya bisa meringis. Namja itu benar-benar kesusahan.

"Hey! Lebih baik aku melawan sepuluh demon daripada menjadi penderitaan dari hobi kalian para yeoja," keluh Kyuhyun yang telah berada di batas kekesalannya. "Apa salahku Tuhan? Ck!" decak Kyuhyun sebal.

"Kesalahanmu adalah terlalu polos hingga tidak tahu maksud dibalik Ryeowook mengajakmu berbelanja bersama kami," sahut Sungmin yang sedikit menahan tawanya. Kyuhyun semakin kesal. Tapi setidaknya ada pelajaran yang dapat ia petik dari kejadian ini. Bagi kalian para namja, jangan mau diajak berbelanja dan diberikan penderitaan seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Setelah ini kalian harus mentraktirku sepuasnya."

Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengedikkan bahu dan kembali melanjutkan acara belanja mereka.

.

.

Setelah meletakkan barang belanjaan di mobil – yang mereka pinjam dari Tuan Lee – Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook memilih untuk datang ke café yang paling dekat dengan mansion mereka. Sungmin melihat jam tangannya. Jarum yang panjang berada di pertengahan antara delapan dan sembilan. Cukup lama juga mereka bertiga berbelanja, ahh… lebih tepatnya berdua.

Seorang pelayan lalu datang sambil membawa pesanan mereka. Kyuhyun mengamati pelayan itu dari atas hingga bawah. Ia memandangnya intens. Pelayan itu merasa tatapan namja itu dan hanya tersenyum menyeringai tanpa diketahui siapa pun.

"Hey, Kyuhyun! Ck! Ternyata semua namja itu sama saja. Tidak bisa tidak melihat yeoja cantik sedikit saja." Ucapan Ryeowook sontak membuat Kyuhyun tersadar. Namja itu memutar bola matanya.

"Bukan. Aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya. Wajahnya begitu familiar."

"Benar. Aku pikir hanya aku yang merasa seperti itu," tambah Sungmin yang juga ikut memperhatikan yeoja itu.

"Jinjja? Pasti wajahnya pasaran."

Mereka bertiga pun mulai menikmati makanan mereka. Sungmin tiba-tiba teringat dengan sikap Heechul yang menurutnya agak aneh.

"Hey, apa kalian melihat Heechul eonni sore tadi? Sikapnya agak aneh." tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang tadinya akan menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya memilih untuk diam.

"Tidak. Aku hanya menghabiskan waktu di kamarku sore tadi. Memangnya apa yang aneh? Setahuku mereka para AB itu aneh," sahut Ryeowook yang masih terfokus pada makanannya.

"Kalau itu aku tahu. Tapi, aku merasa jika Heechul eonni menangis." Barulah Ryeowook menghentikan aktivitasnya dan beralih menatap Sungmin.

"Eoh? Menangis? Tidak mungkin kan jika ia baru ditolak oleh orang yang ia sukai?"

Ini membuat Kyuhyun semakin menegang. Rasa bersalahnya pada Heechul bertambah besar. Prinsipnya untuk tidak melihat yeoja menangis malah terpatahkan dengan membuat seorang yeoja menangis. Bahkan itu lebih menyakitkan. Membuat yeoja menangis sama saja membuat ibumu menangis.

"Aisshh, perutku sakit. Aku ke toilet dulu." Ryeowook segera beranjak dari tempatnya

"Kyuhyun, bagaimana denganmu?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Apakah ia harus menceritakan ini padanya?

Namja itu berdehem. "Mungkin.. mungkin itu disebabkan oleh aku." Kyuhyun meletakkan sendok dan garpunya di piring yang masih terisi setengah itu. "Heechul noona mengatakan suka padaku. Tapi aku malah memarahinya." Ia menunduk setelahnya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu, Kyuhyun? Bagaimana pun sikap Heechul eonni, dia tetaplah seorang yeoja yang juga memiliki perasaan!"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak menyukainya sebagai seorang yeoja, Noona."

"Kau tidak perlu memarahinya, bukan?"

"Saat itu aku sedang dipusingkan oleh semua masalah yang bisa saja menghancurkan tanah Korea ini, atau bahkan dunia ini. Mana bisa aku mendahulukan masalah pribadi seperti ini?"

"Tidak hanya kau, Kyuhyun! Kita semua juga dihadapi oleh masalah itu! Setidaknya kau bisa memberi sedikit pengertian padanya!"

Kyuhyun memijat keningnya. "Minta maaflah padanya." Namja itu sontak menatap Sungmin. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tidak enak dengan suasana ini. "Aku akan ke toilet."

.

.

 **Brukk!**

Kyuhyun sedikit berjalan ke belakang ketika merasakan seorang pelayan wanita yang tiba-tiba menabraknya dan menumpahkan jus di kemejanya. Pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali dan menyatakan permintamaafannya.

"Mari saya bantu bersihkan, Tuan."

"Ah, tidak usah. Biar aku sendiri."

Namun pelayan itu tiba-tiba menariknya ke dalam toilet pria. Kyuhyun yang cukup terkejut tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tidak disangkan, pelayan yang ia kira akan membersihkan noda jus di kemejanya itu malah mendorongnya hingga menabrak dinding di sebelah westafel.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit marah.

Pelayan itu mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Tingginya bahkan hampir menyamai Kyuhyun. Namja itu bisa merasakan sesuatu yang menonjol menekan bagian dadanya. Ia hanya bisa menelan ludahnya ketika sadar apa yang disebut sesuatu itu.

"Kita nikmati ini berdua, Sayang.." bisiknya seduktif.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. "Kau..—" Belum sempat Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia merasakan pening teramat sangat di kepalanya. Ia meringis kesakitan dan semuanya gelap seketika.

.

.

Ryeowook yang baru saja kembali dari toilet menernyit heran kala tak mendapati Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengatakan jika Kyuhyun pergi ke toilet. Mereka berdua pun menunggunya. Namun hingga lebih dari satu jam, bahkan café itu mengeluh jika mereka harus tutup segera dan itu membuat mereka merasa tidak enak, Kyuhyun juga belum menampakkan batang hidung mancungnya.

"Bagaimana ini, Eonni? Kyuhyun belum kembali juga!" Ryeowook terlihat begitu panik. Berbagi pikiran negatif berkeliaran di kepalanya.

"Kita harus menyuruh pelayan untuk memeriksa seluruh toilet yang ada di sini!"

Sayangnya, bahkan pelayan beberapa kali memeriksa toilet, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda ada orang di dalamnya. Sungmin dan Ryeowook terpaksa harus pergi dari café itu dan berharap jika Kyuhyun telah sampai di mansion terlebih dulu.

 ***Persona***

"Apa maksudmu, Sungmin? Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa menghilang?" tanya Leeteuk yang cukup terkejut. Masalah apalagi ini?

Sungmin dan Ryeowook menunduk. Mereka pun menceritakan semuanya mulai dari awal. Namun Sungmin melewati bagian perdebatannya dengan Kyuhyun sewaktu Ryeowook pergi ke toilet tadi.

Heechul yang juga mendengarnya juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan khawatirnya. Meskipun Kyuhyun berhasil membuatnya menangis sore tadi, ia tidak bisa marah pada namja itu karena ia sendiri juga merasa bersalah karena mengungkapkan sesuatu di saat yang tidak tepat. Semoga saja namja itu baik-baik saja.

"Apakah saat kalian di café tadi ada seseorang yang mencurigakan?" tanya Donghae.

Sungmin teringat dengan pelayan itu. "Tidak. Hanya saja kami menjumpai seorang pelayan yang memiliki wajah yang begitu familiar. Kyuhyun juga merasa ia pernah melihat yeoja itu, tapi entah di mana."

"Aku tidak ingin menebak jika dia adalah salah satu dari tujuh manusia pendosa itu," sahut Eunhyuk yang tidak ingin kecurigaannya menjadi kenyataan.

Yesung mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia teringat dengan foto yang pernah dirinya, Kristal, dan Mr. Bernie ambil. "Apakah seperti ini orangnya?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Sepertinya bukan. Pelayan tadi memiliki tubuh yang cukup seksi dan tinggi."

"Ohh!" Sontak semuanya memalingkan perhatian pada Heechul yang memekik cukup keras. Tampak yeoja itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengutak-atiknya sedikit. "Ini adalah foto Kibum sehabis kami menjalani pemotretan bersama. Apakah ini orangnya? Dia adalah Lust."

Sungmin meraih ponsel itu cepat dan memperbesar ukuran gambarnya. Ia membandingkan dengan wajah pelayan tadi. "Be.. be.. benar. Aku tidak percaya ini." Ryeowook juga mengiyakan sewaktu melihat wajah orang bernama Kibum itu.

"Jadi bisa dikatakan jika Kyuhyun diculik oleh mereka. Ah, sial!" umpat Kangin kesal.

Hankyung terdiam. Dalam hati ia merasa jika orang yang telah menyakiti Heechul-nya tidak perlu diselamatkan! Namja yang hanya bisa menyakiti hati yeoja itu memang pantas mendapatkan hukuman ini. Biarlah orang itu mati di tangan mereka! Namun Hankyung kembali merasakan sakit ketika melihat Heechul yang terlihat begitu khawatir.

'Heechul-ah. Kau adalah yeoja yang baik. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak pantas memilikimu,' batin Hankyung kesal.

 ***Persona***

Pride menatap Lust takjub. "Hebat juga kau bisa membawa Si Lector ini kemari." Sementara Lust hanya menyeringai.

"Wow, Uri Lust… sekarang kita hanya perlu membawanya ke daerah inti sebelum mereka mengetahui keberadaan namja ini," ujar Pride yang melihat jam tangan tak biasa yang dipakai Kyuhyun. Tentu saja ia tahu jika di dalamnya terdapat alat pelacak.

"Lepaskan dulu jam tangan menyusahkan itu, Pride." Lust menunjuk pergelangan tangan namja itu.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku sudah tahu," balas Pride kesal.

Tak lama Greed datang dan melirik Kyuhyun sekilas. "Tidak aku sangka seorang persona-users yang katanya memiliki kekuatan besar melebih kita dengan mudahnya bisa tertangkap dengan cara yang sangat tidak elit. Jangan-jangan namja ini suka dengan dadamu, Lust," cibir Greed.

"Sudahlah. Ayo cepat kita pergi!"

.

"Tunggu dulu, Anak-anak. Tidak secepat itu."

Sontak Greed, Lust, dan Pride menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka membulatkan mata saat melihat seorang namja paruh baya dengan wajahnya yang tenang beserta seseorang bertumbuh gempal di belakangnya.

"SHIT!" umpat Greed kesal.

"Shindong-ah, cepat kau suruh mereka kemari dan katakan jika kita sudah menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Sementara aku akan membuat Reigekon di daerah ini agar mereka tidak bisa ke mana-mana."

"Baik, Tuan Lee."

Tuan Lee mulai mengangkat tangannya dan bersiap untuk membuat Reigekon. Ketiga makhluk pendosa itu menyipitkan ketika cahaya merah yang muncul dari ujung jari telunjuk Tuan Lee benar-benar menyilaukan, bahkan lebih pekat dari yang mereka buat. Ini benar-benar aneh! Setahu mereka hanya Mr. Kim dan tujuh orang pionnya yang bisa menciptakan Reigekon.

Tak lama cahaya merah itu telah menyelimuti seluruh bagian gedung tak terpakai di wilayah Incheon ini. Mesikipun daerah cakupannya kecil, tapi Greed, Pride, dan Lust dapat merasakan betapa kuatnya dinding Reigekon itu. Mustahil bagi mereka untuk kabur.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, selain melawan mereka," gumam Pride pelan namun masih bisa didengar teman-temannya.

"Kalian terkejut, bukan?"

Tiga makhluk itu menatap Tuan Lee tajam. Mereka tahu jika namja paruh baya ini adalah sahabat dari pemimpin mereka.

"Tidak mungkin kau itu hasil dari klonning Mr. Kim," ujar Lust dingin. Tuan Lee tersenyum misterius.

Greed merasakan pergerakan Kyuhyun di punggungnya. Nampaknya namja itu akan sadar. Ia berdecak. "Lust, dia akan sadar! Cepat gunakan lagi kemampuanmu!"

"Tidak bisa, Greed. Efeknya hanya berpengaruh jika digunakan satu hari sekali. Kau tenang saja, meskipun namja ini sadar, dia akan merasakan lelah yang teramat sangat pada tubuhnya. Selama itu juga kita gunakan kesempatan untuk melawan mereka."

Pride menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. "Mereka tidak akan menang tanpa Windy. Bahkan di antara mereka yang memiliki kekuatan angin juga tidak mampu menggunakan kekuatannya. Windy itu susah untuk dikontrol."

"Ya. Si pengguna angin yang tidak bisa membangkitkan Windy. Itu hal yang sangat miris." Lust sengaja memperjelas nada suaranya agar bisa didengar oleh Tuan Lee. Seperti biasa, Tuan Lee sendiri hanya menunjukkan wajah tenangnya.

"Kyuhyun juga pengguna Windy. Lebih tepatnya Black Windy. Itu sebabnya ia tak bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu saat ini. Sedangkan Yesung adalah pengguna White Windy. Windy yang kalian bilang sukar untuk dikontrol itu adalah Black Windy. Jadi bersiaplah!"

Wajah Greed mengeras. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak sadar dengan angin hitam yang namja itu keluarkan sewaktu di hutan dulu. Pride melirik Greed lalu berdecih.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sebenarnya kedua mata Kyuhyun telah terbuka semenjak orang-orang ini membicarakan tentang Windy. Namun ia kembali memejamkan mata agar mereka mengira dirinya masih belum sadar. Kyuhyun teringat dengan ucapan Victoria bahwa persona yang dapatkan secara alami adalah kekuatan yang berasal dari dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja hal itu cukup membantu, bukan? Tapi Windy…

"Sudahlah. Berhenti berpura-pura. Teman-temanmu bahkan telah sampai di gedung ini." Kyuhyun tentu dapat mendengar gumaman Greed yang memang ditujukan padanya.

 **Brukk!**

Kyuhyun meringis sakit setelah Greed melepaskan tubuhnya ke lantai gedung yang kotor itu dengan kasar. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemah saat ini. Entah apa yang Lust lakukan padanya hingga ia merasa seolah tak ada kekuatan apapun pada dirinya.

"KYUHYUUNNN!"

Tampak lima orang yang telah datang, sementara sisanya menunggu di luar sesuai dengan perintah Tuan Lee untuk berjaga-jaga tentang kemungkinan terburuk. Lima orang itu adalah Sungmin, Yesung, Ryeowook, Heechul, dan Hankyung.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bertahanlah.." lirih Heechul dengan wajah yang basah oleh air mata. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya dapat menghela napas berat. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan yeoja itu.

"Yesung oppa, kau bisa menggunakannya sekarang. Sepertinya mereka bertiga tidak sedang berada di kekuatan puncak," ujar Ryeowook yang memang telah mengeluarkan personanya dari awal masuk ke mari. Yesung mengangguk.

"AIRIE!"

 ***Persona***

"Welcome to Violet Room, Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan mendapati Victoria tengah duduk santai di tempatnya. Ia mendengus. Di saat-saat genting seperti ini kenapa yeoja ini malah memanggilnya ke mari?

"Bahkan teman-temanku sedang dalam bahaya. Kenapa kau memanggilku?"

Victoria tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Ini tentang 'mate'-mu yang aku maksud waktu itu."

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Mate?" Namja itu berdecih. "Ck! Apa itu penting sekarang?"

"Jangan bodoh, Kyuhyun! Orang sepertimu yang terdahulu juga menganggap jika cinta itu tidak penting dan hanya menjadi penghalang untuk mengalahkan Kim Young Min dan para pionnya. Kau masih lebih baik karena menganggap penting arti persahabatan."

"Aku tahu cinta itu penting. Tapi… kau sama saja seperti Heechul noona. Membicarakan cinta di saat yang genting."

Yeoja itu mendengus berat. Namja ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Keselamatan dunia ini ada di tangannya. "Mengertilah, Kyuhyun. Ketika kau suda menemukan mate-mu nanti, kupastikan kau sudah bisa mengendalikan Black Windy-mu. Jika kau ingin tahu, bahkan kekuatan Tuhan yang diimpikan Kim Young Min itu memiliki efek besar yang tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh kalian semua meskipun kalian menyatukan seluruh energi dan kekuatan yang kalian miliki."

"Lalu, apa gunanya aku bisa mengendalikan Black Windy jika kenyataannya seperti itu?"

"Setidaknya kau bisa mencegah Youngmin mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Kelemahan mereka adalah Windy, entah itu Black atau pun White. Sedangkan Youngmin hanya bisa ditumbangkan oleh Black Windy, itu pun sebelum ia berhasil mendapatkan kekuatan Tuhan."

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Baiklah. Sekarang aku ingin bertanya. Di mana mate-ku?"

"Dia berada sangat dekat denganmu, Kyuhyun. Hahh… bahkan dulu kau terlihat tertarik ketika aku menjelaskan tentang mate padamu."

"Entahlah. Sekarang aku mulai berpikir, persatuan antara sahabat itu lebih penting dari ini."

"Mate-mu adalah orang yang akan membuatmu merasakan jatuh cinta yang sebenarnya."

 ***Persona***

Kyuhyun membuka mata. Ia menggerakkan tangan perlahan. Ini hebat! Bahkan ia tak merasakan sakit sedikit pun, yahh meskipun tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan dengan kakinya. Mungkin ada untungnya juga dirinya mendapat panggilan ke Violet Room itu. Dan sekarang ada satu masalah yang harus ia selesaikan secepatnya. Mate!

"WINDY!"

Namja itu menoleh pada Yesung yang bersiap untuk melancarkan serangan pada Pride. Yeoja itu hanya menatapnya santai. Kyuhyun menyipitkan pandangannya. Pasti Pride memiliki suatu rencana. Jika tidak, ia tidak mungkin bisa bersikap setenang itu. Lalu tatapannya tertuju pada tangan Lust yang menggenggam sesuatu yang bercahaya. Mungkinkah…

Tidak ingin menarik perhatian, Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya sepelan mungkin. "Voodoo!" Namja itu memanggil personanya dengan suara yang amat pelan, otomatis personanya juga keluar tanpa menimbulkan suara. Namun Sungmin menyadari hal itu dan dia hanya diam. Ia yakin Kyuhyun memiliki rencananya sendiri.

Boneka Voodoo yang persona Kyuhyun pegang jatuh ke tanah. Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengambilnya dan menusuk telapak tangan boneka tersebut dengan serpihan kayu yang begitu mudah ditemukan di sekitarnya.

"Arrghhtt!"

Lust memegangi tangannya yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu sakit seperti tertusuk oleh sesuatu. Yeoja itu menyadari sesuatu dan segera menoleh ke belakang. Ia mengumpat kesal. "Bagaimana kau bisa berdiri seperti itu, Bocah?!"

Sontak perhatian mereka tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang kini telah memasukkan kembali personanya. Ia sangat ingin mengeluarkan Windy, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Bahkan ia tidak tahu siapa mate-nya.

"COMBINE! MARIA and GLOOMY!"

Akhirnya mengkombinasi dua persona miliknya adalah pilihan yang sepertinya cukup bagus. Maria, sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dingin dan Gloomy, kesunyian.

"GREED! SEKARANG!"

Greed mengangguk mendengar teriakan Lust. Yesung yang melihat itu tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi dan segera melepaskan anginnya pada mereka. Tanpa diduga ternyata Greed tersnyum puas. Yesung membulatkan matanya ketika tahu apa maksud senyuman itu.

"KYUHYUN! MENYINGKIR DARI TEMPATMU!"

Kyuhyun dapat melihat kekuatan angin itu tertuju padanya. Sial! Ternyata Greed sengaja membelokkan serangan Yesung ke padanya. Namja itu kaget bukan main ketika seseorang tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya. Lebih parah lagi saat ia tahu siapa orang itu.

"Heechul noona… NOONAA! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Tak hanya Kyuhyun teman-temannya juga terkejut dengan pergerakan Heechul yang tiba-tiba. Hal ini menambah kebahagiaan di wajah tiga orang itu.

Heechul tersenyum lalu berbalik menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku minta maaf karena pengakuan-.."

"HANKYUNGG!"

 **Deg!**

Apa yang terjadi sekarang? Kenapa mereka menyebut nama Hankyung? Seharusnya mereka menyebut namanya untuk yang terakhir kali. Batin Heechul yang tidak berani menoleh ke belakang. Ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat panik. Tanpa mempedulikannya, namja itu berlari pergi. Heechul mengikuti arah ke mana Kyuhyun pergi.

Heechul tak bisa membendung air matanya kala melihat Hankyung bersimbah darah di lantai di kelilingi teman-teman yang juga tengah menangis hebat. Yeoja itu jatuh terduduk. Pandangannya sedikit memburam. Seharusnya dia yang mati! Bukan Hankyung!

Hankyung-ah, teman pertamannya sewaktu pertama kali pindah ke asrama di Ilsan.

Hankyung-ah, yang selalu bersikap hangat dan baik kepadanya.

Dan Tan Hankyung, orang yang ia acuhkan beberapa akhir-akhir ini.

Yesung beberapa kali meneriakkan nama Hankyung sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu namja itu. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena serangan itu juga berasal dari personanya.

Setelah menonaktifkan Reigekon, Tuan Lee dan Shindong menghampiri Hankyung. Mereka turut bersedih atas kejadian ini. Sementara tiga orang tadi? Jangan ditanya lagi. Jelas mereka sudah pergi beberapa detik setelah Reigekon di non-aktifkan. Meskipun gagal membawa Kyuhyun, tapi mereka cukup puas karena telah menumbangkan salah satu teman persona-users ini.

 ***Persona***

Pemakaman Hankyung dilakukan dengan suasana cukup hening, kecuali Heechul yang tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Semua orang memang menangis, termasuk Eunhyuk yang bahkan saat ini wajahnya memerah. Ryeowook yang masih merasa sakit ketika mengingat kejadian semalam dan Sungmin yang merangkulnya menenangkan, meskipun ia sendiri juga menangis. Leeteuk, Donghae, Yesung, Kyuhyun, dan bahkan Kangin sekalipun berulang kali mengusap mata mereka yang terus-terusan mengalir air mata. Tapi dari semua itu yang paling keras adalah Heechul.

Leeteuk berjongkok berniat merangkul Heechul. Ia mengusap punggung yeoja itu lembut. "Ayo, Chullie. Pemakaman sudah selesai. Biarkan Hankyung kita istirahat dengan tenang."

Dengan perasaan tidak rela Heechul melepaskan batu nisan yang sedari tadi dipeluknya. Mereka pun pergi dari tanah itu. Masih terasa rasa sakit ini ketika salah satu temanmu telah berpulang pada Tuhannya. Yahh meskipun Hankyung itu seorang Atheis.

 ***Persona***

 **Brakk!**

Seorang namja paruh baya meletakkan buku yang sejak tadi ia baca di atas meja dengan kasar. Raut wajahnya mengeras. Ia lalu menatap Pride, Lust, dan Greed dengan penuh amarah. Sementara yang lain, Wrath dan Envy hanya diam melihat mereka serta Gluttony yang dengan rakusnya menikmati beberapa tubuh yang ia dapatkan dari daerah pelosok di Mokpo.

"Kalian gagal? Cih!" Namja paruh baya – Mr. Kim – memandang mereka gerah. "Pride! Dalam hal ini kau begitu aku istimewakan. Bahkan malaikat sepertimu saja tidak mampu mengatasi para persona-users itu. Lalu apa gunanya sayap itu, huh?" Mr. Kim menunjuk punggung Pride yang mana terdapat sayap hitam yang tersimpan di bawah kulitnya.

Pride berdecak pelan. "Kami mungkin bisa kabur dalam setengah detik jika saja tidak ada Reigekon yang menghalangi kami."

"Kalian bisa mengaktifkan Reigekon, tapi kenapa tidak bisa menonaktifkannya? Reigekon milik Lee Soo Man itu sangat lemah."

"Anda pernah mengatakan jika daya kuatnya Reigekon itu dapat diukur dari kepekatan warna merahnya. Bahkan milik orang yang bernama Lee Soo Man itu sangat-sangat pekat," sahut Lust yang sedikit kesal.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku kenal Sooman sangat dekat. Dia tidak mungkin memiliki kemampuan menciptakan Reigekon sekuat itu," gumam Mr. Kim yang kini merasakan pening di kepalanya.

Greed menghela napas berat. "Memang Lee Soo Man itu siapa?"

Mr. Kim menundukkan kepala mengingat masa-masa di mana ia dan Tuan Lee masih menjadi sepasang sahabat yang ahli di bidang alkimia, biologi, dan fisiologi. Di mana mereka baru mengenal apa yang dinamakan klonning. Mencoba berbagai macam binatang untuk di klonning dengan binatang lainnya.

"Aku dan Sooman belajar klonning bersama, hingga aku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru dan ekstrim, yaitu klonning manusia. Aku tahu itu dilarang oleh pemerintah dunia dan lama-kelamaan hal itu menjadi sebuah obsesi untukku. Sebuah obsesi untuk memiliki dunia ini dengan menggabungkan alkimia, bentuk fisik dan organ dalam manusia serta klonning. Aku dan Sooman mengumpulkan segala macam sifat manusia di seluruh dunia dan membawa mereka ke lab rahasiaku."

Envy mengerutkan keningnya. "Dalam keadaan mati?"

"Tentu tidak. Jika manusia percobaanku mati, sel dalam tubuhnya juga ikut mati dan tidak berfungsi lagi." Mr. Kim sedikit berdehem. "Setelah itu, aku menciptakan sesuatu dengan bantuan alkimia. Percobaan dengan jiwa dan darah manusia yang dapat menciptakan keabadian. Jika itu disuntikkan terhadap tubuh salah satu calon pionku, maka akan tercipta sifat baru. Sooman bersedia menjadi kelinci percobaan pertama."

"Jadi, kau bisa mengatakan jika Sooman adalah percobaan yang gagal sehingga kau membuangnya," ujar Pride.

"Aku tidak membuangnya. Justru Sooman adalah penciptaan yang paling sempurna, namun kemampuan Reigekonnya rendah. Entah kenapa ia bisa meningkatkan hal tersebut. Setelah itu, para percobaan yang gagal aku jadikan Demon, ketidaksempurnaan yang sangat kuat. Sayangnya Sooman pergi karena menganggapku sudah semakin gila dan seolah tidak memiliki pikiran jernih lagi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya hingga muncul mereka yang disebut sebagai Persona-users."

Wrath berjalan satu langkah. Ia berdehem. "Mr. Kim, aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa Sloth hampir menyeleseikan pekerjaannya. Hanya tingga dua titik lagi."

Kim Young Min tersenyum puas. "Bagus sekali."

 ***Persona***

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya dengan posisi duduk bersila di atas rerumputan di depan taman bunga di mansion yang berwarna-warni sambil memainkan rumput teki yang sengaja ia cabut. Seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk pelan bahunya lalu ikut duduk dengan posisi yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Namja itu menoleh sejenak dan kembali pada pandangan lurusnya semula.

"Aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya, Noona."

"Kau masih belum meminta maaf padanya, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku merasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Bahkan Heechul noona masih mengurung diri di kamar semenjak pemakama Hankyung hyung pagi tadi."

Yeoja itu – Sungmin – bisa mengerti perasaan Heechul. "Aku cukup kaget dengan tindakan Heechul yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depanmu. Dan kau tahu? Bahkan aku sempat mengataimu bodoh kemarin."

Kyuhyun menoleh dengan dahi yang mengerut. "Kenapa?"

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang hanya diam bahkan kau tahu angin itu semakin dekat dengan kalian berdua."

"Aisshh… jika kau tahu betapa parahnya efek paralyzed yang Lust berikan padaku, kupastikan kau akan menangis saat itu juga. Bahkan aku hanya bisa berdiri tanpa bisa banyak bergerak."

"Paralyzed?"

"Ya. Kalau kau sering bermain RPG atau Role-playing Game, kau pasti tahu apa itu paralyzed."

Sungmin berdecak. "Dasar! Cukup kau jelaskan apa itu paralyzed."

Namja itu terkekeh. "Oke-oke. Paralyzed itu merupakan keadaan di mana seseorang sadar, namun ia tidak bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya." Sungmin hanya manggut-manggut saja. "Oh iya, apa kau masih ingat Violet Room?"

Sungmin mengangkat seblah alisnya. "Masih. Bahkan aku pernah memasukinya sekali."

"Jinjja? Lalu, apa yang kau lihat."

"Hanya semacam ruangan yang menurutku cukup nyentrik dan seorang yeoja yang mengatakan 'Belum waktunya kau ke mari! Pergilah!'. Sungguh menyebalkan jika diusir seperti itu oleh yeoja dengan wajah yang cantik, namun mengesalkan."

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat wajah kesal Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat imut. Ia menatap yeoja itu sambil tersenyum. "Jika yeoja yang kau bilang itu cantik, maka kau mungkin dua kali lipatnya, Sungmin."

Sungmin menunduk dengan kedua pipi yang memanas. Ia merutuk namja itu. Tidak tahukah ia betapa malunya ia sekarang?

"Kau ternyata manis juga ya saat sedang tersipu seperti itu."

Yeoja itu menghela napas mencoba itu menetralkan detak jantungnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun sebal. "Hey! Kau tidak memanggilku noona tadi."

"Yahh… kalau boleh jujur, kau sama sekali tidak terlihat sebagai noona, Min. Dari awal aku melihatmu, bahkan aku kira kau masih SMP. Nyatanya kau berada di tahun ketiga sekolah senior." Kyuhyun mendengus. "Memang apa rahasianya bisa awet muda seperti itu?"

"Jadilah yeoja!" sungut Sungmin kesal.

"Tapi, kenapa Eunhyuk noona tidak sepertimu?"

"Aku tidak tahu! Kau pikir aku yang menciptakan diriku sendiri?!"

Berbicara dengan namja ini hanya membuatnya kesal saja. Batin Sungmin. Yeoja itu memilih untuk menggembungkan pipinya sendiri. Kyuhyun mencubit gemas dua pipi kenyal itu.

"Yaa!"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Maaf… habisnya kau imut jika begitu."

Sungmin berdecih. "Jika mengagumi diriku, mengapa tidak menawariku jadi pacarmu saja, huh?" kesalnya. Ia tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan itu.

Tatapan Kyuhyun mendatar. "Aku bukan tipe orang yang berpacaran dengan seseorang hanya karena mengaguminya," ujarnya dingin. Kentara sekali ia sedang menyindir siapa saat ini. Sungmin tergagap. Ahh… sepertinya ia salah berucap.

"Bu… bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Lagipula aku juga tidak mudah menerima seorang namja untuk menjadi kekasihku."

"Lalu, kau akan menerima jika itu seorang yeoja?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan death-glare-nya. "YAA!"

Kyuhyun tertawa cukup keras. Kali ini namja itu berhasil membuat Sungmin kesal untuk kesekian kali. Padahal Sungmin sendiri datang menghampiri Kyuhyun hanya untuk menenangkan namja itu. Ia berpikir jika Kyuhyun masih shock dengan kejadian kemarin. Tapi nyatanya… benar-benar menyebalkan.

Namun tanpa mereka sadari seorang yeoja dengan mata sembabnya melihat pemandangan itu dari balkon kamarnya. Ia berdecih. "Bahkan kemarin aku hanya mengatakan suka padanya. Dan sekarang ia malah bermesraan dengan orang lain. Dasar namja!"

Kalian tentu sangat tahu siapa yeoja itu, bukan? Bahkan kalian akan lebih terkejut lagi jika kalian memasuki kamar yeoja itu – Heechul. Tampak seorang yeoja dengan seringaiannya sedang bersedekap sambil melihat Heechul yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Sudah ku bilang kan, Heechul-ah? Lebih baik kau bergabung dengan kami dan membalaskan kekesalanmu pada mereka. Si pengguna angin dan dua orang di bawah itu yang berhasil membuatmu marah. Lagipula Mr. Kim akan sangat menerima orang sepertimu. Kekuatan Tuhan itu sangat besar lho, Heechul."

Heechul hanya diam menatap Lust. Pikiran dilema benar-benar memenuhinya saat ini. Sementara Lust semakin menyeringai.

'Kau telah masuk dalam perangkapku, Kim Heechul!'

 ***Persona***

"Jadi begitulah kenapa aku melakukan ini untuk melawan Kim Young Min." Tuan Lee menyeruput sedikit teh hangatnya setelah bercerita panjang lebar kepada para persona-users di depannya, kecuali Heechul yang masih tidak ingin meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Setelah itu aku menciptakan penemuanku sendiri mengenai jiwa yang tersegel di dalam tubuh manusia, atau Persona. Mempelajari seluruh sifat yang dimiliki setiap manusia, karena dari sifat tersebut tersimpan sifat lain yang tersembunyi dan berakar dari dirinya sendiri."

"Apakah hanya kami yang memiliki persona?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Tuan Lee menggeleng. "Tentu saja semua orang di dunia ini memiliki persona. Namun ada orang yang bisa membangkitkannya dan masih bisa bertahan setelahnya. Dengan kata lain, jika tubuh dan pikirannya tidak kuat, ia akan mati saat proses pembangkitan. Maka dari itu kalian semua pingsan saat pertama kali mengeluarkan persona kalian, bukan? Hanya sedikit orang yang bisa bertahan seperti kalian ini."

Yang lain mengangguk mengiyakan. Tapi ada sedikit yang mengganjal. "Kenapa hanya di Korea?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Karena wilayah yang pertama kali ingin dikuasai Youngmin adalah Korea agar bisa mendapat seperlima dari kekuatan Tuhan. Meskipun hanya seperlima, kalian tidak akan bisa membayangkan seberapa besar kekuatan itu. Bahkan aku pun tak sanggup menghitungnya."

Donghae menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lelah. "Hahh… apakah kita akan mulai bergerak untuk mencari daerah inti, Tuan Lee?"

"Apa tidak bisa diundur? Kita benar-benar lelah. Mengeluarkan persona memerlukan energi yang besar," keluh Ryeowook sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Tahukah kau Ryeowook bahwa ada seseorang berkepala besar di seberangmu dengan napas tertahan karena tidak kuat dengan wajah imutmu itu?

"Ryeowookie, jangan begitu. Napas Yesung bahkan tidak teratur saat ini," cibir Kangin yang melirik sinis pada Yesung. Sontak namja itu memberikan death-glarenya. Namun ia sadar siapa yang berbicara dan nyalinya langsung menciut.

"Apa-apaan kau, Hyung? Aku hanya sedang kelelahan saja," cicit Yesung tak mau dipojokkan.

Tuan Lee tertawa melihat tingkah lucu orang-orang ini. "Kalian tenang saja. Pencarian daerah inti aku undur menjadi besok malam."

Yahh, hal ini membuat mereka kegirangan karena akhirnya mendapat hari libur satu hari.

 ***Persona***

Dua sosok manusia tengah duduk di bangku taman mansion sambil saling bergombal-ria. Sang yeoja bahkan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang namja. Sementara di pinggang yeoja itu bisa dilihat jika sang namja juga tengah merangkulnya.

"Ekhem!"

Deheman yang cukup keras itu mampu membuyarkan kemesraan mereka yang sedikit berlebihan seperti sepasang kekasih ala-ala film telenovela. Sang namja – Donghae – berdecak kesal melihat siapa orang yang berani mengganggunya dengan Eunhyuk.

"Hey, Kyuhyun-ah! Jika kau cemburu dengan kami, cepat carilah pacar! Tidak usah mengganggu kemesraan orang lain!" kesal Donghae. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Kalian saja yang mesum. Bermesraan di tengah malam begini. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ada sosok gaib yang menggerayangi badan kalian. Lalu sosok itu memiliki wajah yang menyeramkan. Setelah itu kalian-"

"STOP, KYUHYUN!"

Donghae yang notabene takut terhadap hantu langsung menghentikan ocehan Kyuhyun. Jujur saja jika ia juga takut. Bahkan Eunhyuk juga tampak menegang. Bagaimana kalau ucapan namja ini benar? Bisa mati kutu mereka. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya terkekeh melihat wajah dua orang yang ketakutan itu

"Maaf, Kyu. Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?"

Seorang yeoja tiba-tiba datang dengan tas selempangnya. Donghae memperhatikan yeoja tersebut dari atas ke bawah lalu beralih menatap Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Su.. Sungmin? Eyy! Pantas saja kalian mengganggu kami. Ternyata…" Eunhyuk sengaja tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian pikirkan? Aku dan Sungmin noona memang cukup sering jalan-jalan di malam hari. Bukannya duduk di bawah sinar bulan dan bintang seperti kalian. Ayo, Noona!"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling bertatapan seolah-olah mereka tengah menyalurkan kemampuan telepati. Mereka lalu berlalih menatap punggung dua orang itu yang semakin hilang dari pandangan. Setelah merasa cukup lama memikirkan hal ini. Akhirnya mereka sadar akan sesuatu.

"KYUHYUN DAN SUNGMIN PACARAN!"

Sontak seluruh penghuni mansion itu terbangus oleh teriakan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang cukup keras. Apalagi ini tengah malam. Sudah pasti suara teriakan yang mungkin bisa membuat kaca biasa retak itu terdengar sampai ke dalam mansion.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga menghentikan langkah mereka. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Padahal ia hanya diajak Sungmin jalan-jalan. Ia menerima karena memang insomnianya sedang kambuh. Sungmin sendiri menatap Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo pergi! Biar mereka disangka orang gila karena berteriak-teriak di malam hari seperti ini."

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

Sekali lagi author minta maaf atas keterlambatan ini. Mianhae... jeongmal mianhae yeorobeun..

Seperti biasa minta ripiuwnya yahh ^_^ dan terima kasih buat yang udah review sebelumnya..

.

 **Kamsahamnida**


	9. Chapter 9

**Before…**

"KYUHYUN DAN SUNGMIN PACARAN!"

Sontak seluruh penghuni mansion itu terbangus oleh teriakan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang cukup keras. Apalagi ini tengah malam. Sudah pasti suara teriakan yang mungkin bisa membuat kaca biasa retak itu terdengar sampai ke dalam mansion.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga menghentikan langkah mereka. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Padahal ia hanya diajak Sungmin jalan-jalan. Ia menerima karena memang insomnianya sedang kambuh. Sungmin sendiri menatap Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo pergi! Biar mereka disangka orang gila karena berteriak-teriak di malam hari seperti ini."

Sementara itu orang-orang mansion yang terbangun akibat teriakan Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun kembali melanjutkan tidur mereka karena hanya menganggap itu sebagai teriakan orang gila yang berkeliaran tengah malam, kecuali Leeteuk. Yeoja itu dengan mata yang sedikit terpejam berjalan menju balkon kamarnya. Ia berdecak ketika mendapati dua orang yang entah sedang melakukan apa di bawah.

"YA! IKAN DAN MONYET BODOH! JANGAN MELAKUKAN HAL TAK BERGUNA DI TENGAH MALAM SEPERTI INI!"

Sontak pasangan dua alam itu pun terkejut dan hanya mengangkat dua jari mereka sambil nyengir tak berdosa. Eunhyuk pun segera menarik lengan Donghae masuk ke dalam mansion.

 ***PERSONA***

 **PERSONA: The Locked Soul**

 **Cast : All member Super Junior and other group...**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Fantasy, romance, supernatural, adventure, action**

 **Warning : Genderswitch! Death Chara! Typo masih ada di mana-mana..**

 **Disclaimer : Fanfiction ini milik saya yang terinspirasi game PS1 Persona, anime Fullmetal alchemist, dan Shakugan No Shana. Agak mirip sihh, karena aku emang suka menggabung sebuah cerita satu dengan cerita lain sesuai dengan versiku sendiri. Jadi aku hanya mabil bagian yang penting. Mian, kalau ceritanya agak aneh, aku masih baru di FFN ^_^**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read! Don't Bash!**

 **Happy Reading –**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang mansion. Bisa mereka tebak jika Donghae dan Eunhyuk telah pergi dari tempat mereka dan masuk ke dalam mansion. Yahh, tidak ada yang tahan dengan suara teriakan Leeteuk jika sudah marah seperti tadi. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan menganggukkan kepala. Mereka pun lalu kembali masuk dengan langkah pelan, tak ingin diketahui oleh siapapun.

"Kyuhyun, apa kau yakin kita mencarinya tengah malam begini? Bahkan ini sangat gelap. Simbol itu juga memiliki pola yang tak beraturan," ujar Sungmin sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada baju Kyuhyun.

"Itulah kenapa aku suruh kau mencharge ponsel hingga penuh. Lampu flash-nya sangat kita perlukan." Sungmin manggut-manggut saja. "Lagipula tidak hanya akan mencari simbol itu saja."

Yeoja itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi," sahut namja itu.

Sungmin benar-benar tidak mengerti rencana Kyuhyun sekarang, namun yeoja itu percaya padanya. Ia yakin jika Kyuhyun memiliki akal yang cerdas.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghidupkan lampu flash. Sungmin juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama, tapi Kyuhyun melarang dengan alasan penghematan. Jika baterai ponselnya habis, mereka sudah ada cadangan.

Mereka berdua mengelilingi setiap sudut taman. Mencari di tempat-tempat yang jarang di lewati orang dan menajamkan pandangannya seolah sedang mencari jarum di dalam tumpukan jerami. Pasti simbol tersebut dilindungi oleh Reigekon seperti yang ditemukan di Mokpo, atau bahkan di dasar kolam seperti yang mereka temui di Busan. Malah bisa jadi simbol tersebut tersembunyi di bawah lapisan tanah sehingga mereka harus menggalinya terlebih dahulu. Yahh, itu adalah kemungkinan yang cukup menyebalkan.

"Kita sudah berkeliling cukup lama di sini, Kyu. Kau tidak ingin mencarinya di dalam?" saran Sungmin yang tengah meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal akibat terlalu sering membungkuk.

Tanpa banyak kata, Kyuhyun menyetujuinya. Akan tetapi jangan sampai hal yang mereka lakukan ini berhasil diketahui oleh Shindong ahjussi, apalagi Tuan Lee. Mereka harus memutar otak beberapa kali untuk memberi alasan yang logis.

 **Srett..**

Sontak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghentikan langkah ketika melihat sesuatu yang baru saja lompat dari lantai atas. Mereka segera bersembunyi di balik air mancur sambil terus memperhatikan sosok yang amat mencurigakan itu. Tak lama sosok lain yang sama mencurigakannya turun dari balkon, namun gerakannya cukup kaku saat turun tadi.

Salah satu dari mereka itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sehingga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dapat melihat wajahnya sekilas meskipun samar-samar. Dari postur tubuh, cara berjalan, cara berpakaian, dan potongan rambutnya, hanya satu hipotesa yang muncul di kepala mereka. Orang itu adalah orang yang sama dengan siapa yang hari ini seharian mengurung diri di dalam kamar.

"Heechul eonni?" Sungmin berkata pelan sambil menajamkan pandangannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam memperhatikan mereka.

"Lust! Di mana simbol itu?"

"Kau ikuti saja aku, Chullie. Hanya dengan simbol itu kita bisa menuju ke daerah inti."

Kyuhyun memberi isyarat pada Sungmin agar mengikuti mereka berdua. Usahakan agar tidak bersuara sepelan apapun, karena yang mereka ikuti ini adalah makhluk immortal yang tidak bisa ditebak apa tindakan mereka selanjutnya. Jujur saja ini adalah hal yang aneh jika Heechul bisa bersama dengan makhluk ini. Kyuhyun tidak ingin terus berpikir positif kalau sudah seperti ini. Kemungkinan terburuk bisa saja terjadi.

Heechul dan Lust terus berjalan tanpa menyadari ada dua orang yang mengikuti mereka. Dengan santainya Lust berjalan memasuki gudang di belakang mansion, sementara Heechul terus memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Pada dasarnya ia adalah orang yang was-was. Tak disangka Lust berhenti tiba-tiba tepat di depan pintu gudang.

"Heechul, kau kan sedang mengawasi agar kita tidak ketahuan. Lalu kenapa ada dua orang persona-users yang sedang mengikuti kita saat ini?" Lust sengaja mengeraskan suaranya.

'Sial!' batin Kyuhyun mengumpat kesal. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin yang semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada baju yang Kyuhyun kenakan.

"Benarkah? Akan aku lihat."

Lust segera menghentikan pergerakan Heechul. "Tidak usah membuang waktu dengan mengurus mereka. Cukup kita beritahu jika seorang Kim Heechul telah melakukan sebuah pengkhianatan dengan bergabung dengan pion Mr. Kim."

Heechul memalingkan wajahnya. Suara Lust cukup keras. Mungkin dua orang yang dimaksudnya bisa mendengar, tapi itu bukan lagi menjadi urusannya. Dirinya sudah terlebih dahulu tergiur dengan kekuatan Tuhan yang dimaksud oleh Lust tadi.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia seolah menjadi pihak yang patut disalahkan. Namja itu menundukkan kepala. Keinginannya untuk mencari simbol tak lagi ada. Sungmin yang juga mendengar ucapan Lust hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Ia ingin menangis. Bagaimana perasaan yang lain jika mereka mengetahui hal ini?

Dan pada akhirnya air mata itu keluar juga dari manik rubah milik Sungmin. Ia tidak menyangka Heechul bisa senekat ini. Dapat yeoja itu rasakan ibu jari seseorang yang mengusap lembut pipinya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang hanya menujukkan tatapan sendunya.

"Kenapa menangis, hmm?" tanyanya pelan.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. "Aku hanya tidak bisa melihat teman kita pergi dengan cara seperti ini. Jika Heechul sudah melakukan niat itu, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya, kecuali Hankyung oppa. Tapi sayangnya dia..."

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Yeoja itu tidak membalas, tapi ia merasa cukup nyaman dengan tubuh yang merengkuh dirinya ini.

"Maafkan aku. Seandainya jika aku tidak mengatakan hal yang bisa menyakiti Heechul noona waktu itu, maka ia tidak akan berbuat hal ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Kentara sekali jika Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Jika kata 'seandainya' dapat merubah keadaan di dunia ini, mungkin aku akan sangat mengagungkan kata itu," ujar Sungmin dingin. "Seharusnya kau katakan itu pada Heechul, Kyuhyun. Bukan padaku."

Sungmin mendorong pelan tubuh Kyuhyun. Namja itu hanya diam dengan sikap Sungmin. "Jadi, dalam hal ini aku benar-benar melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar yang tidak bisa dimaafkan." Ia tertenyum miris. Bahkan Sungmin pun menyalahkannya, bagaimana dengan yang lain?

"Heechul-ah! Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan? Bahkan mereka tengah bermesraan saat ini."

Sial! Mereka melupakan keberadaan Heechul dan Lust. Jelas saja, Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin mengira mereka berdua telah masuk ke dalam gudang itu. Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Yeoja itu – Lust – benar-benar iblis!

"Heechul noona, kumohon dengarkan aku kali ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kemarin aku begitu dipusingkan dengan berbagai masalah yang terjadi."

Heechul berdecih. "Memangnya siapa dirimu? Bahkan kita semua juga dibingungkan oleh hal yang sama." Yeoja itu melirik Sungmin yang menundukkan kepalanya. "Selamat. Aku cukup senang dengan berita yang diteriakkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk tadi," ujarnya penuh dengan makna.

"Itu sama sekali tidak benar, Eonni. Mereka tadi hanya salah paham. Aku tidak pacaran dengan Kyuhyun. Sama sekali tidak!" Kali ini Sungmin menjawab.

"Kalian ini kukuh sekali. Heechul tidak akan mengubah niatnya untuk bergabung bersama kami. Iya kan, Chullie?"

Heechul tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap datar dua orang yang ada di depannya. "Ayo pergi. Aku muak berada di sini."

.

.

"Kau masih marah padaku, Noona?" Kyuhyun bertanya beberapa saat setelah kepergian Lust dan Heechul. Sungmin menggeleng, bahkan ia masih bisa tersenyum.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, Kyu. Tadi aku hanya memikirkan perasaan yang lain jika mereka mengetahui jika Heechul melakukan ini. Belum hilang duka yang Hankyung oppa berikan, sekarang muncul masalah yang tak kalah menyakitkan lagi."

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat. Ini benar-benar tidak ada di dalam pikirannya. Ucapannya sore kemarin benar-benar memiliki pengaruh yang besar. Benar ucapan Victoria kalau dirinya tidak bisa menganggap remeh apa itu cinta. Pantas saja orang-orang yang sama sepertinya dulu hanya mencegah tanpa bisa memusnahkan penyebab masalah yang ada. Karena mereka hanya memandang ke depan tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang ada di sampingnya untuk mendukungnya.

"Kau ingin melanjutkan ini, atau masuk ke kamar dan tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat ponselnya yang sudah low-bat sejak tadi.

"Aku sudah tidak memiliki mood lagi. Kita hentikan saja." Sungmin berbalik. Pikirannya sedang butuh istirahat.

"Noona, bolehkah aku memelukmu lagi?" Langkah Sungmin terhenti. Yeoja itu kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ke.. kenapa?"

"Aku... aku hanya merindukan eomma-ku."

Sungmin tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati namja itu dan memeluknya. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan itu. Ia benar-benar merasa dipeluk oleh ibunya sendiri. Namja itu benar-benar merasa bersalah terhadap ibunya. Hanya saja Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan pelukan ini. Jantungnya berdetak terlalu kencang. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri jika posisi ini membuatnya sangat nyaman.

"Eomma pernah berkata padaku untuk tidak menyakiti seorang yeoja. Tapi aku melanggarnya. Karena itu pula keselamatan negeri ini terancam. Aku benar-benar merasa telah menyakiti eomma-ku sendiri, Noona. Eomma pasti kecewa padaku."

Sungmin tertegun. Namja ini... ia begitu menyayangi ibunya. Ia mencintai ibunya. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun tidak bisa mencintai seorang yeoja selain ibunya? Dia hanya berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti hati seorang yeoja. Namun pada akirnya Kyuhyun melakukannya juga.

"Kalau kau merasa bersalah, kalau kau merasa eomma-mu kecewa, maka jangan ulangi lagi, Kyu. Jika ada yeoja yang mengatakan dia menyukaimu, kau harus menghargainya. Meskipun kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama, setidaknya yeoja tersebut merasa dihargai perasaannya."

Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa tersenyum lega. "Terima kasih, Noona. Aku akan selalu mengingatnya."

 ***PERSONA***

Keesokan harinya, Sungmin tampak baru keluar dari kamarnya. Padahal ini sudah pukul sepuluh pagi. Mungkin karena tidur pukul dua pagi itulah yang menyebabkan dirinya bangun terlambat. Yeoja itu lalu berjalan menuruni tangga. Hahh... sebenarnya di waktu seperti ini dirinya pasti tengah berada di sekolah. Masalah dengan orang-orang itu benar-benar menyusahkan.

Sungmin mengernyit ketika menyadari suasana mansion yang cukup sepi. Apakah mereka meninggalkannya sendirian untuk mencari daerah inti? Ia mendengus. Itu tidak mungkin. Sungmin penasaran, apakah di luar juga kosong?

"Oh!"

Yeoja itu akhirnya bisa bernapas lega setelah melihat yang lainnya tengah berkumpul di taman. Raut wajah mereka tampak serius. Kemungkinan sedang ada maslah besar kali ini. Ingatan Sungmin melayang pada kejadian semalam. Ia pun menghela napas berat.

"Pasti Heechul eonni," gumamnya. Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain, selain bergabung dengan mereka.

"Sungmin? Kau sudah bangun? Kami sedang merasa tidak baik. Aku yakin kau juga begitu." Shindong ahjussi menghela napas. "Heechul...-"

"Heechul eonni bergabung dengan Kim Young Min," potong Sungmin cepat. Sontak yang lain menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu, Eonni?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Bahkan kau saja baru datang," tambah Kangin.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi. Seharusnya mereka mengetahui hal ini dari Kyuhyun. Apakah namja itu tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai dirinya? Yeoja itu mengalihkan pandangannya mencari sosok namja yang kemarin memeluknya, aiissh, membuat malu saja, namun sayangnya ia tidak dapat menemukannya.

"Di mana Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba Donghae berteriak dan menjentikkan jarinya. "Aku benar, kan? Kyuhyun dan Sungmin noona berpacaran! Bahkan mereka sudah saling mencari saja."

Sungmin menatapnya bingung. "Apanya yang saling mencari?"

Tuan Lee yang ternyata juga berada di sana terkekeh. "Kau tidak menyangkalnya, Sungmin?"

Yeoja itu mendengus. "Aku tidak memiliki hubungan seperti itu dengannya, Tuan Lee!" kesalnya.

"Tadi Kyuhyun memang sempat bergabung di sini, namun ia tiba-tiba menanyai keberadaanmu. Tentu saja kami tidak tahu. Setelah itu ia pergi ke bagian belakang mansion, entah untuk apa," jelas Leeteuk.

"Oh."

Berarti Kyuhyun tidak menceritakan apapun kepada mereka, batinnya menyimpulkan. Daripada disangka yang tidak-tidak lagi, lebih baik ia bergabung dengan mereka.

"Oh ya, Min. Kau sudah tahu tentang Heechul itu dari mana?" tanya Yesung. Yang lain sepertinya ingin tahu juga.

"Ahh, itu...-"

"Sudah pasti Kyuhyun yang memberitahu. Lewan pesan, mungkin," potong Donghae yang memberikan tatapan menggodanya pada Sungmin. Yeoja itu hanya memutar bola malas. Tapi ada untungnya juga Donghae menjawabnya terlebih dahulu. Kalau tidak dirinya pasti sudah ditanyai apa saja yang Kyuhyun dan dirinya semalam.

'Pantas saja namja itu pergi duluan,' ucap Sungmin dalam batinnya.

 ***PERSONA***

 **Huuaatttchiii!** *efek sound gagal

Kyuhyun mengusap hidungnya yang agak gatal. Sepertinya orang-orang itu sedang membicarakannya. Ia hanya mendengus. Namja itu lalu membuka sebuah pintu di hadapannya. Pintu gudang. Yahh, dia hanya ingin memastikan jika simbol itu benar-benar berada di dalam sini.

Suasana di dalam benar-benar menyeramkan. Gelap dan penuh debu. Kyuhyun merubah sangkaannya terhadap bersin yang melandanya tadi. Bisa saja itu adalah debu yang beterbangan lalu keluar dari gudang. Tapi ia kembali berpikir di dalam sini hampir tidak ada ventilasi. Hahh, sudahlah. Tidak penting juga membahas tentang debu dan bersin.

"Apa yang bisa dicari di tempat yang seperti ini?" Namja itu mengeluarkan ponselnya utnuk penerangan. Kyuhyun memandang horor berbagai serangga yang merayap di dinding dan berjalan di lantai dengan rasa tidak berdosa. Ia menyimpulkan, serangga itu lebih berbahaya dari demon!

"Aisshh! Apakah Tuan Lee tidak menyewa pembantu untuk membersihkan semua ini?" keluhnya. Kyuhyun lalu menepuk keningnya, merasa bodoh. Tuan Lee memang tidak menyewa pembantu atau pun security di mansion ini. Tapi anehnya barang-barang di sini aman-aman saja.

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat. Jika saja seluruh tumpukan barang di gudang ini bisa ia pindahkan keluar dengan cara apapun tanpa menggunakan fisiknya, pasti ia akan langsung dikontrak untuk bermain film laga. Sayangnya itu hanya fantasi liarnya saja. Baiklah, daripada terus mengeluh, lebih baik mencari dengan seluruh kekuatan yang dimilikinya.

Tanpa mempedulikan berbagai rintangan yang ada (baca: serangga), Kyuhyun terus mencari simbol itu. Di dinding, di bawah tumpukkan buku usang, di dalam lemari, di bawah meja, di daerah pojok, dan semua tepat telah ia telusuri. Sial! Jangan-jangan Lust hanya membodohinya kemarin.

Tatapan Kyuhyun tertuju pada sebuah buku yang agak menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah buku dengan judul "God's Fervency". Ia mengerutkan keningnya. Dengan ragu ia mengambil buku tersebut dan membuka halaman pertama. Karena cukup usang, jadi ini membuatnya kesulitan untuk membaca. Apalagi dengan penggunaan bahasa Inggris yang dicampur bahasa Yunani sedikit. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja ia tidak tahu maksudnya. Tapi tak apalah. Untuk koleksi buku anehnya.

"Huwaaaaa!" **Brukk..**

Kyuhyun mengelus pantatnya yang kesakitan akibat terjatuh. Ia meringis lalu beranjak berdiri meskipun agak susah awalnya. Namja itu memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Hey! Ini bukan gudang tadi! Keterkejutannya bertambah setelah ia menengok sesuatu yang tengah dipijaknya. Sebuah bidang datar berbentuk segi tujuh dengan garis yang menyatukan setiap titiknya membuat bidang tersebut tampak tidak memiliki pola yang beraturan. Tidak salah lagi... simbol inilah yang sedang ia cari.

Kyuhyun baru menyadari jika ini tampak seperti sebuah terowongan bawah tanah yang dibuat tanpa ada keterampilan arsitektur alias hanya digali saja. Hanya saja terowongan ini memiliki banyak sekali cabang. Tapi, untuk apa? Namja itu pun segera mengambil buku dan ponselnya yang ikut terjatuh. Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah memanjat ke atas menuju gudang dan memberitahu yang lain.

 ***PERSONA***

"Kyuhyun?"

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya melihat penampilan Kyuhyun yang tampak seperti seorang... yah, gelandangan. Tidak mungkin kan jika namja itu habis memulung di tempat sampah? Lihat saja sebuah buku usang yang dibawanya. "Kau habis mengacak-acak tempat sampah?"

Sontak Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah dan menatap Eunhyuk bingung. "Huh?" yeoja itu hanya menunjuk badannya. Kyuhyun mengikuti ke mana arah jari itu. "Ahh... aku habis mencari bukuku yang hilang di bagian belakang. Sayangnya buku ini terselip di antar semak-semak. Kau tahukan, Noona, jika masuk ke dalam sana bisa membuat baju putih menjadi kotor. Apalagi aku sempat terjatuh di tanah yang tidak ada rumputnya."

Eunhyuk mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Buku itu pasti penting sekali hingga namja ini mau saja mengorbankan kebersihan dirinya sendiri. "Kau harus mandi, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Sebenarnya aku juga belum mandi sejak tadi. Maka dari itu aku rela melakukan ini."

Enhyuk mendengus. "Kau jorok sekali! Bahkan ini hampir mendekati waktu makan siang!" omelnya. Namja itu hanya memberikan sign 'peace' lewat jarinya. Yeoja itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu pergi.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas lega. Meskipun alasannya sedikit tidak logis, tapi Eunhyuk mau saja percaya dengan omongannya. Oh iya, tumben sekali noona yang satu itu tidak bersama dengan sang ikan, pujaan hatinya? Tidak mungkin kan pasangan beda alam itu tengah bertengkar? Bahkan tingkat ke-telenovela-an mereka itu di atas rata-rata.

"Habis dari mana kau?"

Seorang yeoja memandang Kyuhyun dari atas hingga bawah. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Sungmin noona, seharusnya kau membantuku tadi," keluh Kyuhyun dengan wajah lelah yang ia buat-buat.

"Bantu apa? Masalahnya pun aku tidak tahu."

Kyuhyun menoleh ke kiri, kanan, belakang, sedang memastikan agar tidak ada siapapun yang melihat mereka berdua. "Ayo, aku jelaskan di kamarku."

.

.

.

Sungmin duduk sambil menopang dagunya di atas meja dengan malas. Beberapa kali ia mendengus sebal. Namja Cho itu mandi terlalu lama seperti yeoja. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak selam itu, menurutnya. Pandangan Sungmin lalu tertuju pada buku usang di depannya. Buku itu sama sekali tidak menarik, kenapa pula Kyuhyun repot-repot memungutnya dari gudang? Tapi namja itu belum menceritakan apa yang ia temukan di gudang selain buku tersebut. Jadilah Sungmin rela menunggunya selesai mandi karena benar-benar penasaran.

Tak ingin berlarut dengan rasa malas, akhirnya Sungmin membuka buku itu juga. Siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang menarik di dalamnya meskipun covernya tidak menarik sama sekali. Ketebalannya melebihi empat centimeter, entahlah, mungkin lima centi.

Di halaman pertama hanya berisi banyak tulisan. Malas ah.. lebih baik mencari gambar-gambar, jika ada. Tangan Sungmin terhenti pada halaman yang terdapat gambar tujuh orang beserta namanya. Pride, Gluttony, Greed, Envy, Wrath, Lust, dan Sloth. Yeoja itu tahu betul siapa mereka dan ia terus membalikkan lembar buku tersebut. Terdapat gambar-gambar yang ambigu. Namun yeoja itu yakin pasti hal penting yang terdapat dalam buku ini.

Hingga di halaman terakhir, tepatnya pada paragraf terakhir. 'So, how to get that God's fervency? I can't intensively to explain it here. Many people who will fall victim to. This world's balance also will be in to inclined postion. Please, you who become the owner of divine decree, you can do it. Save our world and don't do our fault like before in the future.'

"Signed, Lee Jin Ki. First owner of divine decree," ujar Sungmin membacakan nama yang mungkin saja adalah penulis buku usang itu. Kentara sekali dia menuliskannya dengan mengandalkan tangannya sendiri, begitu juga dengan gambar-gambar itu.

"Meskipun aku cukup bisa bahasa Inggris, aku benar-benar tidak tahu maksudnya. Tapi aku yakin jika ada maksud yang penting di dalamnya," gumamnya yakin.

"Owner of divine decree? Itu tampak misterius sekali."

Sungmin segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang masih mengeringkan rambutnya. Namja itu tampak lebih segar dari yang tadi dengan kaos hijau lengan pendeknya dan celana jeans panjang.

"Kau tahu maksudnya?" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Memang apa artinya?"

Sungmin mendengus. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan jika ini misterius tanpa tahu artinya?"

"Aku tidak tahu artinya, maka dari itu aku menganggapnya misterius," jawab Kyuhyun asal. Hey! Dia berkata jujur kan?

"Sang Pemilik Takdir, itu artinya."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Oh! Ia baru sadar sekarang. Berarti buku itu ada hubungannya dengan orang yang terikat oleh takdir seperti yang Victoria katakan. Haruskah ia kembali menemui yeoja nyentrik itu? Tapi bagaimana caranya? Bahkan di mansion ini tidak ada Violet Room, Fussion Room dan Ending Room. Ia saja bisa pergi ke sana hanya jika mendapat panggilan dari Victoria. Sepertinya ia memang harus bicara empat mata dengan Tuan Lee.

"Noona, Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu. Tapi, kita harus menemui Tuan Lee terlebih dahulu."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Eoh? Apa itu penting sekali?"

"Ya, dan berjanjilah untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini kepada siapapun."

Yeoja itu mengangguk. Pandangannya tertuju pada buku yang dipegangnya. "Bagaimana dengan buku ini?"

"Bawa saja."

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang kau ingin ketahui, Kyuhyun?" Tuan Lee bertanya sambil duduk di kursi mewahnya dan jangan lupakan jika di sana juga ada Victoria. Yahh, mereka sedang berada di Violet Room.

Jangan lupakan juga seorang yeoja yang pikirannya tengah berada pada arah yang tidak tentu, Sungmin. Dia merasa de javu saat pertama memasuki ruangan ini dan mendapat usiran dari Victoria. Apakah ia akan kembali melakukan hal itu padanya?

"Buku ini." Kyuhyun meletakkan buku itu di atas meja. "Aku temukan di dalam gudang sewaktu tengah mencari simbol yang anggota SDS buat."

Tuan Lee menatap buku itu sekilas. "Apa kau menemukannya? Simbol itu."

"Ya. Itu berada di bawah tanah. Karena suasana yang gelap aku jadi tidak bisa melihat jika ada lubang di lantai yang aku pijak. Simbol itu berada di dalam sebuah terowongan yang cukup terang karena ada penerangan berupa lampu minyak di bagian tepinya."

Tuan Lee menghela napas. "Buku itu dibuat oleh Lee Jin Ki, sang pemilik takdir yang pertama. Ia memberikan ini padaku dan berjanji akan menuliskan lanjutannya, yaitu cara mendapatkan kekuatan Tuhan. Aku menunggunya, tapi dia lebih dulu tewas di tangan Youngmin. Hebatnya dia masih sempat menulis di sebuah note kecil. 'Aku telah mencegahnya, Tuan Lee. Maaf, buku itu telah terbakar'."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Lalu ia kembali bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan generasi selanjutnya?"

"Aku juga memberikannya buku ini. Hal yang sama juga telah terjadi. Generasi kedua, yaitu Lee Tae Min, juga tewas setelah berhasil mencegah perbuatan Youngmin. Dan kau adalah generasi ketiga, Cho Kyu Hyun. Aku memiliki harapan yang besar padamu untuk mencari cara agar bisa mencegah Youngmin, dan tolong jangan ulangi kesalahan yang pernah dibuat oleh generasi sebelummu."

Victoria lalu berdehem. "Dan jangan abaikan pentingnya seorang 'Mate', Cho!"

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Bagaimana aku tahu jika dia itu mate-ku atau bukan?"

"Setelah kau berhasil menggunakan, Black Windy, seseorang yang berada di sampingmu itulah mate-mu," bisik Victoria agar Sungmin tidak bisa mendengarnya. Khusus untuk urusan 'Mate' ini, Sungmin tidak diijinkan untuk tahu yang sebenarnya, kecuali jika Sang Pemilik Takdir sendiri yang mengijinkan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sungmin sedikit kesal karena merasa diabaikan.

"Ahh, Sungminnie. Maaf kami terlalu sibuk dengan urusan pemilik takdir ini," ujar Tuan Lee. Sungmin mendengus. Bahkan dirinya saja duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Tuan Lee pun menyuruh Victoria agar memberikan sebuah informasi pada Sungmin mengenai apa itu 'Sang Pemilik Takdir' dan siapa saja yang sempat menyandang nama tersebut. Awalnya penjelasan-penjelasan yang membosankan ia dapatkan, namun setelah menuju ke arah di mana pencegahan terhadap 'pengambilan kekuatan Tuhan' itu dapat dilakukan, raut wajahnya mulai serius.

Yeoja itu lalu menatap Kyuhyun. "Jadi kau..." yang ditatap hanya mendengus. "Pantas saja kau yang paling gelisah di antara kita semua."

"Itu benar, Noona. Jadi tolong jangan beritahukan hal ini pada yang lain."

"Kenapa? Mereka berhak tahu. Kau juga akan butuh bantuan yang lainnya nanti."

"Sebaiknya kau ikuti saja kemauan Kyuhyun, Min. Terlalu berbahaya jika orang yang lain mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Kyuhyun itu," sahut Tuan Lee.

"Lalu kenapa aku malah diijinkan untuk tahu?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Ia menatap Victoria meminta persetujuan. Namja itu yakin jika Victoria tahu maksudnya membawa Sungmin ke mari itu apa. "Ini tentang apa itu yang disebut 'Mate', Min. Seorang pasangan yang menemaniku untuk menuntaskan segalanya. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang cukup dekat denganku selain diirimu."

"Ya, lalu?" Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Hmm, apa kau mau menjadi Mate-ku untuk sementara sampai aku menemukan Mate asliku?"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Bukannya ia tidak mau membantu Kyuhyun, tapi ia cukup tahu apa itu arti 'sementara'. Dan pada saatnya nanti dirinya harus pergi. Seolah barang yang habis pakai lalu dibuang. Baiklah, itu berlebihan.

"Baiklah, jika aku memang cukup membantumu."

Tuan Lee melirik ke arah Victoria yang tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Aku rasa kalian berdua bisa keluar dari sini sekarang. Ada hal yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Victoria."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengangguk. Dalam satu kedipan mata, di ruangan nyentrik ini hanya tinggal Victoria dan Tuan Lee. Yeoja itu berjalan ke depan dan duduk di tempat yang duduki Sungmin tadi.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu, Tuan?"

"Yahh, pencarian daerah inti, tentu saja. Aku akan memisahkan mereka lagi. Leeteuk, Ryeowook, dan Yesung akan pergi ke daerah Kunsan. Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Kangin mendapat tugas di daerah Pyontsyana. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin aku biarkan mereka menyusuri tempat yang mereka anggap memiliki petunjuk yang penting."

"Kunsan dan Pontsyana. Benar juga. Sesuai dengan buku yang di tulis oleh Lee Jin Ki ini, hanya dua tempat itu yang belum mereka telusuri. Simbol-simbol itu harus segera mereka temukan."

"Oh iya, Vic. Yang Kyuhyun maksud 'Mate sementara', apa itu tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu diragukan, Tuan Lee. Dari pertama aku melihat Sungmin saat mencoba memasuki ruangan ini dulu, aku sudah tahu jika dia adalah seorang Mate."

Tuan Lee tertawa. Ia sudah yakin dengah hal ini. "Instingmu memang yang tertajam, Vic."

 ***PERSONA***

Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Kangin secara bersamaan menghela napas terberat. Saat ini mereka berada di dalam kereta menuju Pyontsyana. Tuan Lee suka sekali memisahkan grup seperti ini Apalagi Kangin yang sedari tadi terus merutuk dalam batin. Kenapa juga ia harus disatukan dengan pasangan beda alam ini? Pasti hari-harinya penuh dengan derita.

"Ya! Bahkan di dalam kereta pun kalian masih sempat bermesraan," kesal Kangin. Itulah, baru saja dikhawatirkan, sekarang sudah menjadi kenyataan.

"Aissh, Hyung. Aku hanya ingin memeluk Hyukie-ku." Kangin mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan yang begitu menyebalkan itu.

Semnetara itu di lain tempat, tampak Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Leeteuk yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting di dalam kereta. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan yang di atas. Apalagi ada sang Leader yang berada di antara mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana, Eonni? Kita menginap di apartemen luas, mewah, tapi mahal atau luas, tidak terlalu mewah dengan harga standar?" tanya Ryeowook yang sejak tadi menimang-nimang apartemen mana yang akan mereka tinggali. Kali ini Tuan Lee tidak menyediakan tempat untuk mereka.

"Terserah kalian saja, selama yang membayar uang sewanya itu bukan aku," jawab Leeteuk yang memandang horor harga sewa apartemen yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Pilih apartemen yang biasa saja tapi mewah, Ryeowookie. Tentu saja harganya standar," saran Yesung sambil menunjuk gambar salah satu apartemen dari brosur yang dipegang Ryeowook.

Yeoja itu menganggukan kepala. "Benar juga. Kamarnya juga ada dua di sini."

"Kita bahkan hanya sebentar di Kunsan. Kenapa kalian repot sekali memilih tempat untuk kita tinggali? Apalagi nantinya kita juga jarang berada di dalam rumah," celetuk Leeteuk yang heran dengan Ryeowook yang repot sendiri.

"Setidaknya kita memiliki kenangan yang indah di sini, Noona."

"Ya, ya, ya... terserahlah. Aku ingin tidur saja." Leeteuk lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela. Sementara Ryeowook juga telah meletakkan brosurnya dan beralih pada ponselnya. Yesung pun mulai sibuk dengan pikirannya sambil menatapi pemandangan di luar jendela.

.

.

Jika yang lain pergi ke luar kota, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak seperti itu. Mereka malah memilih untuk memasuki gudang di bagian belakang mansion. Kyuhyun mengatakan jika ia telah menemukan simbolnya di bagian bawah gudang tersebut. Dan di sinilah mereka berdiri, di terowongan yang membentuk sudut lancip dan di tengahnya terdapat empat cabang. Bisa dikatakan siombol itu adalah tempat pertemuan antara enam jalan yang kemungkinan menunjukkan tempat yang berbeda itu.

Sungmin memandang berbagai jalan di hadapannya dengan tatapan datar. "Jadi, kita harus menelusuri cabang ini?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ahh, se.. sepertinya begitu."

Sungmin mendengus. "Kau ingin membuatku mati muda? Bagaimana jika ternyata jalan ini sama seperti panjangnya jarak antara Seoul dengan Ilsan?"

"Kalau begitu kita tidak perlu berjalan kaki," ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Namja itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Mungkinkah dia ingin memanggil personanya?

"PIERCEWIND!"

Persona hasil kombinasi dari Maria dan Gloomy yang belum sempat Kyuhyun gunakan waktu ia diculik waktu itu. Benar-benar bentuk yang aneh. Seorang pria kurus dan baju super ketat namun memiliki sayap yang semuanya berwarna campuran antara abu-abu dan merah.

"Kenapa kau malah mengeluarkan persona-mu? Kita bukan sedang melawan demon, Kyu."

"Kau salah, Noona. Piercewind-ku ini memliki kemampuan terbang yang cepat. Jadi, kita bisa gunakan di tempat ini."

"Tapi bagaimana jika penerangannya mati?"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan tas ransel yang ia bawa agar tidak terjatuh nanti. "Tidak akan. Malah nanti terowongan ini akan semakin terang."

"Huh?"

Persona Kyuhyun menjongkokkan badannya yang meskipun kurus, tetap saja ia sangat kuat. Tingginya saja melebihi terowongan ini hingga ia harus terus menunduk agar keplannya tidak menghantam dinding terowongan.

"Ayo, Noona! Pegangan yang kuat ya!"

Kyuhyun berdiri membelakangi personanya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan Sungmin hanya mengikuti apa yang namja itu lakukan. Sebuah tangan yang cukup panjang memeluk keduanya. Sungmin mendelik ketakutan. Dengan cepat ia berpegangan pada tangan panjang itu. Namun tangan yang lain terulur di depannya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Pegang tanganku, Noona."

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Sungmin segera memegang erat tangan tersebut. Dan mereka pun segera melaju ke depan melewati cabang pertama dengan kecepatan yang mengalahkan jet sekalipun. Ternyata mereka terbang dengan bantuan persona jenis api-udara. Meskipun udara tidak cocok untuk Kyuhyun, tapi masih ada api yang menutupinya.

Sungmin berteriak cukup kencang. Sungguh, ini benar-benar cepat! Yeoja itu merasa mereka akan menabrak sesuatu jika mereka terus melaju dengan kecepatan ini. Sungmin juga semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dengan Kyuhyun. Namun ternyata terowongan ini agak menyebalkan, seolah tidak memiliki ujung. Teriakan Sungmin perlahan menjadi pelan dan akhirnya hilang. Nampaknya ia mulai terbiasa dengan penerbangannya ini.

Sementara Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Yeoja di sampingnya ini plin-plan ternyata. Tadi saja teriakannya hampir membuat telinganya hampir pecah, tapi sekarang... bahkan Sungmin terlihat menikmatinya. Melah ia mengayunkan tautan tangan mereka dengan riang sambil sesekali berseru, "HUUUUU!"

 **Tiittt... Tiittt... Tiittt...**

Beberapa saat setelahnya, tiba-tiba bunyi jam tangan milik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbunyi, menandakan jika keberadaan demon telah terdeteksi. Bagaimana bisa ada demon di tempat ini? Apakah mereka sengaja mengirimnya untuk mencegah siapa saja yang akan masuk ke mari? Kyuhyun segera menghentikan personanya dan lebih memilih untuk berjalan diikuti dengan masuknya persona tersebut ke dalam tubuh Kyuhyun.

Dan benar saja! Dua demon dengan ukuran yang cukup besar berjalan di depan mereka. Daripada mengeluarkan persona, seperti biasa Sungmin lebih memilih untuk menggunakan pedang es-nya, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun yang juga mengeluarkan pedang listriknya.

"Kyu, aku akan mengurus yang hijau dan kau yang merah, okay!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sedangkan Sungmin segera berlari menerjang demon itu dari sisi kanan.

Suara teriakan mereka cukup terdengar nyaring saat menebaskan pedang masing-masing di tubuh demon. Ck! Ternyata demon ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan demon api yang pernah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hadapi wakti menjalani latihan di markas di tengah hutan Ilsan dulu. Sayangnya sekarang mereka tidak bisa dengan leluasa memasuki kota Ilsan yang saat masih dikuasai oleh demon.

Hanya dengan beberapa kali tebasan, dua demon itu telah tumbang dan hancur menjadi debu-debu halus yang kini berserakan di bawah.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat pemandangan yang tak biasa ini. Di hadapan mereka terpampang jelas sebuah kaca yang menutup jalur terowongan ini. Namun hal anehnya yaitu apa yang ada di balik kaca tersebut.

"Bukankah itu ikan?" Sungmin menunjuk ikan yang tengah berenang santai. Tetapi sepertinya ikan tersebut menabrak sesuatu hingga terjatuh. Keduanya sontak berlari melihat ikan yang sepertinya habis terkena setrum listrik itu.

Dapat dilihat ada tali kecil di tengah kaca tersebut. Sepertinya tali ini menghubungkan antara sesuatu dengan sesuatu.

"Kyu, ada tangga!"

Namja itu menengok ke arah yang di tunjuk Sungmin. "Haruskah kita panjat?" Sungmin mengangguk.

.

.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang, sebuah pondok kecil di tepi pantai. Tangga itu yang membawa mereka ke mari. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan keluar dari pondok. Bisa mereka saksikan pemandangan matahari tenggelam dari pantai yang tenang ini. Sepertinya mereka tengah berada di daerah barat. Setidaknya hanya itu yang dapat mereka simpulkan saat ini.

"Sebaiknya kita mengisi perut dulu, Noona. Aku benar-benar lapar." Kyuhyun memegang perutnya yang di dalamnya sedang terjadi gempa (baca: bunyi orang lapar).

Sungmin menghelas napas. "Aku juga. Ayo cari restoran terdekat!"

 ***PERSONA***

Beberapa jam sebelumnya...

Dua orang yeoja yang sama-sama memiliki ciri fashion yang tidak bisa diremehkan berjalan memasuki sebuah tempat di mana di dalamnya duduk seseorang dengan arogan dan angkuh. Ia menatap salah satu yeoja yang tampak begitu gugup itu dengan seringaiannya.

"Siapa yang kau bawa ini, Lust?"

"Heechul, Kim Hee Chul. Salah satu dari persona-users yang ingin menjadi pionmu, Mr. Kim."

"Ahh, si pengguna api merah," gumamnya. "Baiklah, sebagai tes pertama agar kau bisa menjadi salah satu pionku, ada sebuah tugas yang harus kau selesaikan dengan baik. Kalau tidak, kau akan tahu akibatnya."

Heechul menelan ludahnya yang terasa susah. "Tes seperti apa, Mr.?"

"Membunuh Dia-yang-telah-terikat-oleh-takdir, Cho Kyu Hyun."

Lust menyeringai. Ia lalu melirik Heechul yang terdiam. Sepertinya ia sangat terkejut. "Cho.. Kyu.. Hyun?"

"Tepat sekali. Kau mengenalnya kan?" Heechul mengangguk lemah. "Bagus. Sebaiknya kalian lakukan sekarang."

Mereka berdua mengangguk lalu berbalik dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Bukan sesuatu yang sulit bagi Lust untuk mencari keberadaan persona-users itu. Aura merasa jelas terasa di dalam pernapasannya. Heechul masih bingung dengan hal ini. Haruskah ia melawan Kyuhyun? Dan juga tentang Dia-yang-terikat-oleh-takdir yang telah dijelaskan oleh Lust. Dua generasi sebelumnya tewas, bukan karena di bunuh oleh mereka, namun karena bunuh diri. Tentu saja Heechul sempat tidak percaya, tetapi ucapan Lust tampak begitu serius. Mau tak mau ia harus mempercayainya. Bukankah rasa saling percaya itu merupakan awal yang baik? Heechul menghela napas. Ia berpikir ini adalah pilihan yang tepat.

 ***PERSONA***

Setelah puas mengisi perut di restoran cepat saji di dekat pantai, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tadinya memasang raut wajah lelah, sekarang kembali cerah. Makanan memang yang terbaik.

"Sekarang kita akan ke mana? Mau kembali ke pantai?"

Sungmin tampak menimang tawaran Kyuhyun. "Kata salah satu pelayan yang kita tanyai tadi, ini adalah Kunsan. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita pergi jalan-jalan dulu? Mungkin saja kita bertemu dengan Leeteuk eonni, Yesung oppa, dan Ryeowookie."

"Kau tidak ingin kembali ke terowongan?"

"Nanti saja. Aku sedang malas melewati terowongan super panjang itu."

"Baiklah. Berhubung kita berdua tidak tahu mengenai daerah Kunsan, bagaimana kalau kita lakukan usulmu saja?" Sungmin mengangguk.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin meninggalkan kawasan restoran dan mengambil sisi kanan. Entah tempat apa yang akan mereka temui nantinya. Kalau beruntung, mungkin mereka bisa bersenang-senang di sini.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiran Sungmin mengenai Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu meliriknya sekilas dan menimang, apakah hal itu perlu untuk ditanyakan? Tapi itu benar-benar penting!

"Kyuhyun..." Kyuhyun hanya berdehem. "Kau pernah mengatakan jika kau tidak ingin menyakiti seorang yeoja karena ibumu. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Pride, Envy, dan Lust? Apa kau tidak akan melawan mereka?"

Tetap pada langkahnya yang pelan, Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Aku akan melawan mereka, tapi tidak akan sampai membunuh mereka."

"Ahh.. bagaimana kalau mereka tetap tidak berhenti melawan meskipun telah dalam keadaan sekarat?"

"Sebenarnya ini berlaku untuk semuanya, Min. Tidak hanya yeoja, aku juga melakukan hal yang sama terhadap namja. Karena menurutku setiap orang berhak memiliki kesempatan kedua. Dan untuk pertanyaanmu barusan, entahlah... aku juga tidak tahu jawabannya."

Sungmin mendengus. "Kau tidak memanggilku noona lagi, Kyu."

Kali ini Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Namja itu menatap Sungmin yang mengerjap. Beruntung mereka berdiri dekat dengan halte bus. Jadi Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk duduk sebentar. Kyuhyun kembali memandang Sungmin.

"Jika boleh jujur, aku tidak ingin menganggapmu sebagai seorang noona."

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah. Tapi, aku benar-benar berharap kau bukan Mate-ku yang sementara." Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "... tapi Mate-ku yang asli."

 **Deg!**

Sungmin merasa detak jantungnya semakin kencang. Ia pun menarik napas berat. "Apa kau sedang menawariku untuk menjadi pacarmu?" tanya Sungmin dengan sedikit candaan, yang meskipun ia tahu itu tidaklah lucu. Terbukti dengan Kyuhyun yang kini masih terdiam.

"Maksudku... yahh, kau bisa melupakan hal yang aku katakan tadi."

Senyum miris tercipta di wajah Sungmin. Entah kenapa Yeoja itu berharap Kyuhyun benar-benar serius mengatakannya. Hey, ini gila. Ia tidak mungkin menyukai Kyuhyun kan? Ya, tidak mungkin. Sungguh jika Sungmin melakukannya, ia berpikir akan jauh lebih sakit jika Kyuhyun menemukan Mate aslinya.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau akan mencari mate-mu itu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Itu belum aku pikirkan. Biarkan semua mengalir begitu saja."

"Tapi Black Windy... kau harus menemukan mate-mu yang asli jika ingin bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu yang satu itu."

"Sudahlah, Min. Aku malas membicarakan hal itu." Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Ia hanya menghela napas beratnya. "Ayo kita kembali ke terowongan."

Sungmin yang tadinya menundukkan kepala, mendongak memandang Kyuhyun sedikit kesal. "Kenapa secepat itu? Bahkan aku tidak bisa bernapas lega jika berada di dalam sana," keluhnya sambil mengembungkan pipi lucu.

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur untuk mencubit pipi itu. Sontak sang pemilik pipi merasa dijahati – Oke, itu berlebihan – menoleh ke samping dengan sebal. Sayangnya sang pelaku telah kabur terlebih dahulu.

"YAA! Jangan kabur kau!"

Sungmin ikut berlari mengejar Kyuhyun. Ternyata namja itu sengaja membuat mereka berlari seperti ini agar cepat sampai di pantai dan kembali menyusuri terowongan itu. Sungmin berdecak kesal. Dengan malas ia memasuki pondok yang cukup gelap tersebut di tambah dengan suasana malam hari. Untung saja di dalam terowongan masih ada penerangan.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, Kyu!" kesal Sungmin yang tetap saja masih mengembungkan pipinya.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Suruh siapa kau sok imut begitu."

"Cih! Katakan saja kau iri denganku."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dengan cara yang sama seperti tadi. Menggunakan persona dengan kecepatan mengalahkan jet itu.

.

.

Kurang dari lima belas menit keduanya telah sampai di tempat yang memiliki simbol, alias mereka telah berada di bawah Mansion. Di saat tengah berunding arah mana yang harus mereka tuju, dua orang yang sangat mereka kenali tiba-tiba datang dari atas, Lust dan Heechul. Dua orang yeoja dengan pakaian hampir sama dan memandang mereka dingin.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang, Chullie." Lust berjalan mundur seolah memberi tempat pada Heechul. "Reigekon active!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatap bingung pada yeoja itu. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan di sini? "Mansion ini sejak dulu telah masuk dalam wilayah kekuasaan SDS. Jadi kita bisa bebas masuk ke mari kapan saja tanpa sepengetahuan Lee Soo Man sekalipun," jelas Lust.

Sungmin berjalan mendekati Heechul dengan wajah sedih. "Eonni, kenapa kau harus melakukan ini? Jangan hanya karena Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitimu, kau rela meninggalkan kebaikan dan beralih pada kejahatan."

Heechul melirik Sungmin sekilas. "Minggirlah, Sungmin. Kau bukan lawanku." Yeoja itu mendorong Sungmin cukup keras ke arah samping hingga ia terjatuh.

Kyuhyun mengeraskan raut wajahnya ketika melihat yeoja itu meringis kesakitan di tanah. Namun ia mencoba agar tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata yang pada ahkirnya akan semakin memperburuk keadaan. Dengan satu tarikan napas panjang, namja itu harus bisa meyakinkan Heechul agar ini semua salah.

"Noona, aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu. Tapi yang kau lakukan ini benar-benar salah. Hankyung hyung pasti kecewa padamu. Kau-"

"Jangan bawa nama Hankyung di saat seperti ini! Kau tidak apa-apa mengenai dirinya!" Heechul mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, Kyuhyun. Sesuai perintah Mr. Kim, aku akan melawan dan membunuhmu sekarang juga!"

Napas Kyuhyun tercekat. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin yang menatap Heechul tak percaya. Kyuhyun lalu melepaskan tas ranselnya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tidak akan mencoba untuk melawan. Kalau kau memang marah padaku, silahkan kau tuntaskan sekarang juga."

Ucapan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Lust memandangnya tak percaya. 'Sial!' umpatnya dalam hati. Jika begini maka semua rencananya akan gagal total! Bagaimana jika Heechul benar-benar melawan Kyuhyun secara brutal hingga mati? Bisa dibakar habis oleh Mr. Kim dia.

Eh? Bukankah memang Mr. Kim yang menyuruh Heechul melakukannya? Ya, tapi tentu saja ada maksud lain di dalamnya, dan hanya Lust, Mr. Kim, dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Kyuhyun! Apa kau sudah gila?!" seru Sungmin yang lalu beranjak berdiri. Namun tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Kyuhyun.

Heechul mulai memanggil persona api merahnya dan Kyuhyun juga mengeluarkan persona listrik birunya, tapi bisa dipastikan jika ia tidak akan menggunakannya. Tidak sekalipun.

"Baik. Persiapkan dirimu, Kyuhyun. FIREBLAST!"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya ketika ia melihat percikan api yang besar di telapak tangan persona milik Heechul. Ia cukup tahu jika Fireblast bisa menciptakan sebuah ledakan api yang cukup besar. Namja itu tetap bergeming meskipun api itu demakin dekat dengannya.

 **DUUARRR!**

Sontak Sungmin berteriak ketika ledakan itu tepat mengenai persona Kyuhyun. Tentu saja itu memiliki pengaruh yang sama pada si persona-users sendiri.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.." Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk di tanah dengan satu tangan memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit sedangkan tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya. Ia merasakan seseorang yang merangkul tubuhnya dan membantunya untuk berdiri. Itu Sungmin.

"Eonni! Tolong berhentilah.. Kyuhyun.. dia bahkan merasa sangat bersalah padamu waktu itu."

Sayangnya itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Heechul. Pengaruh yang Lust berikan pada Heechul benar-benar telah meracuninya hingga tampak tidak ada penawarnya. Kembali yeoja itu menyiapkan serangan lanjutan terhadap Kyuhyun.

"FLAME NEEDLE!"

Muncul kumpulan percik api di udara. Perlahan api-api itu berubah menjadi kumpulan jarum api. Sementara Lust semakin mengepalkan tangannya. Jika saja bisa, ia pasti telah mengumpat tidak jelas sekarang juga. Dia begitu khawatir, bagaimana jika Heechul benar-benar berhasil?

Jarum-jarum api itu segera meluncur ke tempat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berdiri. Heechul menyeringai puas. "Matilah kalian berdua!"

Lust menggeram marah. 'Kau yang harusnya mati, Kim Hee Chul!' batinnya.

 **DUARR! DUARR! DUARRR!**

Ledakan-ledakan yang diciptakan oleh jarum-jarum api itu cukup besar. Heechul menyunggingkan senyum jahatnya. Mereka berdua pasti telah mati. Debu-debu yang memenuhi pandangannya perlahan menghilang menampakkan sebuah perisai besar dan cukup tebal yang terbuat dari es.

Perlahan perisai tersebut menghilang. Terlihat Sungmin dengan tangan yang mengepal erat dan pandangan mematikan itu tengah menatap Heechul.

"Jika kau ingin membunuh Kyuhyun, hadapi aku dulu, Kim Hee Chul!" Bahkan kini yeoja itu telah menghilangkan sikap formalnya terhadap Heechul. "CHILL!"

Tiba-tiba turun beberapa bongkahan es dari atas dan menimpa persona api Heechul. Yeoja itu merasakan tubuhnya melemah. Di belakang Sungmin tampak Kyuhyun yang kembali menunjukkan ekspresi tegasnya. Sebenarnya api memiliki pengaruh yang sedikit padanya. Hanya saja tadi ia terlalu kaget dengan ledakan api yang ditimbulkan hingga debu banyak yang masuk ke dalam sistem pernapasannya.

"ICE STORM!"

Badai es tercipta. Heechul mundur beberapa langkah. Anak kecil pun tahu jika sebuah api kecil akan mati hanya dengan sebuah tiupan. Apalagi dengan sebuah badai es seperti ini? Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Heechul selain menutup kedua matanya dan menerima takdir ini.

'Hankyung, maafkan aku. Tapi kita akan segera bertemu.'

Lust menyeringai puas melihat Heechul yang tergeletak lemah di tanah akibat badai es besar yang menerpanya "Mission clear. Reigekon non-active!" Setelah itu ia segera pergi dari tempat tersebut selagi mereka masih sibuk dengan mayat Heechul.

Tapi Kyuhyun melihat seringaian itu, dari awal namja itu sudah yakin jika mereka tidak akan menerima Heechul semudah itu. Dapat ia lihat Sungmin yang jatuh terduduk sambil memandang Heechul sedih. Ia benar-benar menyesal. Mau bagaimana lagi? Jika tidak segera dihentikan, Heechul akan semakin gencar melakukan serangan-serangannya terhadap Kyuhyun.

Persona api milik Heechul hancur menjadi debu, begitu juga dengan pemiliknya. Hankyung masih beruntung karena ia mendapat serangan bukan pada personanya, tapi pada tubuhnya langsung, dan itu menyebabkan tubuhnya tetap utuh meskipun penuh dengan darah. Tapi Heechul, tubuhnya hancur menjadi debu.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya menatap debu-debu itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Satu lagi teman mereka yang telah kembali pada Tuhan. Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin dan mengajaknya ke atas untuk kembali ke Mansion dan memberitahukan kejadian ini pada Tuan Lee dan Shindong ahjussi.

 ***PERSONA***

"Heechul... yahh, aku mengerti."

Tuan Lee beranjak dari tempatnya dan menepuk pundak Sungmin pelan. Namja paruh baya itu tahu benar bagaimana sedihnya perasaan Sungmin. Yeoja itu benar-benar terpuruk dengan mengetahui jika seorang teman tewas di tangannya sendiri.

"Untuk selanjutnya, kalian harus berusaha saling menjaga diri. Kau juga, Kyuhyun..." Kyuhyun pun mendongak menatap Tuan Lee. "Tidak seharusnya kau diam saat mendapat perlawanan seperti itu. Kau membuat Sungmin melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkannya, membunuh teman sendiri."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Ia juga tidak ingin membunuh teman sendiri, namun jika membuat orang lain untuk melakukannya, rasa bersalahnya menjadi semakin besar.

"Istirahatlah di mansion ini. Besok kalian boleh pergi," ujar Tuan Lee meninggalkan Free Room itu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun menangguk.

"Maafkan aku, Noona. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu melakukan hal itu."

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Yang penting kau selamat. Oh iya, mulai sekarang kau bisa memanggil namaku. Anggap saja kita ini memiliki usia yang sama."

"Terima kasih, Lee Sung Min."

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menarik dagu Sungmin. Yeoja itu cukup terkejut, namun ia tidak sempat melakukan apa-apa. Sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya. Ia baru sadar apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan ini, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya tidak mampu untuk menolak.

Tak lama, Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sungmin. Namja itu tersenyum.

"Aku telah memutuskan untuk tidak mencari Mate asliku, Min."

Sungmin yang masih tidak mengerti maksud Kyuhyun hanya mampu terdiam sambil melihat punggung namja itu pergi meninggalkannya. Bahkan bibir itu masih jelas terasa di bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

Updateeeeee kilaatt!

Mungkin akan ada FF baru nanti. Tetap dengan cast dan genre yang sama. Bedanya hanya di rating. Taulah maksudnya.

Okelah... Seperti biasa kalau udah baca bisa tinggalin jejak di kotak review. Gomawo buat yang udah memberikan suaranya di chapter sebelumnya ^^

.

KAMSAHMNIDA ^^ *Bow


	10. Chapter 10

_**Before...**_

"Maafkan aku, Noona. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu melakukan hal itu."

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Yang penting kau selamat. Oh iya, mulai sekarang kau bisa memanggil namaku. Anggap saja kita ini memiliki usia yang sama."

"Terima kasih, Lee Sung Min."

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menarik dagu Sungmin. _Yeoja_ itu cukup terkejut, namun ia tidak sempat melakukan apa-apa. Sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya. Ia baru sadar apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan ini, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya tidak mampu untuk menolak.

Tak lama, Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sungmin. _Namja_ itu tersenyum.

"Aku telah memutuskan untuk tidak mencari Mate asliku, Min."

Sungmin yang masih tidak mengerti maksud Kyuhyun hanya mampu terdiam sambil melihat punggung _namja_ itu pergi meninggalkannya. Bahkan bibir itu masih jelas terasa di bibirnya.

 ****Persona****

 **PERSONA: The Lock** **ed** **Soul**

 **Cast :**

 _ **Sungmin**_

 _ **Kyuhyun**_

 _ **M**_ _ **ember SJ**_

 _ **And Other Cast...**_

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre :** _ **Fantasy, romance, supernatural**_

 **Warning : Genderswitch! Typo masih ada di mana-mana..**

 **Disclaimer : Fanfiction ini milik saya yang terinspirasi game PS1 Persona, anime Fullmetal alchemist, dan Shakugan No Shana. Mian, kalau ceritanya agak aneh, aku masih baru di FFN ^_^**

Sebelumnya maaf ya karena updatenya lambat sekali... sebuah benda kecil yang berisi semua yang belum di publish, yang mereka sebut dengan "FLASHDISK" telah hilang pemirsahh... termasuk ff yang mau aku share di sini. Padahal itu udah bisa sampai chapter tiga. Author jadi galau nih... apalagi tadi pagi baru bangun tidur malah denger berita tentang Kyumin di FB #CurcolDadakan. Okelah...

 **Don't Like, Don't Read! Don't Bash!**

 **-Happy Reading-**

Shindong memperhatikan secara _intens_ buku usang di depannya. Setelah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin meninggalkan mansion tadi pagi, Tuan Lee sengaja memberika buku tersebut padanya. Karena hanya Shindong yang memiliki kemampuan bersastra yang tinggi. Setiap kalimat yang ditulis Lee Jin Ki di buku itu benar-benar tak bisa dicerna dengan pemikiran orang yang tidak atau hanya sedikit mengenal sastra. Jelas saja Tuan Lee merasa kerepotan untuk menerjemahkan setiap kalimat yang ditulis dalam bahasa Inggris U.K itu.

Dari kejauhan, tampak Tuan Lee yang hanya memperhatikan Shindong di taman. Ia benar-benar bekerja keras.

"Buku itu memiliki unsur sastra yang tinggi. Kau tahu, Vic? Sejak Jinki menulisnya, aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa isinya."

Victoria yang berdiri di belakang Tuan Lee terkekeh. "Seharusnya anda memberikan buku itu kepada Shindong sejak dulu, Tuan."

"Buku itu hilang, Vic! Dulu waktu aku masih belum mengenal Shindong, buku itu terselip entah di mana. Apalagi mansion ini masih dalam perbaikan. Untung saja Kyuhyun menemukannya." Tuan Lee mendesah kecil.

"Berdoalah supaya buku itu menyimpan rahasia yang belum terungkap," ujar Victoria yang lalu memajukan langkah. "Saya akan kembali ke Violet Room."

Tuan Lee hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

**Persona**

Beberapa kali Kyuhyun mendesah kesal. Ini sudah satu jam ia dan Sungmin berjalan di lorong gua bawah tanah. Namun selama itu pula tak ada yang berniat untuk saling menegur. Ditambah dengan Sungmin yang hanya menatap lurus ke depan seolah _yeoja_ itu sedang bejalan sendirian. Memang beberapa kali kedua matanya melirik ke tempat Kyuhyun berada, meskipun hanya sekilas.

"Noona..."

Panggilan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkah. _Yeoja_ itu menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata _namja_ itu telah lebih dulu berhenti berjalan. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, huh? Sejak tadi kau tidak pernah berbicara padaku."

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau saja yang berlebihan."

"Aku serius, Noona."

"Aku juga serius, Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun terdiam ketika Sungmin berteriak padanya. _Namja_ itu mengernyit heran. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin hingga ia tampak berubah seperti ini. "Noona... kau berteriak. Kau marah padaku?"

Sungmin mendengus. "Tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Tentang seseorang yang telah menciumku semalam, berkata hal aneh, setelah itu pergi tanpa penjelasan." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya menutupi keadaan pipinya yang merah merona. Butuh keberanian besar untuk berkata seperti itu.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak menatap Sungmin. Ia lalu sadar dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Dapat _namja_ tampan itu rasakan jika jantungnya kali ini berdetak lebih keras. Berkali-kali ia menyebut nama Tuhan dalam hati. Kenapa ini sungguh sulit?

"Itu... bukankah itu sudah jelas, Noona?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan yang masih betah menatap dinding gua yang sedikit berlendir itu.

"Jelas apanya? Kau tahu? Bahkan aku hampir gila memikirkannya semalam." Sungmin mengurucutkan bibir kesal.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Ia lalu menatap Sungmin. _Yeoja_ itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa menggunakan logikanya dengan baik. "Ahh... aku sungguh tidak bisa melakukan hal ini. Tapi, apa kau... apa kau mau.. kita.. berkencan?" tanyanya dengan terbata-bata

Sungmin mengenggam kedua tangannya dengan sangat erat. Astaga! Perhatikanlah kedua pipinya yang sudah seperti dicat warna merah saja. Baru kali ini ada seorang _namja_ yang mengatakan hal itu padanya. Selama ini, ia memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan seorang _namja_ manapun. Bisa dibilang, Sungmin adalah _yeoja_ yang kuper.

"Cukup sudah!"

Tanpa peringatan, Sungmin langsung memutar badannya hingga berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun. Sontak _namja_ itu membulatkan mata ketika suatu benda lembut nan manis menyentuhnya, atau lebih tepatnya menyentuh bibirnya. Tidak ia sangka Sungmin memiliki keberanian seperti ini.

Ketika Sungmin akan melepaskan diri, Kyuhyun segera menarik pinggang dan tengkuk _yeoja_ itu agar kembali menempel dengannya. Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan mata sambil memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil pada bibir tipis Sungmin. Ini begitu manis, seakan Kyuhyun tidak ingin menghentikannya.

Sungmin yang pasrah dengan tindakan Kyuhyun mulai ikut menggerakkan bibirnya juga. Jadilah mereka berciuman di dalam gua itu selama beberapa menit tanpa sadar jika ada seseorang yang mengintai mereka dari kejauhan. Dengan senyum iblisnya, orang itu memerintahkan beberapa demon jenis api untuk mengganggu mereka berdua.

Mendengar bunyi geraman yang cukup keras dari kejauhan membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terpaksa harus melepas tautan bibir mereka. Meskipun perasaan malu dan gugup masih melekat, hal itu tidak terlalu berasa saat melihat tiga demon yang berbentuk cairan api mulai mendekat.

"PERSONA!"

Persona jenis es yang Sungmin keluarkan langsung menyerang salah satu demon di depan mereka dengan cukup brutal. Seseorang yang berada di kejauhan menepuk dahinya kesal atas kecerobohannya sendiri.

"Astaga, aku lupa jika _yeoja_ itu memiliki persona jenis es, Cheryl," ucap orang yang hanya memakai singlet lusuh berwarna coklat dan celana coklat kain panjang –dia adalah Envy-. "Biarlah. Yang penting mereka bisa terganggu. Enak saja bermesraan di dalam wilayah kami."

Satu demon berhasil dituntaskan. Kyuhyun pun ikut memanggil personanya. Tapi ada yang aneh. _Namja_ itu sebenarnya berniat memanggil Lector, lalu kenapa yang keluar bisa yang lain? Bahkan persona intinya adalah jenis petir.

" _Windy_? Kenapa malah ini yang keluar?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Tiba-tiba _namja_ itu teringat dengan ucapan Victoria.

" _Mengertilah, Kyuhyun. Ketika kau suda_ _h_ _menemukan mate-mu nanti, kupastikan kau sudah bisa mengendalikan Black windy-mu_ _. ... ."_

Kyuhyun lalu menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum tipis. 'Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku tidak akan mencari mate asliku. Karena aku telah menemukannya."

" _BLACK WINDY_!"

Envy terbelalak melihat angin berwarna hitam, seperti asap dari sebuah kebakaran besar, namun ini bergerak lebih cepat dan memporak-porandakan demon-demon itu seperti angin topan yang menerbangkan apa saja yang dilaluinya. Ia berjalan mendekat perlahan. Bisa dua insan itu rasakan sosok lain di dalam gua ini. Seorang yang menjadi musuh besar mereka.

"Envy?" gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Hebat sekali ya. Dua orang di depanku ini berani berciuman mesra di wilayah kami. Dan juga, kenapa kalian bisa sedekat ini? Lee Sungmin, seharusnya kau membenci _namja_ di sebelahmu ini. Dia yang sudah menyebabkan tanganmu kotor karena membunuh teman sendiri."

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sekilas yang hanya diam. "Kau benar, Envy. Seharusnya aku membencinya." Kyuhyun sontak memandang Sungmin terkejut.

"Min..."

Envy menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Tapi aku tidaklah bodoh. Aku sangat tahu siapa yang harus aku benci, yaitu kalian para iblis!"

Envy berdecih. "Lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan, huh? Manusia lemah seperti kalian ini tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan kami! Manusia lemah yang hanya bisa berlindung di balik jiwa yang tersegel dalam tubuh itu. Manusia bodoh yang lebih mengutamakan perasaan daripada logika. Dan manusia rapuh yang akan menua jika mencapai usia lanjut."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Benar! Semua yang katakan adalah fakta! Kami manusia memang lemah. Tapi, setidaknya kami masih memiliki teman yang selalu ada untuk kami, selalu saling melindungi, dan yang lebih penting selalu menyeimbangkan antara perasaan serta logika. Tidak seperti kalian-..." Ucapan Sungmin tiba-tiba terpotong karena Kyuhyun yang memang sengaja menghentikannya.

"Envy... Kau, kau iri. Kau iri pada manusia yang seperti itu kan?" Kyuhyun memandang Envy dingin.

"Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar? Aku, Envy, iri?" Envy tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Mana mungkin aku iri pada manusia lemah seperti kalian, huh?"

"Manusia memang lemah, Envy. Tapi mereka menjadi sangat kuat karena ada teman di samping mereka. Manusia memang bisa menua. Karena segala sesuatu yang hidup, adakalanya harus berhenti. Manusia memang sering mengutamakan perasaan, namun jangan lupakan jika logika juga memiliki tempat tersendiri. Aku lebih baik menjadi manusia yang seperti itu daripada kalian yang tidak berperasaan dan tidak tahu apa itu teman."

Wajah Envy mengeras. Kedua tangannya menggenggam begitu erat. Entah kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang lain di dalam dadanya, pusat kekuatannya.

"Bersiaplah kalian jika sudah waktunya nanti."

Makhluk itu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang hanya terdiam. Ada sedikit perasaan khawatir apa yang akan dilakukan Youngmin dan SDS itu nantinya. Setelah perginya Hankyung dan Heechul, semoga hal itu tak terulang lagi.

**Persona**

"Bagaimana, Shindong?"

Tuan Lee berjalan mendekati Shindong yang masih serius dengan bukunya. _Namja_ berusia 37 tahun itu hanya menggeleng. Selain menggunakan bahasa Inggris yang bercampur Yunani, kalimat-kalimat yang ditulis Lee Jinki juga mengandung makna yang sulit untuk dimengerti.

"Apa tidak ada sedikit petunjuk pun mengenai daerah inti?" tanya Tuan Lee lagi.

"Tidak ada, Tuan. Jinki hanya menulis jika daerah inti itu merupakan pusatnya alias _The Center_."

Tuan Lee menghela nafas. "Ya sudahlah. Kau lanjutkan memahami buku itu. Aku akan ke ruanganku."

Shindong hanya mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan langkah kaki Tuan Lee yang semakin menjauh dari kamar tersebut. Setelah itu, Shindong melangkah menuju rak buku yang berada dekat dengan ranjangnya. Tampak beberapa buku yang berjejer rapi di sana. _Namja_ itu mengambil salah satu buku yang merupakan sebuah atlas dunia. Di situ terselip selembar peta berukuran besar yang menunjukkan daerah-daerah yang berada di Negeri Ginseng ini.

"Baiklah. Sesuai dengan buku ini, Jinki menuliskan beberapa nama kota. Dimulai dari beberapa titik ini. Pyontsyana, Seoul, 37o Lintang Utara laut Kunsan, Mokpo, daerah paling ujung di Suntyon, Busan, dan yang terakhir Pohang."

Ia melingkari daerah-daerah tersebut dengan sebuah spidol _boardmarker_ berwarna merah. Shindong memperhatikan dengan intens setiap titik tersebut. Entah kenapa menelan ludah begitu berat baginya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, _namja_ itu menghubungkan setiap titik yang ada. Tampak sebuah bentuk yang membuatnya benar-benar terkejut.

 **Zink!**

Tiba-tiba, pandangannya berubah menjadi warna merah. Sial! Ini reigekon! Bagaimana mereka bisa berhasil memasuki wilayah ini? Shindong segera melipat peta tersebut menjadi ukuran yang begitu kecil dan memasukkannya di dalam buku yang diberikan Tuan Lee. Sementara buku tersebut langsung ia sembunyikan di dalam laci meja nakasnya.

 **Sreett!**

Pandangannya menangkap sosok makhluk yang tiba-tiba memasuki kamarnya lewat balkon. Makhluk itu menyeringai melihat tubuh gempal Shindong yang sedikit bergetar.

"Wow wow... tidak perlu sepanik itu, hmm... siapa? Ahh, Shindong."

"Hey, Greed! Beraninya kau meninggalkanku."

Sosok lain juga memasuki kamar Shindong itu. Membuat sang pemilik kamar menjadi tambah ketakutan. Sudah pasti! Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki pertahanan. Pedang ataupun persona, ia tidak memiliki itu. Sementara musuh yang dihadapinya ini adalah kumpulan makhluk _immortal_ yang bisa beregenerasi dengan cepat.

"Eyy, kau saja yang terlalu lamban, Lust!"

"Ya ya ya... sudahlah. Lebih baik kita segera urus orang tua yang satu ini sebelum semuanya terbongkar!

Greed menyeringai pada Shindong, begitu juga dengan Lust. _Namja_ itu semakin meringkuk ketakutan di pojok kamarnya. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga Tuan Lee dengan cepat menemukan buku itu dan memberitahukan pada yang lain.

'Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa membantu kalian lebih banyak lagi.'

**Persona**

"Pyontsyana?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan alis yang saling bertautan. "Kau yakin pada jawaban ibu itu, Min?"

"Tentu saja, Cho. Apa untungnya ibu itu berbohong?"

Kyuhyun terdiam memikirkannya. Benar juga. Jika gua yang mereka lewati tadi bisa menjangkau hingga daerah Kunsan, bagaimana tidak dengan Pyontsyana? Tapi sisi buruknya, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak tahu tentang daerah ini. Lewat saja tidak pernah.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Sungmin mendengus. Lagi-lagi mereka harus kehilangan tujuan ketika sampai di tempat baru. "Entahlah. Kenapa kita tidak sekalian mencari Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Kangin oppa?"

"Di tempat yang luas ini? Kupikir itu akan sulit. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Ayo!"

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan yang entah kemana, untuk mencari tiga orang itu. Jika ada yang melihat, mungkin orang-orang akan mengira adalah sepasang _backpacker_ yang tengah menyusuri berbagai tempat di daerah ini dengan berjalan kaki. Hal yang paling mendukung hal tersebut adalah tas ransel yang mereka pakai. Barang yang paling inti dari seorang _backpacker_.

Langkah mereka terhenti pada sebuah lahan kosong yang sangat luas. Kyuhyun memperhatikan lahan itu dengan pandangan tajam.

"Apa yang sedang kau perhatikan, Kyu?"

"Reigekon."

"Huh?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Pasalnya ia tidak dapat melihat hal aneh apapun di sana, kecuali sebuah batu besar di bagian ujung.

"Ayo kita kembali ke dalam gua itu! Segera temukan tempat yang paling ujung! Kita tadi naik ke atas lewat tangga yang bukan berada di ujung kan? Aku berpikir jika ujungnya adalah batu itu."

Sungmin makin dibuat bingung dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Tapi _yeoja_ itu hanya pasrah saja ketika Kyuhyun kembali menarik tangannya.

.

.

.

Simbol itu... sebuah persegi tujuh dimana titiknya saling terhubung membentuk sebuah garis-garis yang tampak tak beraturan. Simbol yang saat ini sedang diperhatikan oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di salah satu ujung di gua tersebut.

"Sewaktu kita berada di Kunsan, kita tidak melihat simbol ini kan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku pikir itu adalah daerah ujungnya karena berbatasan langsung dengan laut."

"Jadi, di setiap ujung pada gua ini pasti terdapat simbol yang sama. Lalu, yang ada di Kunsan itu?"

Kyuhyun kembali mengingat hal sebelum mereka sampai pada sebuah pondok di tepi pantai kemarin. Sesuatu yang mereka rasakan begitu ganjil. Sesuatu yang menembus perbatasan itu. Sebuah benda yang begitu panjang.

"Tali! Sungmin, apa kau melihat tali di sini?"

Sungmin melihat setiap sisi di sekitarnya. Kanan, kiri, belakang, depan, atas, dan bawah. Tak ia jumpai tali yang Kyuhyun maksud. "Tidak ada. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mencari tali?"

"Apa kau ingat sebelum kita berada di pantai Kunsan itu? Di bagian yang kita anggap salah satu ujung dari gua ini berbatasan langsung dengan laut kan?"

Sungmin menjentikkan jarinya. "Ahh, yang terbuat dari kaca dan di bagian tengahnya terdapat tali yang panjang itu kan?"

"Tepat! Tali itu memang panjang. Tapi, yang berada di dalam gua ini sangat pendek."

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku berasumsi jika gua ini sengaja dibuat untuk menghubungkan setiap simbol ini dan simbol yang sama di bagian atas hanya sebagai penanda untuk menunjukkan setiap ujungnya. Maka dari itu, setiap titik yang berada di atas dilindungi oleh reigekon. Bisa saja ujung yang berada di Kunsan berada di dasar laut yang memang harus dihubungkan dengan benda lain."

"Dengan kata lain, gua ini yang sudah pasti dibuat oleh makhluk-makhluk itu mungkin saja terhubung dengan daerah inti?"

"Ya! Kita harus menemui Tuan Lee untuk memanggil teman-teman untuk membantu pencarian."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala. "Itu sulit, Kyu."

"Sulit apanya?"

"Gua ini memiliki jalan yang panjang! Kau memang bisa menjelajahinya dengan mudah karena memiliki personamu itu. Sedangkan mereka? Kau suruh mereka jalan kaki?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. Benar juga. Jika setiap titik ada di kota yang berbeda, bisa hancur kaki mereka jika terus dipaksa untuk berjalan. Apalagi dalam waktu yang hanya 10 hari ini. Benar-benar hal yang sulit.

"Setidaknya kita beri laporan tentang hal ini pada Tuan Lee."

"Itu pasti. Tapi, ahh... ini membingungkan."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hm?"

"Tidak. Tidak penting. Ayo kita kembali ke Mansion."

**Persona**

"Hey, Ikan! Cepatlah! Kau ini lamban sekali," omel Kangin pada Donghae yang baru saja keluar dari penginapan dengan terburu-buru.

"Sabarlah, _Hyung_. Kau bahkan tidak membangunkanku." Donghae mendengus.

"Eh? Tidak membangunkanmu? Jika saja aku tidak suruh Eunhyuk, kau tidak akan mau membuka mata. Sulit sekali membangunkanmu tahu!"

"Kalian berdua! Hey! Jangan mempermalukanku dengan bertengkar di tempat umum seperti ini!" Eunhyuk tiba-tiba berdiri di antara dua _namja_ itu dengan pandangan kesal. Ia menatap keduanya secara bergantian.

 **Drrrtt... drrttt...**

Ponsel Kangin tiba-tiba bergetar. Tampak nama Tuan Lee tertera di layar sentuh itu. Ia mengernyitkan dahi. Ada apa? Tuan Lee menelpon?

"Siapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan.

"Tuan Lee." Kangin pun segera menerima panggilan itu dan menekan tombol _loudspeaker_.

 _"Ada masalah besar di Mansion. Kalian cepatlah kembali!"_

Dan bunyi tanda berakhirnya panggilan pun terdengar. Mereka bahkan belum sempat mengatakan kata 'halo'. Seolah itu adalah pesan suara. Tuan Lee memang orang yang seperti itu.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kita bahkan baru satu hari berada di sini. Itu pun tidak mendapat petunjuk apapun!" Eunhyuk menghela nafas berat. Dengan langkah berat ia kembali ke penginapan untuk _packing_. Donghae dan Kangin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka tidak berkomentar banyak. Mungkin saja masalah ini benar-benar penting.

**Persona**

Tepat pukul 3 siang, Leeteuk, Ryeowook, dan Yesung telah sampai di mansion. Mereka agak heran dengan sebuah mobil ambulans yang berada di dalam. Beberapa petugas berbaju putih membawa tandu yang di atasnya terdapat sosok yang berbaring untuk keluar dari dalam ambulans. Namun seluruh tubuhnya ditutup oleh kain berwarna putih.

"A.. a.. ada apa ini?" Tanya Leeteuk yang semakin bingung.

Terlihat Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Tuan Lee yang telah menunggu di depan pintu. Raut muka mereka menunjukkan kesedihan yang amat mendalam.

"Eon.. _eonni_.." Ryeowook menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia memegang lengan kemeja Leeteuk dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Yesung -diikuti Leeteuk dan Ryeowook- segera melangkah ke depan. Rasa ingin tahu ini tidak terbendung lagi. Sementara mobil ambulans tadi telah pergi.

Secara tidak sengaja Kyuhyun melihat kedatangan mereka bertiga. Ia memberi isyarat agar mereka masuk ke dalam.

.

.

.

"Shi.. shi.. Shindong _ahjussi_? Ka.. kalian jangan bercanda. Bagaimana beliau bisa... aisshhh! Mereka memang benar-benar sialan!" Yesung menggenggam tangannya erat. Ia bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan makhluk-makhluk itu meskipum dunia kiamat saat ini juga.

Tuan Lee memejamkan matanya cukup lama. Mengingat semua hal yang telah ia dan Shindong lakukan. Mereka selalu bekerja sama semenjak ada Lee Tae Min, sang Generasi Kedua. Shindong begitu setia padanya. Ia bahkan rela meninggalkan keluarganya yang berada di Cina. Sekarang, apa yang harus ia katakan?

"Ini semakin memburuk. Sepertinya Shindong mengetahui hal yang begitu rahasia tentang makhluk immortal itu." Tuan Lee memandang tubuh Shindong yang terbaring tak bernyawa. "Kita harus kembalikan tubuh ini pada keluarganya. Dan aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa hukuman yang pas. Di Cina, dia hanya memiliki istri dan seorang putra."

Tuan Lee menghela nafas berat. Masalah ini tak ada henti-hentinya.

**Persona**

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin tampak membereskan kamar Shindong yang sangat berantakan. Tidak biasanya mereka meninggalkan jejak seperti ini. Banyak buku dan lembaran kertas yang berserakan di lantai. Bicara soal buku, Eunhyuk secara tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah buku sewaktu memeriksa laci meja nakas. Ia membolak-balikkan buku tersebut. Sedikit mengira-ngira apakah isinya.

" _God's Fervency_?" gumamnya heran. "Apakah ini buku kerohanian atau keagamaan?" Ia mengedikkan bahu tak peduli.

 **Pluk..**

Lembaran kertas yang dilipat menjadi kecil tiba-tiba terjatuh dari dalam buku itu. Sungmin yang secara tidak sengaja menoleh, melihat Eunhyuk yang membungkuk seperti tengah mengambil sesuatu. Di tangan kirinya tampak memegang sebuah buku yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Eunhyuk?"

Eunhyuk yang baru saja selesai mengambil lembaran itu menoleh. "Eh? Aku hanya menemukan dua benda aneh ini."

Sungmin meraih buku dan lembaran itu. "Buku ini milik Tuan Lee. Dan..." _Yeoja_ itu mengecek apa isi dari lembaran tadi, "... apa yang aneh dari lembaran ini? Bahkan ini hanya sebuah peta negara Korea Selatan yang cukup besar. Tapi..." Manik mata rubah milik Sungmin menangkap sesuatu. Lingkaran-lingkaran yang saling terhubung membentuk sebuah simbol. "Simbol ini..."

"Ada apa, _Eonni_?"

"Kau tunggulah di sini. Aku ingin menemui Kyuhyun."

"Huh?" Eunhyuk agak memiringkan kepalanya melihat Sungmin yang berlari dengan terburu-buru seperti itu. Ia mengerutkan kening sebelum menyadari sesuatu dan segera mengikuti _yeoja_ itu.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Donghae, Yesung, dan Ryeowook. Indra pendengarannya menangkap jika Kyuhyun sedang membicarakan tentang gua yang terakhir mereka lewati kemarin siang. Ia segera menghampiri mereka. Tidak lupa dengan Eunhyuk yang mengikuti di belakang.

"Kyuhyun! Dugaanmu benar! Gua itu memang sengaja dibuat untuk menjadi penghubung antara simbol satu dengan yang lain dan garis dari gua itu sendiri membentuk sebuah simbol." Sungmin meletakkan peta yang terbuka itu di atas meja ruang tamu hingga bisa dilihat juga oleh yang lain.

Kyuhyun meraih peta tersebut dan memperhatikannya. "Tidak salah lagi. Simbol yang berada di Kunsan, memang di dasar laut."

"Jadi gua itu... kenapa kau baru menjelaskannya sekarang, Kyu?" Donghae mendengus.

"Eyy, kau sengaja ya agar bisa berduaan dengan Sungmin _eonni_?" sahut Ryeowook bermaksud untuk menggoda.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Aishh... aku bukan orang yang seperti itu."

"Jadi, kalian benar-benar berkencan?" tanya Yesung sambil menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Sungmin sendiri hanya menunduk malu.

"Hey, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kita bahas, huh? Kenapa kalian jadi membicarakan aku dan Sungmin?" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita menunggu hingga Tuan Lee, Leeteuk _eonni_ , dan Kangin _oppa_ sampai mereka kembali dari Cina? Bukankah mereka diperkirakan sampai di bandara besok sore?" usul Eunhyuk setelah mengambil tempat di sebelah Donghae.

"Jika begitu, kemungkinan kita bertindak adalah lusa. Itu artinya waktu kita hanya tinggal tujuh hari sebelum waktu gerhana matahari total datang," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan selama tujuh hari itu. Untuk Hanyung _hyung_ , Heechul _noona_ , dan Shindong _ahjussi_!" Donghae berujar yakin samdil memasang pose ala para pejuang.

"Kau berlebihan, Hae. Tapi, itu cukup bagus. Ini demi mereka yang telah sampai di alam sana!" ujar Eunhyuk menimpali.

"Baiklah. Jadi, kita semua hari ini bisa beristirahat, kan?" Ryeowook mengerjapkan kedua matanya berharap mereka semua menjawab iya. Tidak sadar jika seorang _namja_ di hadapannya terdiam kagum melihat wajah imut itu.

"Kuatkan hatimu, Yesung _hyung_ ," celetuk Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sembari menyeringai melihat tingkah laku _hyung_ yang satu ini.

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa dengan Yesung _oppa_?" tanya Sungmin bingung. Apalagi saat ini Yesung sendiri hanya menunduk, bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

"Apa kau sakit, _oppa_?" Ryeowook menatap Yesung khawatir.

"A.. a.. ah... aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya mengantuk saja." Yesung tertawa canggung. Ia lalu memandang Kyuhyun kesal. 'Awas kau, _Magnae_!'

Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri menutup mulutnya erat menahan tawa yang ingin keluar. Lucu sekali menggoda si _Big Head_ ini.

**Persona**

Pukul sepuluh malam, waktu yang biasa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin habiskan untuk berduaan di taman mansion. Karena di waktu-waktu seperti itu jarang ada yang keluar kamar, kecuali Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang kadang melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di atas rerumputan sambil membicarakan sesuatu, lebih tepatnya saling bercerita mengenai semasa kecil mereka.

"Aku sangat dekat dengan _noona_ -ku. Kami selalu bermain bersama. Tapi, karena dia yang begitu sibuk, waktu bermain kami jadi berkurang. Bahkan sekarang, aku tidak bisa memeluknya." Kyuhyun menunduk sedih.

"Kau bisa menganggapku sebagai _noona_ -mu, Kyu." Sungmin tersenyum hangat. Kyuhyun melihat senyum itu. Ia menggeleng. Sungmin mengernyit. "Kenapa? Sepertinya aku tidak pantas ya.."

"Kau memang tidak pantas menjadi _noona_ -ku," ujar Kyuhyun sarkastik. Namun ia lalu menyunggingkan senyum tulus. "Karena kau bukan seorang kakak bagiku. Kau adalah kekasihku sekarang, Sayang. Aku tidak mungkin kan berpacaran dengan _noona_ -ku sendiri?"

Sungmin menundukkan kepala. Dam hati ia mengeluh kesal. _Namja_ ini memang sangat bisa membuat kedua pipinya merona. Bahkan Kyuhyun mulai berani memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sayang'.

"Kau makin manis, Min. Apalagi saat malu seperti ini."

"Kyuhyun, berhentilah. Jangan menggodaku!" Sungmin memberanikan diri menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tajam. Namun pandangan itu berubah karena ternyata Kyuhyun juga tengah menatapnya. Mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"Kau manis. Aku tidak bohong."

Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin lembut dengan ibu jarinya. Sementara jari yang lain ia selipkan di antara ceruk leher Sungmin yang putih mulus. Tangan kanannya yang bebas ia letakkan di pinggang _yeoja_ yang kini mulai memejamkan mata itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sepertinya Sungmin tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Ia agak mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan juga ikut memejamkan mata. Tak lama, kedua bibir itu pun bertemu. Hanya sebuah ciuman manis yang tidak menunjukkan nafsu sedikitpun. Dapat mereka rasakan di daerah dada. Di mana salah satu organ vital itu bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya. Hormon adrenalin yang juga diproduksi lebih banyak.

Mereka sama-sama tahu perasaan apa ini meskipun mereka tidak pernah merasakan hal yang sama sebelumnya. Perasaan saling membutuhkan dan saling mempercayai satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin," ujar Kyuhyun setelah menyudahi ciuman itu.

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia cukup malu mengatakannya. "Kau... aku ingin aku menjawabnya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Jika tidak?"

"Aku akan menciummu lagi dan lagi sampai kau menjawabnya."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir pura-pura kesal. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi. Hanya sebuah kecupan di bibir sekilas. "Sudah aku katakan kan?"

"Yahh.. kau menang." Sungmin menarik nafas/ "Aku... aku juga mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun."

Biarlah malam itu mereka melupakan semua masalah yang terjadi. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sini malam ini. Termasuk beberapa orang yang sejak tadi mengintip dari balik semak-semak. Mereka terkekeh melihat apa yang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lakukan.

"Tidak aku sangka _magnae_ itu bisa melakukan hal ini."

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Mereka itu pacaran."

"Kau mengatakan itu ribuan kali, Hae."

"Ya, tapi tidak ada yang percaya padaku." Donghae mengerucutkan bibir kesal.

"Oke-oke. Sekarang kami percaya."

"Astaga... sepertinya aku dan Kyuhyunie akan menjadi saudara ipar."

Mereka semua kembali terkekeh mendengar penuturan _yeoja_ mungil yang mengenakan piyama berwarna _orange_ dengan gambar jerapah itu.

**Persona**

Hamparan bunga taman yang begitu luas di mana di tengahnya terlihat seorang _yeoja_ yang masih memejamkan matanya. Ia agak sedikit terganggu dengan hembusan angin yang menerpa kulit putihnya. Perlahan, kedua mata _foxy_ itu pun terbuka, mengerjap pelan untuk sedikit menyesuaikan diri.

"Ini... di mana?" _Yeoja_ itu memutar badannya menyusuri setiap sudut tempat itu dengan pandangannya. "Bukannya aku masih tidur di dalam kamar?"

"Kau memang masih tidur, Lee Sungmin."

 _Yeoja_ yang ternyata Sungmin itu menoleh. Ia mendapati dua sosok _namja_ yang mengenakan kemeja biru dan celana dengan warna yang sama. Mereka tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Siapa kalian?"

"Jinki, Lee Jinki. Itulah namaku, dan orang di sebelah kiriku ini bernama Lee Taemin. Kami adalah sang pemilik takdir generasi pertama dan kedua. Seharusnya kami bersama dengan _mate_ kami di sini. Tapi, kami gagal menemukannya," jelas Jinki yang lalu mengajak Sungmin menuju pada sebuah tempat di mana di sana ada tiga kursi yang diletakkan berhadapan dan satu meja bundar..

Sungmin mengangguk setelah duduk pada salah satu kursi tersebut. "Jadi, ini adalah alam mimpi dan kalian adalah generasi sebelum Kyuhyun."

"Benar! Dan kami menaruh harapan besar pada kalian berdua." Taemin menghembuskan nafas sebelum memulai cerita. "Alasan kenapa kami hanya bisa mencegah perbuatan Kim Youngmin adalah karena kami tidak bisa menemukan _mate_ dan menguasai _Black Windy_. Kami menyesal karena tidak mendengarkan intruksi yang diberikan Victoria. Hingga saat aku berhasil menemukan _mate_ -ku, dia lebih dulu terbunuh oleh Wrath."

"Ya, tapi bukankah kalian seharusnya menemui _mate_ asli Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin agak heran. Pasalnya, yang ia tahu jika dirinya adalah _mate_ sementara bagi Kyuhyun meskipun _namja_ itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak akan mencari _mate_ -nyayang asli.

Jinki tertawa. "Memangnya siapa _mate_ asli dari Kyuhyun-mu itu?"

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya semakin bingung. Jinki mendengus melihat ekspresi bodoh yang ditunjukkan Sungmin. Sementara Taemin hanya tersenyum.

"Kau-lah _mate_ asli Kyuhyun, Sungmin. Dia sendiri bahkan telah mengetahuinya saat kalian melawan Envy di gua dahulu," ujar Jinki menjawab kebingungan Sungmin.

"Ta.. tapi, Kyuhyun tidak memberitahukan ini padaku."

"Nanti pasti juga akan. Nah, sekarang... kami akan menceritakan apa yang tidak kalian ketahui padamu," ucap Taemin.

"Tentang gua itu, sebenarnya Taemin dengan kelompoknya telah menutup seluruh jalan di gua dengan bebatuan. Lalu Mr. Kim merubah tempatnya dan memerintahkan Sloth untuk menggali di tempat yang berbeda dengan bentuk simbol yang sama. Sedangkan buku yang aku tulis... aku sengaja membakar buku yang baru saja aku buat karena di sana menjelaskan tentang langkah-langkah bagaimana mencegah perbuatan orang tua itu. Salah satunya adalah membunuh sang pemilik takdir."

Sungmin memandang Jinki terkejut. "Jadi, kalian... kalian tidak mati karena dibunuh?"

Taemin mengangguk. "Ya, kami bunuh diri. Itu adalah cara terakhir. Cepat atau lambat, Kyuhyun pasti akan mengetahui cara tersebut. Kau harus menjaganya agar tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti yang kami lakukan. Apalagi Mr. Kim telah mengetahui bagaimana _Black Windy_ tidak bisa berpengaruh lagi padanya."

"Ceritakan bagaiamana saat sebelum kalian bunuh diri."

"Waktu itu, teman-temanku yang juga seorang _persona-users_ diculik oleh mereka. Sedangkan aku masih berada di dalam kamar sambil terus menulis buku. Setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba pandanganku menggelap dan aku terbangun di tempat yang mereka sebut Daerah Inti. Kurasakan buku itu masih berada di tanganku. Aku meletakkannya di bawah dan beralih pada Mr. Kim yang menyeringai padaku. Kami bertarung. Tapi aku yakin jika aku akan kalah. Aku segera mengambil bukuku dan membakarnya, termasuk sang penulis sendiri," jelas Jinki panjang nan lebar.

"Hal yang sama juga terjadi padaku. Hanya saja teman-temanku tidak diculik. Melainkan aku suruh mereka untuk menutup jalan di gua dengan bebatuan. Tepat saat itu juga aku membunuh diriku sendiri. Yang terpenting, simbol itu telah tertutup dan Youngmin gagal akan rencananya. Aku tidak berpikir jika ternyata akan ada generasi penerusku." Taemin menghela nafas berat.

"Kupikir ini sudah saatnya kau kembali ke dunia nyata, Sungmin. Selamat tinggal. Jangan lupa untuk merahasiakan pertemuan kita ini!"

.

.

.

Sungmin membuka kelopak matanya. Gelap. Ini pasti kamarnya. _Yeoja_ itu menghela nafas. Seharusnya dua orang itu menemui Kyuhyun dan bukan dirinya. Sudahlah.. lebih baik sekarang ia melanjutkan aktivitas tidurnya dan memimpikan hal lain.

**Persona**

Bandara Incheon, tampak sepasang manusia yang berdiri di dekat jejeran orang yang sedang menunggu teman, keluarga, atau yang lainnya. Mereka memegang sebuah kertas putih berukuran seperti buku gambar A3 yang ditulisi sesuatu –setidaknya orang yang mereka tunggu mengerti maksudnya dan segera menghampiri mereka-. Hal itu juga yang dilakukan sepasang insan ini, Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Sampai kapan aku harus memegang benda ini, Hyukie... bahkan kita hampir satu jam berdiri di sini," keluh Donghae yang lalu menurunkan kertasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Hae. Mereka bilang akan sampai sekitar pukul tiga sore. Dan kita datang pada jam itu, namun hingga sekarang mereka tak juga menampakkan sedikit saja bagian tubuh mereka. Benar-benar mengesalkan!" Eunhyuk menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

"Tapi... aku jadi berpikir tentang keluarga Shindong _ahjussi_. Bagaimana sedihnya mereka sewaktu mengetahui sang tulang punggung keluarga telah tiada."

"Entahlah. Yang pasti itu akan lebih parah dari kita saat kehilangan Heechul _eonni_ dan Hankyung _oppa_."

"EUNHYUK! DONGHAE!"

Sontak dua orang itu mengalihkan perhatian pada sumber suara yang memanggil nama mereka dengan cukup keras. Hahh... seharusnya mereka tahu dari awal milik siapa suara tinggi nan cempreng ini. Tiga orang yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, _Eonni_? Apakah keluarga Shindong _ahjussi_ marah?" tanya Ryeowook ketika mereka semua –minus Tuan Lee- tengah berkumpul di _Free Room_. Leeteuk menghela nafas. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang banyak pikiran hingga mengalami depresi.

"Kau tidak memerlukan anti-depresan kan, _Noona_?" celetuk Donghae asal. Eunhyuk yang duduk di sampingnya sengaja menyikutnya untuk memperingatkan.

"Sewaktu kami dalam perjalanan menuju ke tempat tinggal keluarga kecil Shindong _ahjussi_ , Tuan Lee tidak hentinya menyalahkan diri sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaganya. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada istrinya nanti? Tapi, kami barus sadar jika Tuan Lee itu memang aneh." Leeteuk menghela nafas beratnya.

"Huh?"

"Kalian tahu? Ternyata istri dan anak dari Shindong _ahjussi_ telah lebih dulu berada di sisi Tuhan. Mereka meninggal karena tertiban reruntuhan bangunan saat terjadi gempa beberapa tahun yang lalu," jelas Kangin menambahkan.

"Ta.. tapi, Tuan Lee berkata seolah mereka masih hidup." Sungmin menatap bingung Kangin dan Leeteuk.

"Itulah kenapa kami bilang beliau itu aneh, Minnie. Termasuk mansion ini. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat Tuan Lee berangkat kerja. Namun ia seperti memiliki penghasilan yang banyak hingga mampu membuat mansion, markas di hutan Ilsan, dan asrama di Ilsan. Ditambah dengan seluruh peralatan canggih yang diberikannya pada kita. Meskipun aku jarang menggunakannya," tutur Kangin.

"Mungkin uang pensiunannya kelewat besar," tebak Yesung asal yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Bisa jadi. Tapi tidak ada perusahaan yang memberikan pensiunan sebesar itu," ujar Eunhyuk yang masih mengira-ngira jumlah nominal dari semua ini.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kalian fokus pada masalah yang lebih besar daripada mengurusi masalah Tuan Lee." Kyuhyun mendengus kesal mendengar teman-temannya ini tengah menggosip hal yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting. "Lagipula, aku memiliki hal yang lebih penting untuk dibicarakan."

Kali ini perhatian seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menceritakan mengenai gua dan hubungannya dengan simbol itu, termasuk dengan peta yang Shindong _ahjussi_ tulis, pada Leeteuk dan Kangin yang memang tidak mengetahui apa-apa selama mereka pergi ke Cina untuk menemani Tuan Lee. Seketika Sungmin teringat dengan pertemuannya dengan Jinki dan Taemin semalam. Ia merutuki diri sendiri mengapa tidak bertanya pada mereka di mana daerah inti itu berada.

"Kau kenapa, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eoh? Aku... aku hanya kurang tidur saja semalam."

"Bagaimana dia tidak kekurangan waktu tidur jika mengajaknya berkencan di taman malam hari, huh?" ejek Donghae sekalian menggoda dua orang itu.

Kyuhyun berdecih. "Dasar penguntit," gumamnya pelan.

Sungmin mendengus. "Semalam aku memikirkan tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Youngmin dengan simbol sebesar itu? Dia sampai susah-susah membuat gua yang jaraknya sangat besar seperti itu. Padahal, kita bisa saja menutupnya, kan?"

"Benar juga! Kenapa kita tidak tutup saja jalan gua itu, Kyu?" Ryeowook memberikan sarannya.

"Tidak, jangan dulu. Sebelum kita menutup jalannya, kita harus terlebih dahulu menemukan daerah inti yang kemungkinan besar bisa diketahui jika kita menyusuri gua itu lebih dalam lagi."

"Tapi, Kyuhyun, menyusuri gua itu sama saja kau menyuruh kita semua menjelajahi Korea Selatan ini dan itu jalan kaki!"

Kyuhyun terdiam akan ucapan Sungmin. Benar juga. Itu akan labih banyak menguras waktu mereka yang hanya tinggal beberapa hari ini sebelum gerhana matahari tiba.

"Baiklah, kita temui Tuan Lee sekarang juga."

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

.

SEKALI LAGI AUTHOR MINTA MAAF KARENA KELAMAAN. BIG SORRY FOR THE VIEWERS!

Selain itu, makasih buat kalian yang udah mereview ff ini. SPECIAL BIG THANKS For:

 **abilhikmah, ELFRyeonggyu, dewi . k . tubagus, ratu kyuhae, PumpkinEvil137, guest, lydiasimatupang2301, gyu1315, PaboGirl, leleekyumin, ratihsusu31, AkillaJoy, munakyumin137, gaemin137, ovallea, sparkyumintz, raya137, mindutkyumbul, Misslah, Wiprsetyalee, Minhyunni1318.**

Ditunggu review selanjutnya...

Kamsahamnida *Bow


	11. Chapter 11

**Before...**

Kyuhyun berdecih. "Dasar penguntit," gumamnya pelan.

Sungmin mendengus. "Semalam aku memikirkan tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Youngmin dengan simbol sebesar itu? Dia sampai susah-susah membuat gua yang jaraknya sangat besar seperti itu. Padahal, kita bisa saja menutupnya, kan?"

"Benar juga! Kenapa kita tidak tutup saja jalan gua itu, Kyu?" Ryeowook memberikan sarannya.

"Tidak, jangan dulu. Sebelum kita menutup jalannya, kita harus terlebih dahulu menemukan daerah inti yang kemungkinan besar bisa diketahui jika kita menyusuri gua itu lebih dalam lagi."

"Tapi, Kyuhyun, menyusuri gua itu sama saja kau menyuruh kita semua menjelajahi Korea Selatan ini dan itu jalan kaki!"

Kyuhyun terdiam akan ucapan Sungmin. Benar juga. Itu akan labih banyak menguras waktu mereka yang hanya tinggal beberapa hari ini sebelum gerhana matahari tiba.

"Baiklah, kita temui Tuan Lee sekarang juga."

 ****PERSONA****

 **PERSONA: The Locked Soul**

 **Cast : All member Super Junior and other group...**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Fantasy, romance, supernatural, adventure, action**

 **Warning : Genderswitch! Death Chara! Typo masih ada di mana-mana..**

 **Disclaimer : Fanfiction ini milik saya yang terinspirasi game PS1 Persona, anime Fullmetal alchemist, dan Shakugan No Shana. Agak mirip sihh, karena aku emang suka menggabung sebuah cerita satu dengan cerita lain sesuai dengan versiku sendiri. Jadi aku hanya ngambil bagian yang penting. Mian, kalau ceritanya agak aneh, aku masih baru di FFN ^_^**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read! Don't Bash!**

 **Happy Reading –**

Besar, kotor, cahaya yang remang-remang, dan mencekam. Hal itulah yang cocok dengan ruangan yang tengah ditempati oleh beberapa makhluk ini. Salah satunya adalah makhluk yang saat ini tengah menyantap tubuh utuh manusia yang entah didapat dari mana.

"Gluttony, makanlah dengan tenang. Kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan suara berisik seperti itu," ujar seorang yeoja berpenampilan cukup modis -selalu- sembari memelintir rambutnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tapi ini enak, Lust." Makhluk yang dipanggil Gluttony itu menjilati darah yang tercecer di lantai bagaikan permen. "Aku jadi tidak bisa menahan suaraku."

Lust terkekeh. "Ya sudahlah. Aku juga tidak bisa melarang anak baik sepertimu."

Gluttony menghiraukannya. Ia lebih tertarik dengan camilan malamnya. Sementara Lust kini tengah menyeringai ketika merasakan seseorang sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau datang, Pride?"

Pride menghentikan langkah. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memandang remeh Lust.

"Sebentar lagi semuanya akan berakhir," lanjut Lust sambil beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati jendela. Dapai ia lihat pemandangan ratusan demon berkeliaran di luar sana. "Mr. Kim akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan."

Pride berdecih. "Lupakan orang tua itu. Pembual itu tidak akan pernah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan."

"Jangan bodoh, Pride sayang. Tanpa dia, kita tidak akan berada di sini. Kau juga tidak akan pernah membalaskan dendammu pada-Nya yang ada di atas sana."

"Kalian yang bodoh! Kalian membenci manusia, namum kalian memiliki pemimpin seorang manusia. Bukankah itu menggelikan?"

"Tapi jangan lupa jika dia adalah orang yang menciptakan makhluk sempurna seperti kita."

"Terserah. Tapi aku akan pergi. Aku bisa membalaskan dendamku pada Tuhan tanpa si Youngmin itu!"

"Mr. Kim mempunyai kekuasaan penuh terhadap tubuh kita ini, Pride. Turutilah apa maunya jika kau tidak ingin keabadianmu dicabut."

Lagi-lagi... Pride hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan Lust. Dalam hati ia benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti mengumpat. Seorang Lucifer sepertinya dikendalikan oleh manusia? Jangan bercanda!

"Gluttony, apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Lust tanpa melepas pandangannya dari luar bangunan. Memperhatikan ribuan demon yang berkeliaran itu. Lust memang satu-satunya yang memiliki kepribadian paling tenang.

"Sebentar lagi Lust. Aku belum menyelesaikan kedua kakinya," jawab Gluttony yang sebenarnya masih menginginkan makanan lebih.

Merasa diacuhkan, Pride memilih pergi dan kembali pada rencana awal. Menuruti apa yang orang tua itu inginkan. Awas saja jika semua janjinya tidak ia penuhi!

Namun Pride juga tidak menyadari, ia begitu membenci manusia. Anehnya, saat Mr. Kim berjanji akan membantunya mengalahkan Tuhan, Pride mempercayainya. Bukankah itu berarti ia telah menaruh sedikit harapan -sangat sedikit- pada Mr. Kim itu? Lebih tepatnya pada seorang manusia.

"Cepatlah, Gluttony. Bukankah kau ingin mendapat makanan lebih?"

Tiba-tiba wajah Gluttony menjadi cerah. Ia pun segera menghabiskan mangsanya dengan cepat. Ahh, Lust memang yang paling ia sukai -karena rajin memberinya makan.

"Baiklah! Tunggu aku, Makanan!"

 ****PERSONA****

Tuan Lee mengamati sebuah peta yang berada di hadapannya dengan intens. Jari telunjuknya bergerak untuk menelusuri setiap nama kota yang telah dilingkari dengan spidol merah oleh Shindong. Ia mengerutkan keningnya sebelum mengambil buku usang yang dipegang Sungmin. Membolak-balikkan setiap lembar mencari halaman yang ia yakin ada hubungannya dengan hal ini. Ketemu! Tuan Lee membacanya sekilas dan lalu memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tidak bisa diartikan.

"A.. ada apa, Tuan Lee?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup karena pandangan Tuan Lee yang agak aneh.

" _The power of the owner of divine decree and seven deadly sins are enough, but need millions of human life for open the gate. If on each point have anypower else, it could be better._ "

Beberapa orang yang berada di ruangan Tuan Lee itu membuka sedikit mulut mereka, cukup tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan _namja_ paruh baya ini, kecuali Sungmin dan Donghae yang memang pintar berbahasa Inggris. Sayangnya, Donghae juga bingung dengan maksud Tuan Lee. Ia tidak mengerti apa itu Sang Pemilik Takdir. Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang memang telah tahu semuanya.

" _The owner of divine decree_? _What the hell is that_?" tanya Donghae pelan.

Tuan Lee terkekeh melihat ekspresi anak-anak ini. Namun wajahnya berubah ketika mengingat apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Dulu Jinki pernah mengatakan jika terdapat sedikit kalimat dalam buku itu yang menunjukkan bagaimana cara mendapatkan kekuatan Tuhan. Sekarang ia telah menemukannya.

"Baiklah, kalian tidak perlu pusiangkan kalimatku barusan. Intinya, kalian harus bisa menemukan daerah inti itu secepatnya! Jika tidak, maka yang akan jadi taruhan adalah nyawa kalian dan juga... ah! Yang pasti lebih buruk dari itu."

"Ya, tapi bagaimana caranya, Tuan Lee? Apa kita harus menjelajahi gua itu?" tanya Leeteuk yang sudah cukup lelah karena berdiri hampir satu jam di tempat itu.

"Tentu tidak. Kita harus menggunakan logika. Caranya bisa kalian pikirkan sendiri dengan mengandalkan kata 'inti' atau ' _the center_ '. Sekarang, kalian bisa keluar."

"Huh? Bahkan alasan kami datang kemari karena ingin meminta saran pada anda." Kyuhyun menghela nafas. 'bukannya ingin bermain teka-teki,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Tuan Lee mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Ya, aku sudah memberi kalian saran."

"Hanya itu?"

Dan sayangnya Tuan Lee kembali mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Aisshh!" Kangin menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa. Begitu juga dengan yang lain yang sebenarnya cukup kesal dengan Tuan Lee –kecuali Yesung. "Malam yang melelahkan. Lebih lelah daripada melawan demon."

Yesung mendengus. "Kenapa kalian harus kesal dengan Tuan Lee? Cukup cari daerah yang letaknya paling tengah di antara kota-kota itu."

"Eh?" Eunhyuk yang tadinya terus menunduk kesal kali ini mendongak memandang wajah tenang Yesung. "Kau jenius, _Oppa_!"

"Benar juga! _Center_ itu artinya tengah, kan?" tanya Ryeowook berbinar.

"Benar!" Leeteuk mengambil –atau lebih tepatnya merampas- peta yang dipegang Kyuhyun. Mereka lalu mengerubungi peta itu dan mencari tempat yang letaknya paling tengah di antara kota-kota itu. Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri malah menatap mereka heran. Kenapa begitu _excited_ sekali?

Sungmin mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Hey, Cho, tumben kau kalah pintar dengan Yesung _oppa_?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Itu hanya masalah pengertian, Min. Yang aku tahu, inti dari sel makhluk hidup tidak selalu berada di tengah."

Sungmin berdecih. "Jangan mencampurkan pelajaran Biologi dengan masalah ini, Sayang." Sontak Sungmin menutup mulutnya. Ia merutuki mulut nakal ini karena berani mengeluarkan panggilan itu. Aisshh! Bahkan ia tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun sekarang. _Namja_ itu pasti akan menggodanya.

"Ya, tapi sama-sama inti, kan?"

Eh? Ternyata Kyuhyun tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang Sungmin katakan tadi. Baguslah! Sekarang ia bisa bernafas lega. "Tetap saja berbeda! Sudahlah, aku ingin bergabung dengan mereka."

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin. Otomatis _yeoja_ itu menghentikan pergerakan dan menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Oh iya, kupikir kata 'Sayang' itu harus sering-sering kita gunakan." Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil. Oke, Sungmin benar-benar _speechless_ sekarang.

'Sial!'

"Jalur kereta api?!" Kangin tiba-tiba berseru ketika ia dan yang lain menemukan tempat –yang hanya perkiraan- adalah bagian yang paling tengah.

"Ini aneh," ujar Eunhyuk. "Bagian yang kita anggap tengahnya ini sama sekali tidak terlewati oleh jalur gua." _Yeoja_ itu menatap teman-temannya.

"Kalian yakin itu bagian yang paling tengah?" tanya Kyuhyun yang agak ragu sebenarnya. Karena penemuan teman-temannya ini berbeda dengan asumsinya sendiri.

"Tapi sepertinya iya, Kyu. Di sini," Donghae menunjuk salah satu tempat di peta itu, "... ada bagian yang tidak dilalui oleh garis yang digambar Shindong _ahjussi_. Tepatnya di antara jalur kereta api antara Kaeryong dan Tsyonan. Dan itu tepat berada di tengah!"

"Kaeryong dan Tsyonan?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Donghae menjawabnya dengan satu kali anggukkan. "Jadi, dengan kata lain kita harus pergi ke sana untuk memastikan, begitu?"

"Bukankah itu sulit? Jika hanya melihat dari peta saja mungkin itu mudah, tetapi bagaimana kita memastikan itu bagian tengah dari jalur kereta api itu sendiri?" Yang lain terdiam. Mereka membenarkan ucapan Ryeowook barusan.

"Besok pukul 9 pagi kita pergi ke stasiun Kaeryong," putus Leeteuk final sebelum membubarkan diskusi mereka untuk pergi ke kamar masing-masing karena ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Waktu memang berjalan dengan cepat.

Detik-detik jam dinding berbunyi cukup keras di suasana yang sunyi nan gelap itu. Di depan sebuah kamar, tampak seseorang yang berjalan sangat lambat sembari memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Tingkahnya benar-benar mirip seperti seorang pencuri. Namun, orang itu tidak sadar jika ada orang lain yang mengawasinya dari balik dinding dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

 _ **Tokk.. tokk.. tokk**_

"Eunhyukie... buka pintunya," bisik orang mencurigakan tadi yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke lubang kunci pintu.

Tidak lama, pintu terbuka hingga menampakkan tubuh seorang yeoja dengan mata yang hampir tertutup. Sesekali ia menguap lebar karena tak kuasa menahan kantuk.

"Ada apa, Hae?"

Namja yang ternyata Donghae itu menarik tangan sang kekasih. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat yang indah. Bahkan begitu indah saat malam hari."

"Huh? Kau membangunkanku hanya itu mengatakan itu? Awas saja jika tempatnya tidak seindah yang kau katakan itu."

Donghae tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia langsung menahan tangan Eunhyuk kala yeoja itu akan masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

"Tidak perlu mengganti pakaianmu, Hyuk. Aku juga masih memakai piyama."

Eunhyuk berkernyit heran. Tidak biasanya Donghae seperti ini. Namja itu sangat memperhatikan pakaiannya jika akan pergi atau hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan. Tapi, bagaimana bisa mereka keluar hanya memakai piyama saja?

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ganti baju, Hae?"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Ayo pergi! Kejutan telah menunggu, Hyukie."

Eunhyuk mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Mungkin saja tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh.

Sementara itu di kejauhan, orang yang masih memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Hampir saja ia berteriak ada pencuri. Nyatanya...

"Kyuhyun, kau sudah selesai?"

Orang yang ternyata Kyuhyun itu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sungnin yang telah rapi. Seperti biasa mereka akan menikmati jalan sepi di malam hari yang cukup dingin ini.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kita akan ke mana?"

Sungmin mendengus. Sebenarnya tidak ada tujuan yang pasti malam ini. Tidak mungkin bukan jika mereka harus berburu demon? Eh! Tapi mungkin juga. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mengunjungi gua itu sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Apa tidak ada tempat hiburan di Seoul saat malam?"

"Tentu saja ada. Klub malam, misalnya."

"Eyy, kau pikir aku suka pergi ke sana?"

"Lalu? Aku tidak punya ide, Min."

"Sudahlah. Kita jalan saja. Pikirkan itu sambil mengunyah makanan."

"Bilang saja kau lapar."

Sungmin tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang berbinar dan menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. Sungguh! Itu benar-benar tampak imut di mata Kyuhyun. Tuhan sangat baik padanya karena telah memberikan sosok yang seperti ini. Tapi, si Pride yang sok itu malah ingin melawan sang penciptanya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Hmm... kenyang... gomawo, Kyuhyunie. Kapan-kapan aku akan mentraktirmu." Sungmin mencium pipi Kyuhyun sekilas lalu pergi berlari.

 _ **Grepp**_

Sayangnya ia kalah cepat dengan tangan Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu tertarik dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Mereka saling bertatap. Entah detak jantung siapa yang lebih cepat saat ini. Mereka berdua bisa merasakannya satu sama lain. Beruntung mereka berada di taman yang sangat sepi.

Chuu~

Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin. Yeoja tersebut menutup matanya merasakan kehangatan bibir itu. Ia tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya mereka tersenyum.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menggerakan bibirnya menciptakan lumatan-lumatan kecil. Tak ingin kalah, Sungmin membalas ciuman itu. Tidak ada nafsu di dalamnya. Mereka berdua hanya saling menyalurkan perasaan mereka melalui sebuah ciuman.

Cukup lama mereka saling melumat, Kyuhyun lalu menekan tengkuk Sungmin dan menarik pinggang gadis itu hingga membuat tubuh mereka menempel tanpa celah sedikit pun. Seolah tak ingin melepaskan apa yang telah menjadi miliknya.

Sampai akhirnya Sungmin menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan memberi isyarat jika manusia juga butuh yang namanya bernafas. Kyuhyun mengerti. Ia segera menjauhkan dirinya, membiarkan mereka berdua menarik nafas sebanyak mungkin.

"Kau manis, Min. Bibirmu benar-benar manis. Aku menyukainya."

 _ **Blusshh**_

Seketika pipi yang tadinya berwarna putih itu kini berubah menjadi merah. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Hentikan, Kyuu... kau menyebalkan."

Kyuhyun tertawa. Hahh... Sungminnya. Aku akan selalu menjagamu dan kita semua, Min. Selama kau ada di sampingku, maka semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Hei, aku boleh menciummu lagi, Sayang?"

"Hah!? Dasar mesumm!"

Jadilah pertengkaran kecil mereka disaksikan oleh rerumputan, dedaunan, pepohonan, dan angin malam itu.

"Hey, Min. Aku ada satu permintaan."

"Apa itu, Kyu?"

"Hanya teruslah berada di sisiku."

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan mereka kembali hanyut dalam sebuah ciumn

 ****PERSONA137****

"HYUNG! NOONA!"

Donghae berlari menghampiri Leeteuk dan kawan-kawan yang tengah melakukan aktivitas pagi mereka -minus KyuMin yang kelegan habis berkencan tadi malam, yaitu bersantai di taman belakang mansion.

"Ada apa, Hae? Kau sepertinya panik begitu." Leeteuk berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Hyukie... Eunhyuk tidak ada... Eunhyukie hilang! Dia juga tidak membawa jam tangannya!" Seru Donghae panik.

"APA?!"

"Hei, apa kau sudah mengecek kamar mandinya dan ruangan lain di mansion ini?" Tanya Kangin yang jadi ikut panik.

"Sudah... aku berteriak memanggil namanya sekeras mungkin. Bahkan Kyuhyunie memaki dari dalam kamarnya karena aku telah mengganggu tidurnya. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin noona yang tiba-tiba keluar dengan mata merah dan tajamnya. Itu mengerikan. Tapi Eunhyuk tidak muncul juga!" Jelas Donghae panjang lebar dengan nada khawatir yang amat sangat.

"Mungkin Eunhyuk eonni sedang berolah raga atau pergi jalan-jalan," ujar Ryeowook yang masih berpikir positif.

"Tidak mungkin! My Lovable Girl tidak mungkin pergi jalan-jalan tanpa mengajakku. Kalian tahu sendiri kan kalau kami bagaikan kertas yang diberi perekat super kuat. Kemanapum tidak akan terpisahkan."

"Hoamm... Donghae Hyung membuat konser di pagi hari. Ughh.." Kyuhyun yang baru bangun dengan rambut yang masih acak-acakan berjalan di belakang Sungmin yang lebih rapi meskipun keduanya sama-sama belum mandi.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Hae? Apakah Eunhyuk memutuskanmu? Kau memanggil namanya begitu keras tadi," Sungmin mengambil posisi di tempat Leeteuk -yeoja itu masih berdiri.

"Hei, itu tempatku," protes Leeteuk.

"Sudah terlanjur, Eonni. Maaf."

Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela nafas beratnya.

"Eunhyuk hilang, Kyuu... aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Tapi Eunhyuk tidak muncul juga."

"Semalam kalian berkencan kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan kedua mata yang terpejam setengah.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidur di kamarku semalam."

Mendengar jawaban Donghae yang seperti itu, Kedua mata Kyuhyun langsung terbuka sempurna. Jelas-jelas ia melihat Donghae mengendap-ngendap di depan kamar Eunhyuk semalam.

"Tapi, semalam aku melihatmu dan Eunhyuk. Kalian mungkin akan keluar malam."

"Benarkah?! Aku berani bersumpah jika aku tidak pergi dengan Eunhyuk ataupun menemui Eunhyuk di kamarnya." Donghae memandang Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah yang lebih khawatir dari sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana ini, Eonni? Sepertinya Eunhyuk eonni benar-benar menghilang." Ryeowook menarik-narik lengan baju Sungmin dengan cemas.

"Eonni juga tidak tahu, Ryeowook." Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu, siapa yang kemarin malam aku lihat, Hyung?! Itu jelas-jelas kau! Kau juga mengatakan jika ada kejutan untuk Eunhyuk noona." Kyuhyun bersih keras dengan penglihatannya semalam.

"Percayalah, Kyu... aku tidak keluar dengan Eunhyuk. Kau mengatakan kejutan? Bahkan aku tidak menyiapkan apapun untuk Hyukie."

Leeteuk mengusap dagunya bingung. Entah siapa yang berbohong atau berkata benar. Ia yakin di antara Kyuhyun dan Donghae, mereka tidak akan berbohong.

"Envy..."

Sontak semua orang menoleh pada sumber suara yang mengucapkan nama itu. Yesung.

"Apa maksudmu, Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun curiga. Ia tidak bisa berpikir positif mendengar nama penjahat itu.

"Envy... di antara anggota Seven Deathly Sins, hanya Envy yang pandai menyamar. 'Donghae' yang semalam Kyuhyun lihat, bisa jadi dia adalah Envy," jelas Yesung yang kini menambah kekhawatiran semua orang, terutama Donghae yang seperti lupa cara bernafas.

"Jangan bercanda, Hyung. Kau sama saja mengatakan jika Hyukie tengah mereka culik!" Donghae mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Lee Donghae!" Gertak Kangin. "Tahan emosimu! Jika kau terus begini masalah tidak akan terpecahkan!"

Sontak Donghae menundukkan kepalanya takut.

"Begini saja, kita bagi kelompok. Tiga orang akan mencari Eunhyuk. Sementara empat orang lainnya akan mencari daerah inti. Kangin, Yesung, dan Donghae, kalian carilah Eunhyuk."

Ketiga mengangguk.

"Eh? Apa tidak sebaiknya tukar dengan salah satu yeoja?" Usul Kyuhyun yang menyadari jika hanya dirinya yang bergender namja di kelompoknya.

Leeteuk tampak berpikir sekali lagi. "Baiklah. Ryeowookie, kau tukar dengan Kangin."

Ryeowook menghela nafas berat. Agak tidak rela sebenarnya. Ia ingin dekat dengan Sungmin. Tapi entah kenapa mereka selalu berada di kelompok yang berbeda.

"Sebentar. Aku berubah pikiran. Selain, Ryeowook, Sungmin akan ikut dengan kelompok Pencari Eunhyuk."

Ryeowook yang tadinya malas, kini memasang wajah berbinar. Berbeda dengan dua orang itu.

Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun sontak membulatkan kedua mata mereka sempurna. Tidak bisa seperti ini. Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa mengendalikan _black windy-nya_ tanpa Sungmin keberadaan Sungmin di dekatnya.

"Noon-..."

Hampir saja Kyuhyun mengeluarkan protesannya, Leeteuk telah lebih dulu memotongnya. "Hanya sebentar, Kyu. Sungmin akan aman bersama kami."

"Bukan itu maksudku, Noona. Aku dan Sungmin..."

"Kesampingkan dulu masalah pribadi kalian. Ada yang lebih penting dari itu." Kangin membuka suara agar mereka bisa cepat pergi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Untuk saat ini ia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu.

"Pertama, kita mulai dari gua," ucap Yesung yakin setelah merasa tidak ada gangguan lagi.

"Oke, kalau begitu kami akan menuju ke stasiun Kaeryong setelah bersiap-siap," kata Leeteuk.

Sementara itu Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun cemas. Semoga saja mereka tidak langsung berhadapan dengan Mr. Kim.

 ****KM137****

Sosok itu memejamkan matanya sembari tersenyum senang lalu menyeringai puas. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jari telunjuk kanannya.

Lust yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum jahat. Wanita itu tidak bisa mengganggu kebahagian orang yang telah menciptakannya. Tapi, rasa ingin tahu tak bisa lagi ia tahan.

"Anda begitu senang, Mr. Kim," ujar Lust.

"Lust... kau tidak bisa merasakannya? Kekuatan Tuhan... itu semakin dekat. Aku bisa merasakannya dengan sangat jelas. Bahkan Sang Pemilik Takdir tengah menghantarkan nyawanya ke mari, kepadaku." Tawa jahatnya terdengar begitu menyenangkan di telinga makhluk-makhluk itu.

"Bersiaplah kalian, Manusia lemah. Aku, Kim Young Min, memang masih menjadi manusia, tapi berkat ritual yang gagal waktu lalu, aku masih bisa mendapatkan seperempat kekuatan Tuhan." Mr. Kim menyeringai. Ia lalu memandang Lust. "Wrath masih belum sampai?"

"Sebentar lagi, Tuan. Seperti yang anda perintahkan, Gluttony, Envy, Greed, dan Pride akan akan terus mengawasi mereka. Sementara aku dan Wrath akan berada di sini," jelas Lust.

Mr. Kim mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Lalu yeoja itu?"

"Dia sudah aman di tempat persembahan. Kami tinggal menangkap yang lain sebelum gerhana matahari datang."

"Bagus. Dan jangan sampai mereka tahu, kecuali dalam keadaan tubuh yang terikat."

"Itu mudah, Tuan. Anda tahu sendiri, bukan? Mereka itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Sang Pemilik Takdir."

"Jangan lupakan bocah yang memiliki kekuatan udara itu, Lust. Kalian lemah terhadap udara yang bergerak."

"Masih ada Envy, Tuan. Dia adalah penyamar yang sangat baik."

Mr. Kim tertawa lalu diikuti oleh Lust. Rencana yang sempurna demi hasil yang sempurna.

 ****Persona137****

Entah sudah berapa jam Donghae, Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Sungmin berjalan di gua yang begitu gelap ini. Mereka seolah melangkah dari kota satu ke kota lain hanya dengan kedua kaki. Itupun masih belum menemukan titik simbolnya.

Meskipun mereka tidak berada di luar, tapi mereka tahu jika hari sudah petang.

"Ini tidak benar, Oppa. Kita tidak bisa menyusuri gua ini hanya dengan berjalan kaki." Ryeowook mengeluh karena kakinya yang sudah pegal.

"Benar. Aku dan Kyuhyun sering pergi ke mari. Nyatanya jalur gua ini benar-benar panjang dan banyak simpangannya," ujar Sungmin yang kasihan dengan Ryeowook. Sejak tadi yeoja itu meringis kesakitan.

"Bagaimana, Hae? Kau masih ingin melanjutkan ini, atau kita cari cara yang terbaik untuk mencari Eunhyuk?" Yesung mencoba untuk memberi pilihan.

"Cara apalagi, Hyung? Aku yakin mereka menyembunyikan Eunhyuk di sini. Mereka mengira kita tidak mungkin berhasil mengelilingi tempat ini, jadi mungkin ini adalah tempat terbaik untuk menyekap Eunhyuk," sahut Donghae panjang dengan satu kali tarikan nafas.

Yesung menghela nafasnya. "Setidaknya biarkan kita beristirahat. Kau lupa jika di sini masih ada yeoja, huh?"

"Terserah kalian. Tapi aku tidak ingin berhenti." Donghae makin mempercepat langkahnya. Saat ini emosi benar-benar telah menguasai dirinya.

"LEE DONGHAE! HEY! KEMBALI!" Yesung mengejar Donghae yang semakin menjauh. Namja itu berhasil menahan bahunya. "Pikirkanlah ini, Hae. Jika tiba-tiba demon menyerangmu yang sedang sendirian bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak takut, Hyung. Aku memiliki persona. Aku akan lawan mereka semua."

"Tapi, bagaimana jika yang muncul malah salah satu atau lebih dari anggota Seven Deathly Sins? Kau hanya memiliki kekuatan air, Lee Donghae. Kau tahu? Air lemah terhadap petir!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Tujuanku adalah mencari Eunhyuk. Jika kalian ingin beristirahat, silahkan. Aku akan pergi mencarinya sendiri."

Donghae berlalu meninggalkan Yesung yang hanya memandangnya datar. Sungmin yang melihat itu berniat mengejarnya tapi dihalangi oleh Yesung.

"Sudahlah, Sungmin. Saat ini Donghae tidak bisa dipengaruhi lagi. Biarkan dia bertindak sesuai keinginannya sendiri," ujar Yesung.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa padanya?" Tanya Sungmin panik.

"Itu adalah resiko yang harus kita hadapi. Kita tidak mungkin memaksa untuk terus berjalan. Kedua kaki ini juga butuh yang namanya istirahat."

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Ini adalah hal buruk, sangat buruk. Mereka hanya bisa mengandalkan Leeteuk, Kangin, dan Kyuhyun. Semoga mereka bisa menemukan daerah inti sesegera mungkin.

'Kyuhyun, maaf aku tidak bisa lagi berada di sisimu.' Batin Sungmin yang seolah tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi pada mereka semua.

 ****PERSONA137****

Leeteuk berkali-kali memperhatikan jam tangannya. Ini sudah hampir sore, tapi kereta belum juga datang. Kyuhyun dan Kangin bahkan hampir ketiduran di kursi tunggu karena terlalu lama ketiduran.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi. Naik kereta juga berbahaya karena kita harus turun di tengah rel. Langkah satu-satunya adalah jalan kaki," ujar Leeteuk yang habis kesabaran.

"Bukankah itu yang aku katakan padamu, Noona? Tapi kau tidak setuju." Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya diiringi dengan desahan nafasnya.

"Iya, iya, Kyu. Noona minta maaf. Ayo kita pergi sekarang. Kangin, jangan pejamkan matamu!"

Sontak Kangin yang hampir terpejam itu menjadi sadar sepenuhnya akibat suara Leeteuk.

"Oh? Apa keretanya sudah datang? Mana?" Tanya Kangin celingukan mencari kereta yang tidak tampak di kedua matanya. Jelas saja, keretanya belum datang juga hingga sekarang.

"Perubahan rencana. Kita jalan kaki."

"Eh? Itu melelahkan, Teukie," sahut Kangin yang kurang setuju dengan perubahan rencana yang telah didebutkan Leeteuk itu.

"Ayolah, Kangin. Hitung-hitung olahraga juga. Kau juga kan yang terkuat di sini. Tidak mungkin jika jalan dengan jarak dekat seperti itu saja kau tidak mampu."

Kangin mendesah pasrah. "Ya.. ya.. ya.. terserah kau saja."

Mereka akhirnya memilih untuk berjalan kaki. Di samping rel itu terdapat hutan yang cukup lebat. Mereka bisa berjalan di sana jika tidak ingin membahayakan diri dengan berjalan persis di samping rel kereta api.

"Hyung, Noona, ayo kita dirikan tenda di sekitar sini. Hari semakin gelap. Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan jika dalam kondisi yang begitu gelap seperti ini." Kyuhyun memberi saran. Namja itu menguap lebar.

"Benar, Teukie. Kita istirahat dulu malam ini," sahut Kangin sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal-pegal.

Leeteuk memejamkan kedua matanya lalu menghela nafas lelah. "Baiklah. Kau bawa perlengkapannya kan, Kangin?"

"Tentu saja. Keperluan apapun untuk piknik, sudah siap di dalam tas ranselku ini," ujar Kangin bangga sembari menepuk-nepuk ransel besarnya.

"Bagus.. bagus.. ayo cepar siapkan semuanya. Setelah itu kita buat api unggun." Kyuhyun dan Kangin menganggukkan kepala mendengar intruksi Leeteuk.

 ****PERSONA137****

Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Sungmin duduk diam bersandar di dinding gua yang berlendir itu. Tidak mempedulikan rasa jijik, mereka hanya ingin mengistirahatkan punggung dan kaki mereka.

"Bagaimana kabar Donghae oppa saat ini? Aku benar-benar khawatir padanya." Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja, Ryeowookie. Yakinlah jika Donghae bisa bertahan. Lagipula kita tidak bisa memaksamu untuk berjalan, bukan? Bahkan kedua kaki itu tampak lecet." Yesung mengelus rambut Ryeowook yang cukup lebat.

"Ini semua salahku. Seandainya kaki ini tidak lemah. Kenapa juga aku harus memakai _flat shoes_ yang ukurannya sangat pas ini? Harusnya sepatu kets seperti kalian. Dasar bodoh!" Ryeowook merutuki dirinya sendiri yang melakukan kesalahan.

"Jangan begitu, Ryeowookie. Donghae saja yang belum bisa berpikiran jernih. Tidak apa-apa. Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah. Jangan khawatir." Sungmin juga ikut menenangkan Ryeowook agar yeoja itu tidak bertambah sedih. Tapi nyatanya tidak ada yang berubah. Sungmin dan Yesung hanya bisa mengehela nafas berat.

"HYUNG! NOONA!"

Sontak tiga orang tersebut menoleh ke asal suara yang tampak familiar. Itu...

"Kyuhyun!?"

"Ohhh... akhirnya aku menemukan kalian. Alat pelacak itu tidak aktif. Mungkin rusak. Hey! Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku sendirian di mansion? Ck! Jahat sekali..." Namja itu merenggut kesal.

Yesung, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook secara bersamaan beranjak dari tempat mereka. Memundurkan langkah dan memasang sikap waspada. Kyuhyun... bukankah Kyuhyun tengah bersama Leeteuk dan Kangin? Mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Kyuhyun yang mereka anggap asli itu keluar dengan membawa ransel.

"A.. a.. ada apa?" Namja yang mengaku sebagai Kyuhyun itu menengok ke belakang. Tidak ada siapa atau apa pun di sana. Jangan-jangan...

"Kyuhyun... aku Kyuhyun... aku datang ke sini karena tadi aku menuju ke stasiun Kaeryong, tapi Kangin hyung dan Leeteuk noona sudah tidak ada. Jadi aku datang ke mari." Kyuhyun memperhatikan sekitar. "Oh iya, di mana Donghae hyung? Bukankah dia bersama kalian?"

Yesung memandang namja tersebut tajam. Ia tak semudah itu percaya pada orang lain. Karena si penyamar tidak mungkin memiliki kualitas akting yang buruk. Berbeda dengan Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang masih dilanda keraguan.

 _Persona!_

Airie, sang elemen udara telah keluar. Yesung menyeringai melihat sosok yang menyebut dirinya Kyuhyun itu mulai memasang wajah panik. Tak terkecuali dengan Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang membulatkan mata mereka dengan sempurna.

"H.. hyung... kau... kau tidak percaya padaku?" Namja itu melangkah mundur.

Yesung berdecih. "Simpan dulu aktingmu. Angin... aku sudah berhasil menguasainya. Bersiaplah, Wahai makhluk penuh dosa!"

Takut? Tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak takut. Namja yang mengaku Kyuhyun itu menghela nafas berat dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Yesung mengerutkan keningnya. Tapi ia tidak peduli.

"WINDY!"

Persona milik Yesung berancang-ancang menyiapkan tiupan angin yang mampu melebihi angin topan itu. Tampaknya ia lupa, baik Kyuhyun maupun anggota Seven Deathly Sins sama-sama memiliki elemen dasar petir.

Ryeowook memandang Sungmin cemas. "Eonni, bagaimana ini? Namja itu sama sekali tidak berniat melawan."

Sungmin melirik Ryeowook sekilas lalu memandang tajam namja yang masih dengan mata terpejamnya itu.

'Bodoh...'

 ****PERSONA137****

Entah seberapa jauh Donghae meninggalkan teman-temannya. Entah seberapa pegal kakinya setelah melangkah dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh ini. Entah sudah berapa simpangan yang ia lewati. Ia tak peduli. Tujuannya hanya satu, mencari Eunhyuk.

"Hyukie... kau di mana?" Lirih Donghae. Jika boleh jujur, ia benar-benar kelelahan. Tapi namja itu tetap memaksa tubuhnya untuk bekerja keras.

"Donghae..." suara lembut seorang yeoja terdengar begitu merdu di telinga Donghae. Mungkinkah...

"Eunhyukie... Hyukie..." Donghae langsung berlari dan memeluk yeoja itu erat. Bahkan sangat erat seolah tak ingin melepasnya untuk yang kedua kali.

Namun Donghae tidak sadar jika seorang namja dengan seringaian yang menghiasi wajahnya berjalan santai di belakang Donghae. Tangan kanannya telah diselimuti oleh petir berwarna merah. Siap untuk menyerang musuh dengan sekali sentuhan.

"Hai, Lee Donghae."

Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dengan terpaksa ia melepas pelukannya dan mencari keberadaan sang sumber suara yang berani mengganggunya dan Eunhyuk.

Namja itu... makhluk itu... Greed... Nafas Donghae tercekat. Greed?

Tanpa sempat berbuat apa-apa, dapat Donghae rasakan sebuah tangan yang tepat menyentuh dadanya, sebuah tangan dengan aliran petir. Tubuhnya mengejang. Ia mengerang kesakitan. Hingga akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Greed melihat sosok 'Eunhyuk' yang masih berdiri dengan pandangan kosongnya.

"Pergilah, tugasmu selesai."

Sosok itu mengangguk. Seketika wujudnya berubah menjadi sebuah benda hidup berbentuk slime, kalian bisa menyebutnya demon. Slime memang ahlinya ynag seperti ini. Tapi bukan berarti Envy juga termasuk slime.

Greed menyeringai melihat tubuh Donghae yang tergeletak di tanah. Tidak.. tidak... dia belum mati. Hanya pingsan. Namun ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk membawanya ke tempat persembahan.

"Let's go! Beruntung sekali karena mereka sangat bodoh," gumam Greed yang lalu mengangkat Donghae dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

.

.

Sementara itu, Yesung yang masih menahan serangannya tidak bisa lagi menunggu. Sosok yang dianggapnya palsu itu masih memejamkan kedua matanya.

 _ **Swingg... wing... wusshh... wusshh..**_

 _ **BRAKK! DUARR!**_

"Arrgghhtt! Akh..."

'Kyuhyun' terdorong jauh ke belakang sambil memegangi dadanya yang sangat sakit, dimana serangan persona milik Yesung tepat tertuju di sana.

"Uhukk... uhukk!"

Ia tak menyangka ternyata sekuat ini serangan windy terhadap petir. Bahkan namja itu sampai terbatuk darah.

"Oppa, berhentilah! Kau tidak lihat dia mengeluarkan darah?!" Ryeowook berlari menghampiri Yesung lalu memegang lengan kirinya.

"Jangan halangi aku, Ryeowook. Musuh tidak pantas dibiarkan hidup." Yesung memandang tajam sosok yang masih terkena efek serangannya.

"Tidak.. tidak... bagaimana jika dia Kyuhyun yang asli? Kau mau membunuhnya?"

"Tidak mungkin! Kyuhyun pasti akan mengeluarkan personanya juga."

"Oppa..."

Di sisi lain, Sungmin yang tahu ini akan terjadi hanya bisa mengehela nafas berat.

"Hanya itu saja? Ayo! Serang aku lagi! Buktikan jika kau cukup kuat, Kim Jong Woon!" Tantang 'Kyuhyun' yang bahkan di sudut bibirnya masih mengalir darah segar.

Yesung menggeram marah. "Baiklah, serangan kedua! WINDY!"

Ryeowook terbelalak. Tampaknya kali ini Yesung tidak main-main dengan serangannya. Entah kenapa hatinya berkata jika namja itu adalah Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun mereka yang asli.

.

.

Di mana sebenarnya Kyuhyun?

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

Huuffttt... akhirnya update jugaaaaa... maaf kelamaaannn...

Jeongmal mianhae, yeorobunnn *bow

Terima kasih buat yang udah review sebelumnya. Gomawoyo :*

Untul yang ini jangan sungkan-sungkan buat review lagi yahh... yang siders juga jangan malu untuk ungkapin kritik dan saran kalian...

Okehh... good bye to next chapter...

Kamsahamnida *Bow


	12. Chapter 12

_**Before...**_

Di sisi lain, Sungmin yang tahu ini akan terjadi hanya bisa mengehela nafas berat.

"Hanya itu saja? Ayo! Serang aku lagi! Buktikan jika kau cukup kuat, Kim Jong Woon!" Tantang 'Kyuhyun' yang bahkan di sudut bibirnya masih mengalir darah segar.

Yesung menggeram marah. "Baiklah, serangan kedua! WINDY!"

Ryeowook terbelalak. Tampaknya kali ini Yesung tidak main-main dengan serangannya. Entah kenapa hatinya berkata jika namja itu adalah Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun mereka yang asli.

.

.

Di mana sebenarnya Kyuhyun?

.

.

 ****Persona****

 ****PERSONA****

 **PERSONA: The Locked Soul**

 **Cast : All member Super Junior and other group...**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Fantasy, romance, supernatural, adventure, action**

 **Warning : Genderswitch! Death Chara! Typo masih ada di mana-mana..**

 **Disclaimer : Fanfiction ini milik saya yang terinspirasi game PS1 Persona, anime Fullmetal alchemist, dan Shakugan No Shana. Agak mirip sihh, karena aku emang suka menggabung sebuah cerita satu dengan cerita lain sesuai dengan versiku sendiri. Jadi aku hanya ngambil bagian yang penting. Mian, kalau ceritanya agak aneh, aku masih baru di FFN ^_^**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read! Don't Bash!**

 **Happy Reading –**

Sunyi, mungkin hanya suara serangga malam yang terdengar. Leeteuk dan Kangin masih berada di luar tenda untuk menyiapkan api unggun. Sementara Kyuhyun sedang berada di dalam tendanya, dia masih belum selesai merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Kau tambahkan kayu bakarnya lagi. Aku akan menyiapkan makanannya."

"Oke."

Leeteuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia melangkah menuju tas ransel milik Kangin yang memang berisikan benda-benda dan makanan untuk berkemah. Sementara Kangin sendiri masih sibuk dengan api unggun yang entah kenapa sulit sekali mengeluarkan api besar.

Kyuhyun yang berada di dalam tenda melihat keadaan di luar. Bisa ia lihat kesibukan Leeteuk dan Kangin melalui celah kecil di ujung resleting tenda tersebut.

"Manusia-manusia bodoh itu benar-benar bekerja keras." Ia terkekeh ditemani dengan sebuah seringaian yang terukir jelas di bibirnya. "Aku akan mengutuk Lust dan Wrath jika mereka tidak segera datang," gumamnya.

"Kyuhyun! Cepatlah! Makan malam sebentar lagi siap," teriak Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Baiklah," sahutnya dengan nada cukup keras.

"Envy yang tampan akan segera datang," gumamnya pelan sembari melihat wajahnya di cermin. "Tak heran kenapa Lust begitu menyukai wajah ini."

Kembali seringaian terlukis di wajahnya. Oh! Hampir saja lupa kalau saat ini ia adalah seorang namja. Oke, Envy, berjalanlah sesuai dengan cara berjalan namja pada umumnya.

 ****PERSONA137****

"WINDY!"

"PERSONA!"

 _ **Wusshhh... Swing! DUARR!**_

Yesung terbelalak kala melihat sebuah dinding besar terbuat dari es menghalangi pandangannya, atau lebih tepatnya melindungi sosok yang dianggapnya palsu itu. Namja bermata sipit menoleh ke samping. Ada Ryeowook yang tengah ketakutan, tapi di mana Sungmin?

"Ck! Lee Sungmin! Aku tahu itu kau!"

Sungmin yang memang berada di balik dinding es yang membuatnya kesal itu, segera meruntuhkan dinding buatannya. Tampak di belakangnya sosok Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di tanah dengan nafas yang tak beraturan.

"Hentikan ini. Kau salah paham, oppa," ujar Sungmin dingin.

"Kau jangan percaya padanya! Dia itu bukan Kyuhyun! Jangan terkecoh, Sungmin!"

Namun Sungmin tidak mendengarkan Yesung. Ia malah menghampiri sosok Kyuhyun dan menyiapkan pedangnya untuk penyembuhan. Yeoja itu membuka kancing kemeja milik Kyuhyun hingga menampakkan dada telanjangnya yang terluka cukup parah. Kemudian ia menidurkan Kyuhyun di pangkuannya.

"Akkhhhkk!"

Kyuhyun memekik kesakitan saat rasa dingin yang amat sangat menyentuh bagian dadanya.

"Tahanlah sebentar, Kyu."

Sungmin lalu memasukkan pedangnya kembali ke dalam tasnya. Nampaknya nafas Kyuhyun mulai bisa diatur. Namja yang awalnya sulit untuk membuka mata itu, kini secara perlahan mulai bisa merasakan cahaya. Bisa ia lihat wajah khawatir Sungmin di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Tangan kanannya terarah untuk menyentuh tangan Sungmin yang berada di pipinya. Digenggamnya jari-jari mungil itu.

"Terima kasih, Min."

Sementara itu Yesung hanya terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia melirik Ryeowook yang kini mendengus kesal kepadanya. Yeoja itu memilih untuk menghampiri Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, akhirnya Yesung kembali memanggil masuk personanya. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring untuk mengumpulkan kekuatannya.

"Bodoh! Aku merasa de javu tadi. Dasar bodoh!" Sungmin memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aku punya 2 alasan untuk itu. Ugh.."

Meskipun dadanya masih terasa sakit, Kyuhyun memaksa untuk bangun dan baralih pada posisi duduk.

"Kyu.. Kyuhyun... aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kau tahu kemunculanmu tidak bisa aku percayai. Aku minta maaf, Kyu." Yesung menundukkan kepala dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Ryeowook berdecak. "Kau salah, Oppa! Bukankah tadi aku sudah mengatakannya? Kau bahkan tidak mimikirkan kemungkinan yang bisa saja ada!"

"Aku tahu itu, Ryeowook! Aku sangat tahu itu. Aku salah. Maka dari itu, silahkan kau balas aku, Kyuhyun. Kau bisa membalasku sampai kau puas." Yesung duduk berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun yang yang hanya memandangnya datar.

Namun, tiba-tiba namja itu tersenyum tipis. "Pertama, aku ingin melihat kemampuanmu, Hyung. Dan aku percaya kalau kau bisa mengalahkan makhluk-makhluk itu. Kau sangat hebat!" Kyuhyun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin.

"Kedua, aku ingin mengetahui apakah kau mempercayaiku, Min."

"Kejadian ini mengingatkanku pada saat Heechul menyerangmu. Kau tahu? Kau benar-benar terlihat bodoh tadi. Sangat bodoh!" Sungmin mendengus kesal.

Kyuhyun malah tertawa kecil. Tapi beberapa detik kemudia ia menyadari ada yang kurang. "Oh iya, di mana Donghae hyung?"

"Tadi kaki Ryeowook hampir lecet karena sepatunya yang kekecilan, jadi kami istirahat sebentar. Tapi Donghae memaksa untuk terus mencari Eunhyuk. Akhirnya kami membiarkan dia pergi sendirian," jelas Yesung.

Kyuhyun sontak membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya. "Kenapa kalian melakukan hal itu? Gua ini adalah wilayah kekuasaan mereka! Donghae hyung sedang dalam bahaya! Ayo kita cari! Argghtt!"

Kyuhyun memaksa untuk berdiri tanpa mengingat tubuhnya yang masih lemah. Rasa sakit di bagian dadanya kembali terasa dan itu membuatnya sangat tersiksa.

"Kyu, kau tidak apa-apa? Jangan banyak bergerak dulu," ujar Sungmin khawatir.

"Ryeowook... cure.. cepat!"

Ryeowook mengangguk mendengar kata isyarat Yesung. Ia segera mengeluarkan personanya dan mengaktifkan kekuatan untuk penyembuhan.

"Tidak. Tidak. Itu tidak perlu." Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya menahan rasa sakit. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri. Pandangannya buram. Kepalanya begitu pening. Sekarang namja itu tahu bagaimana efek setelah angin bertemu dengan petir.

Seluruh badannya terasa lemas. Baiklah, mungkin ini tidak bisa dipaksakan lagi. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun jatuh pingsan. Yesung, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook menjadi panik.

"Ryeowook, cepat lakukan penyembuhan!" Perintah Sungmin yang lalu segera memeriksa keadaan tubuh Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu, Yesung mendapati ponselnya berbunyi. Ia melihat nama penelepon yang tertera di layar. Dahinya berkerut bingung. Tuan Lee. Tidak biasanya.

"Yeobeoseyo..."

"..."

"Ahh, tapi kenapa, Tuan?"

"..."

"Apa?! Tidak mungkin..."

"..."

"Baiklah... kami akan segera ke sana."

Melihat wajah panik Yesung, Ryeowook berkernyit. "Ada apa?"

"Tuan Lee meminta kita agar segera ke mansion sekarang juga. Para makhluk penuh dosa itu membuat ulah lagi," gumam Yesung kesal.

"Tapi Donghae..."

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Kita harus berpisah. Dua orang akan pergi ke mansion. Sementara sisanya tetap melanjutkan perjalanan ini."

Sungmim yang tidak sengaja mendengar obrolan Yesung dan Ryeowook, segera menidurkan Kyuhyun di bawah dengan beralaskan tas kecil yang selalu dibawanya.

"Kalian bercanda?! Berpisah akan membuat keadaan semakin buruk! Bisa saja kita tidak akan selamat dari mereka." Sungmin memandang tajam dua orang di hadapannya.

"Lalu bagaimana, Sungmin? Kangin dan Leeteuk... mereka telah tertipu oleh si Kyuhyun palsu. Alat pelacaknya juga dihancurkan. Itulah yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun tidak bisa mendeteksi keberadaan mereka."

Sungmin terdiam. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Tuhan... bagaimana masalah ini bisa semakin rumit? Yang menjadi taruhannya saat ini adalah nyawa. Jika mereka terus seperti ini dan tetap tidak ada perkembangan, bisa dipastikan jika rencana Mr. Kim dan seluruh pionnya akan berhasil sepenuhnya.

Dan pada akhirnya, semua yang mereka lakukan demi Hankyung dan Heechul akan menjadi sia-sia. Dunia ini akan segera berakhir di tangan orang itu.

"Aku dan Ryeowook yang akan menemui Tuan Lee. Kau bisa kan menjaga Kyuhyun hingga dia sadar nanti?" Yesung bertanya ragu.

Sungmin mengangguk sekali. Ia menghela nafas berat. Firasatnya benar-benar buruk saat ini. "Berhati-hatilah, Oppa."

"Ya. Kalian juga. Selain itu, usahakan kalian tetap di sini. Jangan pindah posisi."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Yesung segera menarik tangan Ryeowook dan pergi dari sana.

"EONNI! BERHATI-HATILAH!" teriak Ryeowook sebelum keduanya benar-benar menjauh. Sungmin tersenyum tipis diiringi dengan anggukan kepala.

 ****Persona137****

Seorang 'namja' berjalan dengan seringaian yang terpatri di wajahnya. Ia menyeret sosok namja dan yeoja yang tengah tak sadarkan diri.

"Luxuria Lust, bagaimana? Aku tampan kan?" Ujarnya setelah melepaskan tangannya dari baju dua orang yang diseret tadi.

Lust berdecak. "Envy, kembalilah ke wujud asalmu. Kyuhyunku yang tampan bukan orang sepertimu. Kau tahu? Bahkan dia sangat menggairahkan." Yeoja itu membayangkan bagaimana jika ia bisa memuaskan gairahnya dengan namja itu. Yahh... tak perlu terkejut dengan makhluk yang merupakan simbol dari hawa nafsu ini.

Envy merengut. Beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali pada wujud aslinya dengan rambut yang tidak beraturan dan pakaian yang cukup lusuh. Sungguh kontras dengan Lust yang sangat modis dan elegan. Cara berpakaian dan sikap yang mirip dengan Heechul.

"Ugh... benar-benar sial! Ternyata tubuh namja ini berat juga." Sosok yang baru datang, Greed, tiba-tiba mengeluh dan melemparkan mangsanya di atas tanah.

"Hebat sekali kau menggendongnya, Greed. Tidak seperti Envy yang menyeretnya, Hahahaha..."

Greed mendengus tak suka. "Jangan tertawa, Wrath! Sekarang giliranmu yang membawa mereka bertiga."

"Bukan masalah. Aku yang terkuat di sini."

Wrath mengangkat tiga mangsa ini hanya dengan satu tangan. Ia berjalan dengan santai dan cukup angkuh, membuat Greed berdecak tak suka. Apa-apaan dia!? Batinnya kesal.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang tanpa diduga.

Greed cukup terkejut, namun Envy dan Lust tidak sama sekali. Sosok itu memang tekah berada di gubuk tua di dekat rel ini sejak tadi.

"Oi! Sloth! Lama tak jumpa." Greed menepuk bahu Sloth yang kini hanya mendesah malas.

"Melelahkan... lepas dari tugas mengeruk tanah, aku harus kembali diberi tugas melelahkan lainnya." Sloth yang memang jarang terlihat itu memutar kedua bola matanya malas sambil bersandar di samping pintu masuk. Mata merahnya yang masih menyala menandakan jika kekuatannya masih aktif, meskipun sifat malasnya tak bisa di hilangkan sedikitpun.

Lust tersenyum tipis. "Kau harusnya menjadi sepertiku yang penuh gairah ini. Haha..." yeoja itu tertawa kecil tanpa mengubah pesona dirinya yang benar-benar kental dengan hawa nafsu tak terbendung.

Di sisi lain, nampak Gluttony yang baru saja selesai makan -terlihat dari mulutnya yang dipenuhi darah- berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Apa kalian sedang membicarakan makanan?" Tanyanya dengan wajah polos, walaupun tak sepenuhnya.

Envy berdecak. "Kau baru saja makan, Bodoh! Diam dan duduklah dengan manis sampai kami menyuruhmu melakukan sesuatu."

Mendengar suara bentakan itu, Gluttony meringkuk di pojokan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia bodoh, rakus, dan jorok. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dua bola mata yang berwarna putih itu menjadi sehitam malam.

"Jangan dengarkan omongan Envy ini, Glu. Dia hanya iri padamu karena bisa menampung pasokan makanan yang begitu banyak dan ukuranmu masih seperti itu saja. Lihatlah yeoja ini..." Greed melirik Envy yang menatapnya tajam. "Meskipun jarang makan, dia bahkan lebih berat darimu."

Kedua tangan itu mengepal erat, seolah tengah mengumpulkan kekuatan yang teramat besar. Wajahnya mengeras. "Akan kubunuh Kau!" Ancamnya dengan geram.

"Hey, berhentilah kalian ini. Buang waktu saja." Lust mendengus kesal. "Greed, Envy, kalian punya tugas sendiri, kan? Cepat lakukan! Aku dan Gluttony harus berjaga di sini sampai Wrath kembali. Dan setelah itu, Sloth akan pergi untuk menjaga para mangsa."

Mereka mengangguk mengerti, walaupun dengan enggan.

"Oh iya, aku belum melihat Pride sejak tadi. Mana dia?" Tanya Greed yang celingukan melihat ke sana dan ke mari.

"Tugasnya adalah yang terberat, jadi dia akan jarang terlihat akhir-akhir ini hingga gerhana matahari total di mulai," sahut Envy.

 ****Persona137****

"Welcome to Violet Room..."

Suara itu lagi... Namja itu sangat mengenalinya. Victoria. Ada apalagi ia memanggilnya?

"Aku, kenapa aku ada di sini?"

Victoria tak menjawab, tidak tersenyum seperti biasanya, bahkan sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda keramahan di ruangan ini. Entah kenapa suasana di Violet Room lebih menakutkan dari biasanya.

"Jangan kaget, Kyuhyun. Semakin besar masalah yang kau hadapi, semakin ruangan ini menjadi menakutkan." Pandangan Victoria kali ini lebih menunjukkan keseriusannya.

Kyuhyun sendiri masih tidak mengerti. "Ya, tapi ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"Gerhana matahari tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Jika kau sampai terlambat, aku tidak bisa membantumu lagi. Kalau Mr. Kim berhasil, maka kau akan menjadi generasi terakhir dari Sang Pemilik Takdir. Keselamatan dunia ini ada di tanganmu, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun terdiam. "Apakah ini semua ada hubungannya denganku?" Victoria mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Maksudnya, apakah berhasil atau tidaknya rencana Mr. Kim bergantung padaku? Jika aku mati, maka semua ini akan berakhir. Benar, kan?"

Kali ini Victoria tak mampu menjawab. Ia pikir Kyuhyun berbeda dari generasi sebelumnya. Ia pikir Kyuhyun tidak akan menjadi seorang pengecut yang hanya bisa keluar dari masalah melalui jalan pintas.

"Kenapa? Kau akan mengakhiri hidupmu? Kau tidak sanggup, Cho Kyuhyun? Kuberitahukan satu fakta. Generasi sebelum dirimu, mereka bunuh diri karena tidak sanggup menghadapi kekuatan orang itu. Apa kau akan nenjadi seorang pengecut seperti mereka? Apa kau tahu perbedaan dari menggagalkan dengan menunda? Kau-.."

Ucapan Victoria terpotong saat melihat senyum yang terlukis di wajah Kyuhyun. "Mengapa kau tersenyum?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Akhirnya aku tahu fakta yang sebenarnya. Mereka membutuhkanku, jadi mereka tidak akan membunuhku. Kelemahan mereka adalah aku. Cukup bagus untuk diketahui."

Senyuman kembali terpatri di bibir Victoria. Ia memang tidak pernah salah dalam menilai sifat orang. Ia tahu Kyuhyun tidak akan mengecewakannya. Namja ini cerdas. Ia akhirnya bisa menghela nafas lega.

"Selamat.. kau baru saja menerima persona baru, Smatobrain. Persona tipe logic."

 _ **Srinkk...**_

Dapat Kyuhyun rasakan sebuah rasa dingin baru saja memasuki tubuhnya. Rasa yang sama saat ia menerima jiwa baru dalam tubuhnya. Namja itu tersenyum tipis.

"Gabungkanlah dengan Voodoo, Cho Kyuhyun," saran Victoria sambil membukakan pintu keluar untuk Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kedua mata itu kini perlahan menunjukkan pergerakannya. Mata yang tadinya terpejam cukup lama sudah saatnya untuk terbuka. Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling yang dapat ia jangkau. Berkedip beberapa kali hingga akhirnya sadar akan kehadiran sosok lain di sampingnya.

"Kyuhyun! Kau sudah sadar?! Syukurlah."

Sungmin yang memang sejak tadi setia menunggu di samping Kyuhyun akhirnya dapat bernafas lega. Kini tinggal menunggu Yesung dan Ryeowook sampai mereka kembali.

"Ah, Min. Apa kita masih berada di gua?" Tanya Kyuhyun serak yang di balas anggukan oleh Sungmin.

Merasa tubuhnya telah berada pada kondisi yang cukup baik, Kyuhyun memilih mengganti posisi menjadi duduk dan melihat keadaan di sekitar. Ia ragu akan hal yang satu ini. Donghae. Namja itu masih belum kembali juga. Jika firasatnya benar, maka makhluk-makhluk itu memang telah menculiknya.

"Donghae hyung, dia tidak akan kembali." Kyuhyun berujar tiba-tiba.

"A.. apa maksudmu? Jangan berpikiran buruk begitu! Donghae akan kembali! Aku yakin itu..." Ucapannya melirih di kalimat terakhir.

"Bahkan kau sendiri ragu dengan ucapanmu barusan," ujar Kyuhyun sambil memandang Sungmin yang tengah menunduk.

"Tidak... mungkin... mungkin kau benar... atau bisa saja aku yang benar. Tapi.. tapi aku tidak tahu, hiks.. hiks..."

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar isakan itu. Dia menangis?

"Hei, ada apa, hm?" Tanyanya lembut yang lalu mengangkat dagu Sungmin hingga kini wajah mereka sejajar, meskipun pandangan Sungmin masih tertuju ke kakinya.

"Yesung oppa dan Ryeowook tadi mendapat kabar dari Tuan Lee kalau Kangin Oppa dan Leeteuk eonni... mereka... mereka... berhasil dibawa oleh makhluk-makhluk sialan itu."

Rasa keterkejutan Kyuhyun makin bertambah. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Sangat erat. Empat orang... setidaknya itu yang bisa ia hitung untuk saat ini. Ia bukan orang yang naif dan ia yakin jika jumlahnya sudah empat.

"Sungmin, ayo kita ke rel kereta api itu."

"Tapi, Kyu, Yesung oppa menyuruh kita agar...-"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! KITA TIDAK BISA MENUNGGU!"

Sungmin terdiam. Ia bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Keselamatan dunia ini ada di tangannya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa begitu saja datang ke hadapan mereka dengan emosi yang meluap-luap seperti ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Tenangkan dirimu!"

Victoria... ini suara Victoria. Entah darimana suara ini berasal dan hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa mendengarnya. Tapi namja itu bahkan tak mempedulikannya.

"Kendalikan emosimu atau semua ini akan berakhir sia-sia."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak ingin mendengar siapapun untuk saat ini. Namja tersebut berlari meninggalkan Sungmin yang terus memanggilnya ditambah dengan suara Victoria yang juga terus memperingatkannya.

Sayangnya Kyuhyun tak lagi mendengarkan sekitarnya.

"CHO KYUHYUN! BERHENTI ATAU KAU AKAN KEHILANGAN DIRIKU!"

 _ **Deg!**_

Teriakan itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tersentak. Perlahan ia memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati Sungmin yang menodongkan pistol ke kepalanya sendiri. Kyuhyun terbelalak. Sontak ia segera berlari, membuang pistol yang dipegang Sungmin, dan mendekap tubuh yeoja itu erat.

"Jangan lakukan ini, Min. Maafkan aku."

Sungmin tak membalas ucapannya. Sebenarnya pistol itu tidak memiliki peluru. Ia sengaja tidak memasangnya. Ternyata ini ampuh juga untuk mengancam seseorang. Setidaknya ia masih bisa menghentikan Kyuhyun.

 ****Persona137****

"Kita harus kembali ke Ilsan."

Ucapan Tuan Lee berhasil membuat Yesung dan Ryeowook terbelalak kaget.

"Ilsan? Bukankah daerah itu telah berhasil dikuasai oleh demon?" Yesung memandang Tuan Lee ragu.

"Tidak lagi. Tapi mereka masih menutup daerah itu dengan reigekon. Demon-demon yang mereka sebar telah hilang. Bahkan tak tersisa satu pun!" Jelas Tuan Lee.

"Bagaimana bisa? Apa mungkin mereka menyebarkannya ke tempat lain?"

"Itu akan lebih berbahaya." Ryeowook tiba-tiba menyahut setelah memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi kalau demon semakin menyebar luas. "Tidak hanya Korea, namun dunia akan terasa mati bila telah dipenuhi oleh demon."

Tuan Lee menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan di atas meja. Apa lagi ini? Rencana mereka tidak ada habisnya. Sebenarnya, di mana para demon itu berada?

"Pikirkan itu nanti. Ada sesuatu di asrama yang mungkin saja ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Beritahu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin agar mereka segera kemari!"

Yesung mengangguk. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Sungmin.

"Ehm, Tuan Lee. Ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Ada apa, Ryeowook?"

"Anda memberi kami senjata pedang, apakah itu memiliki fungsi khusus?"

"Ah ya... aku lupa memberitahukan hal ini. Sebenarnya pedang kalian memiliki ikatan dengan persona milik kalian. Tapi meskipun pedang itu hancur, tidak akan ada pengaruhnya. Berbeda jika persona kalian yang hancur. Selain tubuh, pedang kalian juga akan ikut hancur."

"Ahh... tapi aku masih bingung. Kami memiliki persona, tapi mengapa masih diberi fasilitas itu. Pedang dan pistol?"

"Itu sebagai kekuatan cadangan kalian jika nantinya kalian kehabisan tenaga untuk mengeluarkan persona. Bukankah saat persona dikeluarkan sama saja dengan energi yang terkuras sepersepuluhnya?"

"Benar juga." Ryeowoo menganggukkan kepala mengerti.

"Tuan Lee, aku sudah menghubungi Sungmin. Kebetulan juga Kyuhyun sudah sadar. Jadi aku menyuruh mereka untuk datang ke mari segera," ujar Yesung setelah memutuskan panggilan teleponnya.

Tuan Lee menganggukkan kepala. Ia melihat ke arah jam dinding dan mengerutkan kening. Sepertinya waktu berlalu cukup cepat.

"Baiklah, ini sudah malam. Kita lanjutkan besok sambil menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin." Tuan Lee beranjak dari sofa ruang tamu itu. "Ah ya... beritahu pada mereka berdua agar jangan keluyuran malam ini."

"Ne, Tuan Lee."

 ****Persona137****

Seseorang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjap pelan, masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang sama sekali tidak nyaman ini. Gelap, sunyi, dan cukup mampu membuat bulu kuduk berdiri saking mengerikannya.

Sosok itu memegang kepalanya yang terasa begitu pening. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Hanya kegelapan yang dapat ia lihat.

"Di mana ini?" Gumamnya parau.

Tiba-tiba keadaan menjadi terang. Lilin-lilin yang memang berada di setiap sudut, menyala begitu saja seolah ada ilmu magis yang menyalakannya. Sosok tadi terkejut bukan main. Di dekatnya, terdapat sosok-sosok lain yang terbaring tak berdaya dengan wajah pucat, namun masih bernafas. Terlihat dari dadanya yang kembang-kempis.

"Donghae... Leeteuk eonni... Kangin oppa ..." lirihnya.

Sosok yeoja yang kita ketahui bernama Eunhyuk itu makin ketakutan saat melihat kedatangan makhluk lain yang kini tengah menyeringai kepadanya.

"Apa itu persona-users, Huh? Lihatlah teman-temanmu ini, termasuk kau! Kalian tidak lagi menjadi seorang persona-users. Hahaha!"

Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Makhluk itu membuka telapak tangannya. Seketika muncul empat kartu bercahaya dan melayang-layang di atasnya.

"Inilah yang kalian sebut sebagai persona. Sayangnya, ini tidak lama tersegel dalam tubuh kalian. Aku telah melepasnya. Mereka akan dijadikan demon yang bertugas untuk menjaga daerah ini. Setelag itu kekuatan mereka akan diserap oleh Mr. Kim sebagai bahan tambahan untuk kekuatan Tuhan yang sebenarnya."

"A.. a.. apa? Tidak... tidak mungkin."

Eunhyuk memejamkan kedua matanya dan berusaha untuk memanggil persona miliknya. Yeoja itu semakin panik saat tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"PERSONA! PERSONAAA! PERSONAAA!"

Berulang lali ia berteriak, tapi tak ada keajaiban. Makhluk ini telah memang telah mengambil personanya dan teman-temannya.

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh itu. Kau hanya membuang-buang tenagamu."

Eunhyuk memandangnya tajam. "Siapa. Sebenarnya. Kau?" Tanyanya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Wrath Anger," jawabnya disertai dengan senyum kemenangan.

Rupanya tak hanya Eunhyuk yang berhasil sadar. Kangin akhirnya terbangun dari pingsannya. Ia sempat mendengar saat makhluk ini mengucapkan namanya. Kangin tahu pasti siapa orang yang di sana itu.

"Choi Si Won," gumamnya pelan. Namun hal itu masih bisa didengar oleh Wrath.

"Oh? Kangin-ssi? Lama tak bertemu. Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi hukumanmu akibat melawan Mr. Kim akan dimulai. Tinggal menunggu yang lain saja. Haahhaha!"

Wrath tertawa senang sambil berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Kartu-kartu bercahaya itu telah hilang entah kemana.

Hal ini menimbulkan rasa amarah yang begitu besar dalam diri Kangin. Orang itu... tidak! Dia tidak pantas disebut sebagai orang. Dia adalah iblis!

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengampuninya!"

Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah Kangin. Yeoja itu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi ia bisa apa? Tanpa persona tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat. Bahkan seluruh peralatan yang diberikan Tuan Lee tertinggal di mansion.

"Kita telah habis, Oppa. Jika Mr. Kim berhasil, semua yang kita lakukan menjadi sia-sia." Eunhyuk menangkup wajahnya sambil menekuk kedua kakinya.

"Aku marah, Eunhyuk! Sangat marah! Tapi kita harus percaya pada mereka yang masih bertahan. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yesung, dan Ryeowook. Mereka pasti akan menyelamatkan dunia ini."

Bahkan masih terdengar nada keraguan dari kalimat panjang itu. Ia sedikit tidak yakin dengan semua ini. Tapi kepercayaan adalah yang terpenting. Mau tidak mau hal tersebut harus dalam sebuah kelompok.

"Hei, Wrath. Bukankah kau harus menemui Mr. Kim? Kemarikan persona milik mereka. Biar aku yang jaga."

"Sloth? Kapan kau sampai? Seharusnya kau menungguku sampai kembali."

Sloth mendengus malas. "Bagaimana jika mereka kabur saat tidak ada penjagaan?"

"Tidak akan. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Kau perhatikan di sekeliling mereka terdapat sebuah dinding pembatas berwarna merah transparan, mirip reigekon. Tapi yang ini lebih berbahaya. Selain si pembuat, tidak ada yang bisa menyentuhnya. Karena telah dialiri oleh sengatan petir."

Sloth mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengedikka bahu tidak peduli dan memilih untuk duduk bersandar di bawah pohon sambil bersantai ria setelah melakukan tugas yang membuatnya kelelahan. Benar-benar menyusahkan.

"Kau selalu seperti itu, Sloth."

"Kenapa? Kau ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Sudahlah. Aku telah memasukkan persona-persona ini ke dalam toples kaca berwarna biru muda ini. Jagalah mereka baik-baik. Lepas sekali saja, mereka bisa langsung melewati dinding itu dan kembali masuk ke dalam tubuh mereka."

"Iya. Iya. Kau cerewet. Sudah sana pergi!" Usir Sloth sambil mengibaskan tangan kirinya.

Wrath mendesah. Lebih baik segera pergi dari sini dan menjalankan rencana selanjutnya.

 ****Persona137****

Pagi hari telah tiba. Waktu mereka makin sedikit. Tidak lama lagi gerhana matahari total akan segera tiba. Hanya tinggal menghitung hari. Orang-orang di negeri ini begitu menantikan detik-detik saat terjadinya gerhana. Tapi tidak bagi mereka yang mengetahui kebenaran di balik gerhana ini.

Sesuatu yang lebih besar akan terjadi. Bencana yang sesungguhnya akan memporak-porandakan bumi beserta isinya. Bahkan galaksi pun bisa dibuat tidak stabil. Kehidupan menjadi kacau.

"Gerhana matahari tinggal tiga hari lagi. Apa kau sudah menyiapkan kacamatanya?" Tanya seorang siswi pada temannya yang berlalu-lalang di stasiun.

"Belum. Mungkin besok aku akan membelinya. Haahh... aku benar-benar tidak sabar melihat fenomena langka ini. Gerhana matahari total!"

"Kau benar! Ini harus menjadi tanda keberuntungan bagi negeri ini!"

Sementara itu, seseorang dari kejauhan memandang mereka dengan tatapan meremehkan dan seringaian tipis.

Orang-orang itu berkata benar. Ini adalag pertanda keberuntungan bagi kami. Tapi kesialan bagi kalian semua. Rencana telah kami persiapkan dengan matang. Tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya! Bahkan tidak sekalipun, meski itu Tuhan!

"Aku selalu mengatakan jika aku ini setara dengan Tuhan. Tapi setelah rencana ini berhasil, maka aku akan menjadi malaikat yang melebihi penciptanya. Turunlah martabatmu, Tuhan!"

Kalian tentu sudah mengetahui siapa yang berbicara hal konyol itu. Yup! Dia adalah Pride! Makhluk yang tak tahu berterimakasih kepada Yang Telah Menciptakannya. Sungguh terkutuk kau, Pride!

 ****Persona137****

Suara yang cukup berisik dari dering jam weker berhasil membangunkan sosok tampan itu dari tidurnya. Ia menggeliat malas di kasurnya. Membanting jam weker yang begitu jahat telah membangunkannya sepagi ini.

"Aisshh... aku benar-benar mengantuk," gumamnya parau, khas orang bangun tidur.

"Kyuhyun! Cepat bangun! Hari ini kita akan mulai pencarian daerah inti!"

Sontak Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya mendengar suara teriakan Yesung. Oh! Hampir saja lupa. Setelah kemarin sampai di mansion, lalu esoknya berduskusi sedikit dengan Tuan Lee hingga sampailah mereka di Ilsan ini, lebih tepatnya di asrama yang penuh kenangan ini.

Tentu hal ini sangat merugikan karena mereka banyak kehilangan waktu.

.

.

.

"Baiklah. Apa semua sudah berkumpul?" Tanya Tuan Lee yang baru saja duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Dapat dilihatnya empat orang yang telah siap dengan ransel masing-masing.

"Bisa anda lihat sendiri, Tuan Lee. Kami bahkan sudah sangat siap." Ryeowook memamerkan tas ransel di punggungnya dengan penuh sukacita.

"Okey... pertama, aku akan membicarakan sesuatu pada kalian dan juga alasan mengapa hari ini kita berada di asrama ini."

Sontak semuanya memasang mimik wajah serius.

"Dalam asrama ini terdapat sisa-sisa penelitian dari Kim Young Min. Aku membacanya semalaman untuk mencari tahu apakah ada kelemahan atau hal lain dari makhluk ciptaannya yang bisa membuat kita menang mutlak."

"Apakah anda menemukannya, Tuan Lee?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ya. Pusatnya adalah jantung. Ada sebuah benda dalam jantung mereka yang membuat mereka menjadi makhluk immortal, alias abadi. Windy memang bisa membuat mereka lemah, tapi tidak bisa membunuh mereka. Itulah sebabnya aku sarankan agar kalian menggunakan pedang untuk menghancurkan benda tersebut," jelas Tuan Lee.

"Jadi intinya kita harus membuat mereka menjadi lemah terlebih dahulu sebelum menusuk jantung mereka dengan pedang." Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Begitulah. Mungkin mereka akan menghalangi dengan mengeluarkan demon. Tenaga kalian akan mudah terkuras karena hal itu."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia mengerutkan kening heran. Ilsan... alasan mereka meninggalkan daerah ini karena ribuan demon datang dan setelah itu wilayah ini terkurung oleh kurungan kaca berwarna merah yang hanya bisa dilihat dan ditembus oleh mereka yang terlibat dalam kekacauan ini.

"Tuan Lee, sebenarnya, di mana semua demon itu sekarang? Tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak." Kyuhyun memperhatikan Tuan Lee yang tengah merapikan posisi duduknya.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, Kyuhyun. Mungkin ini adalah bagian dari rencana mereka. Jika sudah tiba saatnya nanti, yang ditakutkan adalah ketika mereka muncul tiba-tiba dan memporak-porandakan seluruh negeri."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia benar-benar merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk tentang yang satu ini. Ada, menghilang, lalu muncul kembali. Kemunculan yang terakhir itulah yang harus diwaspadai. Tidak ada yang tahu isi pikiran makhluk-makhluk di dunia ini, selain Tuhan.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi ke stasiun."

 ****Persona137****

"Sebenarnya kita ini ada di mana?"

Leeteuk bergumam lelah. Ia merasa tubuhnya semakin lelah setiap hari. Apakah ini efek dari terlepasnya jiwa persona dari raga mereka?

"Tidak tahu, Noona. Pemandangan yang bisa kita lihat hanya pohon yang lebat dan tanah. Dinding pembatas itu benar-benar mampu mengeluarkan petir yang ganas." Donghae hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dengan ini. Berulang kali ia mencoba untuk menembus dinding, tapi tidak bisa. Malah tubuhnya yang terasa sangat sakit.

Sementara itu, tampak Eunhyuk yang memperhatikan sesuatu di bawah tempatnya duduk. Yeoja itu mengernyit bingung. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan yang satu ini. Pasir-pasir ini memang bisa mengelabuinya, tapi tidak cukup mampu menutupi kebenaran yang ada.

Kedua tangannya tergerak untuk membersihkan pasir-pasir ini. Tepat seperti dugaannya. Ada benda padat yang cukup keras. Garis dan ukiran. Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, Eunhyuk segera melakukan hal yang sama pada tempat lain membuat Donghae, Kangin, dan Leeteuk memandangnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Eunhyukie... apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Donghae saat Eunhyuk mulai membersihkan pasir di dekatnya. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari sang kekasih itu.

"Jangan seperti ini, Hyuk. Kami tahu kau merasa lelah. Tapi... kau.." Kangin tidak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya, bukan karena sedih, tapi karena Leeteuk yang menyuruhnya diam.

"Simbol ini..."

Mendengar gumaman Eunhyuk yang cukup pelan, sontak ketiga orang itu memusatkan perhatian mereka pada simbol yang baru saja Eunhyuk temukan. Persegi tujuh dengan garis yang saling menyatu di setiap titiknya.

"Bukankah ini simbol Seven Deathly Sins? Itu artinya... kita berada di salah satu titik yang tidak berhungan dengan gua," ujar Leeteuk menyimpulkan.

"Kau benar, Eonni. Tidak mungkin ada pohon di bawah tanah." Eunhyuk menoleh pada Leeteuk.

"Apakah titik yang tidak berhubungan dengan gua itu adalah titik yang berada di pulau tempat Sungmin dan Heechul Noona terdampar?" Tanya Donghae yang tiba-tiba teringat dengan kejadian di Pantai Haeunde waktu itu.

"Pulau terpencil waktu itu... aishh... hanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Heechul yang tahu jalan sampai di sini. Aku tidak yakin Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan mengingat tentang tempat ini." Kangin berujar pasrah sambil meraup wajahnya kasar.

"Jangan begitu, Kangin. Seharusnya kau doakan mereka agar diberi petunjuk mengenai pulau ini." Leeteuk mengingatkan.

Kangin hanya mendesah lelah. Ia tak tahu lagi harus berpikiran bagaimana. Cepat atau lambat gerhana matahari total akan datang dan BOOM! Semuanya akan berakhir.

Ponsel... ahh... tiba-tiba Eunhyuk teringat sesuatu. "Donghae! Bukankah kau selalu menyimpan ponselmu di tempat yang tidak biasa?"

"Oh? Percuma saja, Hyukie. Seluruh tubuhku diperiksa oleh mereka. Hanya underwear, kaos, dan celana panjang ini yang ada di tubuhku."

"Itu benar. Bahkan alat pelacak dalam bentuk apapun dihancurkan oleh mereka. Tidak ada harapan lagi," ucap Kangin menimpali sekaligus berhasil mengundang helaan nafas berat bagi semuanya.

Meskipun terlihat tengah tertidur, nyatanya Sloth mendengar semua pembicaraan empat orang ini. Ia tidak peduli dan tidak mau pedulikan hal itu. Siang-siang begini yang paling menyenangkan adalah tidur dan tidur.

"Ck! Manusia-manusia bodoh ini. Mereka sangat bodoh karena tidak mempercayai kawan sendiri," gumamnya pelan. Namun ada makna yang dalam di balik gumaman itu.

Itulah yang menjadi alasan kenapa kejahatan selalu menang di awal dan kalah di akhir.

 ****Persona137****

Suara kereta api yang melintasi wilayah hutan begitu terdengar keras. Bahkan mampu menerbangkan rambut dua orang yeoja yang tengah berjalan beberapa meter di samping rel itu. Tampak dua yeoja tersebut menghela nafas berat mereka setelah apa yang mereka lakukan ini.

"Bersabarlah, Ryeowookie. Ini adalah permintaan Tuan Lee," bisik Yesung agar tak terdengar oleh Tuan Lee sendiri.

"Kenapa... kita.. harus... jalan... kaki?" Tanyanya sambil meredam emosi.

"Supaya sehat." Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah tengah menunjukkan otot lengannya.

Sungmin berdecih. "Nyatanya lenganmu masih menyimpan lemak, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Eyy, ini kan permulaan, Sungminnie." Kyuhyun sengaja mengubah suaranya menjadi imut. Bahkan Yesung hampir muntah mendengarnya.

Sementara itu orang yang menyebabkan pembicaraan ini terjadi hanya berjalan dengan santainya, bersiul, dan mengamati pemandangan di sekitarnya tanpa mempedulikan keluhan-keluhan yang kerap kali terdengar. Bahkan Ryeowook beberapa kali sengaja mengeraskan volume suaranya. Namun tak ada respon sedikitpun darinya. Tuan Lee.

"Kalian ini berisik! Jalan saja dan nikmati kelelahan ini." Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"Memangnya kau tidak lelah, Kyu?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Sebenarnya sangat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?" Sahut Kyuhyun sepelan mungkin.

Suasana sore itu makin sunyi. Angin yang berhembus makin memperparah cuaca yang dingin ini. Begitu menusuk kulit jika tidak menggunakan jaket atau mantel yang benar-benar tebal.

Hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah gubuk tua. Tampak mencurigakan. Tapi sepertinya gubuk itu tak berpenghuni sehingga mereka dapat beristirahat sejenak di sana.

"Di sini sangat kotor. Mungkin benar-benar tak berpenghuni." Ryeowook mengibaskan tangannya saat merasakan ada debu di sekitarnya.

"Kita istirahat dulu di sini," titah Tuan Lee yang lalu melangkah ke arah kursi kayu berdebu, membersihkannya sedikit, lalu duduk sengan gaya perfeksionis.

"Baiklah. Aku dan Sungmin eonni yang akan menyiapkan makanan. Yesung oppa dan Kyuhyun bertugas mencari kayu bakar. Kita kamping tanpa tenda!" Ujar Ryeowook senang.

"Baiklah," sahut Kyuhyun dan Yesung bersamaan namun dengan nada yang kontras. Kyuhyun tampak sangat malas, sedangkan Yesung begitu girangnya.

Tepat pukul setengah sembilan mereka menyelesaikan acara makan malam. Api unggun masih menyala memancarkan kehangatan di sekitarnya. Tampak Sungmin duduk bersantai sambil memeriksa ponselnya. Entah apa yang penting dengan ponsel saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya.

Sungmin mendesah lelah. "Aku selalu mengecek ponselku. Untuk jaga-jaga kalau misalnya keberadaan teman-teman kita dapat terdeteksi kembali. Tapi itu belum terjadi hingga sekarang."

Tak disangka Kyuhyun malah tersenyum aneh. Sungmin memandangnya curiga. "Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya takut."

"Eh?" Sungmin semakin dibuat kebingungan. Dia takut, tapi masih bisa tersenyum? Aneh.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari senyuman itu perlahan memudar. Kyuhyun memandang nanar api unggun di hadapannya.

'Bagaimana jika aku gagal? Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan semuanya? Mungkin langkah selanjutnya adalah aku harus membunuh diriku sendiri," batinnya sedih.

Kyuhyun lalu beranjak dari tempatnya. Sementara Sungmin hanya meliriknya sekilas tanpa berniat bertanya apapun.

Hangat. Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya semakin hangat. Ia menatap dua tangan yang mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang ini. Pelukan itu makin terasa erat seolah tak rela jika terlepas.

"Min... apakah aku boleh merasa ketakutan seperti ini?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu aneh. Seperti tengah menahan sesuatu.

"Kau boleh takut sekarang, Kyu. Tapi aku yang akan pertama kali membunuhmu jika kau merasa takut saat menghadapi musuhmu nanti."

"Kau mengerikan juga ternyata." Kali ini suara namja itu terdengar sangat manja.

Sungmin terkekeh. "Hei, kau mau aku beri ramuan penghilang rasa takut?"

"Oh? Memang ada ramuan..-."

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat Sungmin tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik. Bibir pinkish itu tiba-tiba menyentuh permukaan bibirnya lembut. Cukup lama hingga Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menarik tubuh Sungmin agar lebih dekat.

Yahh, ramuan ini memang cukup ampuh menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Meskipun ciuman ini agak sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Sementara itu di dalam gubuk, Tuan Lee memandang tajam sosok di hadapannya. Dengan kondisi tubuh yang terikat sepenuhnya, tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan. Melihat keadaan Yesung dan Ryeowook yang cukup mengenaskan.

"Pride... kau..."

Sosok yang ternyata Pride itu menyeringai. "Ada apa? Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Di luar, Lust masih sibuk bercumbu dengan pujaan hatinya. Dan di sini, aku sibuk berurusan dengan kalian bertiga."

Tuan Lee berdecak. Bisa-bisanya mereka terlalu lengah hingga tertangkap dengan mudah seperti ini. Dan juga Kyuhyun...

.

.

.

Sungmin yang baru saja kembali setelah mencari tempat untuk buang air kecil, tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya melihat pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan ini.

Kyuhyun... dan makhluk iblis itu... Lust. Mereka berciuman? Bahkan keduanya saling menikmati.

"Hiks.."

Isakan itu keluar begitu saja. Namun berhasil menginterupsi aktivitas dua orang yang tengah berciuman di dekat api unggun ini.

"Lust?!"

Kyuhyun memandang tak percaya apa yang ia lihat ini. Ia yakin jika yeoja yang berciuman dengannya adalah Sungmin. Tapi kenapa...

Lust menyeringai melihat kedua mata rubah Sungmin yang meneteskan air mata.

"Sungmin, ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat. Ini salah paham." Kyuhyun mencoba mendekati Sungmin, tapi yeoja itu malah menghindar.

"Aku tidak bisa merubah bentuk tubuh, wajah, dan suaraku seperti Envy. Tapi aku mampu menciptakan ilusi ditambah dengan memancarkan aura seks hingga siapapun tak dapat menahan nafsunya. Beruntung lau datang, Nona. Jika tidak, kekasihmu ini akan lepas kendali hingga akhirnya...-.."

"CUKUP! HENTIKAN! KAU MEMANG IBLIS, LUST!" Kyuhyun benar-benar membenci keadaan ini. Ia sangat bodoh! Bodoh! Bisa-bisanya terkecoh oleh sebuah ilusi atau apalah itu.

"Sungmin, aku minta maaf. Sungguh aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Sungmin bahkan tak menatap ataupun membalas permintamaafan Kyuhyun. Hatinya terlalu sakit.

"Kau boleh memukulku, memarahiku, menamparku, atau yang lain. Tapi tolong jangan diam seperti ini, Min." Kyuhyun memegang lengan Sungmin.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Lust dan Pride telah berhasil mengecoh mereka sekali lagi. Di tengah kesalahpahaman itu, mereka berdua pergi dengan membawa tiga mangsa sekaligus. Apalagi yang satu ini cukup berguna untuk membantu Mr. Kim saat perang nantinya.

Kini tinggal Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih tenggelam dalam suasana tidak baik. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja setelah ini?

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

Annyeong!

Chapter 12 Updateeeee!

Huufftt... setelah setahun ff ini publish, akhirnya tinggal 1/2 chapter lagi akan menuju ke sebuah Akhir yang entah itu baik ataupun buruk.

Maaf kalau kependekan, updatenya kelamaan, kisah yang semakin aneh, dan keluhan-keluhan lainnya.

Terima kasih buat yang udah ngikutin kisah ini dari awal. Terima kasih juga buat yang udah mengisi kotak review. Gomapseumnida, yeorobeun... ^^

Sampai bertemu di Chapter depan ^^

Kamsahamnida *Bow


	13. Chapter 13

_**Before...**_

"Aku tidak bisa merubah bentuk tubuh, wajah, dan suaraku seperti Envy. Tapi aku mampu menciptakan ilusi ditambah dengan memancarkan aura seks hingga siapapun tak dapat menahan nafsunya. Beruntung lau datang, Nona. Jika tidak, kekasihmu ini akan lepas kendali hingga akhirnya...-.."

"CUKUP! HENTIKAN! KAU MEMANG IBLIS, LUST!" Kyuhyun benar-benar membenci keadaan ini. Ia sangat bodoh! Bodoh! Bisa-bisanya terkecoh oleh sebuah ilusi atau apalah itu.

"Sungmin, aku minta maaf. Sungguh aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Sungmin bahkan tak menatap ataupun membalas permintamaafan Kyuhyun. Hatinya terlalu sakit.

"Kau boleh memukulku, memarahiku, menamparku, atau yang lain. Tapi tolong jangan diam seperti ini, Min." Kyuhyun memegang lengan Sungmin.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Lust dan Pride telah berhasil mengecoh mereka sekali lagi. Di tengah kesalahpahaman itu, mereka berdua pergi dengan membawa tiga mangsa sekaligus. Apalagi yang satu ini cukup berguna untuk membantu Mr. Kim saat perang nantinya.

Kini tinggal Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih tenggelam dalam suasana tidak baik. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja setelah ini?

 ****Persona****

 ****PERSONA****

 **PERSONA: The Locked Soul**

 **Cast : All member Super Junior and other group...**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Fantasy, romance, supernatural, adventure, action**

 **Warning : Genderswitch! Death Chara! Typo masih ada di mana-mana..**

 **Disclaimer : Fanfiction ini milik saya yang terinspirasi game PS1 Persona, anime Fullmetal alchemist, dan Shakugan No Shana. Agak mirip sihh, karena aku emang suka menggabung sebuah cerita satu dengan cerita lain sesuai dengan versiku sendiri. Jadi aku hanya ngambil bagian yang penting. Mian, kalau ceritanya agak aneh, aku masih baru di FFN ^_^**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read! Don't Bash!**

 **Happy Reading –**

Diam. Kini dua insan itu hanya bisa diam seribu kata. Tak mampu membuka bibir sedikit pun. Sekali lagi mereka meresa kecolongan oleh makhluk-makhluk penuh dosa itu. Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin tak ada yang berani berucap setelah pertengkaran mereka tadi. Akibat dari pertengkaran itu, Tuan Lee, Yesung, dan Ryeowook berhasil ditangkap.

Mereka seharusnya mencari! Tapi... rasa putus asa dan pikiran yang berkecamuk menghalangi semuanya. Keberanian mereka seakan menciut. Semangat untuk mempertahankan dunia dari tangan orang penuh dosa kini berkurang. Ahh... rasanya begitu sulit. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

"Untuk kali ini saja, Min." Kyuhyun akhirnya mau buka suara memecah keheningan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

Sungmin tak menoleh. Gadis itu hanya menghela nafas beratnya. "Apa? Kau yang memulai semua ini."

"Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak tahu, Min. Lust menciptakan ilusi itu dan hanya berlaku padaku." Kyuhyun mencoba untuk meyakinkan sang kekasih.

"Kita sangat dekat. Kau dan aku sering bersama. Kau juga pasti merasakan bagaimana aku jika berada di dekatmu dan juga sebaliknya. Apakah... apakah tadi saat kau mencium makhluk itu kau merasakan aku?" Kali ini Sungmin memberanikan diri memandang Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang masih tersisa.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memang merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Sungmin. Tapi lelaki itu menepis segala pikiran anehnya tanpa memikirkan apa saja kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi.

"Kau boleh marah, Min. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat! Orang yang selalu aku cintai untuk pertama dan terakhir ... adalah... kau! Lee Sung Min."

Sungmin terdiam. Yah... ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi tak ada yang bisa meredakan rasa sakit hati secepat itu. "Tolong jangan bahas ini lagi." Gadis itu beranjak dari tempatnya. "Sebaiknya kita bergegas untuk menyelamatkan Tuan Lee dan teman-teman."

Tak ada yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan selain menurutinya. Lelaki itu meraup wajahnya frustasi. Ingin sekali berteriak keras. Namun, menahan emosi adalah cara yang terbaik meskipun menyakitkan.

"Kita kemasi barang-barang dan..-"

Ucapan Sungmin terhenti kala melihat sesosok wanita dengan sayap hitamnya tengah berjalan dengan seringaian di bibir. Sontak Sungmin memundurkan langkahnya hingga secara tak sengaja punggungnya menabrak punggung Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun membalikkan badan dan memasang ekspresi wajah yang hampir sama dengan Sungmin. Terkejut. "Pride?"

Sosok yang ternyata Pride itu masih tetap dengan seringaiannya. Ia memandang remeh dua orang di hadapannya itu. Perlahan, namun langkahnya pasti. Mendekati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Ouh.. ternyata hanya tinggal dua orang saja. Dua manusia lemah seperti kalian tak akan bisa lepas dariku." Pride menyiapkan petir di telapak tangan kanannya.

Melihat itu, Kyuhyun segera memanggil Windy. Sementara Sungmin masih diam. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Es tidak akan banyak membantu untuk melawan Pride. Tapi Cure... mungkin akan membantu untuk menyembuhkan.

"Arrggghtt!"

Teriakan pedih itu berhasil menarik perhatian Sungmin saat ia berusaha untuk memanggil personanya. Tampak Kyuhyun yang jatuh terduduk di tanah sambil memegangi dadanya. Suara batuk terdengar. Darah segar keluar dari mulutnya.

Hal ini membuat Sungmin heran sekaligus khawatir. Bukankah dengan adanya gadis itu di samping Kyuhyun sudah cukup untuk mengeluarkan persona yang kekuatannya adalah kelamahan terbesar untuk Kyuhyun? Pride yang melihat itu makin memperlebar seringaiannnya.

"Eyy, teman-temanku mengatakan kalau kau telah menguasai Windy. Tapi, bagaimana ini? Tampaknya personamu sendiri yang akan membunuhmu. Hahahaha!" Pride tertawa jahat. Ia merasa tugasnya kali ini benar-benar begitu mudah. Dua orang sekaligus! Mr. Kim harus memberinya kekuatan Tuhan yang lebih untuk ini.

"Kembalikan Windy ke dalam tubuhmu, Kyu!" Sungmin lalu mengeluarkan personanya.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu mengangguk lemah. Selain itu, berbagai pertanyaan berputar di kepalanya. Apakah ada syarat lain untuk mengeluarkan Windy? Tapi waktu itu... bahkan dengan sendirinya Windy keluar hanya dengan menyebut kata "Persona". Biasanya, hanya persona inti yang keluar. Ini...

"Arrgghh!" Kali ini Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya yang begitu pening sekaligus menambah kekhawatiran Sungmin.

Pride mendesah lelah. Melihat adegan yang sangat dramatis ini membuatnya muak. Ia berdecak. "Apa yang orang-orang ini lakukan?" Gumamnya malas. "Reigekon active!"

Sekertika suasana di tempat itu menjadi sangat hening. Pandangan mereka berubah. Hanya tampak dua warna, hitam dan merah. Serangga yang tadinya berlalu-lalang di sekitar kini diam tak bergerak. Sungmin terbelalak. Pride... dia benar-benar ingin menghabisi mereka malam ini. Bahkan keadaan Kyuhyun kian melemah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan Cheryl? Persona berelemen es itu tak akan banyak membantu. Senjata api? Tidak! Makhluk immortal ini tidak akan terpengaruh sedikit pun. Yang ada malah mereka akan terus beregenerasi.

Pemandangan yang cukup indah, ujar Pride dengan wajah senang. Aliran petir di tangannya benar-benar siap untuk diluncurkan.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Tak pedulikan hal lain lagi, malam ini mereka harus selamat! Tak lama muncul makhluk yang sangat indah nan cantik. Cheryl memang salah satu persona yang memiliki dandanan ala princess dalam kisah disneyland dengan pakaian yang glamour. Kekuatannya yang paling berpengaruh adalah Chill dan Cure . Cheryl satu jenis dengan Lover, hanya saja Lover adalah persona berelemen cinta yang memang dikhususkan untuk penyembuhan.

"Noona..."

Sungmin bergeming. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang setelah mendengar suara lirihan bercampur serak. Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan "noona" lagi. Apakah ini harus berkahir?

"Aku hanya memerlukan kepercayaanmu. Tolong..."

Sungmin menghela nafas. "Kau diamlah disitu. Aku akan mencoba menghadapinya." Mata rubah gadis itu menggelap saat melihat seringaian menyebalkan dari Pride.

"Ehh? Es mau melawan petir? Hahaha! Bermimpi saja!"

Tanpa berlama-lama Pride meluncurkan serangan pada Sungmin. Namun dengan cepat ia menghindar sehingga petir milik Pride hanya bisa menumbangkan satu pohon. Kali ini gilirannya. Elemen "Chill" miliknya mungkin tidak akan berpengaruh banyak. Tapi tak ada salahnya untuk membekukan petir.

"One more..." Pride melayangkan serangan baru. Wanita itu terbelalak ketika petirnya tiba-tiba diam di udara. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. Namun tak perlu waktu lama sampai senyum itu memudar. Sungguh ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Petir yang telah gadis itu bekukan tiba-tiba berbalik arah dan menuju ke arah Pride. Makhluk itu pun tak kalah kagetnya. Dengan lihai Pride menundukkan diri membiarkan petir bekunya lewat dan menabrak batang pohon.

"Apa-apaan itu? Bagaimana bisa petir sialan itu berbalik arah?" Gerutu Pride kesal.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, Kyuhyun yang teringat dengan saran Victoria untuk menggabungkan Smatobrain dengan Voodoo segera mengambil posisi strategis. Ia mengumpulkan segala fokusnya di tengah keadaannya yang begitu lemah untuk melakukan kombinasi persona. Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras habis. Strainvoo -hasil dari penggabungan Smatobrain dan Voodoo- merupakan salah satu persona tipe logic dan evil yang benar-benar mengambil banyak tenaga.

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang, namun tak didapatinya Cho Kyuhyun. Hingga di balik salah satu pohon, nampak Kyuhyun yang bersandar lemah. Masih dapat gadis itu lihat persona baru itu melayang-layang di atas kepala Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu? Logic? Evil? Sial! Belum cukupkah ia memiliki Windy? Bahkan kini ada si peretas terhebat, Strainvoo." Pride mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Ia sangat kesal sekarang. "Dasar para manusia sialan!"

"KYUHYUN!"

Sungmin berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun dan tak mempedulikan Pride. Telah beberapa kali ia melihat Kyuhyun dalam keadaan terlemahnya seperti ini. Ini benar-benar mengujinya. "Kyu! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kyu-"

 **DUARRR!**

Belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, Sungmin malah mendapati aliran petir yang secara tiba-tiba datang dan mengancurkan pohon yang berdiri kokoh di sebelah mereka.

"Hey! Berhenti beradegan drama di depanku. Apa kalian pikir membuang-buang waktu itu menyenangkan?" Pride berdecak kesal.

Raut wajah Sungmin mengeras. Ia benar-benar marah sekarang. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang masih dalam keadaan separuh sadar. Setelah itu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Pride. Gadis itu pun menegakkan badannya dan melangkah mendekati Pride.

"Drama? Kau pikir kalian juga tidak sedang berdrama, huh? Kekuatan Tuhan? Apa itu? Cih! Seseorang menciptakan patung, apakah orang itu mau begitu saja disamakan dengan barang ciptaannya sendiri? Apakah patung itu bisa memiliki kemampuan seperti penciptanya?" Sungmin mendengus. "KALIANLAH YANG BERDRAMA! KALIAN MENGINGINKAN SESUATU YANG MUSTAHIL!"

Pride menyeringai. Wanita itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Sungmin. Namun dengan segera Sungmin menghempaskan tangan yang dianggapnya busuk itu. Pride tersenyum. "Mustahil... yahh... kalian akan tahu setelah melewati gerhana matahari total nanti."

Pride melangkah mundur. Masih tetap dengan seringaiannya. "Regekon non-active!"

Jujur saja malam ini wanita itu agak kesal. Pasalnya ia memiliki deathline sendiru dengan misinya. Bagaimana pun caranya atau dalam keadaan apapun, ia harus bisa membawa Yang-Terikat-Oleh-Takdir itu ke daerah center hidup-hidup, tanpa ada lecet sedikit pun. Maka dari itu Pride memilih pergi daripada harus melukai lelaki tampan itu.

Kyuhyun yang kondisinya mulai membaik kini mencoba untuk beranjak dari duduknya. Lelaki itu memanggil personanya untuk kembali ke tempat semula. Ia mengamati Sungmin yang masih bergeming di tempatnya. Tak ada siapapun lagi di sini selain mereka berdua.

"Noona... kita harus pergi." Kyuhyun menarik lembut lengan Sungmin. Namun gadis itu menolaknya.

"Kenapa kita harus menjalani ini? Kehidupanku sebelum ini masih normal-normal saja. Tapi kenapa..." Sungmin berbalik memandang Kyuhyun, "kenapa aku harus pindah ke asrama sialan itu?! KENAPA?!"

"Seandainya aku bisa, aku ingin sekali mengubah takdirku, Noona. Mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu dengan kalian semua. Tapi aku sadar jika itu bukan keinginanku yang sebenarnya." Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya. "Semenjak mereka memusnahkan keluargaku, aku... aku selalu sendirian. Tak memilik orang terdekat. Beruntunglah orang tuaku nemberikan surat sebelum mereka meninggal agar aku pergi ke asrama di Ilsan."

Kyuhyun kembali memandang Sungmi yang hanya diam mendengar ceritanya. "Tapi, apa kau tahu, Noona? Setelah pindah, aku memiliki banyak teman dan aku diberi takdir untuk menjaga dan melindungi teman-temanku itu sekaligus menjaga dunia ini. Aku mau melakukannya, karena aku tak ingin kembali sendiri. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan mereka semua, terutama dirimu."

Sungmin mendongak menatap mata sendu Kyuhyun. Kedua manik matanya memanas, tak mampu lagi menahan cairan bening yang meronta ingin keluar. Gadis itu berkedip membiarkan satu tetes air mata mengalir di pipi chubby-nya. "Maka dari itu, kalau kau tidak ingin kehilangan aku, jangan berani mencium orang lain!'

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia menarik tubuh gadis itu dalam dekapannya yang erat. "Maafkan aku, Noona."

"Jangan panggil aku noona. Karena aku tidak ingin berpacaran dengan adikku sendiri," ujar Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibir setelah pelukan mereka terlepas.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Lelaki itu memandang Sungmin lembut. Ia lalu menarik dagunya dan mereka saling menabrakkan bibir masing-masing. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memejamkan mata mereka menikmati ciuman tanpa ada rasa nafsu di dalamnya. Hanya ada rasa sayang, cinta, dan rasa untuk saling melindungi. Berharap malam ini tidak segera berakhir.

 ****Persona137****

Cplashh!

Cipratan air tiba-tiba datang dan mengganggu tidur seorang lelaki paruh baya itu. Dahinya berkernyit merasakan pening di kepalanya. Lelaki itu, Tuan Lee, ia terbelalak ketika mendapati dirinya dalam kondisi terikat di sebuah kursi. Di hadapannya tampak beberapa orang yang tengah menyeringai memandangnya. Di antara mereka, ada satu orang yang begitu dikenalnya.

"Youngmin... kau..." Nafasnya tercekat saat melihat sebuah tabung besar di sudut ruangan yang agak gelap dan kotor itu. "Itu... kau mengambil persona milik mereka?!"

Mr. Kim tertawa. "Wah... kau pintar, sahabatku." Mr. Kim melangkah mendekati tabung tersebut. "Aku melakukan eksperimen kloning manusia menjadi makhluk immortal dan eksperimen gagal aku jadikan sebagai demon. Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka jika kau, Lee Soo Man, akan melakukan eksperimen juga. Terhadap seorang ibu hamil dan melakukan sesuatu padanya."

Tuan Lee terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Mr. Kim. Bagaimana orang ini bisa mengetahuinya? Memang benar ia sempat melakukan perjanjian dengan para orang tua dari persona-users itu. Tapi, siapa yang memberitahukannya pada Youngmin?

"Kau! Apa sebenarnya rencanamu, Youngmin? Masih kurang kah pion-pionmu ini?"

"Tidak. Mereka cukup hebat untuk sebuah misi, tapi persona jauh lebih menguntungkan untuk mendapatkan kekuatan Tuhan. Aku kekal! Aku abadi! Kau pun juga, Wahai My First Experiment." Mr. Kim menyeringai jahat sambil memandang Tuan Lee yang terlihat begitu kesal. Ia benci mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu saat dirinya dijadikan sebagai bahan percobaan pertama.

"Aku memang melakukan percobaan. Berkat bantuanmu aku dapat menciptakan sebuah jiwa yang merupakan perpaduan antara sisi gelap manusia dengan janin yang masih berada dalam kandungan. Jiwa itu hidup dalam raga janin tersebut tanpa sekalipun mengusik sang pemilik tubuh namun keduanya saling berkaitan." Tuan Lee memandang tajam Mr. Kim yang tengah menyeringai.

"Tapi kau tidak sadar jika persona-persona itu bisa dibentuk menjadi pion dengan kedua tangan cerdas ini." Mr. Kim menggesekkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Tuan Lee memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan ini. Beberapa barang, obat-obatan, dan perlengkapan yang tak terlalu asing baginya tampak tersedia lengkap di sini. Lelaki paruh baya itu terbelalak. Ia sungguh tak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat. Tempat ini... tempat ini...

SIALAN! Bertahun-tahun ia, para persona-users dan Sang Pemilik Takdir dimulai dari generasi Lee Jinki memutar otak, menguras tenaga dan pikiran hanya untuk mencari apa yang mereka sebut daerah inti. Jadi ini? Sebuah laboratorium yang sering mereka pakai ketika masih bersahabat dulu? Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan laboratorium penuh kenangan ini?

"Kenapa, Sooman? Kau terkejut? Lab yang dulunya bersih mengkilat, kini menjadi begitu kumuh. Yahh... tapi lab inilah yang aku gunakan sebagai markas besarku. The Centre!" Mr. Kim terkekeh melihat wajah bingung 'mantan' sahabatnya. "Oh iya, My First. Ternyata kau bukanlah percobaanku yang gagal, bahkan paling sempurna. Reigekon yang bisa kau ciptakan dengan hebat itu adalah buktinya. Dan sekarang, aku ingin melakukan percobaan lagi."

Lee Soo Man melihat Youngmin yang tengah mempersiapkan seluruh peralatan bedah. Ia tahu pasti apa yang akan orang ini lakukan. Lelaki paruh baya itu hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati semoga para persona-users itu bisa menyelesaikan tugas mereka dengan baik.

 _'Kyuhyun, tolong berhenti untuk mencari daerah inti. Aku mohon...'_ ujar Tuan Lee dalam hati.

 ****PERSONA137****

 _"... Memang sudah kodratnya jika gerhana matahari yang jarang muncul di Korea ini mengalahkan pamor dari para artis populer masa kini. Masyarakat saling berbondong-bondong untuk menyaksikannya meski tanpa perlindungan mata. Hanya tinggal menunggu hitungan jam hingga gerhana total terjadi. ... ."_

Pemberitaan mengenai gerhana matahari mulai disiarkan dimana-mana. Siang ini diperkirakan pukul 12 tepat, gerhana total akan terjadi. Masyarakat sangat tidak sabar menunggu.

Namun tidak bagi mereka yang kini disekap di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni. Enam orang itu kini malah berharap agar gerhana matahari tak pernah terjadi. Karena mereka tahu hal yang sangat buruk bisa saja menjadi efek sampingnya.

"Eonni, bagaimana ini?" Ryeowook menatap Leeteuk khawatir. "Gerhana total akan segera dimulai."

Mereka semua memandang nanar ke atas langit. Tak mempedulikan kedua mata mereka yang tanpa perlindungan. Kangin mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Lelaki itu lalu meninju pembatas yang dibuat oleh Wrath dan kawan-kawan. Kangin tahu bagaimana efek petir akan merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tapi ia tak peduli.

"Kangin! Jangan berbuat hal bodoh! Kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri!" Leeteuk mencoba untuk memperingatkan Kangin.

"Hyung... kau harus percaya pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka akan melakukan semua yang mereka bisa."

Kangin memandang tajam Donghae yang barus saja berbicara padanya. "Apa kau bisa menjamin hal itu? Kita yang lengkap saja tidak bisa mengalahkan makhluk-makhluk busuk itu. Apalagi mereka yang hanya berdua!?"

"Kangin hyung! Atas dasar apa kau tidak mempercayai mereka?" Kali ini Yesung angkat bicara. Ia tidak suka jika ada seorang teman yang meremehkan temannya sendiri.

Kangin berdecih. "Kau bertanya padaku? Baik! Lalu, atas dasar apa kau mempercayai mereka yang notabene orang baru di antara kita?"

"HEY! BERHENTI KALIAN, DASAR BERENGSEK!" Eunhyuk sengaja berdiri di tengah orang-orang yang sedang berseteru itu. Gadis itu tak sungkan untuk mengumpat di saat-saat seperti ini. Ia melihat Yesung dan Kangin secara bergantian.

"Kau mengataiku berengsek, Eunhyuk? Cih!"

Leeteuk hanya bisa memandang sedih teman-temannya. Kemana kekompakan yang selalu mereka jaga? Kangin yang memang bersifat keras namun berhati baik, kenapa bisa menjadi brutal seperti ini? Hanya karena orang-orang sialan yang tak tahu malu ingin melawan penciptanya sendiri. Bagaikan Lucifer generasi murahan yang bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Tidak bisakah kalian hanya duduk dan berdoa? Takdir kita ada di tangan Tuhan! Kangin Oppa! Kita akan mati, jika kita memang ditakdirkan untuk mati. Tak perlu menunggu gerhana, bahkan saat ini juga Tuhan bisa saja merenggut nyawamu." Eunhyuk menatap Kangin tajam. Gadis itu sungguh kesal sekarang.

Beberapa meter dari luar pembatas itu, terlihat Wrath, Sloth, dan Greed yang hanya bisa mendesah kesal. Apakah mereka tak bisa pindah tugas saja? Di tempat ini benar-benar berisik! Tidak nyaman.

"Mereka tak pernah bosan bertengkar. Ingin aku potong saja pita suara mereka," ujar Greed.

"Untuk apa repot-repot? Mengganggu ketenangan orang lain itu melanggar peraturan. Langsung bunuh saja mereka. Mr. Kim juga tak akan marah. Persona mereka sudah kita ambil." Wrath menyeringai.

"Kalian saja. Aku tidak ikutan. Ma-las!" Yahh... kalian pasti tahu siapa yang berbicara itu. Sloth si lambang kemalasan.

 ****Persona137****

Pride berdecak kesal. Ini hampir waktunya. Tapi kenapa susah sekali menangkap dua orang itu? Semua ini gara-gara Windy. Padahal waktu itu Kyuhyun gagal mengendalikan Windy. Tapi kenapa kali ia bisa dengan mudah melakukan perintah terhadap persona angin itu? Ini membuatnya kewalahan untuk menghindar.

"Hey, Pride! Jangan lari kau!"

Sepanjang jalan rel kereta api ini, terjadi kejar-kejaran antar Pride dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Pride tak pilihan lain, selain melakukan cara pamungkas. Membawa mereka langsung menuju daerah inti dengan berlari seperti ini.

Sungmin melihat Pride masuk ke dalam sumur yang sepertinya sudah tak terpakai. Tanpa ragu ia dan Kyuhyun ikut masuk ke dalamnya. Tenyata di dasar sumur terdapat terowongan yang tidak terlalu panjang, bahakn sangat pendek. Ada pintu terbuka di sana. Sepertinya Pride yang membukanya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling bertatapan sejenak sebelum sama-sama mengangguk. Keduanya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sangat gelap itu dengan sikap was-was.

"Aku mencium bau aneh, Kyu," ujar Sungmin setelah menyadari ada aroma yang aneh. "Seperi bau obat-obatan bercampur darah dan penuh debu."

"Aku juga, Min. Kita butuh penerangan."

"Tapi ponselku mati dari kemarin."

"Hah, sial! Milikku juga. Apa tidak ada alternatif?"

"Api. Tapi itu sulit."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

 _ **Blam!**_

Tiba-tiba pintu yang baru saja mereka lewati tertutup dengan keras. Sontak rasa panik melanda keduanya, namun cepat teratasi karena secara perlahan cahaya yang agak remang menyinari ruangan tersebut. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbalik. Rasa terkejut melanda mereka kala melihat sesosok makhluk besar menjijikkan yang tengah memandang tajam mereka.

"A.. apa itu?" Sungmin menelan ludah.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Takdir! Dan juga... ohh! Selamat datang juga, Nona. Welcome to the centre," kata makhluk menyeramkan ini.

Tiba-tiba kembali muncul makhluk aneh lain. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yakin jika yang ini adalah demon. Tapi kenapa sangat besar? Bahkan melebihi ukuran persona mereka. Makhluk yang pertama muncul tadi tertawa. Menambah kesan yang lebih mengerikan.

"Lust, mereka sudah datang." Pride yang baru terlihat setelah insiden pengejaran tadi melangkah mendekati dua makhluk lain, Lust dan Gluttony.

"Pride! Kau membawa makanan!" Gluttony memekik kegirangan melihat Sungmin.

Sementara itu Sungmin sendiri memilih sembunyi di belakang Kyuhyun setelah melihat tatapan lapar ala Gluttony. Gadis itu memegang erat lengan Kyuhyun. "Kyu... Kyuhyun. Mereka... kenapa begitu menyeramkan?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia memandang makhluk yang pertama muncul dengan tatapan menantang. "Aku tak ingin banyak basa-basi. Mana orang yang kalian sebut Mr. Kim itu? Dan mana juga teman-teman kami beserta Tuan Lee?"

"Wow.. kau baru datang dan langsung berkata seperti itu, Sayang." Lust mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ingat betul wanita yang merusak segalanya itu. Luxuria Lust.

"Berhenti bersikap menjijikkan seperti itu, Brengsek! Kau sama sekali tidak cantik maupun menggairahkan seperti yang kau kira. Dasar wanita busuk! Bahkan nenekku jauh lebih cantik darimu."

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun kaget. Baru kali ini ia melihat kekasihnya itu berkata tajam kepada seorang wanita. Lust benar-benar marah. Tak ada seorang pun berani membandingkannya dengan nenek-nenek. Terlihat kilatan di kedua mata merahnya.

"Dengarkan aku, Mr. Kim dan Tuan Lee, itu sama saja. Mereka telah menjadi satu. Lihatlah makhluk besar yang pertama kau lihat itu! Mereka adalah Mr. Kim dan Tuan Lee! Hasil dari klonning manusia." Pride menyeringai memandang wajah-wajah lucu ini.

"Apa maksumu, sialan?!" Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Itu benar, Kyu. Ini aku." Suara lain dari makhluk tadi terdengar. Sontak Kyuhyun mendongak.

"Hey, kau diamlah, sahabatku! Atau aku potong lidahmu ini."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan semua ini. Apakah tubuh mereka menyatu dan membentuk seekor monster yang menyeramkan seperti itu? Tidak mungkin! Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada makhluk lain yang lebih besar. Dahinya berkernyit kala menyadari kefamiliaran yang ia rasakan.

"Lalu, makhluk itu... apakah mereka demon?" Tanya Sungmin yang masih memandang makhluk tersebut.

Mereka semua sontak memfokuskan diri pada apa yang Sungmin maksud. Lust dan Pride nenyeringai. Sedangkan Gluttony hanya memasang wajah laparnya.

"Apa yang harus kita jawab, Lust?"

"Biarkan saja, Pride. Tunggu waktu yang tepat."

"Sudah waktunya. Gerhana matahari tinggal beberapa detik lagi," ujar sosok monster tadi. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah tengah menikmati udara yang sejuk. Bahkan di ruangan tertutup ini hanya ada debu.

 _ **Srink!**_

Kyuhyun terbalak saat melihat cahaya merah yang melumuri tubuhnya. Dilihatnya seringaian mereka yang makin melebar. Apa lagi kali ini? Tak lama cahaya tersebut memenuhi ruangan ini. Lust, Pride, dan Gluttony tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Mereka melihat ke atas.

 _ **Duarr!**_

Ketiga makhluk itu meluncur ke atas dengan kecepatan maksimal sehingga hancurlah tanah yang menjadi atap ruangan tersebut. Tampak suatu pemandangan di atas langit yang begitu memukau. Gerhana matahari total telah dimulai.

"Arrgghhtt!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terjatuh sambil memegangi perutnya. Seolah ada sesuatu yang mengoyak organ dalamnya. Ingin muntah, tapi ada sesuatu yang menghalangi. Hal ini menyebabkan rasa pening di kepalanya.

Sungmin yang melihat itu sontak berniat untuk menyentuh Kyuhyun. Namun tubuhnya terpental. Ada aliran petir yang mencegah dirinya agar tak mendekat. Gadis itu tak tega melihat Kyuhyun kesakitan seperti. Ia lalu memandang tajam monster klonning itu.

"KEPARAT!" Sungmin berjalan beberapa langkah. "SEUMUR HIDUPMU KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA MENDAPATKAN KEKUATAN TUHAN YANG KAU MAKSUD ITU!" Namun sepertinya tak ada yang mendengarnya.

Gadis itu memperhatikan setiap sudut tempat ini. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menghalangi ritual yang tengah Mr. Kim jalankan. Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ada sesuatu di bawah kaki ini. Simbol... simbol itu... mungkinkah... mungkinkah... demi mendapatkan kekuatan Tuhan, Mr. Kim akan mengorbankan Sang Pemilik Takdir? Mengorbankan Kyuhyun?

"Gerbang yang agung, membukalah! Tunjukkan padaku kekuatan Tuhan yang sebenarnya! Berikan padaku kekuatan itu."

"Argghtt!" Kali Sungmin yang berteriak. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang membuat tubuhnya terpental ke atas. Ia kembali berada pada rel kereta api.

Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya. Di atas sana, di langit biru itu. Sebuah garis memanjang terlihat. Perlahan garis tersebut melebar layaknya sebuah pintu yang tengah terbuka. Seberkas cahaya putih muncul. Semakin lebar pintu itu terbuka, semakin besar pula cahaya yang terlihat dan makin menyilaukan mata. Tidak ada gerhana matahari total yang indah.

Dengan mata kepala ini, Sungmin seolah melihat kehancuran bumi yang semakin mendekat. Mereka telah gagal... Mr. Kim berhasil menjalankan rencananya.

Surai panjang gadis itu beterbangan akibat hembusan angin yang makin kencang. Inikah akhir dari segalanya? Benarkah sudah tidak ada kebenaran lagi di muka bumi ini? Kejahatan yang menang kali ini. Tak ada yang harus disesali. Ini adalah hasil dari kerja keras mereka.

Cahaya yang menyilaukan tadi makin membesar dan terus memenuhi pandangan. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain memejamkan mata dengan kedua tangan yang membantu menghalangi agar cahaya yang masuk ke mata tidak terlalu banyak.

Beberapa saat kemudian cahaya itu hilang. Langit yang terbelah tadi juga tak tampak dalam pandangan. Tidak ada gerhana matahari ataupun matahari. Ini masih siang kan? Kenapa begitu gelap? Apakah waktu dengan cepat berlalu sehingga malam muncul dengan cepat? Tapi di mana bulan? Di mana bintang? Benar-benar dunia kegelapan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kyuhyun..." Sungmin teringat dengan Kyuhyun. Tanpa ragu ia langsung saja meluncur ke ruangan tadi memastikan keadaan kekasihnya itu. Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah duduk di kursi kesayangannya dengan seringaian yang terlukis di wajahnya.

"Sungmin, minggirlah. Aku akan mengatasi orang itu," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sarat akan kemarahan.

"Tapi, Kyu..."

"Kau hanya perlu diam di sini dan menemaniku." Pertakataannya tegas. Tak ada pilihan lagi selain menurutinya.

Sungmin melihat Tuan Lee yang terjerembab di sebelah Mr. Kim dengan kondisi yang begitu lemah. Ia ingin menghampirinya. Tapi itu sama saja mengundang bahaya.

"PERSONA! WINDY! STRAINVOO! STARION! PIERCEWIND! COMBINE!"

Empat persona milik Kyuhyun muncul secara bersamaan. Mereka saling berhadapan membentuk garis belah ketupat. Terdapat cahaya biru yang mengelilingi keempatnya. Tak lama kemudian, mereka menyatukan diri menjadi satu makhluk yang begitu besar dan lebih mengerikan.

"Percuma kau melakukan hal itu, anak muda. Bahkan dengan kedua tangan ini, aku bisa menghancurkan seluruh galaksi." Mr. Kim menunjukkan gambaran alam semesta pada telapak tangannya. Kekuatan Tuhan... ia telah berhasil mendapatkannya. BRENGSEK! SIALAN! KEPARAT!

Berbagai umpatan ingin sekali ia keluarkan. Tapi itu tidaklah penting. Sebuah atau pun banyak umpatan tak akan bisa mengalahkan makhluk sialan itu. Kyuhyun bersiap melayangkan satu serangan kepada Mr. Kim.

"Tunggu dulu! Sebelum itu, kau nikmatilah serangan dari makhluku yang satu ini. Kau tahu? Ini adalah kumpulan persona milik teman kalian yang aku sekap dan menjadi demon. Tubuh mereka terhubung dengan demon ini. Jika kalian menghancurkannya. Nyawa teman kalian yang menjadi taruhannya." Mr. Kim menyeringai usai mengatkan hal itu.

Sial! Entah ini sudah keberapakalinya ia mengumpat dalan hati. Mr. Kim benar-benar menghentikan pergerakannya.

 _ **Duarr! Duarr! Boom! Brakk!**_

Demon itu terus saja menyerangnya. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain menghindar. Aisshh! Benar-benar menyebalkan!

 ****Persona137****

"Welcome to the Violet Room."

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan mendapati ruangan yang sangat menyeramkan. Beginikah keadaan yang tengah ia hadapi saat ini? Sungguh mengerikan.

"Vic... kenapa kau selalu menarikku je sini di saat yang tidak tepat, huh?" Kesal Kyuhyun pada gadis yang tengah duduk santai itu.

"Jika aku tidak melakukan hal ini, maka ruanganku ini akan menjadi ruangan yang buruk untuk selamanya. Hey! Seharusnya kau melawan saat demon itu menyerangmu!"

"Apa kau gila? Aku tidak ingin membunuh teman-temanku."

"Kau yang gila! Apa kau pikir persona bisa dijadikan demon? Jangan mau dibodohi, Sayang. Persona itu ya persona. Tak bisa dirubah dengan cara apapun. Apalagi cara murahan seperti klonning. Kau ingin membuatku mati karena tertawa?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Victoria menghela napas. "Begini. Persona itu tidak bisa dikeluarkan dari tubuh manusia. Mereka membohongi kalian. Aku ingin memberitahukan hal ini pada Tuan Lee. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa memanggilnya."

Kyuhyun sungguh tak mengerti dengan maksud Victoria. Wanita itu suka sekali bertele-tele. "Jadi intinya yang aku lihat itu demon asli yang mirip dengan persona milik teman-teman?"

Victoria mengangguk. "Tapi ada hal yang bisa menekan persona kalian agar tak dapat dikeluarkan."

"Hal apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Hanya makhluk-makhluk itu yang bisa. Biasanya mereka membawa seorang persona-users pada tempat terisolasi, maksudnya merela melakukan sesuatu pada tempat itu dimana persona dalam keadaan tidak aktif," jelas Victoria untuk yang terakhir kali. Wanita itu lalu menyuruh Kyuhyun pergi dan segera mengembalikan keeleganan dan kecantikan ruangan ini.

 ****Persona137****

Masih pandangan yang tertuju pada langit-langit yang baru saja menunjukkan sebuah keajaiban yang entah itu akan membawa kebaikan, atau malah malapetaka yang tak dapat dihindari. Leeteuk dan kawan-kawan tetap setia pada tempar mereka berdiri ini. Dengan simbol 7 dosa terkutuk sebagai alasnya.

"Inikah akhirnya?" Leeteuk memandang nanar langit biru cerah itu. Entah apakah esok ia masih bisa melihatnya lagi.

Kangin berdecak. "Sudah aku bilang. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak akan bisa melakukan tugas ini. Delapan orang saja tidak bisa. Apalagi hanya mereka berdua?"

Sontak mereka semua memandang Kangin tajam. "Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa, Hyung? Terus saja meremehkan mereka berdua. Kau akan menyesal nanti," ujar Donghae yang terdengar seperti ancaman.

Kangin tak berniat untuk membalasnya. Ia hanya berdecih ketika ada tiga sosok yang mendekati tempat mereka. Sloth, Wrath dan Greed. Mereka menyeringai. Sepertinya ada yang harus diwaspadai kali ini.

.

.

.

Tak disangka ternyata tiga makhluk itu membawa Leeteuk dan kawan-kawan kembali ke kota, lebih tepatnya berkeliling. Namun ada yang aneh. Tidak ada suara manusia pun yang mereka dengar. Benar-benar seperti kota mati. Dari Busan sampai Mokpo, apakah tak ada manusia satu pun di sini.

"Inilah yang telah terjadi. Misi tuan kami telah selesai. Menyerap kehidupan manusia sebagai bekal untuk kehidupan manusia." Wrath menyeringai puas.

Tentu saja ini membuat para persona-users itu tidak mampi berkata-kata lagi. Inikah kehancuran yang dimaksud itu? Dengan mengorbankan seluruh umat manusia hanya untuk kegilaan satu orang yang menginginkan kekuatan Tuhan. Tak dapat dipercaya.

"Tidak mungkin... kalian bohong! Tidak mungkin mereka semua mati dalam sekejap!"

Greed tertawa. Ia lalu melihat kondisi jalanan yang strategis untuk 'bermain' ini. "Reigekon Active!"

"HEY! JANGAN BERCANDA! KALIAN TELAH MENGAMBIL PERSONA KAMI!" Teriak Eunhyuk yang menyadari perubahan di dalam pandangannya. Dominan merah.

Sloth mendesah lelah. "Bodoh! Kalian juga! Ini benar-benar menyusahkan."

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya. Ia memanggil nama persona dalam hatinya. Entah ini akan berhasil atau tidak. Yang jelas harus mereka akhiri saat ini juga meski terlambat.

Tiba-tiba tampak makhluk besar di atas kepala Leeteuk. Itu persona! Yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dan satu persatu persona mulai bermunculan. Menunjukkan keaktifan mereka.

"Yesung, Kangin! Bantu aku dalam menyerang mereka. Donghae dan Eunhyuk! Kalian ada pada posisi cadangan. Ryeowook! Lakukan penyembuhan seperti biasa."

Mereka semua mengangguk mendengar perintah Leeteuk. Sementara itu Wrath mulai berancang-ancang untuk menyerang. Seringaian terlihat jelas di wajah yang sebenarnya tampan itu.

Greed memandang Ryeowook. Manusia-manusia bodoh ini dengan gamblangnya menyebutkan strategi mereka. Dalam sebuah game, itu merupakan pantangan! Tentu saja strategi yang bagus adalah menyerang yang menjadi sumber energi musuh.

"Cadangan? Memangnya ini sepak bola?" Gumam Sloth malas. "Ya sudah. Cadangan itu biasanya sangat mudah."

Sloth melepaskan kaos merah yang dipakainya dengan paksa. Hingga tampaklah tubuh yang berotot itu. Begitu juga dengan yang lain. Mata yang tadinya normal itu, kini berubah menjadi semerah darah.

"Yesung, mereka tak akan mati dengan mudah. Makhluk immortal ini pasti memiliki sumber kehidupan bagi diri mereka. Kita harus cari itu, Kangin." Leeteuk berujar sepelan mungkin. Lalu wanita itu berjalan menuju Ryeowook, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk. Ia membisikkan sesuatu pada mereka.

Tentu saja ini menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi para musuh. Tanpa banyak membuang waktu lagi, Wrath mengambil serangan pertama.

"Zapp zapp! Zrrt!"

Petir yang berasal dari tangan kanannya menjalar kemana-mana. Kangin yang sadar jika salah saru benang petir yang tercipta mengenai dirinya, sontak menghindar dengan cepat.

"WINDY!" Seru Yesung tiba-tiba tatkala Wrath mulai membabi buta mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

Wrath berdecak. Ia akan, tapi terlambat untuk menghindar. "Arrgghhtt!" Serangan angin tepat mengenai dirinya. Namun itu bukan masalah besar. Tubuhnya yang terluka dengan cepatnya beregenerasi hingga tak tampak bekas luka sedikit pun.

Secara tak sengaja Leeteuk melihat cahaya merah menyala di mulut bagian dalam Wrath ketika makhluk itu masih terengah-engah sebelum beregenerasi. Wanita itu tak yakin. Tapi bagaimanapun benda itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan keimmortalan mereka.

Tak ingin kalah dari Wrath, Greed lalu menyiapkan petirnya. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada Ryeowook. Beruntung Eunhyuk sempat menyadari tindakan Greed.

"MUG STORM!"

Badai lumpur tiba-tiba muncul. Lumpur-lumpur bertebaran di udara lalu diam seolah waktu berhenti. Tak lama lumpur-lumpur itu pun meruncing layaknya pensil tumpul yang diruncingkan. Sangat tajam dan bisa menusuk siapa dan apapun. Secara bersamaan, lumpur runcing tersebut meluncur ke arah Greed. Tentu saja lubang dapat dihasilkan di tubuh itu. Namun apa gunanya jika daya regenerasinya berlangsung dalam hitungan derik saja.

"Menyusahkan," gumam Sloth seperti biasa.

Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di atas tanah. Ia memejamkan mata merahnya. Namun setelah kedua mata itu terbuka, bukan warna merah yang tampak, tapi hitam gelap. Tanah itu mulai meretak lalu berguncang. Guncangannya makin besar dan dahsyat. Bangunan di sekitar pun mulai runtuh.

Sloth mengangkat tanah yang retak itudan mengubahnya menjadi sebuah awan debu yang berpetir. Dilemparkannya awan tersebut pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Yesung melihat itu. Ia tahu pasti ini sulit untuk dicegah.

"BLOWING HARD!"

Airie, persona milik Yesung meniup awan itu dengan keras sehingga terbang melesat ke arah sebuah gedung bertingkat. Hancurlah gedung tersebut seketika.

Para persona-users itu kini nampak khawatir. Ini tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah. Masih ada jalan berduri api tajam yang harus mereka lewati.

 **** &PERSONA137&****

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Sebuah persona yang berasal dari 4 persona miliknya telah siap untuk digunakan. Penjelasan Victoria membuatnya semakin yakin untuk melakukan ini. Mengembalikan keseimbangan di bumi.

"Mr. Kim, kuperkenalkan padamu. Angin, Psycho, Kejam, dan Kecepatan. BLACK WINDY!"

Mr. Kim mengerutkan keningnya. Anak ini bercanda? Black Windy tak mungkin tercipta tanpa ada pengorbanan.

"CHANGE! LECTOR! BIFIRE! COMBINE!"

Kali ini muncul dua persona lain yang saling menyatukan diri. Antara petir dan api yang disatukan. Membentuk sebuah jalinan tak terpisah, saling mengikat diri. Menciptakan bentuk abstark.

Tak ada yang sadar jika tubuh Kyuhyun tidak berjalan sesuai perintahnya. Bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri. Tubuhnya telah dikuasai oleh persona yang berontak ingin keluar. Kedua mata normalnya kini berubah warna menjadi biru cerah.

TIDAK! Bukan dikendalikan, tapi raga dan jiwanya telah menyatu dengan personanya sendiri. Membentuk suatu ikatan yang tak terpisahkan. Di atas sana, Sungmin, yang telah terikat oleh Kyuhyun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Nafasnya berderu tak karuan. Cheryl seolah memaksa untuk keluar. Sungmin tak dapat menahannya. Ia harus membantu Kyuhyun.

Pride memukul-mukul dadanya yang kesakitan. Entah apa yang terjadi. Ia tak mampu menegakkan tubuhnya sendiri. Begitu pula dengan Lust. Keduanya memekik kesakitan. Lust mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mr. Kim yang hanya memandangnya datar.

"Maafkan aku, tapi inilah yang harusnya terjadi. Setelah kekuatan Tuhan aku dapatkan, aku juga harus menyerap energi kalian. Selamat tinggal."

Lusr tak dapat merasakan apapun. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah seringaian di wajah Mr. Kim, sosok yang selalu ia hormati. Dan kini sosok itu yang mengakhiri hidupnya.

"KEPARAT! AKU SUDAH MENDUGANYA, KIM YOUNG MIN! KAU... KAUHH... ARGHT! Kau... KAU BAJINGAN BRENGSEK!" Pride masih menekan dadanya yang kesakitan. Petir di tangannya menyambar ke mana-mana

"Maaf, Lucifer. Sayang sekali tempatmu bukan di sini. Pintu neraka terbuka lebar untukmu, Pride sayang. Dan kekuatan Tuhan? Cih! Jangan harap aku akan memberikannya."

"BRENGSEK! Kau mempermainkan seorang malaikat, Kim!" Dengan tubuh yang bergetar, Pride memandang Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya.

"Pride..." Lust yang masih hidup memanggil Pride lirih. Sangat lirih.

Tunggu! Lust masih hidup? Ya! Ia hidup! Gluttony, si kurus yang hobi makan itu begitu menyangi Lust. Ia rela mengorbankan hidupnya demi Lust.

"Kau harus hidup, Lust." Begitulah ucapan Gluttony sesaat setelah tubuhnya kehilangan kekuatan.

"Ouhh... dramatis sekali," komentar Mr. Kim yang agak mual meligat adegan di depannya ini. Gluttony? Ahh.. ia tak terlalu mempedulikannya. Kekuata Tuhan sudah ia dapatkan. Tinggal memberesken tikus-tikus kecil ini.

 _ **CRASH!**_

Wajah Mr. Kim mengeras tatkala melihat tangan kirinya yang terpotong. Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya memandangnya datar. Tiba-tiba, muncul Sungmin dari atas. Serangan itu bukan dari Kyuhyun. Tapi Sungmin!

Kyuhyun sengaja mentransfer kekuatan Black Windy pada pedang milik Sungmin. Ia tahu pasti jika gadis itu sangat suka bertarung dengan pedangnya. Namun tetap harus menggunakan persona untuk penyembuhan.

"BLACK FIRE WINDY!" Inilah hasil dari penggabungan seluruh persona milik Kyuhyun. Semua! Kini lelaki itu hanya memiliki satu persona.

Seorang wanita yang begitu cantik muncul. Itu bukan wanita yang kalian kira. Itu persona! Tak ada yang menyangka jika Black Fire Windy merupakan penjelmaan seorang wanita cantik dengan jubah hitam emas serta mata biru menyala. Tahukah kalian? Wanita itu... wajahnya. Adalah Lee Sung Min!

"Percayalah padaku, Min." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan. "Kim! Nikmatilah kesenangan sesaatmu ini! BLACK WINDY!"

Sebuah badai yang menghasilkan awan hitam dan berputar begitu cepat bergerak menuju Kim Youngmin. Pria itu hanya membuat perisai di sekitarnya. Kyuhyun berdecak. Serangannya tak dapat menembus perisai transparan itu. Tapi ia tak menyerah. Dirinya harus membuat Youngmin ini kekurangan kekuatannya. Menciptakan perisai tiga kali lebih susah dibanding mengerang.

"Kyuhyun!" Sontak Kyuhyun menoleh mendegar panggilan Sungmin. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Kedua matanya kembali normal. "Tetaplah berada di sisiku."

Pria itu lalu kembali pada urusannya bersama Youngmin. Berbagai serangan terus ia luncurkan. Ia menyerang orang itu secara membabi buta. Seolah tak membiarkannya untuk melakukan serangan balik.

"BLACK FIRE WINDY!"

Inilah serangan akhir dari Kyuhyun. Untuk menciptakan Black Windy memang butuh pengorbanan. Untuk sekali serangan, ia harus mengorbankan seperempat bagian dari kekuatannya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat tubuhnya makin lemah.

Berhasil! Perisai itu mulai retak. Namun masalah terjadi. Youngmin melakukan serangan balik. Dengan sedikit gerakan tangan, tubuh Kyuhyun terpental hingga membentur tembok dengan cukup keras.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.." Darah kental keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya dengan sekali serang efeknya bisa seperti ini?

Melihat itu, Sungmin tentu tak tinggal diam. "CURE!"

Tubuh Kyuhyun terasa mendingin dan segar. Namun tak banyak membantu karena efek dari Black Windy yang seolah menjadi penahan segala sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Bagaikan antibodi dengan yang melakukan reaksi yang berlebihan.

Kesempatan Kyuhyun hanya tinggal tiga sebelum semuanya berakhir. Kembali serangan Black Fire Windy ia luncurkan. Kini kekuatannya hanya tinggal separuh. Dan tubuhnya pun makin melemah.

Seringaian Youngmin makin melebar. Sekarang ia tahu apa yang bocah ini korbankan demi menciptakan Black Windy. Hanya tinggal menunggu hitungan waktu sampai semuanya berakhir.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

YATTTAAA! Akhirnya bisa update juga.. fiuhh...

Duhh... Mianhae, Yeorobeun... sebenarnya ini ff mau update beberapa minggu lalu. Tapi author sibuk sama Ulangan harian yang menggebu-gebu(?). Ini aja nyolong waktu nulis di antara kepedihan(?) UAS.

Yahh... tinggal menunggu chapter depan! Yeah!

Ah iya... yang satunya masih dalam proses. Ini inspirasi masih buntu gegara ff baru yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepala dan akhirnya terciptalah ff Kyumin genre romance, no fantasy. Masih dengan genre genderswitch. Hehe...

Terima kasih buat yang udah review di cgapter sebelumnya. Maaf telaaatt... tapi janji kalau chapter terakhir nanti akan publish cepat! Deathline minggu depan.

Gomawo..

KAMSAHMNIDA *Bow


	14. Chapter 14 : The Last Adventure

_**Before...**_

"Uhuk.. uhuk.." Darah kental keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya dengan sekali serang efeknya bisa seperti ini?

Melihat itu, Sungmin tentu tak tinggal diam. "CURE!"

Tubuh Kyuhyun terasa mendingin dan segar. Namun tak banyak membantu karena efek dari Black Windy yang seolah menjadi penahan segala sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Bagaikan antibodi dengan yang melakukan reaksi yang berlebihan.

Kesempatan Kyuhyun hanya tinggal tiga sebelum semuanya berakhir. Kembali serangan Black Fire Windy ia luncurkan. Kini kekuatannya hanya tinggal separuh. Dan tubuhnya pun makin melemah.

Seringaian Youngmin makin melebar. Sekarang ia tahu apa yang bocah ini korbankan demi menciptakan Black Windy. Hanya tinggal menunggu hitungan waktu sampai semuanya berakhir.

 ****KM137****

 ****PERSONA****

 **PERSONA: The Locked Soul**

 **Cast : All member Super Junior and other group...**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Fantasy, romance, supernatural, adventure, action**

 **Warning : Genderswitch! Death Chara! Typo masih ada di mana-mana..**

 **Disclaimer : Fanfiction ini milik saya yang terinspirasi game PS1 Persona, anime Fullmetal alchemist, dan Shakugan No Shana. Agak mirip sihh, karena aku emang suka menggabung sebuah cerita satu dengan cerita lain sesuai dengan versiku sendiri. Jadi aku hanya ngambil bagian yang penting. Mian, kalau ceritanya agak aneh, aku masih baru di FFN ^_^**

 **P.S: Mohon untuk reader-deul supaya bacanya lebih hati-hati lagi supaya gak bingung sama ceritanya :). Gomawo :***

 **Don't Like, Don't Read! Don't Bash!**

 **Happy Reading –**

Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di tanah. Nafasnya menderu. Detak jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Lelaki itu memandang nanar tubuh seorang gadis yang terkulai lemah. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau!

"ARGHHTT!" Geramnya dengan penuh rasa penyesalan dan amarah. Manik matanya menatap tajam Kim Young Min yang kini menyeringai puas. Orang itu... orang yang telah membuat satu serangannya menjadi serangan yang sia-sia.

"Percuma saja kau marah padaku. Pada akhirnya... KAU sendirilah yang melukai pasangan tercintamu ini. HAHAHAHA!"

"TAPI KAU SENGAJA, YOUNGMIN! KAU SENGAJA MENJADIKANNYA SEBAGAI TAMENG!"

Youngmin mengedikkan bahu tak peduli. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kau menyerangku terus. Dan tameng ini tak bisa bertahan lama. Lagipula hanya tinggal satu serangan saja darimu. Setelah itu? Kau akan musnah. Karena Black Windy selalu melakukan perjanjian dengan sangat baik."

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Ia teringat dengan kesalahan terbesar yang ia lakukan terhadap gadisnya, Sungmin. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekatinya. Tangannya yang bergetar mengelus lembut pipi pucat Sungmin.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _"Serangan ketiga, Kim! Kau akan mati! BLACK FIRE WINDY!"_

 _Kali ini serangan Kyuhyun tidak main-main. Dengan sebagian sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, diluncurkannya serangan yang sama namun lebih kuat._

 _Sementara itu Youngmin mulai panik. Ia sadar jika kekuatan perisainya tidak dapat lebih dari ini. Kalau Kyuhyun tepat mengenainya, maka perisainya bisa hancur dan serangan selanjutnya bisa lebih mematikan. Pria itu mencari ke sana-ke mari yang sekiranya bisa ia gunakan sebagai pelindung tambahannya._

 _Youngmin menyeringai setelah mendapati seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari Kyuhyun. Sontak pria itu membuat tali yang terbuat dari petir. Diarahkannya pada Sungmin hingga petir itu melilit tubuh gadis itu. Petir tak lagi berpengaruh pada tubuh Sungmin karena ikatannya yang begitu kuat dengan persona milik Kyuhyun._

 _Sungmin tertarik dengan sangat kasar sesaat setelah serangan Kyuhyun diluncurkan. Lelaki itu tak menyadari perbuatan Youngmin. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat sendiri dengan kedua matanya bagaimana Black Windy yang pada dasarnya tidak mengenal lawan maupun kawan menyerang tubuh Sungmin._

 _Gadis itu pun terkapar tak berdaya. "SUNGMIIIINNN!" Kyuhyun ingin menghampiri Sungmin namun tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan hingga ia terjatuh._

 _Sungmin memang bisa bertahan terhadap petir, tapi serangan Black Windy tak mengenal kesamaan jenis, kawan, ataupun lawan. Bahkan terhadap pemiliknya sekalipun. Black Windy yang pasif tidak terlalu membahayakan, tapi jika telah diaktifkan dengan sebuah pengorbanan, maka tak ada yang bisa melawan kekuatan itu._

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

Wajah Kyuhyun mengeras. Tatapannya yang tajam memandang Youngmin. Penuh amarah dan seolah tak ada rasa ampun bagi siapapun yang menyebabkan kemarahannya. Tak jauh dari itu, Pride dan Lust, dengan tubuh mereka yang terlalu lemah namun masih dapat menyaksikan adegan di depan mereka.

Pandangan Pride tertuju pada posisi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada. Ia lalu menatap Lust yang rupanya tengah melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Lust memberikan isyarat agar menggerakkan tubuh mereka dan sedikit menjauh. Kim Youngmin yang bodoh itu tak menyadari perbuatan mereka. Ia hanya sibuk menertawai kekalahan sang lawan dan membanggakan kemenangannya yang belum pasti.

Pride dan Lust saling menganggukkan kepala. Entah apa yang mereka rencanakan. Tak ada yang tahu dan baik atau burukkah?

"BLACK. WINDY!"

Kyuhyun sengaja tak menambahkan kata Fire yang biasa ia gunakan. Jila kalian berpikir jika Black Fire Windy lebih hebat dari Black Windy, maka kalian salah. Karena kekuatan yang mendasari itulah yang terkuat. Bahkan kini persona milik Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun sendiri tengah diselimuti oleh cahaya biru.

Tepat saat itu juga Pride dan Lust menjalankan rencana mereka. Sejak menyadari jika Kyuhyun tengah berdiri tepat di titik pusat simbol Seven Deathly Sins, mereka tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Kini simbol itu mereka aktifkan. Cahaya merah mengalir di setiap garis yang membentuknya.

Kim Youngmin membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Lust dan Pride.

"Kurang ajar!" Gumamnya penuh amarah.

Namun berkat perbuatan merekalah kekuatan Black Windy menjadi lebih besar. Belum sempat Youngmin menggerakkan tubuhnya, Kyuhyun telah lebih dulu meluncurkan serangan. Tiupan angin yang begitu kuat berhembus diselingi dengan bunyi petir yang menggelegar. Hingga akhirnya...

 _ **BOOMM! DUARRRR! ZRRTT... ZRRTT... DUARRR!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **BOOMM! DUARRRR! ZRRTT... ZRRTT... DUARRR!**_

Sebuah ledakan yang sempurna. Tanah berguncang dengan hebatnya. Bahkan Leeteuk dan kawan-kawan dapat merasakan getaran di kaki mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang cukup terkejut dengan getaran ini.

"Arrgghhtt! SIALAN!"

Greed, Wrath, dan Sloth memekik begitu keras. Entah kenapa tubuh mereka tiba-tiba hancur bagaikan dinding yang mulai retak hingga menghasilkan debu-debu yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

Para persona-users itu saling berpandangan. Masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Dari keajauhan nampak sesosok makhluk yang berjalan tertatih-tatih ke arah mereka. Kondisinya tak begitu baik. Kulitnya hampir seperti semen yang retak. Envy... makhluk yang baru muncul itu kini malah dalam keadaan sekarat.

"Buruk... Hhhh... inihhh... buh.. rukhh..." Envy akhirnya terjatuh karena tak kuat lagi.

"Apa... apa yang ter-ja-di?! CEPAT KATAKAN, ENVY!" Dalam keadaan seperti itu Wrath masih bisa memandang tajam Envy.

"Mr. Kim... dan juga... The Centre. Telah hancur... Si Pemilik Takdir itu mengorbankan dirinya sendiri."

Greed dan Sloth juga ikut memandang Envy tajam. "A-pa mak-sud-mu, BRENGSEK?!"

"Jangan salahkan aku! Kedua persona-users itu dan Mr. Kim telah hancur. Pemimpin kita telah hancur! Otomatis pionnya juga!"

Mendengar perkataan Envy membuat pikiran para persona-users di tempat itu tak lagi bila berpikir jernih. Jika hanya Si Kim Young Min saja yang hancur, mereka bisa bernafas lega. Tapi... Kyuhyun dan Sungmin...

"Tidak mungkin..." lirih Leeteuk. Sementara Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Bahkan kini Ryeowook mulai berkaca-kaca.

 _ **"... Dan aku percaya kalau kau bisa mengalahkan makhluk-makhluk itu. Kau sangat hebat!"**_

Yesung tiba-tiba teringat dengan perkataan Kyuhyun ketika di gua beberapa waktu lalu. Saat kesalahpahaman itu terjadi.

'Ck! Bahkan Windy-ku belum menyentuh mereka. Tapi kau malah mendahului kami semua. Dasar Magnae...' Batin lelaki itu miris.

"Hyung... ini... ini tidak benar kan? Sungmin noona... Kyuhyunnie..." Donghae, kini tubuh lelaki itu bergetar. Kedua matanya memanas menahan sesuatu yang hendak keluar. Tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat jika cairan itu telah mengalir di wajah tampannya.

"Tidak... tidak... Ini tidak mungkin... EONNI! Hiks... hiks..." Apalagi Ryeowook yang notabene adalah adik sepupu Sungmin. Semenjak masalah ini terjadi, mereka berdua sering berjalan terpisah. Dan kini... keduanya benar-benar terpisah.

Kangin mengepalkan tangannya erat. Sangat jelas dalam ingatannya bagaimana ia meragukan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sama sekali tak ada dalam pikirannya mereka berdua akan berkorban sejauh ini.

"ARRGGHHTTTT!"

Empat makhluk yang sejak tadi mengeluh kesakitan, mungkin inilah akhir dari mereka. Tubuh yang awalnya kuat itu kini begitu lemah. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan debu-debu halus yang ingin bebas itu. Tubuh yang kuat, kini hancur bagaikan kertas yang dibakar oleh api hingga menghasil abu-abu hitam.

Pemandangan merah yang sebelumnya memenuhi pandangan, kini kembali cerah. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang yang belum kembali. Yaitu wajah-wajah mereka... hanya menampakkan kesedihan dan luka yang begitu mendalam.

Dan... semua berakhir begitu saja.

 ****KM137****

"Welcome to Violet Room!"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya dengan perasaan bingung. "Apa ini? Bukankah aku sudah mati?"

Victoria tersenyum tipis. "Sejak awal aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, Cho Kyuhyun. Violet Room adalah ruangan yang berada di antara jiwa, mimpi, dan dunia yang tak pernah ada."

"Ya. Dan lalu?"

"Tugasmu telah selesai. Begitu pula dengan tugasku. Ruangan ini, Fussion Room, dan Ending Room seharusnya tak pernah ada. Tapi suatu saat nanti akan kembali mengikat diri dengan Sang Pemilik Takdir di masa depan."

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu, Vic?"

Victoria hanya mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Selamat tinggal, Cho Kyuhyun. Kembalilah pada kehidupanmu yang normal."

Dan setelah itu semuanya memutih.

 ****KM137****

Sosok lelaki yang tengah terbaring di dalam sebuah kamar itu menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan gelisah. Kedua matanya perlahan, benar-benar pelan, mulai terbuka. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungannya.

"Tuan Lee! Kyuhyun sudah sadar!" Suara teriakan itu. Suara itu... Kyuhyun ingat betul milik siapa ini. Tapi... bagaimana bisa? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Aigoo, Heechullie... tak bisakah kau berteriak seperti itu? Kemana Heechul yang elegan, huh?" Tuan Lee mendesah malas.

"Benar, Heechul. Kau malah akan mengganggu, Kyuhyun." Kali ini seorang laki-laki bertubuh gempal di belakang Tuan Lee ikut berbicara.

Heechul berdehem lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. "Baiklah. Shindong ahjussi, Tuan Lee, Cho Kyuhyun telah sadar. Sekian. Aku ingin ke kamarku," ujarnya kalem. Mulailah aksi berjalan bak model ala Heechul itu.

"Shindong, apakah Heechul berhasil meraih cita-citanya sebagai seorang model?" Bisik Tuan Lee bertanya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Rekan kerjanya, Kim Kibum, beberapa waktu yang lalu datang dan mereka sempat berduskusi."

Tuan Lee mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Pantas. Sudahlah. Ayo kita lihat kondisi anak itu."

Sementara itu di dalam kamar, Kyuhyun masih enggan untuk melakukan apa-apa. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ada dalam pikirannya. Dan tempat ini... ia ingat betul jika ini adalah asrama mereka sewaktu di Ilsan. Lalu Heechul dan Shindong ahjussi... mereka .. mereka telah tiada. Tapi kenapa?

"Nah, Kyuhyun. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tuan Lee beberapa saar setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Kyuhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan sekali anggukan. "Kemarin kalian terkena serangan petir. Sebenarnya hampir. Tapi yeah.. itu cukup untuk membuat kau dan Heechul jatuh pingsan. Namun Heechul sadar terlebih dahulu."

Kyuhyun menjadi tak tahan dengan ini semua. Ia lalu mencoba untuk bangun yang dibantu oleh Shindong. "Bagaimana dengan Seven Deathly Sins? Dan Kim Young Min? Mereka sudah musnah kan?'

Tuan Lee mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Se-ven... apa? Dengar! Aku tak tahu apa maksudmu, tapi Kim Young Min adalah sahabatku. Mana mungkin dia harus musnah. Apa ini efek dari petir itu, Shindong? Bicaranya jadi ngelantur."

Shindong mengedikkan bahunya tak tahu. "Mungkin saja, Tuan. Bahkan petir itu menyebabkan Kyuhyun pingsan selama tiga hari."

Tuan Lee kembali memandang Kyuhyun. "Tapi, mengapa kau bisa kenal dengan Youngmin?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. Seketika ia teringat dengan kalimat terakhir yang Victoria ucapkan.

 _ **"Selamat tinggal, Cho Kyuhyun. Kembalilah pada kehidupanmu yang normal."**_

'Kembali pada kehidupanku yang normal? Apa mungkin...'

"Hmm, ahjussi, Tuan Lee. Sudah berapa hari aku tinggal di asrama ini?"

"Huh? Pertanyaan yang aneh. 3 atau 4 hari yang lalu kau datang kemari. Dan selama itulah kau pingsan. Kenapa?" Tanya Shindong.

Tepat seperti yang Kyuhyun perkirakan. Ia tidak yakin. Benarkah semua yang ia lalui bersama yang lain hanya sebatas mimpi? Tidak ada yang namanya demon, persona, Seven Deathly Sins, atau yang lainnya? Tapi kenapa itu terasa nyata? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin lelaki itu ajukan sebenarnya. Tapi, pada siapa?

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Oh iya, Tuan Lee, Ahjussi, apakah di asrama ini ada ruangan yang tidak bisa dimasuki?" Tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

Tuan Lee dan Shindong saling berpandangan. Raut wajah mereka menunjukkan kebingungan. "Ya. Ada tiga ruangan. Tapi itu aneh. Aku sendiri yang mendesign interior dan eksterior asrama ini. Ketika para pembangun telah selesai, tiga buah pintu berdampingan yang entah menuju ruangan apa muncul begitu saja. Dan waktu kami tanya, tak ada yang tahu sekalipun," Jelas Tuan Lee panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun bergeming. Tiga ruangan... jika ia tidak salah, mereka adalah Fussion Room, Ending Room, dan Violet Room. Apa-apaan ini? Sial! Ia tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan apapun untuk saat ini. Lelaki itu pun mencoba untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya dibantu oleh Shindong ahjussi.

"Lalu, apakah kalian mengenal Lee Jinki?" Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

Wajah Tuan Lee maupun Shindong ahjussi tiba-tiba berubah. Apakah itu sedih? Entahlah.

"Dulu, yang pertama kali menempati asrama ini adalah Lee Jinki dan sahabatnya, Lee Taemin. Namun beberapa bulan setelahnya, mereka meninggal akibat kecelakaan, lebih tepatnya tabrak lari."

Sial! Fakta apalagi ini? Baiklah! Setidaknya ia harus bersabar lebih lama lagi untuk mencari kebenaran yang sebenarnya. Apakah petualangannya itu hanya mimpi, atau malah sebaliknya. Saat ini ia tengah bermimpi?

"Dann... apakah kau sudah selesai dengan proses interogasi ini, Kyuhyun?" Tanya Tuan Lee sedikit menyindir.

"Huh? Ahh... aku terlalu banyak bertanya ya?"

Tuan Lee maupun Shindong ahjussi tak berkeinginan untuk menjawab. Mereka hanya memandang Kyuhyun datar. Bahkan lelaki itu tengah mengusap tengkuknya sambil memasang wajah polos.

"Oh iya, tak lama setelah kau dan Heechul pingsan, entah kenapa penghuni baru yang namanya Sungmin ikut-ikutan ambruk dan dia baru sadar beberapa jam yang lalu."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Tuan Lee. "Sungmin?"

 ****KM137****

"Eonni, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ryeowook memandang kakak sepupunya, Sungmin, dengan gelisah. Mereka saat ini tengah berada di taman asrama.

"Huh? Ti... tidak apa-apa," sahut Sungmin yang agak terkejut dengan kedatangan Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah. Kau tahu? Kami semua panik saat kau pingsan sesaat setelah insiden yang menimpa Kyuhyun dan Heechul eonni. Bahkan kau baru bangun beberapa jam yang lalu. Lalu tadi aku dengar Kyuhyun baru bangun. Tapi alasan mereka berdua pingsan itu jelas, meski terlalu lama, namun kau...? Kau yakin baik-baik saja, Eonni?" Ryeowook bertanya lagi untuk memastikan.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Gadis itu lalu tersenyum tipis. "Jangan khawatir, Ryeowookie. Aku tidak apa-apa?"

"Tapi kau pingsan tanpa sebab begitu, siapa yang tidak khawatir? Katakan kalau memang sakit, Eonni!" Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya disertai dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Tak disangka ternyata Sungmin malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hei, kau kenapa? Kau pikir ini sama seperti di drama-drama? Di mana pemain utama memiliki penyakit kronis. Jangan bercanda, Dongsaengie..."

Ryeowook mendengus kesal. "Ya.. ya.. ya... terserah! Aku menyesal telah khawatir padamu!" Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hei, Ryeowookie! Kau mau kemana?" Ryeowook tak menjawab dab terus berjalan seolah tak ada siapapun yang memanggilnya. Sungmin berdecak. "Dia marah." Gadis itu lalu tersenyum. Entah kenapa ia berharap agar pingsannya lebih diperlama.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Apa ada yang lucu?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan aktivitas Sungmin. Gadis itu sontak memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan memandang sang kawan bicara. Berhadapan seperti ini dengan orang yang baru saja muncul dalam mimpinya membuatnya agak gugup.

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan itu, Kyuhyun-ssi? Ah iya, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada formal.

Kyuhyun meregangkan otot-ototnya. "Hmm... sejujurnya agak pegal setelah berurusan dengan Kim Young Min beserta para pionnya. Tubuhku juga lelah habis menggunakan Black Windy. Terlalu banyak kombinasi."

Kontan saja Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun terkejut. Itu... itu adalah mimpinya selama ia pingsan. Bagaimana lelaki ini bisa tahu?

"Kau... bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu? Mak.. maksudku... mimpi."

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya. "Masalahnya aku juga mendapat mimpi yang sama, My Mate." Ia mengerling pada Sungmin.

"Hei! Itu hanya mimpi! Tapi, bagaimana bisa sama ya?"

"Entahlah. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku menganggap itu bukan mimpi. Lagipula kita sudah melewati banyak hal, termasuk Violet Room."

Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia ingat betul dengan ruangan tersebut. Jika yang kemarin memang mimpi, seharusnya ruangan itu tak pernah ada. Bahkan Shindong ahjussi sendiri yang memperkenalkannya.

"Aku tahu yang ada di dalam pikiranmu. Ayo kita cari ruangan itu!"

.

.

.

Di sinilah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada, di depan sebuah pintu berwarna ungu. Meski tak ada petunjuk apapun, mereka yakin jika ini adalah pintu dari Violet Room Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ternyata ruangan ini benar-benar ada. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka berdua. Apakah memang hanya sebatas mimpi? Ataukah... ahh... ini sangat membingungkan.

"Kau tidak ingin masuk, Kyu? Bukankah kita berdua, apalagi kau, sudah pernah mamasukinya?" Sungmin menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun bermaksud menyadarkannta dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Hmm... haruskah?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Lalu Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya dan memegang gagang pintu. Meski ragu, lelaki itu menekan gagang tersebut perlahan. Setelah itu menariknya. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Pintu itu seolah terkunci! Berkali-kali Kyuhyun mencoba untuk membukanya, namun tetap tidak bisa.

"Ba.. Bagaimana bisa pintu ini terkunci? Bahkan tak ada lubang kunci di sini," ucap Kyuhyub sambil terus menarik pintu itu sekuat tenaga.

Sungmin mengernyit. "Jika tidak bisa ditarik, kenapa tidak kau dorong saja?"

Kyuhyun tak membantah. Ia langsung mengikuti apa yang Sungmin katakan. Tapi tetap saja... pintu berwarna ungu ini tetap tak mau terbuka. Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Percuma saja."

"Lalu bagaimana? Kita tidak akan tahu kebenarannya sampai kita bertemu dengan Victoria," ujar Sungmin yang disetujui oleh Kyuhyun. Dan masalahnya, di mana mereka harus mencari Victoria? Bahkan Violet Room sudah tidak bisa diakses lagi.

Dan mungkin saja mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Victoria.

 ****KM137****

Leeteuk berjalan dengan pakaian formalnya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia menjadi karyawan, atau lebih tepatnya sekretaris direktur dalam sebuah perusahaan yang cukup besar di Ilsan. Wanita itu memberikan senyum ramahnya pada semua orang yang ia temui.

"Leeteuk-ssi, bisa tolong berikan ini pada Kwon Sajangnim?" Seorang pria memberikan beberapa dokumen kepada Leeteuk.

"Ah ya."

Pria itu lalu pergi. Seseorang yang menduduki posisi yang sama dengan Leeteuk melirik dokumen-dokumen itu sebentar. Seorang wanita yan mungkin lebih muda darinya.

"Hati-hati saat bertemu dengan seorang Kwon Yuri, Leeteuk-ssi. Dia adalah seseorang yang menomorsatukan kesempurnaan dan memiliki tingkat kesombongan dan tak berperasaan yang pula bernomor satu." Wanita itu -Yoona- berbisik ketika Leeteuk hendak beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Yoona-ssi? Dia kan atasan kita." Yoona hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

 _ **PRANG!**_

Sesaat sebelum Leeteuk hendak mengetuk pintu ruangan Kwon Sajangnim, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti... gelas jatuh? Leeteuk yang sadar dengan keadaan pintu yang sedikit terbuka, mencoba untuk mengintip. Ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

 _"Ma... Maaf kan saya, Sajangnim... saya mohon jangan pecat saya. Sa... Saya berjanji akan membersihkan ruangan ini sebersih mungkin."_

 _Wajah seorang wanita yang dipanggil sajangnim itu tampak datar. Ia lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah pria paruh baya di depannya._

Leeteuk menelan ludahnya. Jika perkataan Yoona tadi benar, maka ini akan menjadi nasib buruk Office Boy itu. Hari ini juga pemecatan akan segera Kwon Sajangnim lakukan.

 _Tak disangka nyatanya Kwon Sajangnim malah tersenyum. Ia memegang pundak pria paruh baya itu seraya berkata, "tidak apa-apa, Yoon Ahjussi. Setiap manusia biasa melakukan kesalahan seperti ini. Pergilah... biar aku suruh yang lain untuk membersihkannya."_

 _Pria tersebut memandang atasannya tak percaya. Ini adalah sebuah keajaiban! Pasalnya baru kali ini Kwon Sajangnim berkata lembut pada seseorang._

 _"Be... Benarkah, Sajangnim? Terima kasih... terima kasih banyak, Sajangnim."_

Dapat Leeteuk lihat wajah senang dari ahjussu itu. Ia melirik Yoona yang entah sejak kapan melakukan aktivitas yang sama dengannya -menguping-. Rasa terkejut tak dapat wanita itu sembunyikan. Yoona bahkan sampai menutup mulut dengan tangannya.

"Bagaimana... bisa? Bahkan beberapa waktu yang lalu seorang Office Girl harus rela dihina-hina hingga akhirnya dipecat hanya karena meja Kwon Sajangnim ketumpahan kopi beberapa tetes," ujar gadis itu masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dan lihat.

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya. "Apa yang seperti ini kau sebut kejam, sombong, dan tak berperasaan? Bolehkah aku tertawa, Yoona-ssi?" Yoona hanya melirik Leeteuk kesal.

Tak ingin berlama-lama berdiri di depan pintu, Leeteuk segera memasuki ruangan Kwon Sajangnim bersamaan dengan keluarnya Office Boy tadi. Wanita berlesung pipi itu bahkan disambut dengan senyuman oleh sang atasan.

 ****KM137****

"Kangin-ssi, bagaimana keadaan tahanan nomor 195?" Tanya seorang pria berbadan gagah disertai ukuran tubuh yang cukup tinggi dengan nada tegas.

Kangin segera mengecek catatannya. Sebagai seorang polisi newbie ia harus bekerja dengan cekatan. Kemalasan tak akan membuatnya maju. Jari telunjuknya mencari angka "195" dari atas ke bawah, halaman demi halaman, hingga akhirnya ditemukannya angka yang dimaksud.

"Tahanan nomor 195, Hmm... apa ini? Di sini tertulis 'telah mencapai batasnya'." Kangin kembali menatap seorang polisi senior di depannya bingung. Entah kenapa, tapi Kangin sangat yakin kalau wajah polisi itu menegang. "Ada apa?"

"Kepala Polisi Choi adalah orang yang sangat kejam. Jika seorang tahanan telah melewati batas penahanannya, maka seharusnya ia dibebaskan. Tapi di sini tidak. Kepala Polisi Choi akan langsung menghukumnya mati, tak peduli sebesar atau sekecil apapun kesalahannya. Hukumannya sama, mati."

Kali ini Kangin yang menegang. Ia menelan ludahnya yang entah kenapa begitu susah. "Anda yakin? Bukankah itu menyalahi aturan pemerintah dan hak asasi manusia?"

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan, Kangin-ssi? Bahkan pemerintah sendiri telah memberikan ijin penuh pada Kepala Polisi Choi." Polisi senior itu lalu menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Kau laporkan itu pada Kepala Polisi Choi."

Sontak Kangin membelalakkan kedua matanya mendengar perintah itu. Ia bukannya takut, tapi kasihan melihat seorang pria tua yang dihukum 5 tahun penjara karena mencuri perhiasan. Setelah itu pun ia tak akan bisa menikmati hidup bebasnya lagi.

Dengan langkah penuh keraguan, Kangin mengetuk pintu ruangan Kepala Polisi Choi. Terdengar suara di dalam yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk. Kangin segera melakukannya. Di sana, di dekat jendela itu seorang pria yang lebih gagah dan lebih tinggi dari polisi senior tadi kini berbalik dan menatapnya. Senyuman terukir di bibirnya.

"Ahh, kau polisi baru itu? Kangin-ssi?" Kangin mengangguk. "Ada apa?"

"Hmm... begini. Tahanan nomor 195 telah... telah mencapai batasnya, Kepala Choi."

Pria bernama lengkap Choi Siwon itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Berarti dia akan segera bebas. Ya sudah, tapi sebelum dibebaskan, kita harus memberinya bimbingan agar mentalnya jangan turun. Biasanya orang yang baru keluar dari penjara tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa. Yeah, kau tahulah. Mereka masih putus asa."

Kangin terdiam. Seniornya mengatakan jika Kepala Choi adalah orang yang kejam. Selalu memberi hukuman mati sekecil apapun kesalahan seseorang. Tapi ini... ia tidak melihatnya seperti itu.

"Baiklah, Kepala Choi."

 ****KM137****

Seorang pria paruh baya tengah mengamati beberapa dokumen yang baru saja di antar manajer keuangannya. Ia terbelalak melihat angka yang terus meningkat dari bulan ke bulan. Beberapa surat pujian dari para customer pun tak luput dari pengamatannya. Ia yakin sekali tahun ini jumlah pengunjung di Restauran Alardo Aimo meningkat pesat.

"Profit kita bulan ini benar-benar meningkat, Mr. Caesar. Dan itu semua berkat penyanyi part-time kita, Kim Jong Hoon-ssi. Dia mampu menarik perhatian pengunjung. Suaranya yang indah dan mempesona," jelas manajer keuangan saat memberikan dokumen tentang keuntungan restauran mereka tahun ini.

 _ **Tokk... tokk... tokk...**_

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Mr. Caesar menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. "Ya, masuk!"

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok lelaki yang menjadi penyebab melambungnya profit restauran mereka. "Anda memanggil saya, Mr. Caesar?

"Ya. Duduklah, Kim Jong Hoon-ssi." Lelaki yang kita kenal dengan nama Yesung itu mengangguk. "Kemampuan vokalmu itu mampu menarik perhatian para pengunjung. Bahkan keuntungan kita meningkat akhir-akhir ini berkat dirimu. Jadi, aku berencana agar posisi Krystal sebagai penyanyi full-time bisa diberikan padamu. Atau dengan kata lain, kalian berganti posisi. Bagaimana?"

Yesung terdiam sejenak. Ia bukannya tidak mau, namun lelaki itu sangat tahu bagaimana sifat Krystal yang tak akan mungkin setuju semudah membalikkan telapak tangan akan adanya pergantian posisi ini. "Hmm, apa tidak sebaiknya kita tanyakan dulu pada Krystal-ssi, Mr. Caesar?"

"Sebentar lagi dia akan kemari."

Tak lama setelah itu terdengar ketukan pintu. Mereka yakin itu adalah Krystal. Yesung menghela napasnya. Dan benar saja! Sesosok wanita menampakkan dirinya. Mr. Caesar menyuruhnya duduk di sebelah Yesung. Pria berusia 55 tahun itu menjelaskan mengenai pergantian posisi ini beserta alasannya. Yesung menunggu bagaimana reaksi Krystal setelah ini.

"Kalau memang harus seperti itu, apa boleh buat? Dengan pergantian posisi ini keuntungan restauran pasti akan semakin meningkat," jawab Krystal yang berhasil membuat Yesung memandangnya tak percaya.

"Jadi kau setuju kan?" Tanya Mr. Caesar memastikan. Krystal mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

.

.

"Krystal-ssi, kau yakin mau berganti posisi dengan ku? Bahkan kau sudah pekerja full-time di sini selama lebih dari 5 tahun," ucap Yesung ketika ia dan Krystal telah berada di ruang khusus karyawan.

"Memang apa masalahnya? Kau harusnya senang, Yesung-ssi. Restauran ini berkembang pesat berkat dirimu. Aku tidak dipecat saja sudah untung. Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana suaraku saat bernyanyi. Tentu tak sebagus dirimu. Mungkin saja dengan bekerja full-time akan ada seseorang dari agensi yang tertarik untuk menjadikanmu sebagai artis mereka."

"Tapi kau... kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Krystal tersenyum. "Tenang saja. Aku baik-baik saja." Wanita itu menepuk bahu Yesung sebelum pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Jujur saja Yesung masih tak mengerti dengan Krystal. Benarkah dia itu Krystal yang dikenalnya? Bahkan orang yang pertama kali memandangnya tak suka saat dirinya pertama kali mendapat pujian adalah Krystal.

Lelaki itu mengedikkan bahunya. "Sudahlah. Mungkin dia telah berubah menjadi lebih baik."

 ****KM137****

Kim Heechul, seorang wanita yang kini tengah menunjukkan keahliannya di depan kamera. Berpose layaknya seorang model profesional. Tatapannya yang tajam menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. Rambutnya yang hitam legam, panjang, dan lebat tampak begitu indah ketika hasil dari jepretan sang fotografer tampak di layar komputer.

"Woah! Mungkin kita tak perlu mengeditnya, Changmin-ssi. Heechul-ssi sangat hebat!" Ujar sang fotografer setelah sesi pemotretan selesai.

"Benarkah? Hahaha! Itulah modelku yang berbakat, Jungmo! Kim Hee-Chul..."

"Ya... ya... ya... Heechul-ssi memang lebih berbakat dari Kim Kibum."

"Ehem!" Suara deheman itu berhasil membuat sang fotografer terlonjak kaget.

"Ahh... Ki.. Kibumie... bagaimana kabarmu, Honey?" Tanyanya sok manis. Sementara Changmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Menjijikkan."

"Hei, tumben kau tidak menunjukkan tubuh seksimu itu, Baby?" Jungmo memandang heran pakaian Kibum yang terkesan tertutup. Biasanya wanita itu akan memakai gaun malam yang super mini bagaimanapun kondisi cuaca hari ini. Tapi sekarang... bahkan ia memakai celana jins agak kebesaran, kaos tebal warna hitam, dan mantel yang juga berwarna hitam.

"Aku hanya tidak suka menunjukkan tubuhku pada orang lain jika tidak sedang bekerja. Seorang model juga butuh privasi terhadap tubuhnya sendiri."

Jungmo memiringkan kepalanya heran. Biasanya Kibum akan berbicara dengan nada seksi dan penuh gairah. Tapi kini, bahkan ia merasa seperti tengah berbicara dengan gadis tomboy yang berbicara ketus.

"Oh, Kibum, sejak kapan kau datang?" Tanya Heechul yang baru saja selesai mengganti pakaiannya. Jungmo beralih menatap wanita itu. Pakaian Heechul saja lebih feminim.

"Baru saja," sahut Kibum sekenanya.

"Kibum, kau sangat hebat dalam memilih seorang model newbie. Kim Heechul benar totalitas saat bekerja. Aku seperti menjadi manajer dari seorang model profesional." Changmin mengacungkan dua jempolnya.

Jungmo kembali dibuat terkejut. "Kau yang merekomendasikan Kim Heechul, Bummie?"

Kibum mengangguk. Oke! Ini benar-benar di luar nalarnya. Pasalnya seorang Kim Kibum tak akan mau jika ada orang lain yang menandingi kemampuannya di depan kamera.

"Ayo, Heechul. Acara fashion show-nya akan segera dimulai."

"Ahh, benarkah? Kalau begitu kita harus cepat pergi! Ayo, Changmin!"

Hahh... entah ini sudah ke berapa kalinya Jungmo harus menghela nafas. Dua modelnya sungguh berteman baik.

 ****KM137****

Di ruang guru, Hankyung menatap heran pada guru bahasa Mandarin selain dirinya. Zhoumi, guru berwajah tampan yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata. Entah apa yang ia lakukan sehingga guru-guru di sini banyak yang tidak menyukainya. Banyak alasan yang diutarakan mereka.

"Dia itu serakah! Uang yang seharusnya dibagikan pada guru-guru di sini malah diambil setengahnya." Itu menurut Jang Hyun Woo, guru Biologi.

"Zhoumi seosaengnim pernah melakukan kasus korupsi, tapi entah apa yang ia lakukan pada kepala yayasan hingga mereka tak berani berkutik." Yang ini dikatakan oleh Park Jong Sang, wakil kepala sekolah.

"Aku tidak ingin berkata banyak. Tapi intinya hanya satu, dia itu benar-benar tamak! Aku heran kenapa masih dipekerjakan di sini? Bahkan seluruh penguasa di sekolah ini tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Mereka sangat bodoh!" Shin Tak Goo, guru Bahasa Inggris yang mengatakannya. Meskipun ia berkata tak ingin berkata banyak, padahal ucapannya yang paling panjang dari yang lain.

"Sampai diusianya yang hampir mendekati kepala 4 itu, belum juga mendapatkan seorang istri. Wajar saja... lagipula siapa yang mau menjadi pendamping hidup _namja_ yang suka main dengan _yeoja_ di bar itu?" Oh Hae Ra, guru Olahraga juga ikut berpendapat mengenai Zhoumi saem.

Bagaimana bisa dengan image seburuk itu dia bisa bertahan di sekolah ini tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun? Bahkan dia terlihat santai. Kepala yayasan, para penyumbang dana, dan kepala sekolah seharusnya menindaklanjuti hal seperti ini agar tidak memperburuk citra Ilsan High School. Hankyung memang guru baru di sana, tapi ia yakin jika semua juga memiliki pendapat yang sama. Ia ragu, apakah murid-murid mengetahui hal ini?

"Hankyung seosaengnim, Hankyung saem!"

Hankyung yang tersadar dari lamunannya sontak menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari siapa yang memanggilnya. Ia mendapati orang yang menjadi perbincangan guru-guru itu, Zhoumi. "Ah, ya? Apa anda ada perlu dengan saya, Zhoumi-ssi?"

Zhoumi tersenyum manis, namun itu tampak menakutkan bagi Hankyung. "Hankyung-ssi, saya lihat sedari tadi anda hanya memperhatikan saya dari meja ini. Apakah ada masalah dengan wajah saya, seosaengnim?"

"Eh? Bu-bukan begitu..."

"Jujur saya sangat heran. Para guru di sini suka sekali membicarakan saya. Saya tidak mengerti mengapa pembicaraan mereka selalu mengarah pada hal yang tidak baik." Zhoumi menghela nafas sedih.

"Maaf, Zhoumi-ssi. Tapi mereka pernah berkata jika anda pernah terlibat kasus korupsi, suka bermain dengan wanita bar, dan serakah. Apa itu benar?" Sebenarnya Hankyung tak ingin mengungkit masalah ini.

"Rupanya itu menyebar dengan sangat cepat ya... maka dari itu saya akan mengundurkan diri dari sekolah ini dan menyerahkan diri kepada polisi atas lasus korupsi itu."

Hankyung bisa melihat meja Zhoumi yang telah rapi dan bersih. Sepertinya ia memang bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. "Semoga bahagia, Zhoumi saem."

"Terima kasih, Hankyung saem."

Jadi... apa ini? Baru saja ia mendengar ocehan para guru mengenai kejelekan Zhoumi, tapi sekarang menjadi pertama dan terakhir ia melihat guru Bahasa Mandarin tersebut. Menyerahkan diri kepada polisi? Apa ia benar-benar akan melakukannya? Entahlah...

 ****KM137****

"Itu dia! Henry si Murid Termalas." Tunjuk salah seorang siswa ketika ditanyai Kyuhyun tentang siapa orang yang paling malas di sekolah ini. Dengan senang hati siswa tersebut mengantarnya ke kantin. Tampak di sana, Choi Minho, teman sekelasnya yang tengah duduk bersama Henry.

'Gluttony...' batin Kyuhyun ketika melihat porsi besar makanan yang ada di atas meja. Lelaki itu segera menghampiri mereka. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi keduanya.

"Oh! Kyuhyun!" Minho lalu menepuk bahu Henry. "Henry, kenalkan dia ini teman sekelasku yang baru. Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun memandang Henry sambil tersenyum kikuk. Ia tahu pasti responnya tak akan baik.

"Benarkah?! Ternyata hari ini banyak murid baru ya... Hebat..."

Kyuhyun sontak membelalakkan matanya mendengar nada antusias dari Henry. Seingatnya lelaki itu selalu berbicara dengan nada malas. "Ahh... Senang bertemu denganmu, Henry-ssi."

"Aku juga. Silahkan duduk, Kyuhyun. Minho membeli banyak makanan di mini market dekat sekolah." Henry merangkul pundak Minho erat. Sedangkan lelaki itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Lebih tepatnya aku dipaksa," gumam Minho pelan, namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh pendengaran Kyuhyun dan Henry. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak tertawa saat melihat wajah depresi Minho. Mungkin sudah puluhan ribu won yang ia habiskan untuk membeli makanan hasil paksaan ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kontan Kyuhyun menoleh mendengar suara keras yang memanggil namanya. Terlihat beberapa orang yang ia kenal tengah berjalan menghampiri meja mereka. Ryeowook, Sungmin, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk, empat orang tersebut dengan santainya duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Wah... di sini banyak makanan." Kedua mata Eunhyuk berbinar melihat makanan yang begitu banyak ini.

"Nah! Ayo makan sepuasnya! Kalau kurang kalian bisa minta pada uri Minho. Dia yang traktir." Suara Henry terdengar berbisik pada kalimat terakhir. Namun tetap saja Minho bisa mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Tingkah dua orang yang lucu. Tapi... eh? Bukannya Henry itu dijuluki sebagai Murid Termalas ya? Bahkan waktu itu hanya untuk berbicara saja ia sudah mengeluh. Sekarang... malah ia terlihat seperti bocah hiperaktif. Sama halnya dengan Minho. Tak biasanya lelaki dengan porsi makan yang besar itu rela membagikan makanannya untuk orang lain. Kyuhyun yakin pasti semua makanan itu awalnya dibeli untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi karena paksaan dari Henry, yeah... akhirnya ia harus mau makanannya terbagi seperti ini.

Di tengah jamuan yang asyik itu, seorang gadis berambut cukup nyentrik berjalan melewati mereka. Warna ungu cerah dan ia juga memakai lipstik soft purple ditambah kuku-kuku jarinya yang diwarnai dengan warna violet.

Seluruh orang di kantin itu terperangah melihatnya. Bahkan beberapa di antaranya tidak jadi menyuapkan makanan ke mulut mereka saking terpananya. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka terkejut bukan main. Seseorang yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan mereka akhirnya muncul.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya sambil menarik lengan Sungmin. Gadis imut itu baru ingin melayangkan protesannya, tapi ia langsung sadar akan suatu hal. Lelaki itu berjalan menghampiri gadis nyentrik tadi. Tanpa mengatakan apapun ia segera menarik tangan gadis tersebut. Jadilah kini kedua tangannya penuh oleh Sungmin dan gadis itu.

"Hei! Aisshh! Kau siapa! Lepaskan aku!" Teriaknya sembari terus memberontak dari genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. Namun lelaki itu tak mempedulikannya. Bahkan ia mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari para murid.

Kyuhyun membawa mereka berdua ke atap sekolah meninggalkan keramaian di kantin tadi. Di saat itulah ia melepaskan tangan kedua gadis itu.

"Hei, kenapa kau juga menarik paksa tanganku? Bahkan aku bisa berjalan sendiri," protes Sungmin sambil mengusap-usap tangannya.

"Maaf, itu reflek," sahut Kyuhyun santai. Ia lalu menoleh pada gadis tadi. "Baiklah, Victoria-ssi. Cukup sudah bermain teka-teki dengan kami. Kau pikir ini tidak melelahkan?"

Gadis yang Kyuhyun panggil Victoria itu mengerutkan alisnya. "Kalian ini siapa saja aku tidak tahu."

"Sebaiknya kau jangan mengelak lagi, Victoria-ssi. Tidak ada gadis nyentrik serba ungu sepertimu yang lain. Hanya seseorang yang menghuni Violet Room," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Violet Room? Kau sedang mendongeng, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau bilang kalau kau tidak kenal kami, tapi kenapa kau tahu nama Kyuhyun?"

Sontak Victoria terdiam. Ia merutuki mulutnya yang begitu ceroboh itu. Sebenarnya ia tak boleh melakukan ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sepasang mate ini akan terus mengawasinya.

"Oke.. oke. Aku akan menceritakannya pada kalian." Victoria berdehem. "Seperti yang kalian ketahui. Violet Room hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang-orang terpilih saja. Dan mereka yang terpilih memang harus berurusan dengan dunia lain."

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dunia lain?"

"Kau sedang bercerita horor?" Tambah Sungmin yang agak rancu dengan kata 'Dunia Lain'.

Victoria menghela nafas. "Orang yang pertama kali membuka pintu gerbang menuju dunia lain adalah Lee Jinki. Saat itu pula seluruh makhluk di dunia normal akan pindah ke dunia lain. Ketika orang yang terpilih itu gagal atau berhasil, maka semua akan kembali normal hingga orang yang terpilih berikutnya kembali membuka pintu gerbangnya."

Merasa tak ada ajuan pertanyaan, Victoria memilih untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Dan Violet Room ataupun Fussion Room hanya bisa diakses setelah pintu gerbang terbuka. Tidak seperti Ending Room yang bisa diakses oleh siapa saja dan kapan saja.

"Tunggu sebentar... kau sering mengatakan pintu gerbang, dunia lain... sebenarnya apa itu?" Tampaknya Sungmin mulai tak sabar dengan penjelasan Victoria yang terlalu rumit.

"Dunia dimana terdapat Demon, Seven Deathly Sins, dan makhluk mustahil lainnya, kecuali persona. Karena cara untuk membuka pintu gerbang adalah dengan membangkitkan persona. Setiap manusia memiliki personanya masing-masing, namun hanya orang tertentu yang bisa membangkitkannya. Dan membangkitkan kembali persona setelah pembangkitan yang pertama, hal itu hanya bisa dilakukan di Dunia Lain."

Victoria melirik jam tangannya. "Intinya, semua hal yang telah kalian lalui itu bukanlah mimpi. Tapi kenyataan. Hanya saja seluruh ingatan teman-teman kalian diganti dengan ingatan yang baru. Selain itu, orang-orang yang mati di dunia lain, akan tetap hidup di dunia normal."

"Bagaimana dengan Jinki dan Taemin yang telah meninggal?" Kyuhyun teringat dengan penjelasan Tuan Lee waktu itu.

"Mereka memang meninggal. Setelah kembali ke dunia normal, mereka mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan urusan mate?" Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba. "Aku... aku sudah terlanjur... mencintainya," lirihnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Victoria meraup kesal wajahnya. "Kalau kalian tetap saling mencintai, ya sudah! Jangan ragu dengan bertanya padaku. Aku bukan penentu takdir cinta seseorang." Gadis itu berniat meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Namun ada satu hal yang belum ia katakan. "Ah iya, berhubung kau berhasil dalam misimu, maka dunia lain tidak akan bisa diakses hingga kau mati." Itulah ucapan terakhirnya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ia lalu merangkul pundak Sungmin. Kontan gadis itu terlonjak kaget. "Apa yang tadi itu sebuah pengakuan, Sungmin-ssi?"

Sungmin menunduk malu. Menyesal ia sempat berkata seperti itu. "Aku... aku... aku hanya... yeah, kau bisa melupakannya."

"Bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Kau tega sekali..."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun bingung. Rangkulan lelaki itu ia lepas dengan paksa.

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Tapi aku senang. Meskipun aku tidak terlalu paham dengan apa yang Victoria jelaskan, tapi aku benar-benar bahagia."

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau baru menang undian?"

"Bukan. Tapi aku senang karena setidaknya aku tahu jika yang kita alami itu tidak sepenuhnya mimpi. Bukankah menyenangkan bisa menjelajahi gua, Min?"

"Ya, itu pengalaman yang menakjubkan."

"Dan untungnya hanya kita yang mengingat semua kenangan itu."

Kyuhyun memutar badan Sungmin agar mereka bisa saling behadapan. Lelaki itu tersenyum seraya mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi jarak di antara mereka. Kyuhyun melirik bibir pinkish Sungmin.

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia sangat tahu apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan. Gadis itu tak akan menolak. Bahkan kini kedua bibir itu menempel sempurna, tanpa passion.

 ****KM137****

Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk baru saja menginjakkan kaki mereka di asrama ini setelah berjam-jam sibuk berkutat dengan buku pelajaran dan para guru yang tidak sepenuhnya baik. Suasana yang tak biasa bagi mereka. Pasalnya asrama ini begitu sepi. Bahkan ini telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Apa mereka benar-benar sibuk bekerja ya?

"Apa kalian berpikir jika yang lainnya ada di ruangan untuk berkumpul?" Sontak semuanya terfokus pada Ryeowook yang baru saja berbicara itu.

"Benar juga. Ayo kita cek!" Ajak Donghae yang lalu berjalan dengan riangnya.

"Noona, kekasihmu itu..." baru saja Kyuhyun ingin mengatakan kalau Donghae seperti anak kecil pada Eunhyuk, yang dapati malah Eunhyuk yang juga bertingkah sama dengan kekasihnya. Lelaki itu hanya bisa mendengus malas.

.

.

Di sinilah mereka, para penghuni asrama berkumpul. Atau lebih tepatnya tengah muncurahkan isi hati.

"Teman-teman! Aku punya berita bagus!" Heechul tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Berita apa? Kau akan mentraktir kami? Arght! Hey!" Tanya Kangin asal sehingga Heechul langsung menjitak kepala lelaki itu kesal.

"Ada sebuah perusahaan majalah ternama yang dimana aku menandatangani kontrak dengan mereka. Dan sebagai rasa syukur atas langkah awalku di dunia permodelan ini, aku... akan mentraktir kalian!" Serunya riang.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya tadi?" Cicit Kangin tak kalah kesal. Ia menghela nafas berat.

Pikiran para penghuni asrama itu awalnya kosong. Namun mereka langsung tersadar dan berteriak "Horeeee!" sekeras mungkin.

"Noonaaa, Eonni! AKU MENCINTAIMU!" Seru Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan sambil membentuk sign love dengan tangan mereka.

"Benar itu, Heechul? Baiklah... bagaimana jika kita makan-makan di restauran bintang 7?" Saran Hankyung yang sontak mendapat death-glare gratis dari Heechul.

"Kau yang bayar makanannya, dan aku yang bayar minumannya kalau begitu."

"Tidak mau! Makanannya lebih mahal, Heechullie..."

Melihat perdebatan kecil itu, rupanya mampu membuat Sungmin meneteskan air matanya. Seketika ingatannya melayang pada saat-saat dimana mereka berurusan dengan yang Victoria sebut "dunia lain". Mereka sempat kehilangan dua sosok ini, Hankyung dan Heechul, meski tak ada yang mengingat hal tersebut selain dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasakan hal yang aneh di sebelahnya. Ia lalu memandang Sungmin dan agak terkejut melihat air mata di wajah gadisnya. Lelaki itu sadar dengan apa yang Sungmin pikirkan. Hahh... kira-kira bagaimana nasib Sang Pemilik takdir yang berikutnya ya?

"Sudah, jangan menangis." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan sambil mengusap pipi Sungmin lembut.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menahannya, Kyu. Orang yang membunuh Heechul adalah aku sendiri." Sungmin berusaha untuk mengecilkan volume suaranya agar tak terdengar oleh yang lain.

"Bukankah yang terpenting sekarang Heechul noona maupun Hankyung hyung baik-baik saja, hm?"

"Ya, tapi- ..." Sungmin sengaja menghentikan ucapannya ketika menyadari suasana ruangan yang tiba-tiba hening. Sontak gadis itu memandang sekelilingnya. Sepertinya mereka tengah menatap sesuatu.

Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun yang merasa cukup aneh. Memang apa masalahnya kalau ia memegang erat tangan Sungmin?

"Hei! Sejak kapan kalian... pacaran?" Tanya Heechul dengan nada frustasi. Eh?

"Anu... itu..."

"Aisshh... moodku untuk mentraktir kalian jadi rusak. Padahal aku berharap supaya bisa dekat dengan magnae itu." Heechul beranjak dari duduknya. "Acara traktiran tidak jadi."

"Noona!"

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah merasakan hal yang tak beres di sekitarnya. Dengan gerakan pelan, Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menatap mereka yang kini memberikan tatapan membunuh padanya.

"KYUHYUN! SUNGMIN! KALIAN MERAMPAS KEBAHAGIAAN ORANG LAIN!"

 ****KM137****

 _ **~~~ Epilogue ~~~**_

"Welcome to Violet Room."

Seorang lelaki memandangi setiap sudut ruangan yang ia anggap aneh itu. Terlihat seorang wanita yang tak kalah anehnya tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan tenang.

"Ka... Kau siapa?" Tanyanya yang agak ketakutan.

Wanita tadi berjalan mendekati lelaki itu sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat datang, Sang Pemilik Takdir. Kau tengah berada di ruangan antara jiwa, mimpi, dan dunia yang tak pernah ada dan dikhususkan bagi orang yang telah terikat dengan takdir, yaitu kau!"

.

.

.

 **^^END^^**

MAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFF, READER-DEUL!

AUTHOR BILANGNYA MAU UPDATE CEPAT... TAPI MALAH NELAT KEK GINI... :(.

Mau gimana lagi, waktu itu jadwalnya UAS. Jadi gak bisa terlalu fokus sama ff.

Dan inilah Ending dari kisah ini. Maaf kalau kalian kecewa atau marah. Maaf juga publishnya pas puasa. Tapi tenang kok... ini bukan rate M :D.

Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah ngikutin dari awal cerita. Yang mau review, Jeongmal gomaptaaaa! Dan akhirnya ending juga. Sekarang bisa nulis ff baru dah. (Padahal yang atu itu belum ending -_-) maklum, author lemah dalam hal romance... #curcol

Akhir kata, Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah nyempetin buata baca cerita aneh bin mustahil ini.

KAMSAHAMNIDA ^^ #BOW


End file.
